Final Fantasy VI: Novelization
by The God Slayer
Summary: FFVI: Set in game. Join Terra in the adventure of FFVI. See how she met her friends and foes, and her past. With a hint of Edgar/Terra, Setzer/Darly and Locke/Celes. in-depth. Last chapter added. Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Ancient Magic

Novelization

Final Fantasy VI: Terra's Journey

By Edgar And Terra Figaro

The ancient War of the Magi... When its flames at receded, only the charred husk of

a world remained. Even the power of Magic was lost... In the thousand years that

followed, iron, gunpowder, and steam engines took the place of magic and life slowly

returned to the barren land. Yet there now stands one who would reawaken the magic

of ages past and uses its dreaded power as a means by which to conquer all the world.

Could anyone truly be foolish enough to repeat that mistake?


	2. Narshe

Some of my chapters will be a little different, and others will probaly be completely different. But some will be almost the same

as the game. I'll try my best to make this a good fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1- Narshe

A cold, spine chilling wind whipped at three soldiers perched a snowy hill, over

looking a small town. Smoke could be seen coming from the chimneys and torches.

The tall soldier gazed at the town, his green eyes watching the tiny figures walking

about. He pulled his sweeter down and shivered. He slid his glasses over his eyes and

looked at at the other soldier.

The man's uniform was brown with a gold trim. He had a hat that bent over his steel

eyes and long nose; He was short for a soldier.

"There's the town..."

The first man smiled. "Hard to believe an Esper's been found frozen there a thousand

years after the War of Magi..."

The second man shook his head wildly, turning to his friend Wedge.

"Bah! Probably just another wild goose chase."

Wedge snorted, locking his gaze with Biggs. "I don't know. They wouldn't have let us

use her unless they were confident that the information was good." Wedge stated

looking at the last soldier.

Biggs stared at the woman in the last Magitek Armor. Her eyes were staring off towards

the town, no emotion at all in her. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail by a pink ribbon.

Around her slim, pale neck was a necklace. Biggs shivered when she looked at him.

Her gaze was frightening, powerful. "Ah, yes... Our witch. I hear she fried fifty of our

Magitek armored soldier in three minutes... Kinda makes your skin crawl, don't it?"

Wedge smiled, nudging his thumb at her. "Relax. With that thing on her head, she's a

mindless puppet. The girl won't even breath unless we tell her to."

Biggs smiled, blushing at his thought. "Anything we tell her?"

"Biggs?"

"Yeah Wedge?"

Wedge shook his helmeted head and said, with a dismissive of his hand. "Later, not

now. We have a job to do. I want to go home and drink a nice cold beer near my

fireplace."

Biggs smile faded to a straight line as he looked at the woman. "She's pretty for a

witch though. Ain't she?" He watched the woman's eyes carefully.

"I said not now Biggs. Get over it." Wedge said, pointing to the east.

Biggs shook his head. I hope so. She's so quiet. He noticed that she was shivering like

they were. Does she not feel the cold? What is she? Biggs wiggled in his leather seat,

puffing on his cigarette. "Think that the Espers alive, Wedge? I would hate to come

down here for nothing."

"Yeah. If it wasn't, Gastra would of told us its dead by now. So we keep going till we

get a message." Said Wedge, pulling down on his lever to move. "We'll approach from

the east.," He pushed forwards. "Move out!"

Biggs and Wedge went ahead, using the giant, iron legs to the Magitek, leaving foot

marks in the newly laid snow. Together they went down the steep hill, toward the town.

They stopped in the entrance to Narshe and looked around.

Biggs wiped sweat from his brow and sighed. The town had torches lit, hanging from

the buildings like earrings, Shining down on the snow. They went ahead and saw guards

around a ally way. They had white caps on, lined with black fur. They wore long, furry

white cloaks and brown boots, armed with spears and dogs. Biggs snorted.

They were running towards them like they could take them on.

Wedge sighed. Please turn around. I don't want to kill you. The men stopped in front of

the armored beasts. A tall man with with heavy eye brows angrily watched the Imperial

soldiers. "Turn back now, Imperial runts! And we will spare your life."

Biggs laughed, glancing down at his buttons. Which one shall I press? Green, red, or

blue?

Wedge shook his head. "If you move now, we won't harm you, and believe me, I don't

want too , but my friend would and the witch." He pointed to the woman to his right.

The men snapped their fingers, yelling. "Attack!"

More men with fur ponchos and clothe wrapped around their faces and arms appeared,

scanning their enemies. Wedge wished it wouldn't have to end like this, but he had to

do what he must to go back home. He told Biggs to fire when dogs ran at the machines.

Biggs pulled a lever and slashed his arm at the animal, its body being cut up by the

Magitek claws. Blood poured every where, leaving his claw red.

Wedge used a fire beam to shoot through three men in front of him. They sat on fire,

screaming in agony as they fell to the floor, rolling around to get the flames off. But it

was no use, they were dead with in seconds, leaving charred bodies that immediately

smelled horrible.

Wedge heard a screech and turned to the woman in the Magitek. She held a dangling

dog in one claw and a man in the other. She turned her purple. lifeless eyes to Wedge,

waiting for a answer. Wedge shook in fear. Wh-What? What is she!?

"...Jeez, go ahead!" He screamed, watching in horror as she smashed the dog, squirting

blood through the holes in her Magitek armor's claw. Then, with no feeling, she dropped

the man and slowly stepped on him. The man's eyes began to pop as she applied

pressure on his head. Then his head exploded into a mass of blood and brains. The

man's arms twitched in a last movement as she pulled away and stared at Wedge and

Biggs. Her face was emotionless, like before.

Biggs heart stopped. _How could she be so...So evil! _He turned to her and raised an arm

to hit her armor. "How could you kill that man so easily!? You are a monster!"

Wedge moved his Magitek in the way and said. "Leave it be! She was only doing what

she was told to do!" He yelled, looking back at the woman. Her face was clouded,

unreadable, scary.

Biggs gripped his hands in side the pilot seat. "...Fine! Shes lucky she has an excuse!"

He slammed his fists into the seat's arm rest. Anger got to him, he lost it. But he knew

it wasn't her fault and felt pity for her, so he let it go. For now.

Wedge nodded, then turned to the woman. "Girl takes point. And don't waste time on

riffraff! Remember what we're here for." Wedge said, his voice tired and angry.

"Let's move!" The three made their way into town, walking past an arch way that lead

into a square road made of bricks and cement. In the back of the road was a large brown

building covered with dieing ivory and a broken sign that read. "Flower Shop." It

wasn't that any more, but a base for Narshe guards. Planted around it's sides, was more

guards draped in white and brown cloaks and rags. Wedge sighed. Turned to the woman

and said. "Take em down and move ahead and brake the gate. We will be behind you,

so don't worry...Err, never mind, just go!" Wedge demanded, pointing ahead as he

pushed a green button down. As the woman began to walk ahead, the iron joints to her

Mech cracking and screeching.

The woman stopped in front of the guards and the house. She pulled her claws up and

exposed the holes under the chest plate to the Magitek. Steam and smoke came out

and melted the thin ice forming on the Mech's screen, then a small rumbling sound

echoed through the air. In a blinding flash, a cloud of green and yellow smoke spilled

through the air and covered the space around the men. They coughed and fell to their

knees, screaming as their lungs melted and their stomachs exploded. They died seconds

later. Wedge and Biggs stared at her, watching her walked ahead and smashing down

the iron gates with her over sized claws. The men went ahead and followed the woman

far back into the town.

The night brightened, the moon's light shining through the cloud and falling upon

three massive Magitek armor.

A cooling breeze broke through the mountains and hit against their armor, causing

Biggs to shiver and look at Wedge. "Wedge? How close are we?" He changed his gaze

to the beautiful, young woman. Her pure blond hair blew up when a breath of wind

swiped at her face. Biggs knew exactly how old she was, he asked Wedge when they

made it pass the forests south of Narshe. He sighed. ''Eighteen, Biggs. She's a teen and

is already pass us. She must be powerful.'' Wedge said to him when he asked, shocked

at her age.

Biggs watched the womans face, waiting for Wedge to answer. "Um, close. Its back in

the Narshe mines. We should be there in a few, if we don't encounter other guards."

Biggs nodded and glanced back at the girl. Her eyes glossed over as she turned her head

to Biggs, watching him, as if he was prey. He shivered as he realized, if she gets free,

they both would die for making her do those horrible things and for wearing that blasted

crown. Biggs looked away, fear creeping up his spine to his mind. _Shes so creepy. I _

_guess its not her fault..._ Biggs took another puff of his cigarette, blowing black smoke

into the air, laughing when he saw a pitiful blockade of men and dogs in front of the

cave.

"Look Wedge. What a pitiful attempt to block us." Biggs said.

Wedge frowned, throwing his fist up, he said. "Clear the way, both of you."

Biggs and the woman stepped in front of Wedge. Biggs grabbed the left claw of the

woman's Magitek armor, together they used their free hands to point in front of them.

A low growl erupted from the Mechs as a bright red force flew from their arms,

enclosing on the poor guards near the cave entrance.

The men's bodies flew every where, blood trailed down from the night sky, falling into

the snow, leaving drips of red dots every where. Wedge smiled at his subordinates,

walking ahead, his machine creaking with every step. "Nice job soldiers. Go."

Wedge led them into the dark, cold, wet cave.

The walls dripped water and had icicles frozen on the cliffs above them. Biggs smelled

a powerful, rancid odor. "What the hell is that?" He asked Wedge, walking ahead of

the woman to look at his boss. Wedge's screen was frosted a little. All Biggs could see,

was his dark colored helmet and his bright red hair cutting down his neck.

"I don't know. But it kinda smells like oil, or... Dead animals." Wedge looked ahead

and laughed in triumph. There was a iron clad gate with water frozen on it.

"We made it! Almost Biggs! Can't wait till I see my cruddy house back in Vector."

Wedge said to Biggs. "Brake it down!"

Biggs smiled as he ramped the gate with the Mech's shoulder. The iron fell to the floor

with a big clank. Snow flew upwards as the metal hit the ground. Biggs grinned

proudly. "Done boss."

As they made it into the cave, guards ran out and form a barrier around them.

"Imperial Magitek armor!? Not even Narshe is safe any more!" The man yelled, pointing

to the machines. "For Narshe!" "Defend the mines men!"

The men scattered around the Mech's feet, stabbing the joints with the spears and

swords. Biggs Magitek made a snapping sound as he lost fuel. "Damn! They got my

fuel tank Wedge! I need to recharge the barrier, help me out!"

"Can't," Wedge growled back, smacking men away with his claws. "Get the girl to do

it!" Biggs yelled at the girl, and swung his arms free from rope.

The woman turned and grabbed all the men around Biggs feet, slicing them to ribbons.

Blood never stopped pouring for this woman. Never.

Biggs sighed in relieve. "Thanks girl." She turned around and went back in line as he

fixed his fuel tank by pressing a button. Once they made sure the armor was fine, they

went deeper In the cave.

Wedge stopped them and smiled.

"According to our source, they unearthed the frozen Esper in a new mine shaft they

were digging. This must be it." Wedge said to his soldiers.

A low growl pierced their Mech's, then a black mass came forward, screeching at them.

A giant slug, bigger then the Magitek, emerged, dripping a thick, green slim.

Biggs cursed under his breath.

Wedge was about to pull the bolt button, when Biggs stopped him with a harsh.

"Wait! Hold it! This thing's a Ymir! They must have trained it to guard the mines!" Wedge cocked an eye brow. "What are you talking about? You know what this thing is?"

"Ever heard of a lighting whelk? It's a monster that absorbs lighting..."

"...And stores the energy in its shell!" Wedge finished for him.

Biggs nodded. "Right. So what ever you do, don't attack the shell!" "Got it!"

Biggs heard a loud hiss and turned to the woman. "NO!" He screamed, but it was too

late, the woman used bolt on it's shell. A loud crunching sound emerged as the Ymir

opened it's mouth and hissed. Sharp, ivory colored teeth made a barrier, it's face grew

wrinkles as it rolled into it's shell. The floor shook as a blinding flash came. Then, a

bolt lashed out from the top and whipped the woman in the Magitek. Her Mech fell

to it's iron knees as the lighting spread through the body.

Biggs growled as he pointed at the Ymir. Fire should work!

He pulled a lever down with a laugh, then a fire beam shot from the beam, engulfing

the Ymir in a Ingle. Biggs shifted In his seat and pushed a black button.

"Wedge? Use fire on the shell, I'll have the girl...NO wait! Whats she doing!?"

Wedge turned his head and saw the woman lifting her claws in the air, steam spilling

from the engines. Wedge could see her arms moving from one side to the other side of

her control panel. What is she doing now?

The woman looked up and lowered her screen to eye level, then she match the distance

and grabbed the claw levers, holding them down she fired at the slug.

Huge, gray missiles shot from the front and cleared the space between them. The

missiles tore through the slug's body and shattered it's shell. Chartreuse colored slim

exploded every where, covering the Magitek armored soldiers like cake frosting.

Biggs glared at the woman. He was the closes to the monster and suffered more from

the blast. He wiped the gunk away and frowned. "What the hell! She didn't have to do

that."

Wedge disagreed, cleaning himself. He cleared the screen and looked to the woman.

Her uniform was dyed green from the slim, her hair had guts in it, while her Mech was

covered completely.

Biggs gasped in disgust, walking ahead with Wedge.

"Ain't she gonna clean it off?"

"..Uh," Wedge shook his head, watching the woman moved along with no problem. "No Biggs. We didn't tell her to." Wedge pushed a black button and spoke into his mike.

"Woman." Said Wedge, pointing ahead. "Move out! Make sure you clear the path!"

The went followed like a obedient child, trailing them with a fearless stare.

Wedge smiled as they closed in on a small mine shaft. He looked around and sighed.

Only two Magitek could fit in at a time. _Great, now it gets harder._

Wedge ordered the woman to clear away some stone from the wall to make a new path.

The girl slashed at the wall, causing it to crumble down. Now the path was large enough

for all of the machines. Wedge, Biggs and the blond woman stomped ahead, smashing

the rock below them.

As they made their way towards the end of the damp cave, Wedge and Biggs stopped.

In front of them was a large boulder of ice, and inside was a bird like creature with

long blue and gray wings. It's beck was long and tipped down at the end, it's eyes were

gold, lined with long purple feathers. Biggs gasped In fear. "So... This is the frozen

Esper?"

Wedge sensed a power aura coming from the monster, it sent chills down his spine.

He swallowed and whispered, his voice shaky. "This thing's giving me the creeps.

Somethings not right!" They heard a low hissing sound and turned. The woman was

leaving her pilot's seat. Wedge shook his head wildly. "NO, stay where you are!"

"..." The woman slowly climbed down the ladder on her right and plodded towards the

Esper. Wedge and Biggs' eyes followed her oddly moving body. She reached the ice

cube and place an hand on it. A powerful flash beamed through the monster's eyes and

filled the small cave. "WH-where's that light coming from!? Uwaaagh!" Wedge yelled,

the light consuming his body and Mech.

Biggs' heart stopped. "Wh-what was that!?... Wedge? Wedge, where are you?" He

looked down and saw his arm evaporating. "H-hey! What's going on!?"

He glared at the woman and yelled as the light completely took his body.

"You did this!" His Magitek and body disappeared, leaving the strange light behind.

"... ... ..." The woman's necklace glowed a wine red as the crown on her pale head

snapped and fell to the ground.

The woman fell to her knees and stared at the Esper, watching it's golden eyes twirl.

_You are free now, child. I have broken your curse. Be safe, little one._

The Esper's eyes whirled as light shot from it and hit the woman in the chest.

Strangely, it didn't hurt her, but made her drowsy.

Her vision blurred as she fell unconscious.


	3. My Name?

Chapter 1- My name?

The woman's eyes fluttered open. In front of her, was a shelf of books, cloaks and

stones that varied in colors. _Whe-where am I?_

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft, comfortable cot, her head sinking into

the large, fluffy, white feather pillows. The smell of apples filled her nose as she took

a sniff. A warm feeling filled her. _What is that?_ She opened her eyes and noticed the

room was dark. _Huh?_ She rolled her head over and saw a man sitting on a small chair.

He had gray hair and a brown leather shirt on, with baggy blue pants. She smiled. He

was snoring. _That quick?_ She laughed quietly as she closed her eyes to sleep. She didn't

care where she was right now, as long as it was warm and safe like this place.

The woman woke and again and sighed. Her vision blurred as she looked around. She

quickly rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Sitting on a table to the back of the room,

was a pie, steam slowly coming off. She unconsciously licked her lips at the smell.

_That smells good..._ She changed her gaze when she realized she didn't have enough

energy to move. She looked back at the shelf and watched the cloak. Her back began to

hurt. _Err.._ She looked down and stare at her fingers. She frowned. _Where am I?_ The

woman began to fiddle with the thick blanket and sigh. Just as she was about to close

her eyes, she heard a creak. A man came in and smiled fondly at her, his bright green

eyes shined as he watched her face. The girl cocked her head and sat up. Pain shot

through her body, she cringed. She closed her eyes and cried softly. Then, she felt arms

around her, lowering her down. "Please, stay down till your healed."

The woman trembled in his arms as she let him lay her down. She looked at him and

coughed. The man chuckled as he put a wet cloth on her head. "And I only removed

the crown last night." He walked over to the table and sliced a piece of pie off and went

back to the woman's side. "Here. You need some thing in you."

She smiled and took the food politely. "Thank you." She picked it up and ate it with her

fingers.

The man laughed as he handed her a napkin and fork. "You must be hungry. Just ask

and I'll get you what every you want." He said, sitting down next to her.

The woman smiled, using her fork now. "...Thanks..." She mumbled as she looked

down at the apple pie.

The man left the room after he got her water.

She finished her food and laid down, waiting for the man to return.

The door creaked open and the old man came in, holding a circle crown. As he

approached the bed, she immediately looked at the circle headband. "Wh-where am I?"

She asked, watching him frown as he handed her the crown. "..Uh, I guess I'll start with

my name; I'm Arvis. Nice to meet you, young lady." "What's your name?"

The woman looked down and stared at her hands._ Who am I? Who..._ She closed her

eyes and forced herself to remember. A strange feeling told her what she needed.

With a soft sigh, she said. "...Terra..."

Arvis jumped with joy as he smiled. "My, my! What a strong girl!"

Terra closed her eyes and laid a hand over her head. "..Head...Hurts..."

Arvis took the crown before she slowly sat up. Arvis shook his head. "No wait!"

The blanket slid down off her shoulders, revealing her naked body. Arvis turned,

blushing heavily. Terra gasped as she pulled the blanket back up. Her face was flushed.

"Er... Um... I had my daughter wash your cuts and...B-Body. You were covered in this

nasty green stuff, not to mention blood and dirt." He said, waiting for her to cover up before

he looked back at her. Terra's Amethyst eyes were locked on his. "Wh-Where are my

cloths?" She asked, holding the blanket tighter against her slim, pale body.

Arvis gasped, running to a trunk and pulling cloths out. "Had to get em washed first."

He laid them down on her lap and backed off. "I'll... Leave. But, if you need any thing,

just call." Terra nodded as he left the room swiftly.

Terra looked down and sighed. She didn't remember the cloths, but if they were on her

before, then they must be hers. She stood up on her hobbly feet and slowly dressed.

Once she was done she immediately sat down to ease her hurting back and head.

"..." She looked over and saw the door swing open. In came Arvis.

"Er... Terra, how do you feel? I hope fine, and not bad."

He stopped talking when he saw her tearful eyes. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"I can't remember any thing!" Terra cried, covering her eyes with her small hands.

Arvis patted her back softly, murmuring soothing words. She hugged him and cried into

his leather shirt. He sat there till she was done crying, then he lightly pulled her away.

"Listen, Terra. That crown I showed you, it is called a slave crown. It was on your head,

the others used it to rob you of your thoughts, making you their puppet. But you'll

remember every thing, I promise." Arvis said, watching her eyes frost over again.

"I'm sorry Terra. But I-" He heard rapid bangs on the front door. He cussed under his

breath.

Terra jumped at the loud noise and backed up against a wall. "What is that?"

Arvis heard the knocking again. _Damn!_ "Terra listen, I need you to leave this place!"

She became afraid. "Wh-why?"

Arvis dug through his trunk again. He pulled a saber out and forced it into her hands.

"Take this and go through the back door. I'll stall them and send a friend to get you."

She stuttered. "GO!" He screamed, shoving her towards the door. "Please. Just go.."

He ran to the front door as she left.

"Open this door Arvis! We know the witch is in there!" The guard screamed, slamming

his fists against the door. The door swung open, and a man appeared at the threshold.

"Um, good day sirs. May I help you?"

"Yeah. We are looking for a woman with blond hair. We believe she took refuge here."

The man said, pushing Arvis out of the way and entering the house with his men.

"G-go ahead an search if you think I would hid some one dangerous."

"We will Arvis. Thank you. Men, search the house; Top from bottom." The men ran

about, looking under things and in closets.

Terra ran down the back ally and stopped at a bridge. Below the bridge was ten armed

men, looking around. She nodded as she stepped forward. I have to be very quiet...

She was half way across when the bridge creaked, gaining the guards attention.

They scowled. "Up there! Block her off!" They shot off towards the stairs, but Terra

shot off into the cave. Her heart beating rapidly against her ribs.

She ran into the cave and stopped to take a breath. "..." She dropped down and took

long breaths to regain her energy. Why are they chasing me?

She got up and stared down the tunnle.

Terra heard a squeal and turned around. As high as her knees, stood a Goblin, knife in

his tiny, green hands, hissing and jabbing at the air. Terra gasped as it walked forward,

closing in on they space. _N-No..Please leave me alone?_ Another squeal pierced the air,

out came another Goblin.

Terra jumped back and hit a wall. The first Goblin ran at her, hissing in rage.

Her hands gripped the hilt to her sword. She flung the blade at the monster, slicing it

in two through the hips. Blood poured all over the floor as she gazed at the other

running at her. It pounced on her and bit her arm, leg, and hand, blood oozed out and  
stained her newly cleaned cloths. She screamed when it scratched her shoulder. She

grabbed the Goblin and hurled to the floor. She stood up and fell against the wall, pain

had made its way to her shoulder and arm. The Goblin rolled on its feet and hissed,

ramming at her. Terra yelled as she raised her arms in the air, pointing her palms out.

"Fire!" The Goblin fell to the ground, fire burning it to a crisp. By the time the flames

receded, the body was a charred mess of blood and bones. Terra gasped. What did she

just do? She regarded it when she heard the men in the back round. "She went this way!

Move out and take her down!"

Terra got to her feet and ran further down the tunnel, hoping to escape the men.

Tera soon meet a two way split in the tunnel. She sighed. Which way? She turned to her

left and then her right. Where!?

"Which way?" She asked herself. Then she heard them, the guards. "She's some where

here boys! Find her and kill her!" Terra ran to her left, but was cut off by men. "Here

she is Commander! I found her!" Terra immediately ran back and stopped when more

came out. Terra swallowed. _No... I didn't do any thing!_

"Stay where you are beautiful, and no one will get hurt.. At least, not soon." The man

laughed when she backed up against a wall. She screamed when the floor collapsed.

The guards smiled as they looked down the hole. Then the Commander sneered.

"No way she lived through that! Let's move out!"

Terra opened her eyes and saw stone below her. What happened? She sat up and tried

to crawl away. But she fell down and cried as pain flushed trough her body. She laid

her head down and closed her eyes. To...Pain...Too much pain.. she thought as she fell

asleep.

Visions appeared in her head, showing a dark room with a woman tied to a chair. No,

not just a woman, but her, Terra. She watched a man place a crown on her head. Then

her body began to thrash about, then lay still, like a stone.

_What? What's happing?_

Then the man unchained her and said.

"My sweet little magic user... Uwee-he-hee! With this slave crown, you'll be all mine!"

Terra cringed in fear at the laugh.

She saw the images change into a town on fire, with her and the man standing in the

middle of it all. She was burning men, their soldiers, in a Magitek armor.

She torched a man as the leader came up. "Uwee-hee-hee! Good, good! Burn them all

to a crisp!" Terra watched as her personae burned the men. NO! Stop! Then the image

changed again. This time into a metal castle with four people and one Magitek armor

on the ledge. The vision focused on a man with long, gray hair and beard. ON his

head was a tall cap, he was dressed in green silk robes and red and black pants, with

leather boots. Then the gray haired man spoke, his voice full of authority.

"Soldiers of the Empire! We stand at the dawn of a new age!" His black eyes focused

on the people in front of him, cheering and shouting. "The lost power of Magic has

returned to us! We are the chosen one!"

The four people behind him walked over and stood next him. Except for the girl who

was Terra, she stayed behind, her eyes drifting off.

"The time has come for us to claim our rightful dominion over the world!" The three

soldiers behind him cheered, saluted him.

"Nothing shall stand in our way!"

The crowd began to chant. "Hurrah!" "Long live Emperor Gastra!" Then the vision

faded, leaving Terra in confusion and fear.


	4. Locked Heart

This one is a long one, so please bare with me.

I hope you like it. Have fun y'all!!

* * *

Chapter 3 Locked Heart

Arvis paced around the hall way to his house, waiting for his friend.

_Where are you! Jeez, a woman could die,_ and he takes his time!

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump and turned around to see a man standing, watching

him. Arvis' face flushed angrily. "How dare you take this long Locke!"

The man was dressed in black leather, His shirt was black leather with white and light

purple strips through them, his under shirt was white, while his black, tight, leather

pants shined in the candle light behind him. He had sandy blond hair pulled back by

a blue bandanna with white and black dots on the inside.

Locke smiled mockingly. "Heh, guess I was kinda late, mate."

"Kinda!? I said it was urgent boy!"

"Whoa gramps! Don't blow a lung! Jeez, old people, low tempers..."

Arvis gripped his hands and stomped as hard as he could to gain the man's attention.

Locke jumped and watched his angry eyes. "Now listen here, thief. I need your help,

and fast! Please, I beg you."

Locke shifted to his other leg. "I prefer the term ''Treasure hunter' !" He yelled.

Arvis smiled. "Ha! Semantic nonsense!"

Locke rolled his eyes annoyingly. "There's a huge difference!" He informed, clearing

his throat. Then with a normal voice, he said. "Any way, is there some thing you need

me to do?"

Arvis nodded, looking into Locke's gray eyes. "There is indeed... I met a woman.."

Locke arched an eye brow and laughed sheepishly. "About time Arvis! Thought you

would stay single! " He was cut off by Arvis' yell. "Oh thats not what I mean! I meant,

I met...Her." He nodded when Locke's face went pale. His eyes blacked over. "Did that

witch touch you! If she did, I'll slit her throat my self!" Locke screamed, pulling a

dagger out. "No. Dear me no, she, well it isn't her fault she did those thing Locke. She

had the slave crown on."

Locke stopped and stared at him. "Th-the slave crown?" He looked down and sighed.

"Yes. The town guards are pursuing her as we speak." Locke smiled as he walked over

to the back door. "All right... So, you want me to get her out of Narshe then?"

"That would be the idea.. Make your way to Figaro for the time being..."

Locke laughed as he ran out the door, dagger planted between his fingers.

Locke ran down the tunnels and saw burned Goblin bodies and blood stains. He bent

down and studied the blood. _Thats not Goblin blood... She must be injured._

He got up and ran down the cave, noticing scuff marks in the dirt. She must have been

down this way.

Locke made it to a hole in the ground and frowned. It went down deep, too deep.

He peered down and saw a woman laying down on the floor._ No.._.

He tied a rope to a boulder and then his waist. Then he jumped down and landed next to

the woman. _Pour girl..._ He bent down and saw cut running down her body. Damn

Goblins! Locke carefully turned her around on her back. Her face was dirty and cold,

like she was dead, but he felt a pulse._ She's alive!_ He pulled her onto his lap and moved

damp hair away from her eyes. "Whoa...She's just a kid..." He gently laid her head on

his legs and studied her body. The only bad injuries were the ones on her shoulder and

legs.

Locke heard a low snort. He turned and saw a Moogle. Locke gasped.

"A Moogle. What are you doing out here in the open!?"

"Kupo! Jeez, Locke, thought my best friend would remember me. Kupo!"

Locke smiled. "Mog? I though you were going to stay in the back caves? With the rest."

He said, carefully laying the woman's head down on the ground. Mog laughed, shifting

his spear between paws. He fluttered his little, purple wings and said.

"Kupo! Locke, we both now I love to mess with the town's people." Mog said, looking

down at the unconscious woman. "She hurt? Kupo."

Locke sighed, nodding his head as he showed the Moogle the cuts. Mog touched her

shoulder, then her legs. " I have something to help, Kupo. Want it?"

Locke smiled, laying the woman down straight so Mog could apply the herbs and

wrappings. Once they were done, Locke smiled. "Thanks Mog! We're in your debt!"

Mog laughed as he pulled small bottles out. "Right Locke, ya said that last time. Kupo!

But thank you any way and take these, it'll help later." Mog smiled as he handed Locke

the bottle of green healing salve. "Thanks Mog. I'll make sure they go to use."

Locke looked down and stared at the woman._ How will I get her out of here? I'll have _

_to be careful and not get caught. But how? _ Locke turned to Mog and smiled._ He's a_

_good fighter, I should ask. _"Mog?" "Yeah, Kupo?" Locke stood and pointed to the other

end of the tunnel. "Could you possible help, friend? I'm in a tight spot here, mate."

Mog chuckled as he spun around, swinging his spear around. "Sure thing bud! Kupo,

what cha need?"

"Help out of here and a little bit into Narshe field. You up to it?"

"Moogles never turn down a challenge Locke. Kupo. Let's go!"

Locke slowly picked the woman up and lead them out of the mine shaft. Occasionally

Locke would have to lay the woman down and fight Goblins and tunnel snakes with

Mog. Once they made it into the open, and onto the mountain side that faced Narshe,

they headed off the side and farther down the trail to the fields.

Night fell, so they stopped . Mog made a fire, while Locke made a small bed of hay for

the woman, trying his best to make her comfortable.

Locke settled down between Mog and the woman, then he pulled an apple out and ate

it. Mog sighed, dropping down to his back, he said. "So, what happened with the

woman, kupo?"

Locke chewed some of the apple and mumbled. "She fell down a hole."

Mog whistled, looking over at her. "I saw her, ya know."

Locke cocked an eye brow. "Really?" Mog nodded. "Yep. She was near that frozen

thing the town found. She touched it and freaked out, then something fell off of her."

"Then," Locke asked. Mog took a breath and continued. "Then a old man came – Along

with a woman- Came and helped her. I guess he healed her. Kupo."

Locke glanced over at her and nodded. "Yeah, that was Arvis. He sent me after her.

Old scratch was angry."

Mog laughed. "Thats cause your always late thief!"

Locke slammed his fists on to the floor and said. "I'm no thief! I'm a treasure hunter!

Damn!" Locke rolled over on his side and stared at the bright fire. "I'm suppose to

take her to Figaro. That'll be hard, she's hurt."

Mog agreed, getting up to do his three hours of patrol. "Eh, ya just got to be patient

and try not to steal anything to get in trouble." Mog said, quickly leaving the camp

area. Locke growled and threw his apple at Mog. Jerk. Locke laid down on his back

and watched the stars and clouds. I wonder what's her name. He fell asleep swiftly.

The woman's eyes slowly opened. She smelled meat and burning wood. She saw the

night sky and became confused. What? Wasn't I...In a cave? Fear grabbed at her heart.

Oh no! They must of found me! What do I do? She sat up a little and rubbed her eyes

to clear the sleep away. She glanced over to the fire and focused on a man bending over

a fire. The man turned a smiled at the woman. The woman blushed and looked away.

"How do you feel, luv?"

The woman turned her gaze back and stared at him. "Do-Do I know you?"

Locke smiled sweetly, digging through his bags. "What do you me, sweet heart?"

"Um...I don't remember you...Or..Seeing you before." She replied, watching him closely.

Locke laughed. "Of course not! I saved you. Well, with my friend too. Not alone,

luv." He said, watching her look away. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

The woman sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I'm kinda hungry."

Locke laughed, throwing her a apple slice. The woman caught it and ate it quickly.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, chewing the piece hungrily.

Locke threw more pieces, which she ate just as fast. "So, whats your name?"

The woman looked up and smiled sweetly. "...Terra... Thats all I remember though."

Locke gasped. "You have amnesia!?"

"Y-Yeah. Arvis said it would come back to me in time."

Locke frowned. _Damn. Amnesia. Had to be that, didn't it? _"Uh, yeah, Arvis is right...

Terra. It'll come back, don't sweat!"

Terra jumped at his sudden yell. "... Where am I?" Terra asked him, then frowned.

"And who are you?"  
Locke chuckled as he ran a hand threw his hair. "Locke Cole. Nice to meet you, Terra."

He smiled at her and threw another apple piece.

She smiled, looking down at her hands.

"... What happened to Arvis?"

"Ha! Old man made me take you away. You weren't exactly easy to get past Tribunal.

Had to get my old friend to help. He saw you at in the cave earlier."

"Who?" She asked, looking up to watch him.

Locke laughed, pointing behind her. Terra turned. Standing three feet off the ground,

was a white fur ball. A antenna was on it's head, toped by a fluffy, pink ball.

Terra smiled. "Oh, its so cute." She cooed, watching it raise it's spear up angrily.

"Mog. His name is Mog." Locke answered, ripping a chunk of meat off and throwing

it to Terra, the Mog. Mog swallowed his and watched Terra eat hers, slowly.

"Kupo! Gimme!" He reached for hers, but a dagger landed near his feet, stopping him.

"Mog! She needs it!" He yelled, looking back at the fire.

Mog growled, dropping to the floor.

Terra giggled, held her hand out. "You can have mine, Mog."

Mog stared at her, then ripped the meat from her hand. "Kupo, thanks!"

Terra smiled, reaching out to pet him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, luv."

Terra cocked her head left. "...Why?"

Locke glanced up at the sky, stars shining bright. He let a sigh leave his mouth.

"Mog doesn't like it when people treat him like a kitten."

"Oh... He's still cute." She said, yawning. Locke chuckled.

"You tired?"

"Uh-Huh." She yawned again, but laid down on ground. Locke threw some wood in the

fire and grabbed a thin blanket. "Well, if you think you'll stay warm by just laying,

there, then your mistaken." He walked over to her an gently covered her. "We are

leaving early, so don't sleep to long, kay?"

It was too late, Terra was asleep, with a small smiled spread across her face.

Locke grinned down at her. _Sweet kid. To sweet._

He went back to his spot near the fire.

"Where am I?" Terra asked, waking up to a loud sound.

She looked around and saw darkness, only to be lit by a small flame in the back of the

cavern. The cracking flames caught her attention before the warmth did.

She sat up and searched for Locke and Mog.

"Locke?" She pulled the thin blanket up to her chin. "L-Lock?"

She heard a small growl and hid under the sheet. Shivering, she silently cried.

She felt the sheet tug and held it tighter.

"Kupo, Terra?"

She smiled, throwing the blanket off. "Mog!" She jumped on him and rubbed her face

in his furry chest. "I was- was so scared! I thought you guys left me alone!"

Mog laughed. "Nah, Locke went to get the layout of the land. Told me to stay and watch

you."

Terra smiled in relieve. "... Oh, okay. How did I- Er, we, get here?"

Mog shifted his spear to his other paw. "... Locke carried ya here. Built a fire for us.

Kupo!"

Terra nodded. "When do we leave? If I slept in, I'm awfully sorry." She said, rolling

the sheet between her fingertips. Mog sighed, dropping his golden spear. "Kupo. Are

you always this default?"

Terra was about to answer when Locke ran in, shaking the light snow fall off of him.

He told Terra to get up and take the blanket. She did so, but scurried over next to him.

He dump water on the fire, causing the grotto to darken. Terra reached for Locke's hand

instinctively. "Don't worry, luv. I'll keep you safe. Promise." She heard him whisper.

Locke told Mog to go ahead and search the land for sentries, or threats. Then he turned

to Terra. "We have to leave now. I saw about thirty men off the mountain side. They'll

be here in a few, so we gotta go." He gripped her hand and lead her out of the cavern.

She shuddered at the cold wind that whipped across the dark wheat fields. Locke felt

her shiver. "Cold?" She nodded quickly. He stopped and took his jacket off, Then he

slipped it through her arms and buttoned it swiftly. "There. Now you'll be a warm un."

He tugged her along again.

A hour later, They stopped on a small hill, overlooking a little pound, surrounded by

trees. Locke told Terra to wait while he went to get water. When he came back she

was laying down in the cold grass, playing with a stick.

Locke smiled. "Is that fun, luv?"

Terra looked up and giggled, dropping the stick. "No. But you were gone for so long..."

She noticed the water skin and smiled. "May I have some water?"

Locke threw her the water and pointed towards the south. Past a small field.

"We go past the Waste Line Forest, then we-" Terra dropped the water, gaining Locke's

attention. "W-waste?"

Locke chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let any thing happen to you, alright? Good."

Terra apologized for dropping the water, then fidgeted with the jacket Locke gave her.

"H... How long till we reach where we're going?"

"Um... With you being injured. I would have to say, Oh, a couple of days."

Terra sighed, giving the water back she pulled the jacket closer, trying her best to keep

warmth in. "When will we stop for the night?"

Locke smiled, tying the water skin to his leather belt. He whipped the sweat from his

brow and spoke softly. "Are you tied again? If so, we will stop, but it will take longer

to get to Figaro." He informed, slowly walking off. Terra ran up besides him.

"Um.. I could wait longer I guess... But can we stop when it reaches night?"

"A little past that, luv, but yeah." Locke laughed when she sighed.

"Ya could be more... I don't know, more happy. I'm helping, aren't I?"

Terra swallowed. "... I'm sorry L-Locke, I never meant to-"

Locke laid a hand over her mouth, "Luv?" She nodded slowly.

"I was kidding. You know, to lighten the mood."

Locke grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the hill, pass the pound and into

the area of trees. "Mog will be ahead. He will meet us when night falls, to update us

about the Narshe guards."

Terra watched as birds flew over head, the sounds of their wings beating against the air

made her smile. I wish I could fly. Like them, far away from here. She looked ahead of

them and saw a flat plain, and in the distance was a line of thick thickets. She looked up

and saw gray clouds forming. "Locke?" He turned. "Look. Gray clouds." She pointed.

Locke followed her finger and grunted. "Damn! Okay, change of plans. We had to the

small grottoes to the east, just till the storm passes." Locke said, pointing to the small

blur heading towards them.

"Mog. I will inform him about the new plan." Locke stood in front of Mog and began to

talk. Then he turned and told Terra to follow Mog. She hurried and ran after the fast,

little, beast.

When they made it to the small, damp cave, Terra searched it, trying to give herself

something to do while Locke was gone. Being stick in a cave with a Moogle, wasn't as

fun as she thought it would be. Mog sat there, staring at the flames like a lifeless doll.

Terra plopped down and sighed. "You aren't very fun Mog."

"I'm not trying to be."

"I can see that. Huh. Maybe you can play as a doll for me. I can move your arms and-"

Mog growled when she grabbed his little arm. "Don't you even dare! Kupo, I don't like

that. I might bite your fingers off!" Terra stiffened. 'Okay, jeez." She laid her head

down on her palms and sighed, watching the fire. Her stomach growled, then Mog's.

"I'm hungry." Terra looked at the white Moogle. " Mog, do you have any thing to eat?"

Mog laughed, throwing wood in the hungry flames. "If I did I would eat it to my self!

Kupo!" He said, glaring at her.

Terra flushed, looking away, she replied. Her voice full of anger.

"Fine! Be that way! I shared my food with you..." She fell silent.

Mog smiled. He liked it better when it was quiet. He saw Terra lay down from the

corner of his little, blue eyes and sighed.

Locke was climbing up the mountain side when he heard talking. What?

He turned and looked into the thick mist. More talking poured into his ears.

_Damn it! They caught up that fast!?_

He ran further up and jumped into the cave. Cuddling up near Terra, was Mog, sleeping

soundly with her. He smiled. Terra's arms were around the Moogle's stomach, her

fingers tightly digging into the fur. _They must be hungry._ He searched through his pack

and pulled a blanket out, then tapped Mog's shoulder. "How cute." Locke said into his

ears. Mog jumped up and hissed. "Kupo! The girl took me away from the fire! Ain't

my fault!"

Locke laughed, rolling his eyes he laid the blanket down on Terra. "Yeah sure Mog."

Mog began to argue with him. Locke smiled every time he said Terra's name.

"Come on, mate. You like her."

Mog denied it. "No. Kupo!"

Terra's eyes fluttered open. Her blurry eyes caught the sight of Locke and Mog, hissing

at each other. Mog bit Locke's hand when he patted his head. He jumped up and

growled at Mog. "Why you little fur ball! I should flay you!"

Terra sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Locke? Mog?"

They turned and smiled sweetly, Locke immediately wrapping an arms around Mog

head, bringing him up in the air. "Yeah, luv?"

Terra yawned. "Are we leaving?"

"... Why?"

"I'm pretty hungry, I don't think I could walk without eating..."

Locke smiled. "Sure thing. Mog here, will fix you up some thing. Won't you, mate?"

Mog rolled his round eyes and searched through the packs for food to cook.

After they were done eating, Locke told Mog to go ahead and Terra to pack every thing

up. Once her task was down, so joined Locke and asked. "How long now?" Her voice

was edge with bliss. Locke raised an eye brow. "Why do you keep ask'in me that? I

said a couple of days. If you want we can wait till your fully healed before heading out."

Locke said, running his hand threw his wind blown hair.

Terra insisted it was because she was interested in where they were going, but Locke

knew it was because she was afraid of some thing. But what?

Hours passed, and they were in the field near the forest- Waste Line Forest.

Locke and Terra stopped in a clearing near a little stream. Locke coughed from his dry

throat. "About time! Damn heat, driving me crazy!"

Terra giggled at his red face and sweaty palms. "Why are you so sweaty Locke? I have

a jacket on, and I'm not that hot." She voiced her laughter, causing Locke to mumble

under his breath._ Why isn't she hot? It's like a hundred degrees here! _He looked back at

her and shook his head. Terra walked over and poked his chin. Spiky hairs stabbed at

her finger. She laughed. "You need to shave. Your getting spiky hair on your chin,

Locke." She said, noticing his face turn a darker shade red. "I know, sweet heart. I don't

have a blade to spare. So it will have to grow till we reach Figaro."

Terra nodded, bending down to run her hands through the ice, cold water.

"Sure is nice,. Right Locke?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Locke splashed water over his face, neck and arms.

"How can you not feel the heat Terra? I could cook something on rocks here."

Terra shrugged, bringing water up to drink. "I just don't feel it."

Locke rolled his head from side to side. "Right." He sat down in the grass and stared at

her. Smiling, he placed his gaze on her eyes. "How do you get your eyes like that?"

Terra blushed at his scrutiny. She withered under his steel eyes. "Um... I don't

remember... Is it... Bad?"

Locke laughed. "Hell no. Its just... Different. Never seen it before, luv."

Terra sighed softly. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Clouds slowly passed them,

showing the clear, blue sky. "Locke?"

"Yeah?" Locke picked a rock up and looked at her pale face.

She stood up and laughed. "Never mind. Can we hurry up and leave?"

Locke snorted, throwing the rock in the stream and reached for her small hand. "Terra.

I don't like it when people say some thing and don't finish it. Now speak, woman."

Terra pulled her hand away and looked past him. "Fine..."

When she didn't say anything, Locke asked her again.

Terra forced a smile. "If we go to a kingdom... Should we dress properly? I mean, if we

see a king, and he doesn't like our cloths, he may throw us out and-" Locke laid a hand

over her mouth. "You know, you have a over active mouth. I personal know the king, he

won't lay a hand on me... Its your pretty face I'm worried about."

Terra paled. "Wh-What do you mean? Does he hate women?"

Locke fell over and laughed, rolling around in the grass. His face turning red from the

lack of air. "Hate!? Ha! That a understatement!" Locke took a long breath and smiled at

her confused gaze. Terra peered down at him, then walked past.

"Then why are you worried?"

"Why? Hm...How old are you?"

Terra stopped. _Why does he want to know? _ "Um...Why?" Locke raised an eye brow.

"That old, huh? Sorry I asked you, mate."

Terra blushed. "I'm not old... I'm...I'm eighteen..." She whispered.

Locke smiled. _She is young_. "Oh. Your eighteen. Okay! Thats all I need to know,

hun." Locke jumped to his feet and walked past her, He pointed to the forest. "Lets

head out then. I need to get of this damn cloths, and into my proper..., Attire." He

blinked at her and stared off, Terra following, along with the far behind Mog.

They paused at the entrance of the forest, Locke waiting for Mog, while Terra sat

patiently. Hours later Mog came up, his fur dirty and wet.

Locke gestured to him to talk.

Mog staggered. "Narshe T-Tribunal! They chased me. I managed to get them off course,

but they know your heading to Figaro, through Waste Line Forest. I'm sorry Locke, I

tried my best."

Locke smacked his forehead. "Damn it! Alright, we have to go. Mog your staying with

us." He turned to the resting Terra. Her face was flush, her legs were shaky. Dang...

She's so tired...But we can't stay here any longer. Locke walked over to her and stopped

her from laying down. She looked up and closed one eye to keep the sun out.

"Yes Locke?" Locke sighed. "We have to go Terra. Now."

Terra held back a grunt. "Why? We just stopped, and my feet hurt..." She saw his eyes

look away. "Did they find us?"

Locke nodded, slowly helping her to her feet. "Aye. But we have time to get pass the

forest and safely to Figaro."

Together they made their way into the forest, Terra close by Locke, Mog at the back to

keep watch. Once in a while, they encountered feral Dogs and mountain lions, but Mog

and Locke fended them off. Terra was to scared to leave Locke's side, but she helped by

giving them water, although it wasn't real help, she thought it was.

Locke told them to stopped and knelt down to the grass. Large paw prints were

imprinted on the soft dirt. Locke's gaze turned the grass. It was wet, which meant the

wolf or dog was here earlier. Locke stood and commanded them to follow, but be

cautious. Terra nodded, running up besides Locke, she said, her voice quickened.

"How far till we reach the end?"

"Not that far..." Terra's eyes sunk down to her hands, then her legs. Locke saw her

legs and hands shake. _Er! Why does she have to act like a child? _

Terra felt warm, large hands engulf hers. She looked up and saw Locke, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, luv. I promise I won't let any thing happen to you. I swear."

Terra felt more relaxed then before. "Thanks... Locke." She whispered.

Mog asked for a quick rest, Locke agreed and quickly pulled some apples and meat

out. He even it out between them all, two each. Locke grumbled. They only had

enough for two more days. We won't be able to sleep tonight. He looked at Mog, then

Terra. Her face showed no sign of tiredness. But her posture did, and Locke knew she

needed rest, from their journey and the fall she had back in Narshe. But he knew they

had to go further, or be caught by the soldiers of Narshe. "Well," Locke wiped the

juice from the apple off his mouth. "We have to go, so finish up here."

Terra licked the apple liquid from her lips and fingers, shoving the meat in her mouth.

"Do...we...Have...To?" She asked, obvious that her mouth was full. Locke nodded.

She swiftly chewed her food and swallowed. "Okay." She got up and wiped her hands

on her jacket, or rather Locke's jacket, then she looked over and Mog. "Hurry up, Mog.

We must leave, or Locke will blow up." She said, her smile glowing like fire.

Locke rolled his eyes and said. "Aye. I will and get my blood all over you." He winked

at Terra. She smiled, walking pass him, she said. "Or get a heart attack."

Locke laughed. "How funny Terra. But this man doesn't take insults that well."

Once Mog was done, they started the trek again.

They were almost near the end when Terra stopped. "Di-Did you hear that?"

Locke turned. "No. Must be your imagination, luv. Ain't nobody else here but us."

Terra shook her head wildly . "I know I heard something..."

Suddenly. they heard Mog growl. Locke spun around and pulled his dagger out.

Mog was facing a giant wolf. Sharp, ivory colored teeth hung from its mouth like

icicles, a savage, ugly face meet Locke's. The wolfs left eye was gone, while its fur was

gone on its stomach and hind legs. Locke's stomach churned at the image. _How ugly._

Terra ran behind Locke and yelled. "I told you I heard something!"

Locke nodded. "Right! I see that know, mate! Stay back. Me and Mog will handle it!"

Terra jumped back and hid behind a tree, watching the soon to be battle.

Mog ran forwards and slashed his spear at the wolf, but it grabbed the spear with it

jaw and flung Mog across the air. Mog crashed up against a tree and fell unconscious.

Terra gasped, running over to him. Locke's heart stopped. "No! Terra stop!" It was to

late, the wolf charged for her, jumped up and headed for her. Locke ran in front of

Terra and in front of the wolf. It landed on him and tore at his arm. Terra gasped,

looked over at Mog then Locke. _I have to help him!_ She picked Mog's spear up and hit

the wolf on its head, causing it to back off and growl at her. "Stay away from him!"

The wolf ran forwards and jumped on her.

It fell down on her, but didn't move. Terra's heart stopped, then began to beat wildly as

she realized that it was dead, and that the spear was through the animal. Its blood oozed

down and stained her cloths. She looked around and saw Mog, still unconscious. She

couldn't see Locke through the dead body. _I'm stuck..._ She tried to push it off, but

failed. She was being crushed by the animals weight. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly the body was off of her and she was being lifted into the air. Huh? Terra

opened her eyes and saw Locke smiling at her, she was in his arms. "Locke? Locke!"

She hugged him. He grunted in pain and lightly laid her down on the ground.

"Hello Terra. Could ya not do that? I'm kinda sore and all..."

She smiled, reaching up to his bleeding arms she silently whispered. "Cure."

But Locke didn't hear and smiled at his fixed arms. "Hey, thanks, mate! That's some

good relics you have." She stood up and flexed his arms. "Well done, Terra."

Terra frowned. Relic? What's that? "UM...Okay... Are you sure your fine? I think you

need to rest Locke-" He silenced her and said. "I fine, thank you. But Mog on the

other hand..." Locke wiped sweat from his brow. "He will need to be carried."

Locke slowly retrieved his spear and pointed to Mog. "You carry him. I'll take his

spear." Terra picked Mog up and sighed. He wasn't exactly light. She held him against

her chest, and said. "Locke. He is to heavy... And I don't think I'll be able to-"

Locke smiled encouragingly. "Ya just have to carry him till he wakes, mate, then you

may put the bugger down."

Terra nodded, hobbling over to him. "Oh, alright, fine." Said Terra, clutching the beast

closely. They slowly made their way out of the dark forest and into a corn field.

Locke wiped his brow and looked over at Terra; She was panting, like him, but her arms

shook from holding Mog. He dropped the spear. "You know you can put him down to

rest now, right?"

Terra gently laid the white Moogle down and sat in the refreshing grass. She dropped to

her back and sighed, breathing in the fresh air. Locke did the same. "So, do you do

this all the time?" Terra asked, drifting her gaze to him, one of her eye brows arching

upward. Locke laughed. "What the traveling, or the saving young women from the

Empire?"

"Traveling, of course." She replied. Her amethyst eyes froze on his.

Locke muttered under his breath. "Traveling. Hm... More then go'in into town, way

more, luv."

Terra nodded. "How do you feed your self? You know, with out Gil."

Locke sat up and ran his hand threw his sand blond hair, looking at her questioningly.

"What mate, are you trying to say?"

Terra giggled. "...Do you steal to live? Like a theif?"

Locke's face grew red. "I am a treasure hunter, damn it!"

Terra laughed, looking over a Mog. "Fine, a treasure hunter. When do we reach

Figmo?" He jeered at her. "Figmo? No Terra, its called 'Figaro'. The king hears that,

and he might fall over." Locke informed, searching through his packs, he found some

meat and tossed it to Terra. "Might as well eat, right?" She agreed and ate with him.

After they finished, Mog woke and Locke told him he didn't have to stay if he didn't

want to. Then, after Mog collected his stuff, he departed.

Terra didn't want Mog to leave, but he had too go back to his Moogle pack and be their

leader. Locke noticed her sadness and said. "Don't worry Terra. You'll see him again."

She didn't reply, her face was like stone, not moving or showing any sign of life.

Dang, she must of liked the beast... Locke frowned, feeling bad Mog had to leave.

Hour later, Terra still hadn't muttered a word, or even sigh, she was completely silent.

Locke wasn't the kind of guy who liked talking during his treks, but he wanted her

speak and try to remember something, anything. But he did enjoy the silence. Once

they made it to the desert, Locke noticed her red face and her constant lick to her lips.

Why isn't she saying any thing? Foolish woman! He undid his bandanna and stopped

her. Once he managed her to stay put, he tied the bandanna around her head, to block

the sun and heat. It would keep the sand from blowing into her eyes and the jacket she

wore, would help prevent serious damage to her body. "There," Locke winked at her,

smiling the whole time. "You be fine now. But keep your head down when we go

further in, kay?" Terra nodded, huddling up besides him when the storm kicked in.

Locke and Terra stopped on a sand dune, Terra was holding the jacket in front of her

eyes, while Locke surveyed the land. He could see the castle from here, but he knew it

would take another day to reach by foot. He glanced at Terra and sighed. She was

coughing into her hands, her throat was extremely dry. Her face was bright red, they ran

out of water hours ago. Locke looked away and squinted his eyes. On a carriage. was a

man and a chocobo, covered in gold armor. Locke smiled, then laughed, taking Terra's

tiny hand in his, he lead them down to the man.

"Sir!? Wait sir!"

The man stopped and stared at the two people. "May I help you, mister?"

"Yeah. See my friend here, and me, have been traveling and we are out of water. If we

keep going, she might fall from heat stroke. Please help us, we need a ride to Figaro."

The man gave them a quick glance. The man with the woman was only in a leather

shirt, while the woman was in a jacket. How ridiculous! The guard rolled his green eyes

and smiled. "Sure thing sir. Hope on in!"

Locke nodded, then thanked the man.

Locke took Terra to the back of the carriage and helped her get in. "There you go,

Terra." Once he got in, the cart began to move, then headed off towards Figaro.

Locke watched Terra crawl into a clump of hay and fall on her back, comfortable

exhausted. She tore the jacket off and threw it to the wooden floor, glaring at it like it

was an enemy she just killed. Locke smiled. "Tired Terra?"

She looked at him and rolled over on her other side. "What do you think? I hurt all

over, my head hurts, my back, legs, and arms... I'm so tired Locke..."

He grunted, then rubbed his eyes, closing them. "Don't worry, hun. The king will make

sure your treated like a...Queen." He insured, silently laughing.

She murmured something, but Locke didn't hear, and

fell asleep.


	5. KIng Edgar Roni Figaro

I hope you like it. I tried really hard on it, so enjoy! And please review, telling mew what you think.

Chapter 4 King Edgar Roni Figaro.

Locke was woken up by the guard, and told that they were at Figaro.

Locke thanked him and went to Terra. Sleeping soundly in the hay, was Terra, a smile

across her face. Locke bent down and nudged her, trying his best to wake her.

She rolled over and growled. "Not now, Locke."

Locke smiled. He tickled her till she got up and ripped away from his grasp.

"Whats wrong with you, Locke!?"

"Its time to go, Terra. We're at Figaro." He said, helping her up. "Come on, we'll get

you something to eat and drink." Terra smiled blissfully and followed him. Locke

jumped off the carriage and waited for her. Terra tried to jump, but fell instead, her legs

were to weak to stand on. Locke caught her and shook her gently. She was unconscious.

Locke sighed. _Great... Now I'll have to carry you. _Locke carried her off towards the

castle.

When he stopped at the entrance. "Halt Sir!"

Locke told him his name and smiled as the guard said. "Sorry sir Cole. The king is

expecting you." Locke thanked the man and left.

Terra's eyes fluttered open, revealing a room made of stone. She looked over at the

windows. She could see light through the red curtain. On the curtain was a orange lion,

with a fire sign behind. She changed her gaze to the dresser. On it was a basket, filled

with fruit and bread. Terra's stomach growled as she slowly got up and walked over to

the brown dresser.

Terra grabbed an plum and bit into it hungrily. The light purple, sweet juice dripped

down her chin as she ate more. She took another, looking around the room she saw the

only door in the stone encased chamber. She took another after she finished the second

and drank the water they left In the room. With the plum in her hand, she searched

through the drawers for anything that could amuse her, but she only found cloths and

fancy necklaces. She deemed them boring and searched another place.

Hanging on the wall, was a fine painting of a man and woman. The man had gold hair

and a blond beard, mixed with gray, obviously because he was old, his eyes were dark

blue. The woman had brown hair and dark gray eyes, even darker then Locke's. Her

dress was a fine red color, trimmed by a gold liner. Her hair was put in a long braid,

with gold ribbons tied in. Terra looked down and read the writings.

It read. **_"King Rohan Roni Figaro and his wife, Queen Isabel Figaro. May they rest_**

**_in peace."_**

Terra sighed. _They died? How sad..._. She teared her eyes away from the painting and

looked towards the bed she was on before. She sat down and laid down, her legs felt

better, as did her back and head She closed her eyes and sighed. The plums didn't fill

her, and she was still hungry. Suddenly, the door opened and a man said.

"Well Terra. I see your feeling better. Can't blame ya, luv. The beds here are fantastic."

Terra opened her eyes and saw Locke standing in front of her. "Locke!"

She jumped up and hugged him. "I thought you left me!"

"Me? Now Terra, I promised you I'd help ." He said, laughing when she giggled.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Figaro, mate. I told you that before you passed out."

"So we are going to meet a royal, smart king now?"

"Uh...Somut like that, I guess. I wouldn't exactly say royal..." "Why not?" She

innocently asked, cocking her head left to peer at his face. Locke shrugged, then

grabbed her hand and lead her out. "Wait till you see the castle, Terra. You'll fall in love

with it." Terra smiled. _He is happy. What ever for? _She asked herself, following him

through various hall ways and rooms. When they stopped, they were at a large oak door

with two lions facing each other, one orange, the other red. Terra wondered why their

was two. She was about to ask, when he flung the doors open with a swift swoosh and

looked at the man in front of them, although his back was facing them, Locke smiled.

Locke told her to stay were she was, then he went up beside the man and whispered

into his ear. The man nodded every second. Then the man turned and walked towards

Terra. The man had dark, navy blue eyes and blond hair that put up in a braid.

His face was handsome, he looked strong, powerful, smart, and extremely persuasive.

His mouth curved into a delightful slouched smile as he gently used his finger to hold

Terra's chin up. "You mean this young woman?" He said, scanning her purple eyes.

Terra felt her cheek adopt a crimson color as he smiled at her. She couldn't help it, she

smiled back. He released his finger and turned, plodding back to his original spot. His

dark black armor shining in the light that broke through the curtains. Terra became

flustered. "Who are you?" She asked, mad that he just looked at her like meat.

The man turned with a flourish and frowned. "Oh... My apologies!" He waved his

index finger a her. "How rude of me to turned my back to a lady on our very first

meeting!" The man smiled at her and grabbed her hand and brought to his lips.

"Edgar. Edgar Roni Figaro, king of the land your feet are touching, my lady."

Terra ripped her hand away and blushed, looking away towards Locke, who stepped

forward and said. "Surprised some one like me, knows an king, luv?"

Terra simply nodded, afraid her voice would betray her mind. Locke noticed her face

and smiled. "We'll," He smiled at Terra and continued, winking at her. "I'll see you

'two' later. Bye!" With that, he ran off, leaving Terra alone with the crazy, romantic

king. She looked at him and forced a smiled. Edgar laughed, walking in front of her, he

said, his voice colored in a happy tone. "So, you're an Imperial soldier, right? Don't

worry. Figaro and the Empire are allies." He chuckled. "Feel free to rest her as long as

you'd like. Its not in my blood to harm a lady, Especially a beautiful one."

Terra turned to him and glared at his back, which was covered by a long, black cape

with the same lion she saw earlier. Terra mustered up the strength to ask.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Is it because of my... Abilities?"

Edgar smiled, laying his hands on his hip and thigh. "I'll give you three reasons; First

of all, your beauty has captivated my heart!" He raised his arms up. "Second... I'm

dying to know if I'm your type! I guess your... Abilities... would rank a distant third."

Terra blushed, walking forward. "...? What's the matter?" She noticed his sigh.

Edgar drooped down and shrugged.

"Guess my techniques are getting a bit rusty..." He sighed and left the room in a hurry.

Terra looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. _Hm... I suppose a normal woman _

_would have felt something from those words... But not me... _Terra was now alone.

She looked around and frowned. _Where do I go now? Find Locke? Or wait?_ A sigh

left her light red lips and she stared off toward the exit.

Terra was now standing in a small room, filled with cots and dressers. Three women

were there. Once they saw Terra, they turned and squealed at her.

"You must be Terra!" One woman said, grabbing her by the hands, she lead her to the

back, where the rest of the women were. Terra was confused. She was throw into a

bathroom by the woman and pushed onto a stool. Terra tried to get up, but they pushed

her back down. "Now you listen here, young lady! We were told ny mister Cole to

bathe you, feed you, and dress you! Now you will behave!"

Terra grimaced at the woman's yell. "...Ye-yes ma'am.." She whispered, looking into

her eyes. "But... I have nice cloths on now, so I'll just leave-" The woman pushed her

on the stool again and hissed at her, smacking her hand. "Be good!"

The women pulled Terra's ribbon out and pulled her shirt off and over her head. Terra

blushed. She didn't want these women to see her, since her scars and that she didn't

know them. She tried to hold the shirt down, but failed. One woman snorted at Terra.

"What a shame! Such a nice body, but to be scarred, so sad." Terra became

embarrassed. All the women were commenting her on about her scars and her oddly

colored eyes. "How in the world did you get them like that!?"

"Oh, yes. I want to know too!" One yelled, looking Terra in the eyes. She immediately

looked down. "I...I don't know.." She replied. The head woman grunted. "Thats a

darn lie, woman! How can you not know!?" "I... I have amnesia." Terra answered.

The women grew silent, then the head woman sneered. "Well, how sad." Then she

pulled Terra's pants down. "In the bath woman!" They all dragged her to the bath and

pushed her into a hole, full of steaming hot water, that lightly burned at her skin.

"My lord! How did you manage to get that much sand in your skin!?"

Terra opened her mouth, but stopped. Suddenly the door swung open, a little girl came

in and held a bucket of cleaning soap. "Her you go ma'am. I have you're thoap." The

girl said, handing the woman the bucket. "No Yusa. Its called 'soap', not 'thoap'.

Okay?" The girl nodded, watching Terra, whose hair was wet, sticking to her back.

The head woman dump water on Terra, then the soap. Next she and other women began

to scrub her hair. "Where would this castle be without us here, girls?"

'No where." They all answered, even the tiny girl. The leading woman had two women

scrub Terra's body while she left to get her evening cloths. When she left, Terra sighed

in relieve. "She gets to every one, miss. Don't worry." Terra looked at the woman who

talked. She smiled. "Really?" "Yep." Answered another, then wiggled a finger at her.

"Say...Has king Edgar talk to you yet?" Terra blushed. " See. Our king showers his

attention on women. Young, old, pretty, plain. No one is safe!" She yelled, throwing her

hands up. Another woman laughed. "Not too long ago, the king hit on the high

priestess. Oh, she ever let him have it!"

Terra smiled, then laughed. The first woman that spoke smiled at her.

"I'm sure he's made a pass or two at you already, hasn't he?"

Terra blushed, looking down she mumbled. "..." The women began to laugh.

Terra kept her face down, hiding her crimson colored cheeks. One woman lifted her

arms up. "These scars go every where, don't they?"

Terra pulled her arms down and splashed the water every where, the women squealed,

glaring at her. "Now why did you do that, miss!?" They asked,g away from the bath.

Terra was more then happy to reply, but the head woman came in and stared to yell at

the mess. "What a nasty mess!" She looked at Terra and snorted. "I assume 'you' did

this?" The woman sat the cloths down on a chair and pointed to a white curtain hanging

over a long, wooden rod. "Get dress,miss. The king and his guest expect you."

All the woman followed out after the head mistress, Terra awkwardly got out and

walked over to the curtain. What? She looked at the cloths confusingly. Was she

suppose to wear this? It was a red dress, that fluffed out at the end. Around the collar,

was white laced ribbon that held the dress and neck part together. Terra held it higher.

How was she suppose to get it on? She barely knew how to talk, let alone dress in this

attire. She thought for moment, then looked over the dress and found a long tie to the

back. Do I tie it on? She sighed, shaking her head, she decided to try.

An hour later, she managed to get in on properly. Just when she thought she was done,

a woman came in and nodded blissfully. "Good, you're dressed."

Terra looked down at the dress and sighed. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes! What do you take the king for!? A unruly fool!? He expects his guests to dress

properly!" She screamed, looking of a brush through the drawers. Terra rolled her eyes.

The people here were extremely aggressive, if not really mean to new comers.

The woman, who had strange red colored hair, started to come Terra's ratty hair. She

smacked Terra's shoulder when she pulled a knot free, and Terra would pulled away.

"You would have lovely hair if you took care of it." Said the red head, pulling Terra

pale hair up. "You know, the king hasn't been so happy as to throw a feast in a very

long time." Stated the woman.

Terra nodded, not fully understanding why she brought it up. The red head talked to

Terra about how to eat properly, how to talk in line, how to courtesy and even how to

'act laugh'. Terra tried her best to follow her command and instructions to her fullest.

"So," The red head finished on her hair, which was beautiful. "Do you like the hair

style?" She held a mirror up to Terra's face. She gasped at the image in front of her.

Her face was still pale, but hidden under a light red blush color the woman added, her

lips were a slightly darker red then usual. Terra looked at her hair, smiling at her

transformation. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with twisted tendrils hanging down the

side of her face. In her ears were round, dark red earrings, with a tiny, gold orb at the

end. Terra smile deepened. _Thats...me?_

"You look very pretty, miss Branford. Very indeed!"

Terra blushed, and touched her face with her fingers. "Really?"

The red headed woman laughed. "Of course you are."

Terra sighed. She didn't think she could possibly be this...Pretty, ever. She heard Locke

saying she was pretty, but she didn't think he was serious, which he probably wasn't.

"Well," The woman smiled, helping Terra up and to the door. "You best hurry. The

room your looking for is straight down, then turn left, there will be a huge, brown door.

Go in, and Sir Cole and king Edgar will be there." She lightly pushed Terra out the

door and into the hall. "Good luck!" She yelled, slamming the door close.

Terra gripped at her dress. _Wh-why do I have to do this!? _ She turned slowly and started

off.

King Edgar sat on his chair in the dinning room, swishing the wine in glass around,

sighing to himself.

Locke was there talking to him, talking nonsense, which Edgar didn't like, nor want

to hear.

"So?" Asked the thief, glaring at Edgar, wanting an reply. Edgar rubbed his eyes, then

chuckled. "Sorry, Cole. I wasn't listen, my friend."

Locke threw his hands up in frustration. "Just as I thought! You are to much of a

womanizing, selfish, stupid..." He saw Edgar laughing. "Whats so funny, mate!?"

Edgar pointed to Locke. "You, Cole. The thief can get angry."

"Treasure hunter, you bugger!"

Edgar rolled his navy blue eyes and looked into his glass. Locke sighed, plopping down

in a chair. "What's got ya in a tangle, king?" The treasure hunter asked, drinking some

of wine. Edgar leaned back in his chair and sighed, laying his black, iron boots on the

table. "...Nothing..."

"It ain't nothing, Ed. Now spill it!"

Edgar closed his eyes. "I said it was nothing Cole. Drop it."

Locke smiled, crossing his arms, his steel eyes focusing on him. "I know what it is..."

"And whats that?" Edgar asked, opening his eyes to look at Locke.

"...Its about her, Terra. Ain't it?" Locke questioned, corking an eye brow up.

Edgar blushed. "N-No!" He paused. "Yes."

"Whats she on your mind for?" Locke asked, drinking some of his wine again. Edgar

frowned, finally drinking his wine since he got here with Locke. "... I've heard some

rumors Cole. They don't sound good."

Locke smiled. "And?" Edgar sighed, rubbing his eyes. "...I heard she fried fifty

Imperials in under three minutes..."

Locke's mouth dropped open. What!? Why would he say that? "Now you best say your

kid'in mate! Or I swear I'll..." Edgar shook his head. "I am not pulling your chain,

Cole. She really did."

Locke's heart beat quickened. "No.. She wouldn't harm a fly... Are you sure?"

"Ask her your self." Locke frowned, getting up. "But its not her fault if she did. They

had control over her." He added, pacing the room, hand over his brow. Edgar sighed

again, setting his cup down. "We don't know if she had the blasted thing on at that

time..." "What are you saying!? That she purposely killed them! I don't believe it!"

Edgar nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. But I think we should keep an eye on her, just in

case she tries something."

Locke frowned, walking to the door. "I..I need time to think. Please tell her I'm sorry I

couldn't...Come." With that, Locke left the dinning room, leaving Edgar to ponder his

own words carefully. He sat back down and took a long gulp of wine.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened, and a young woman came in, looking

around. Edgar peered over and gasped. It was Terra. Dressed in the most beautiful dress

he has ever seen, or perhaps she made it that way. His heart stopped as he got up to

greet her. As he got closer, he could smell honey suckle. He bowed at her, swinging his

cape back with a flourish. "Good evening, my lady." He snatched her hand and kissed

it, causing her blush. "Um... G-Good evening your highness.." She remembered one

part of her teachings. Edgar chuckled, lightly grabbing her hand, leading her to a chair.

""Here you go...Terra." He pulled the chair out and pushed it in when she sat. Then

he took one next to hers. Terra smiled sweetly, then she looked around.

"Um.. King Edgar? Where is Locke?"

Edgar rested his head on his palm and smiled at her, his boyish charms showing.

"Cole had to leave. Needed air...Terra."

Terra nodded, looking away. _Why does he say my name like that?_ "Um..Okay."

Edgar gazed down at her dress. "You look lovely in that dress, my dear."

"I do?" She didn't mean to say that out loud, it caused Edgar to laugh. "I wouldn't lie

to one so beautiful." He said, picking a glass up and holding it out to her. "Want some?

No?" He noticed her discomfort and said. "Dinner will be here soon, I assure you."

He looked at her back and smiled. "I like how it suits your body --"

"Um.. Could we change the subject, please, your highness?"

_Highness? Hm..._ "You do not have to call me that, you know. You may call me Edgar,

Ed, or even Roni, if thats what you want. I won't cut your head off, jeez."

"E-Edgar is fine." She said, fidgeting with her dress. Edgar saw and smiled. Terra's

stomach growled, she blushed. Edgar was about to say something, but the butler came

in and laid the food down if front of them, then bowed to Edgar and left. Edgar, being  
the gentlemen he is, prepared her meal and drink. He gently placed the plate in front of

her and smiled. "I hope you like it; It was my Father's favorite."

Terra looked down and sighed. It was a thick steak, with parsley sprinkled on it.

The red headed woman never told how to eat steak right. Terra became flustered.

Edgar soon sliced his first piece off and ate it, savoring the taste. He looked up and

saw Terra, staring ate her food. "What? Are you a vegi?" He laughed. How ridiculous.

Terra shook her head and sighed, trying her best to cut it with out the steak flying off

the plate. Edgar chuckled. _Might as well ask her..._ "Terra?"

She looked up, thinking she made a mistake in eating. She dropped the fork and

blushed. Edgar quickly told she didn't do any thing and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_She does seem like the peaceful type... But I can't ignore what happened._

"Terra? I need to ask you some very important questions."

"...I'm listening."

Edgar took a deep breath. "Full name, I want to know it."

"Uh...Um..." She frowned at her powerful scrutiny. "I-I don't know.."

Edgar shook his head. She was quickly become more confused. "How old are you?

When did you first join the Empire? Do you remember anything about it?"

Terra tried to answer, but he kept throwing more at her. She took a long breath and

said. "I-I'm e..Eighteen and..And..." Tears filled her eyes as she tried to remember

what he want to know. Edgar leaned forward and asked, his navy eyes watching her.

"Did you really burn fifty men in three minutes?"

Her heart stopped. _How... How does he know that!?_ "..."

"Well?" He pushed, closing in for the kill. Terra wiped the tears away and whimpered.

"...Yes..." She got up and ran to the door, sobbing and gasping. Edgar rose. "Terra,

wait!" It was too late, she pushed the door open and ran out, her crying very noticeable

to the guards out side.

Terra flung the doors to her chambers open and locked the door. Her breathing was

short and painful. _Locke knew, he had to of! Thats how..He found out. Locke betrayed_

_me._ She looked over and her bed and rubbed her swollen eyes. She collapsed down on

her cot and cried into the pillow. _I didn't mean to hurt those men, I didn't!_

Her crying faded as she fell asleep, clutching the pillow.


	6. Kefka's Search

**T**his is one chapter to a set of two- I have put chaps on today._  
_

* * *

Chapter 5 Kefka's search

Locke unlocked the king's door and walked in, smiling till he saw Edgar sitting on a

chair, drinking the most expensive wine in the kingdom. Locke cocked his eye brows.

"What'd ya do, mate?"

Edgar sighed, closing his eyes. "I...I made a terrible error, Cole."

Locke laughed. "Like what?"

Edgar laid the cup down and rubbed his forehead, his voice drunk.

"I...I faced her about her past, Cole. It was horrible...She cried."

Locke's fists curled. "You did what!? I never said to confront her! What the hell!"

Edgar stood, his face flushed from drinking. "I never meant to! Its just..."

"You hurt her, you idiot!" Locke yelled, running out to go see Terra.

Locke busted into her room and looked around. Sitting leg crossed, was Terra, on the

bed. She was crying, her eyes were red, her nose was red too. Locke sighed, walking

over to her. "...Terra?"

"What do you want!?" The venom in her voice caused him to grimace. He sat down on

the edge of the bed and reached out to pat her hand. "I'm sorry he said those things

Terra." She pulled away and sniffed. "What did he ask you?"

"...What you already told him..."

"What? I didn't tell the fool any thing."

Terra looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Heh. Why would I tell him something I didn't even know?"

Terra wiped her eyes and laughed. "...Oh, right. He just..Wouldn't stop asking me things

I couldn't answer." She said, clutching the pillow to her chest. Locke smiled.

"If you weren't crying, you would look real good, mate."

Terra blushed, then laughed. "Locke?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"Your my...Friend, right?" She asked innocently, looking down. Locke nodded, and

agreed. Suddenly, he felt her hug him and mumble something. "Thanks Locke."

"Your welcome, luv." He replied, pulling her away. "You need to get dressed. We are

leaving soon, so eat and get ready."

Terra sighed.

Locke stood and smiled at her. "You really do look good Terra." When he reached the

door, it flung open and Edgar was there.

"Edgar? You need to leave."

"No. We need to, as soon as I handle Kefka!"

"Kefka!" Locke's face paled as he turned to Terra who was also scared.

"I'm going to stall him, get the Chocobos ready near the east, I'll meet you there later."

Edgar ran off before he could abject. Locke heard Terra crying and turned. "Terra.

Please don't cry?"

She looked at him and frowned. "I..I know that man. He hurt me.." Her face grew pale,

her hands began to shake. Locke hurried over and held her, soothing her.

"Its okay. I won't let him touch you. I promise." He gently pulled her away and told her

to dress quickly, which she managed to do. Locke smiled at her, he never saw her

cloths cleaned before. She had a light black shirt with black pants, that seemed to fit

her perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail by a pink ribbon. She had knee

high leather boots and a sheath to her right waist. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah. Get your sword."

Edgar smiled as he bowed to Kefka Palazzo, general of vector, and forced owner of the

land there feet touch. Kefka's colored face twisted in bliss when the king bowed. Kefka

snorted, throwing back his red cape. "Ah, Ed. I see your...Castle is still in ruins."

Edgar smiled, and mentally laughed his attempted. "Oh, yes. Figaro has been spending

their Gil on you and Albrook. Like we were told." Edgar informed, looking over the

faces of his guards. "And I see you still need protection?"

"How funny, Ed. But they are here for another reason."

"What would that be, Kefka?" Edgar mused, rolling his eyes.

Kefka laughed at his predicament. "You see...A nasty rodent came into our base and

took something from us. We believe that she-"

"She?" Edgar asked, raising an eye brow. It must be her.

Kefka nodded, looking about the castle. "Yes, she. Have you seen her? If so, you should

know she is very dangerous to be around. She is, well was, a Imperial soldier. She

murdered fifty men in three minutes."

Edgar froze. _Terra!_

Kefka saw he shocked expression and sneered at him. "Well. Now you know. Where

is she?" He asked, his eyes watching Edgar's. He is looking for her.

A man came up beside Edgar and whispered in his ear. "Good. Sink us." Edgar turned

to Kefka and laughed. "You know Kefka. I have seen many women. How am I to keep

count?"

"Don't mess with me Ed. I want her now!" Kefka said. "Or this place will be my little

bonfire."

Edgar backed off, then turned. "Do...As you want Kefka... We have no woman that

stole from you." Am I really giving the safety of my kingdom to help this..This woman?

Edgar started off, then Kefka laughed. "Fine Ed. You will see what happens to your

castle with that decision! Burn them men!"

The men pulled flame throwers out, like the ones Edgar builds and started to torch

every thing. Edgar gripped his hands and ran to a ledge. He looked back at his

burning kingdom and sighed. Why? "Now!" He shouted, jumping off the ledge and

landing on a Chocobo. Kefka smiled. "A king leaving his people to burn to death?

How utterly delightful! Uwee-hee-hee!"

On the left Chocobo, Terra cringed at the laugh, bringing tears to her eyes. Edgar

shouted and charged off, leading Terra and Locke off towards the desert.

The castle began to shake, then sadn shot out from the sides, raining over Kefka and

his men. "Damn you Edgar!" He yelled, running out of the castle to face him.

"Magnificent Figaro! Perfect!" Edgar cheered, throwing his fist in the air over and

over again. Locke grinned, laughing at his friend. Terra smiled, silently praying for the

people of Figaro.

Kefka jumped out in front of them, swinging his arms out to peer at them. His gaze

stopped on Terra. A wicked smiled peeled across his face. "Sweet, little Freak. Oh, have

I missed your power." Kefka said, watching her eyes looked down. "How I miss

BEATING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" He yelled, pointing at them.

Terra fell to the back of the line, behind Locke and Edgar and cried.

Locke's face grew red. "I'll kill you Kefka!"

Kefka smiled. "Oh? Really? Will you kill that monster behind you?"

Locke growled, looking away. Edgar gripped the reins and said. "She is no monster

Kefka! You forced her, and we will make sure you pay for it!"

Kefka turned and waved his hand. "Try."

Suddenly the ground exploded, pouring sand all over them, Terra coughed, falling back

further. Locke found his dagger and held it out, while Edgar pulled a golden handled

sword out. Two masses of brown armored beast appeared, glowing yellow.

Kefka laughed. "Remember these Terra!?" The magitek armor ramped at them, but

they all moved out of way and shot off toward the east. Edgar lead the front, Locke

middle and Terra back. Locke felt the temperature around them rise, he turned and saw

the magitek aiming for Terra. His heart beat stopped. "Terra! Behind you!"

She turned and gasped as the flames consumed her body. "Terra!" Edgar and Locke

screamed at once, waiting for the steam and smoke to fade. They gasped.

The ground where she was, was covered in charred feathers and a saddle. No...

Locke thought, tears making there way to his eyes. Edgar cursed under his breath and

pulled a machine bow out an aim at the Magitek. "I'll make you pay Kefka!"

He pulled the trigger and arrows shot out and bounced off the metal, falling to sand.

Damn! He shot again, and again. He shot till he was out, then began to charge forward,

but Locke stopped him. "No! He'll do the same thing to you!" Edgar was about to go,

but he heard a low hissing sound and looked to his left. There, glowing red, palms out,

pointing at the armor, was Terra. But her eyes were black, and she was unmoving.

A giant pillar of flames shot from her hands and engulfed the Magitek, burning it to

crisps. The metal melted, turning to hot liquid. The man inside began to scream and

thrash about, then it stopped as the armor finally fell down in a puddle.

Terra fell to her knees and gasped for air. Locke was about to help her, but Edgar was

already there, holding her slim body against his for support. Locke could see him

whispering in her ear as she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at the scene.

Locke jumped off and ran over to them, looking down to her pale face. "She okay?"

"I...I guess so." "Did you see what she did, Cole?"

"Hell yeah. The girls loaded with awesome relics!" He said, noticing Edgar's shake of

his head. "No Cole...M-A-G-I-C...Magic!"

Locke snorted. "What? you expect me to believe that?"

Edgar nodded. "No relic can do that!"

Locke slowly realized that too and yelled. "Oh my gods! She...She...Whoa!"

Edgar smiled, lifting Terra up in his arms. "We need to get her some where safe for the

night, Cole." Locke agreed and helped Edgar lift to his Chocobo. "We can rest at

Mt. Kolts. We'll be safe there." Locke suggested, climbing on his yellow beast.

Edgar nodded, holding Terra against his chest. "We better hurry before Kefka sends

more men after us."

Locke lead the way

When they made to the grotto, it was cold and night, only to be lit by a lone fire by

the cave's entrance. As they approached, they could see a guard standing there.

His head was covered by a red cap, with gold trim and a green cloth under. On the

middle of the cap, was silver lion. He had a brown vest, with red shoulder pads. His

cape was a crimson color, his tight pants were brown, ended by brown boots. His eyes

were covered by a thin glass, to prevent sand from getting in. His eyes met Edgar's.

He bowed, keeping his head low. "King Edgar? Why have you've left Figaro?"

"We sank it, Sariman." Edgar happily replied, shifting Terra around in his arms.

Locke smiled when the guards jumped in joy. "You mean... You've showed Kefka who

we really?" Edgar nodded. "Yeppy! Great news Sir!"

"Yes, good news. But we need to pass."

Sariman smiled, nodding as he moved. "Shall I go back to Figaro, sir?" "Yes you may."

Sairman was told to take their Chocobos and tell Figaro it was safe to reemerge. Once

he was gone, Edgar and Locke made their way up to a small cliff, with many caves.

They found one where they could see the desert and fields clearly, then made fire.

Locke found the food, while Edgar laid Terra down and boiled water to drink.

Locke was out side, were he preferred to sleep- Under the stars. Edgar sat down besides

him ans sighed, scratching his neck. They sat in silence for a while, then Locke

coughed awkwardly. "So... Ya here for a reason?"

Edgar looked at him. "..Yes. Iwant to talk about some thing..."

Locke fell down on his back and waved a hand. "Continue." He pushed, closing his

steel eyes. Edgar watched a star shoot by and gripped his hands together.

"Do you think I...Made the right decision?"

Locke's eyes shot open. "Huh? What do you mean, mate? I ain't following."

Edgar rolled his navy blues and smacked the ground with his palm. "About..About..

Her."

Locke frowned, sitting up he asked him again. Edgar grunted, getting up, he made his

way back to the cave. Locke laughed. "Ah, come on, bugger! I was just messing with

ya." Locke said, gesturing for him to come back. "Okay, okay. I'll listen now."

Edgar turned. "Fine. I expect you to answer honestly."

"Uh.. I will." Locke said, rubbing his chin. Edgar sat down again and whispered, looking back the cave, making sure no one was listening. "Did I make the right chose

choosing to help her, Terra? Risking my kingdom and the life of my people for just

a woman... It sounds so bad..."

Locke snorted. "Hell yeah. First of all; Your kingdom is safe; Your people are safe;

And third. Terra isn't just a 'woman'. She has a power that can help us in our victory

against Vector and Kefka. No doubt bout that, is there?"

"Nay. But..She could turn on us in a instant and-" Edgar stopped when he saw Locke

get up. "She would never harm us, or any one else. Ever!" He growled, his fists

tightening up into balls. He walked away, and said. "I'm taking a walk. Watch her till I

get back, Ed." Locke disappeared in the nights darkness and cool air.

Edgar growled under his breath and retired back to the warm cave. He plopped down

near the fire and rested his chin in his palm. He watched Terra silently sleeping and

smiled droopingly. Her face gaining some of its color back, but her lips stayed a light

blue shade. Her breathing was quiet an steady. Her slow breaths played like music in

his ears, forcing him to close his eyes.

Edgar woke in a fright when he felt some one pushed him over. Edgar jumped up and

looked around, searching for his enemy. He heard laughing and turned. Edgar blushed.

Locke was laughing at him, pointing his finger. "Fell asleep, did you?"

Edgar muttered and looked over to where Terra was suppose to be sleeping. She was

gone. "Wheres Terra?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um...Ladies room."

"What?" Locke raised an eye brow and nudged his head. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I took her down to a river. She bathing there."

"...I thought you meant bathroom."

Locke laughed. "Where would I find a bathroom, mate?"

Edgar smacked his head. "No! I meant bathroo-" He stopped when Terra stepped in.

Her hair was still wet, but up in the ribbon. Her face was red.

"Did...I interrupt you guys?"She timidly asked, backing off to leave. Locke turned and

grabbed her hand. "No. We were just done talking. You hungry?"

She nodded and walked over to the fire, sitting down she watched Locke prepare their

cold, stale bread and warm cheese. Terra ate hers, listening to Locke ramble about his

journeys around the world. Edgar kept interrupting, saying. "Is that true, Cole? Or

did you make it up?" Locke would ignore him and continue, throwing his arms up

when he made explosion sounds and fighting moves. Terra giggled when Locke said

that he was went swimming and lost his trunks. Edgar smiled at her. Luckily she wasn't

looking, but Locke was. A smile spread across his face as he raised an eye brow at him.

Edgar blushed, glancing down at the dirt beneath him. He looked up and said, trying to

talk to Terra as much as Locke. "I remember when we met, Cole."

Locke smiled. "Yeah. Good day."

Edgar chuckled. "For stealing my Gil? Or the meeting?"

Locked paused for a moment, then said, his eyes watching the flames. "Both."

Terra laughed. "You stole from the king?" She asked, smiling.

Locke nodded. "Easiest stealing ever... Wait!"

Terra got up before Locke grabbed at her. "You trick me, luv! I ain't no thief!"

"You sound like it." She replied.

While they argued, Edgar watched. Locke made him self look more like a thief with

each word the spilled from his mouth. Terra kept saying "Thief, not treasure hunter."

When Locke managed to get her to agree, they had to sent out.

"Well. Time we leave guys." Edgar informed, standing at the entrance of the cave.

Locke said he would go check the area first, see if it was safe. Edgar peered into the

cave and saw Terra. She was neatly packing there things; Which was made up of

food, rags, soap, dishes and a first aid kit, plus their bedrolls. Edgar frowned when she

dropped the first bedroll and sighed, picking it back up. He walked in, not making a

sound he stood behind her. Tera tied the bag and saw a shadow. She looked up and saw

navy eyes watching her. "Uh...Did I do some thing?"

"No." He was soft. She looked away and picked the bag up and made her way outside.

"Terra?"

She turned. "Yes?" Edgar smiled, taking the bag away. "You don't have to carry this.

You must be tired." He walked out.

Terra sat there, her body still. She thought about what he said before she passed out the

other day and unconscious smiled, leaving the cave.

In Mt. Kolts, they encountered rouge thieves and men searching for Gil they could

steal, but Edgar and Locke taught therm a lesson on manners they would never forget.

Half way through there was a man on a bridge, dagger in hand, ready to pounce at

them. Locke smiled. "I handle this, mates. Give him a good Locke style ass wup'in." He

ran forward and knocked a fist in the air, blade in the other hand, ready to block

attacks. But the man bent down and used his back to flip Locke over the side of the

bridge. "Locke!" Terra screamed, running forward. Edgar grabbed her and shook his

head. "Don't!" Terra stared at him, then ripped away and charged at the man. Edgar

gasped when the man pushed her to the ground, holding her down by the throat with

his boot. Edgar yelled in fury, dashing to her, sword in hand. He pulled to a stop when

the man pushed down harder, causing Terra to gasp and thrash about. "Get off of her!"

The man smiled down at Terra. She looked up in fear. The man eyes were all black, his

skin tan, his body strong and tall. e had a loin cloth on with a brown, stained tank top.

His red hair was pulled into a hair pony tail. His teeth were yellow and half way gone.

"Sures are a perdy one, ain't ya?" He looked up at Edgar. "It be a shame I haves ta kill

her...Unless.."

"Unless what!?" Demanded Edgar. Sword swaying back and forth from anger.

The man cocked an eye brow and laughed. "I do needs some Gil. If you be happen to

have some... I'll give her back." He pressed down harder. Terra's pale as she lost air.

Edgar growled. "Okay! How much?"

"What ya have? I'll take it all, sir."

Edgar dug through his pouch and took all his gold Gil out and held them out. "Here."

"Bring um er." The man yelled, holding his hand open. "And leave that perdy sword of

ya's!" Edgar dropped his sword and walked forward, his eyes never leaving Terra's pale

face. He laid the Gil the man's hand and backed off, waiting for him to let go of Terra.

"Now your end of the bargain!"

"I don't tink so, sir. I cans sell her to ah slaver in Jidoor. But thanks for your Gil."

The man's foot left Terra's throat. She tried to get on her feet, but was grabbed by her

hair and brought her up. Edgar's face turned red. "You filthy, no good fool!"

The man smiled, holding Terra by her waist. "I ams what I is, sir. I must do what I

haves to to live." He slowly backed away from Edgar, making his way to the exit of the

cave. Terra thrashed about, punching his arms and kicking his legs, trying to get him

to let go. She looked up at Edgar, tears in her eyes. Why isn't he helping me?

His face was calm, yet frantic. Suddenly, the arms that held her in a prison, was gone.

She dropped to the floor and turned her head to look at the man. He was running away.

Locke had stabbed him, blood was laying on the floor like a puddle. She smiled as

Locke wrapped his arms around her. "  
Don't ever scare me like that again, mate!" He yelled, forcing the air out of her. She

hugged him back and said. "I thought he threw you off the edge!" Locke laughed.

"I don't care if he chopped my head off! Don't ever do that!" She muttered a reply and

smiled in relieve. Edgar picked his sword up and sighed. He tried, but failed.

"We...We have to move on. Now." Edgar said, walking pass the two hugging on the

bridge. Locke smiled and helped Terra to her feet. "Yeah. We should...I need a inn. My

back is killing me!" Locke said, stretching out while Terra walked behind him. She was

slowly rubbing her throat, soaking in what just happened. Edgar lead farther into the

cave, sighing to himself.

Hours later, they made it to a round shaped cave, with two exits. They took the one to

the east. Terra ran out in bliss at the clear, fresh air of the day. Running around in

circles, she dashed through flowers and under trees, giggling like child. Locke laughed,

sluggishly following her. Edgar crossed his arms, making his way through the flowers.

Terra practically lead them the rest of the way, all the way down to a slope that meet

another grotto opening. Terra ran ahead, her blond hair swinging left and right.

Edgar looked up and saw a figure with large muscles. "Terra! Stop!" She didn't hear.

Edgar ran forward.

* * *

Well, that is the end to this chapter, hope ya like it, and more is coming later!

Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Sabin The Powerful

Chapter 7 Sabin The Powerful 

_Yes, I have made Mt Kolts in a different place, meant to. You will see why._

Terra looked back and smiled. She thought Edgar was racing with her, so she picked

up speed and kept going. She feel to the ground when she ran into something. She

looked up and saw a black figure. She didn't see his face, the sun behind him blurred

his body. She held a hand over her eyes and stared at the man in front of her.

He had long, light, purple hair. Thick eye brows were placed above his eyes, he had a

strong face, scarred from fighting. His torso was bare, with the same scars running

down his muscular chest to his abdomen. He had tan, baggy, Shaolin monk pants.

Around his waist was a black, silk sash, with tiny yellow orbs at the end. Terra gulped

and smiled. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you. Please forgive me." She stood and

dusted herself off. She bowed her head and turned to leave, but the man grabbed her

wrist. "My partner told me a young woman traveling with two men had damaged him."

He turned her around and frowned. "You must be her. If not, then I will kill you for

nothing." Terra gasped. _He had friends!_ She tried to pull away, but was secure to him.

"Let go!" She kicked him in the knees with surprising strength and fell to the ground.

She stood and tried to get away, but she was turned again. "You little runt!" A fist

smashed into her face, knocking her down. Her nose was bleeding badly.

Locke and Edgar gasped at seeing her fall. Rage filled them. Locke charged in and

threw a boomerang at him, but it fell to the floor in failure. A kick was landed on

Locke's chest, sending him twenty feet back. Edgar growled, punching him in ribs as

hard as he could. A blow to the stomach caused Edgar to fall beside Terra. He opened

his eyes and saw the man picking Terra up with one arm. He shook his head, trying to

get up, his body was too hurt. _Too much pain...Can't...So weak..._ Edgar closed his

eyes. The man held Terra up by an arm. "Come out Sabin! Or the dame gets her throat

ripped out!" The man yelled, swinging her unconscious body. Suddenly, a black blur

jumped from a boulder and landed near Edgar. "Let her go Vargas. She has nothing to

do with this."

Vargas smiled. "If it bothers you so, it does!"

"Duncan taught us respect! And to never hit a woman! Specifically one defenseless!"

Sabin screamed in rage upon seeing the woman's bleeding nose. "Put her down!"

Edgar opened his eyes. _S-Sabin!?_

The man had blond spiky hair and navy blue eyes. His shirt was a white tank top,

around his neck was a tooth necklace. His pants were a light blue shade, topped by

purple, red, and gray sashes. His feet were covered by cotton socks and blue shoes that

pointed up at the end. Around his ankles and up to his mid knee, were white leg

braces, with black, thick ropes stringing up to the top. His chin and jaw was covered in

a beard. Edgar forced himself to rise. "S-Sabin?"

The man turned and smiled. "Oi brother." He smiled at Edgar and looked back at

Vargas. Edgar glared over at the man holding Terra. "Sabin. You have to get her from

him. We need her help."

"Got it bro. Rest, you need it. I'll get her back." Sabin said, pulled gloves out that had

long, ivory colored claws on them. Vargas laughed. "I shall drop her, if you want?"

"I do. This is between us."

Vargas nodded. "As you wish." He threw Terra cross the air, sending her limp body into

Edgar's. He shot back at when she smashed into him. Sabin growled. "I'll make you

pay for that!" He ran forward and jumped in the air gracefully. He brought his fist down

to Vargas' face, but he caught it and threw Sabin. He landed on his feet and gripped his

hands together. Vargas smacked his hands together. He held his index finger up and

grabbed it with is left hand, clutching into a ball around the finger. Then he brought

his hands together again and laid his index fingers against each other. His mouth

opened and he yelled. "Blizzard Wind Slash!" The air grew cold as Vargas smiled,

throwing his palms out to face Sabin. "Prepare to die here Sabin!"

A spine chilling whip of wind slashed across the area and pushed Sabin back and few

inches. Sabin smiled at his attempt. Vargas gasped. "How..How could you live through

that!? It is the most powerful blitz we students have!"

Sabin smacked his hands together and did various hand gestures, then he looked up, his

eye were white. "Raging Fist!" Sabin jumped up and punched Vargas in the jaw, then

started beating his stomach with inhuman speed and strength. Vargas gasped when it

was over, he fell down and held his stomach. "He..He...Duncan taught you that

already?"Vargas mused, falling to the ground. "If only you weren't so power hungry."

Sabin whispered, sliding his gloves off, tucking them back in his pants. He bent down

and checked his pulse. He was dead. Sabin turned and looked at his brother. Edgar

was sprawled out on the ground, Terra laying on top of him. Sabin turned to the other

man. His body was throw against a rock wall, overgrown by moss.

He shook his head and walked over to Locke.

Edgar woke and found himself looking at a cave roof. water dripping down besides

him. He felt a burning pain run through his stomach as he sat up and scanned his

surroundings. His was on a cot near a lone fire.

To his right was a night stand with a tiny candle for extra light. To his left were three

other bed, one was filled. He slowly sighed when he realized it was Terra. He frowned,

getting up on his feet, he walked over. Her nose was covered by a long cloth filled with

ice. Edgar peeled his eyes away and looked at the another beds; They weren't made,

which told him Locke and his brother were the ones to bring them here. He sat down on

the end of the bed an rubbed his eyes. His stomach hurt, but probably not as much as

Terra's nose. _Poor girl..._

Edgar held his head in his hands, thinking about every thing that happened.

"E-Edgar?" He swiftly turned to the sweet timbre sound and looked into amethyst eyes.

"Wh...Where are we?" She asked, her eyes half closed. Edgar shrugged, shaking his

head slowly. "I don't know."

Terra frowned, she reached up to her nose and twitched in pain as the cloth slid off.

Dried blood was beneath her nose, leading down to her chin. Edgar grabbed the cloth

and carefully laid it back on Terra's nose. She smiled faintly, turning her head to the

other side. "Do..Do you think that...That man..." She stared to cry, her shoulders

shaking from fright and pain. Edgar sighed. "Sabin brought us here."

"Sabin?"

Edgar nodded, looking over at her eyes. "My brother, twin brother." Terra gasped.

Why hadn't he mention that before? Why did he hid it? The questions puzzled her, but

it was none of her business to know. Edgar stood. "I'll find him. Rest." Before she

could say any thing, he left the area. She sighed, laying her down in the comfy pillows.

Edgar peered out and saw two men on chairs, drinking and talking. The man with

dressings covering his chest smiled at Edgar. "Good morning mate." Edgar rolled his

eyes and walked over. Sabin looked at his brother and cocked an eye brow. "Oi brother.

You've got taller." Sabin rose and bear hugged his brother. "Been a while, Sab."

Edgar muttered, pulling away. "Ten years is a long time to wait to talk to your brother."

Edgar added, sitting down next to him and Locke.

Sabin chortled, rubbing his neck. "Your a king,Edgar. I'm a monk. I had to take the

laws of them to be one." He frowned. "But unfortunately, my master died, leaving us

monks lawless. Duncan was murder by his son, Vargas."

Edgar sighed. "I could care less if Monk laws said not to breath! You should of sent a

letter-" Edgar began, sifting his navy blues eyes to him.

"We can not talk, nor write, or leave our temples Edgar. But we were trained in life, in

science and Blitz. Things I wish I could of known earlier." Sabin said, shaking his head.

"But what kind of law would keep you from family?" Edgar asked, watching his

brother. Sabin smiled. "Well, why should princess' be forced into king ship?"

"Thats different and you know it, Sabin!"

"Is it? For I see that laws from monks are to keep people from sinning. But kings must

sin every day- To choose some ones life on a deed they must commit to keep their

families safe and feed. We monks help them, get food, cloths and shelter. While kings

pay attention to the rich. The ones who don't need it. Does it sound bad to help people

Edgar?" Sabin asked, lifting his massive arms into the air. Sabin glanced at the door

that Edgar came from. "You wanted me to help that woman, correct? I was going to do

it any way, for I am a monk- Both proud and happy with it."

Edgar mumbled under his breath and got up to leave the house. "But we 'king's, can

love something, own something and even talk. Monks are mindless servants!"

Sabin nodded, calming his brother. "So it may seem." With Sabin done talking, Edgar

left the house in a hurry.

Locke whistled, standing up. "Well...Um. I'll be leaving." Locke left the room too,

feeling awkward. Sabin plopped down on his seat and sighed. Damn it...

Terra rose to a cursing man. She looked over and saw Edgar, walking around, kicking

things. "Edgar?" He turned and growled. "What!?"

She looked down and shook her head. "N..Nothing." She pulled the blanket up and

rolled over. Edgar frowned. _Damn it! Why do I constantly mess things up!?_ He

punched the wall. "Damn!" Edgar left the room in a hurry, mad that he took his anger

out on Terra. Terra sighed, sitting up to look at the door. She took the cloth away and

laid a hand on her nose. "Cure." A wave of green energy poured from her hand and

covered her nose. Her nose was cured, feeling like it was before. She smiled, getting up

on her tired legs she went after Edgar.

Locke found Sabin and smiled at the giant boulder he was lifting up and down.

"Ya know... Lifting that won't boil away your anger?"

Sabin dropped the rock and stared at him. "Neither will stealing, thief."

Locke chuckled. "You don't know me long enough to say I'm a thief. But I've met your

brother eight years ago, a long time to get to know some one, ain't it?"

Sabin nodded, sitting down on the grass to cross his legs and meditate. Locke joined

him. "Hmm.. Peaceful."

Sabin agreed and stared humming quietly. "Build ming as well as power."

Locke snorted. "You believe that? Jeez pal, you need a woman-"

"I need no one, nor...It."

Locke rolled his eyes. "Monks are really lame. How can you live life and not love?

That's wrong."

"Once we pass Monk, we reach marital arts. Then we may leave and..Love." Sabin

informed, keeping his calm. Locke grinned. "Hey? Can I call you Hulk?"

"...No you may not."

Locke laughed, falling down on his back he sighed, blowing the loose hair from his

eyes. "So...Ten years, huh? Must have been hard on ya."

"Not really. They kept me busy, keeping my mind off of pain and sadness." Sabin said.

Locke grunted. Man, monks must be really boring. "I would of left the minute I tried."

Locke muttered. Sabin ignored him, continuing his meditation.

"So...You pass Monk?"

"...Yes."

"Is that why ya talking?" Locke took the sigh as a yes and stayed quiet.

Terra made it out side and saw Locke with another man, who looked almost Edgar, save

Edgar wore a cape, not a sash and monk pants. She walked over and tapped Locke's

shoulder. "Locke?"

The two men looked at her. Locke smiled. "Good morning, Terra. I assume you feel

fine." He noted her fixed nose. She nodded, looking at the other man. "Who is he?"

Sabin rose and bowed his head. "Sabin, the monk."

Terra smiled. "Sabin? Then your Edgar's brother, right?"

Sabin told her the story. She seemed to be worried about something after. Locke's face

told Sabin that he knew what.

Locke smiled, about to say something. But Edgar came and stopped in front of them.

"We need to go, now!"

Locke jumped to his feet. "Why?"

"Magitek. Not far from here." Edgar said, running into the house to get their things.

Terra's face paled, she began to shake. Locke came to comfort her. "Don't worry, luv.

I ain't letting any one touch you." He grabbed her hand and turned to Sabin. "Know a

way out of here?"

"Better," Sabin said. "I'll lead you out, and to Returners hideout." Sabin waited for

his brother, then lead the group through Mt. Kolts.

Hours later, when night began to fall, Sabin stopped and turned to Edgar. "Not too far."

Edgar snorted. "I'm not tired. We can keep going." He hissed.

Sabin looked over at Locke, who had Terra leaning on him. "But your friend is, Edgar."

Edgar turned and sighed. "Fine." He walked over to Locke. "Why do you have to be so

weak all the time?" He wasn't looking at Locke, but Terra. She glanced at him and

apologized. Edgar began to walk away, but Locke stopped him. "You jerk! She tired

cause shes helping us! Be kind to her, or face the fact that she might not help!"

Locke Yelled. It was unheard, for Edgar left the area and slouched against a tree.

Terra told him it was alright, that he didn't mean it, that he was angry because of Sabin.

Locke silently agreed and helped with the fire. Locke pulled meat from the pack and

placed it on the pan to cook. He looked at Terra, she was watching the flames. "Want a

big piece, Terra?" She blushed, then nodded. Locked shot his eyes to Sabin. "How

bout you?" Sabin was meditating again. "No thanks. I don't eat meat." He replied,

getting up. "I will search for vegetation." He left them. Locke gazed over at Edgar.

"Want some, Ed?" He waved an hand. "Its one of the last pieces mate. Are you sure?"

Edgar turned. "It may be the last thing you ever eat, Cole. We lost our only Gil." He

looked at Terra, then walked over. She looked down, the meat rocking in her hands.

"If you would of listen to me and stopped, we would still have Gil." He said to Terra.

Locke stood up and clenched his fists together. "Leave her alone!"

Edgar shot his head back and laughed. "Why!? Because of her-" He stopped when she

stood, her body trembling. Terra looked up. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm..I'm sorry

...King Edgar. I never meant to lose your Gil. I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring back the Gil." He stated, crossing his arms.

Terra wiped her eyes and threw the meat to the ground. "I am sorry! I'll leave if you

want. You'll never see me again, I promise." She ran towards the forest, crying. Locke

turned and punched Edgar In the nose. He fell flat on his back and glared up at the steel

eyes looking down at him. "I know this isn't you Edgar!" He used his full name. Edgar

knew Locke was angry. "Its because you are angry with Sabin! You didn't want to know

if he live! You feared that he would be like this, and didn't want to confront it! So you

take it out on poor, defenseless Terra. Who is trying her best to please you! You best

make this better, or I swear you'll regret it!" Locke yelled. "Find her!" He commanded.

Edgar sat there, digesting the truth of Locke's words. Why had he taken it out on her?

Why did Sabin had to come into the picture so weirdly? It confused Edgar to finally

know for sure his brother was alive, but lived ten years never talking to him. Why

would he even think about it? Edgar would never do that.

Edgar looked up and sighed. "...I'm sorry Cole." Locke grunted. "Don't say it to me,

Ed. Say it to Terra." Edgar agreed and stood, walking off to where Terra ran off.

Terra pushed past branches and bushes, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She jumped

off a rock and fell to her knees, crying into her hands. She hugged her own body and

sobbed, trying her best to be calmed. I didn't mean make him angry. I didn't!

She hid her face between her knees and cried more.

Edgar noted the broken bushes and branches and followed the clear path he knew she

took. After a while, he heard silent talking and sneaked up by a tree. Sitting in a dirt

patch, was Terra, holding her self, crying and talking to herself.

He strained to listen to her.

"I..Hate him..I've done nothing to anger him, yet he treats me so. I wish I never went to

Figaro, I wish I never left Arvis' house. He liked me.." She looked up and saw Sabin.

"Sabin?"

"Why are you crying, little one?"

Edgar gasped. Surely she would tell, giving Sabin a reason to knock sense into his

head. Terra shook her head slowly. "Nothing..."

"There is a reason to everything. I'm positive you have one."

"I..I don't...I want to be alone...Like I am suppose to be." She said, looking down again.

Sabin sat down near her and frowned. "It is my brother, correct?"

Terra nodded. "He...Doesn't like me. I think its because of my abilities."

Sabin smiled softly. "You mean your magic?" Terra gasped. "How did you know that?"

Sabin closed his eyes and said, his voice very silent. "I can sense it. And I don't think

he hates you." She looked up and cocked her head. "You..You do?"

"It appears that way for he is picking on you."

"I lost his Gil. He spent it for my life."

Sabin nodded. "I understand."

Edgar sighed, turned and walked away. _Its to late, she hates me. I never meant to hurt_

_her. _He left the watching spot quickly.

Sabin laid a hand on her back. "I know you have suffered, little one. I can see it in your

aurora. It saddens me that happened to you. But not every one is like Kefka. there are

good ones, then you have your bads. Edgar is a good one, Believe me." Sabin patted her

back and said. "If you leave now, Locke will be sad, so will Edgar, although he will

never say it. You are his friend as much as Locke is your friend."

Terra smiled at him. "Thanks Sabin. You are so kind. I wish I had a heart like yours."

She leaned over and hugged him. "Please don't tell Edgar I said I hated him." She

asked, pulling away to stand. She wiped her tears away and said. "Are you coming back

with me?"

"No. But thanks for your offer, I must meditate, to be calm and level headed."

She smiled once last time before walking away.

Edgar stomped into the camp ground and cursed several times. Locke glanced up and

asked what happen. Edgar's answer was. "Nothing!" They sat in silence till they heard

sticks breaking. Terra appeared from the forest, her eyes red from crying. She looked

at Edgar and faintly smiled. She made her way pass Locke and Edgar, to her bedroll.

Locke followed her with his eyes and said. "Welcome back Terra."

She blushed, looking towards Edgar. His face was a blur, the darkness kept his face

hidden like a mask. She sighed before laying down to sleep.

* * *

Well, that is the end to this chapter. More is coming later!

Reviews are always welcomed!


	8. South Figaro And The Masked Man

Chapter 8 South Figaro And The Masked Man

Terra kept her distance from Edgar when they headed out, with their new partner,

Sabin. When they stopped for water, she was the last to drink, so she didn't have to face

Edgar, she strayed from the pack, keeping to herself. Once they made

it pass fields of roses, Sabin and Locke announced that they were close to South

Figaro, that used to be known as Fenrir, the wolf who protected time and love.

It was changed to Figaro for the Espers disappeared thousand years ago, and the people

deemed it fit to change its name. Terra asked why they didn't want it named Fenrir.

"Because, the people were sad that there best friends left them for something a evil man

did to them. They didn't want to be reminded of them, or Fenrir." Sabin answered,

showing her his tooth necklace. "This came from Fenrir's child- Fenris. Fenrir was the

Esper to bring man an woman together, to bring forth the true form of love. It died

protecting a male Esper who loved a mysterious woman, who we have no record or

sign of." Sabin replied, scanning the area around them. Terra smiled. "Thats so sweet

of Fenrir. He really brought people together?"

"Aye. He was a expert at women.."

"Locke!" Terra teased, play punching his arm. Locke grinned, running ahead. "Cept

Terra is easy to read!"

Terra blushed. "Am not!" She chased him into the flowers.

Sabin grinned at the picture. _How sweet, he Is like her brother..Protective and loving._

He turned to Edgar and sighed. His face was red with anger. _What in heaven caused_

_him to that be angry? _Sabin told Edgar they had to talk, so they did, while they walked.

"Edgar. I realize I've have hurt your feelings. I am sorry, I never meant to make you feel

like I did not love you. I had to hid it to become a monk, they never said not to feel it, but

do not show it, that it causes weakness and signs of emotion that we can't afford to

show." Sabin said, waiting for his twin brother to answer. A pause followed, then a

sigh. "I don't hate you Sabin, Just what you chose...But I can learn to accept it..In

time." Edgar replied, smiling. "Your my brother, I can't hate you. Mom would kill me."

Edgar added, laughing when Sabin agreed.

"Then you..Forgive my acts?"

"...Forgive? Hm...Not till you help us with getting rid of Kefka. He burned Figaro."

Sabin tensed, then gripped his hands. "I will help with all I can, bro." Sabin informed.

Edgar smiled. "Thanks Sabin."

He nodded.

Terra ran onto the huge hill over looking South Figaro. She could see smoke rising

from the buildings and steam engined machines. In the far back was a tall house that

over looked the town, like a guardian. Terra smiled. The town was prosperous. Locke

came up besides her. "People will recognize you from wanted posters, luv."

"What?" She asked, turning to him swiftly. Locke sighed. "You''ll have to stay out of

town while we get our supplies. I'm sorry, Terra."

She looked down. "I wanted to see the town..."

Sabin heard and agreed with Locke. "But what if something happens? I can't defend my

self."

Edgar came up. "Theirs no point going into town, Locke." Edgar stated.

Locke and Sabin asked why. "We have no Gil."

They all sighed. Terra knew that it was because of her that they would starve to death.

_Why didn't I stop? If only there was a way to make the Gil...Wait!_

"Um..Guys?" She asked them to listen, then said. "Is there a way we can make Gil?"

"Gambling. But we need Gil to play."

"I have two silver pieces." Sabin said, holding them out. Edgar smiled, so did Locke.

"We- Ed and I, are the best you will ever see!" Locke muttered. They decided to gamble

with it, make it bigger. Terra turned to Sabin. "Can...I come now?"

"Huh? Terra, its not like we didn't want you to come, its just we can't afford to lose

you." Locke said, hugging her tightly. She smiled weakly. "I don't want to be alone

though." Terra said, her voice soft. Locke thought for a moment, then looked over at

Edgar and said. "Do you have anything we can use to cover her face?"

"Um.." Edgar searched around his cloths and sighed. "No."

Terra sighed. "I guess I'll stay here..."

Locke smiled faintly and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, promise

luv." He hugged her quickly and departed with Edgar, Sabin.

Terra crossed her arms and kicked the dirt beneath her boots. She went over to a tree

and sat down to watch the town.

Edgar marched into town and looked around. "We need to find a Gambler. Some one

we can bet with."

Locke frowned. Towns people pushed past each other, trying their best to get to the

destinations quickly. Locke laughed. "I can always get us our food, mates."

Sabin gripped Locke's arm when he reached over to steal from a man. "Sorry Locke.

But if I see you stealing I must stop you."

"Jeez. WE need it more then these buggers. They can buy, we can't."

Sabin shook his head and walked away. "I will find a way to get us Gil and food."

Edgar sighed, punching Locke's arm. "Great. You sent the monk off!"

Locke smiled. "Scared he'll bring back more Gil then us, Ed?"

There was a pause. "...Hell yes." Edgar looked around and smiled. The town was

decorated with red ribbons and yellow flowers- Today was South Figaro's one

thousand's founded day. The buildings were beautiful, gold and red bricks made up

half of the town's house and stores. The people seemed happy, although it was just for

this day. Edgar sighed. _Terra would love it here..._ "I'm going to get my own Gil."

"Aye. Give a silver one to me, Ed." Edgar handed Locke the silver Gil and headed off.

Locke went west while Edgar went east.

Hours later, Edgar finally found a small building filled with scraggly men, covered in

dirt and dried blood. Edgar smiled, fixing his collar he made he way to a table of

bandits. "Hello my good friends." Edgar laughed when they glared at him with Gil

hungry eyes. "Care if I join you Gents?"

They said they were more then happy if he did. Edgar sat down and smiled. "What game are we playing?"

"Heh. Black jack, or 21 if you don't know." A man shot his deck of cards in each hand

and shuffled them quickly, laying them down in the middle of the table.

"You know the rules, right?"

Edgar nodded. "Hmm. I do believe I do."

The men laughed. The dealer gave one card to all and waited for their say. All said

stand, but Edgar said hit. "Are you sure? You have fiftteen, sir. I strongly suggest you

stand."

"No. I am aware of what I want, but thanks for your concern." The dealer shook his

head and laid a card out besides him. "Three of spades. Hit or stand?"

"Hm...Hit."

The men laughed. "You are foolish! If you get more then 21 you lose."

"I know sir. Hit"

"Okay." The man laid another card down next to the rest. "Two of diamonds!"

The table gasped, watching in surprise as the dealer handed Edgar six silver Gil pieces.

"There...There you go sir." Edgar took the Gil and walked away, a smile on his face.

Suddenly he heard a man say. "Come join us, good sir."

Edgar turned and saw a man with a dog that went to his knees. His face was covered by

a black shroud. His cloths were made of black leather, with a light purple chest plate

on. Edgar could see dark blues eyes. He smiled at the figure. "Sure. Why not." He

walked over and sat down, pulling his silver Gil pieces out. "What game?"

"Same as you doing over their." The man said, looking over the men's faces around

him. Edgar noted a slender form among them and smiled. "Kinda small for a man,

aren't you, sir?"

The man coughed, bringing the light brown shroud down more. _Hm.._ Edgar noted his

shaggy cloths and boots._ Its like he pulled it out of the trash!_

The man nodded, saying with a deep voice. "I'm..I'm here to gamble sir. So..Um...Shut

it!" The man yelled, laying three silvers pieces down on the table. The men laughed at

the smaller one, but the one in the black shroud, with the dog, said. "Three? I'll use four

then." He laid the amount down and stared the game. He drew a three and nine, Edgar

drew a nine and five, while the small man drew a four and three.

"Stand?" The man asked Edgar. "Hit." He got a four. "Eighteen, sir. Very good." Edgar

cocked an eye brow at the smaller man. "Beat that."

"Um..." The man counted his fingers, mumbling to himself. The men laughed, save

Edgar and the shrouded one. "I'll hit..Yeah, I'll hit."

The dealer flipped a card over. "Four." He looked at Edgar. "Stand or hit?" "Stand."

He looked over at the small man and smiled. "I'll hit, please. I mean," He straightened

his posture and said, in a deep voice. "I'll hit!" He spit towards the ground, but it failed

and stuck to his chin. He blushed, wiping it away. The shrouded man sighed. "As you

wish." The dropped a card near the others and gasped. "A nine." The table gasped.

Edgar's smile deepened. "Very good sir."

"Hit, or stand?" The masked one asked the small one. "Um..Hit."

The dealer laid another card down and froze. "Th-Three! That's nineteen!"

Edgar dropped his jaw. "What!?"

The masked one gave the small man his nine silver pieces and one gold and sighed.

"You were a good opponent sir. I am Shadow. No ones ever beat me before." He stated,

standing up to hand shake the man's hand. The small one smiled and shook hands, very

weakly. "Thanks!"

Edgar was about to get up and say something, but the man ran out, in a very weird

fashion. _What the hell? Who was that?_ Edgar scratched his head and left.

Locke and Sabin found Edgar at the small arch near the entrance of town and asked.

"Get anything?"

"...Yeah," They smiled. "But I lost it to a new comer, who had a lot of luck with him.

Beat me by one point. He was rather small for a man though. Very weird too."

Locke frowned. "I got one gold piece and a bronze. Sabin?"

"I helped out in town and got..." He saw the happy faces and whispered. "One silver

piece."

Edgar cursed, holding out one silver coin. "That makes...Two silver pieces, one gold

and one bronze. Damn, we suck. Wait till Terra knows. She'll kill us!" He shouted,

smacking his face. Locke sighed. "At least we can eat for two days."

"Two? We will need more then that. We have a bear with us, a thief whose hunger is

like a black hole, me, a king who eats for two and a woman. We will starve!"

They all sighed and made their way back to Terra after shopping for their food.

They found her under a tree. Locke plopped down near her and sighed. "We suck, luv."

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching their faces.

Edgar slumped up against the tree. "We lost most of it. Only got two days worth of

supplies." Terra giggled, sliding a pouch out and holding it up. "Look what I got!"

She smiled as Edgar took the pouch and gasped. "How did you get this!? Wait..."

He saw nine silver, and one gold. "You...You were the..." He looked up at her and

swallowed. "You were the one I lost to!?"

Terra blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Edgar. But I wanted to help..And I knew I would win,

so I-" She was stopped by a laugh.

"So you kick my butt in gambling?" Edgar asked, smiling down at her. She looked

down. "I wouldn't say kicked...Just...Won." She said, laughing. "You actually thought I

was a guy? Then I did good?" Terra asked, waving her hand when tried to give it back.

"No, you can have, I don't want it..."

Edgar smiled sweetly at her, then took the gold piece out and gave it to her. "At

least take this then and buy something you want." He said, hiding the pouch in his pants. Sabin

and Locke smiled. "You beat Ed? Locke asked, amused.

"I thought my brother was the best?"

Edgar blushed, sitting down near the fire. "I..She had luck with her, that's all."

Terra smiled, turning to Locke. "What's for dinner?"

He chuckled. "Goat."

They all groaned. "What?" Asked Locke.

The next morning, They were standing on a hill, that bent over a large plain, surrounded

by mountains. Terra smiled. Edgar and Locke were in front of her, Locke turned to the

plain, but Edgar was watching her face. The wind blew, making her golden hair sway

back and forth. The smile on her face was unique, perfect and peaceful. Edgar smiled at

the image. She looked like a woman modeling for a painting, her hair made a gold

ocean behind her beautiful face. Edgar couldn't peel his eyes away. For a flat second, he

thought she looked at him. He felt like the only one there, for miles. His heart stopped.

His face flushed as she came closer, pushing back a tendril. No, she wasn't going to him,

but pass him, towards the cliff side. He sighed, turning to see Locke watching him, a

smirk planted on his face. Edgar looked away and walked up besides Terra.

"Its so beautiful. Isn't it, Edgar?" She favored him with a smile. Edgar nodded.

"Sure is."

"When will we reach our stop point?"

"By the end of today. Don't worry, you'll feel lots better with my friend, Banon."

"I hope so. My feet ache."

Edgar laughed, rubbing his forehead he said. "By the end of the day, you'll have a bed

to sleep in." He told every one to move ahead.

That night they reached a small cave, guarded by men with spears and swords. "Who

goes there!?" One yelled, holding spear out. Edgar came up and said. "King Edgar,

alone with Locke, and two new recruits."

The guards moved an bowed. "Welcome sir." He noticed Locke holding a woman, who

was asleep. He nodded. "If you want, take her to the beds in the back." Locke told

Edgar he was putting her to bed. Once he left, Edgar made his way, along with Sabin,

to Banon's room

A man with a wild red main saw Edgar and jumped in joy. "Edgar my boy! I've been

waiting! What took you so long?"

Edgar smiled nervously. "Uh...Had a run in with Kefka and a new girl.."

"Edgar. I already told you; No girls while your on alert!"

Edgar backed off. "Oh no, no, no! I didn't- No!"

Sabin laughed. "What my brother means to say is... The girl is a friend he met. She's

very special." Sabin said, sitting down. "Ah, Sabin. I see your still alive. Been months

since you spoke to me about Vargas' evil plots against us."

Edgar stopped and looked at his brother. "You told him you were alive, But not me!?"

He yelled. Sabin shook his head. "No. I was out of my charges four months ago! I was

too far from Figaro to send letters, so I sent them here instead. I was only free for four

months, promise."

Edgar growled, calming down a bit. Banon smiled at his friends.

"So..The girl you speak of...It is Miss Terra Branford, correct?"

Edgar and Sabin frowned. "You know about her?"

"Know? Heck, I got her free."


	9. The Mysterious Banon

Chapter 9 The Mysterious Banon

The next morning.

Locke waited in the small room till Terra woke up. At first she seemed scared, then she

seemed to calm down and rest against her pillows. She looked at Locke and smiled.

"Locke? Where are we?"

"Returners hideout."

"Oh...Does that mean Banon is here?"

"Yep, luv. But I can't tell ya about him, so don't ask, kay?"

She nodded, then sat up. "I am hungry. Want to get something with me?"

Locke smiled at her, then help her up, got her boots and said. "Love too, mate."

Edgar mused over what Banon just told them. A weird wave of happiness filled him

at first, them anger. He turned to him and said, his voice low and raspy. "So you knew

she was being tortured like that and didn't do anything for her?"

Banon shook his head at Edgar and said. "I could not do anything for the girl at the

time. But when my friend informed she was heading to Narshe, I kept silent about the

monster being able to kill people so that she could be free."

Edgar and Sabin watched as he pulled letters out and gave them to Edgar. "Read them

aloud." He sat down and fingered his beard, pulling a pipe out. He lit it and waved at

Edgar. "Go, my boy."

Edgar took a deep breath and read the date.

"What? This was six years ago!"

"Yes, I know. The man started sending them to me for help at that time." Banon said,

gesturing to them. Edgar began again.

"Dear Banon.

I only have enough time to write and say a few things that happened today.

The girl I told you about was pushed to far in magic training and burned a fellow

soldier to a charred mess. The man was her commander, Norte Enarsí. You know him

from your time in the service, but it thought you might want to know about his death. I

am truly sorry, but it was not her fault, she was forced. Later, since he was such an

important role in her training, she was punished by lock up in the freezer for three days.

She suffered a medium flue, but is well now. She is now put in Kefka's training classes

for good instead of just three days a week. I fear for her life, Banon. You must save her

before she gets hurt. The guards are coming now, I must stop, but I will talk later.  
Your Friend, Denvor.

P.S

I will update you on her missions when she is older."

Edgar softly sighed, rubbing his chin he looked up at Banon. "Any more?"

"Just one. But I must ask you something. Has she showed any sign of her powers?"

He nodded, then took another letter. "This one is short, my friends. But I fear you won't

like it..." Banon warned them, but Edgar continued.

"Dear Banon...This is older then the last." Sabin told him to hurry.

"I have to tell you something important, Banon.

Terra has done something bad. She was in training and...And beat a boy. It was

horrible, I was there, although he pounced on her first. But that is not the case.

I was put on guard the next couple of days and was called to the Emperor's chambers.

She was there, crying- Kefka was there too- She said something bad, real bad Banon.

She told the Emperor that she was not his to command. It ended badly sir. Kefka was

told to punish her, me and another guard had to lock her in chains, she was beat."

Edgar and Sabin gasped. Edgar gripped the paper and sighed, reading the rest.

" She was to never go any where else without Kefka. To my knowledge, she...Did

every thing he said. I must go now Banon, But I'll be in touch.

Your friend Denvor."

Edgar sighed, handing the papers back. "Do not show her those. Do you understand

Banon? I will draw the line there, got it?" He got up and straightened his sleeves.

"It is time I met her, Edgar." Banon said, rising to follow.

Locke smiled when Terra ate her fist scoop of ice crème. "Like it Terra?"

She nodded, holding her head in her hands. She had a brain freeze. "Yeah...I like...It."

When it was gone, she took another bite, but slower this time. "Should I have

something breakfast material?" She asked, eating another bite. Locke smiled.

"No luv. You deserve it. Besides, mate. I eat ice crème every morning, hasn't done

anything to me yet." She laughed, licking the vanilla off the spoon, dropping it in the

bowl when she finished. "So. When are we leaving again? I would like to stay a little

longer, my feet don't feel like moving any more..." Terra informed, laying her head in

her palms, staring at Locke. He was looking pass her, towards the door. _Huh?_ "Locke?"

She turned her head and saw Edgar, Sabin and another man coming._ Great..._

Edgar bowed and took Terra's hand up to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckles. "My lady,

Tis good to see you. Locke. "He nodded towards him. Locke grunted, standing up.

"Banon." He lightly bowed his head, patting Terra on the back. "Terra. This is Banon."

He turned to Banon. "Banon. Terra." He reached out to shake hands with her. When she

grabbed his hand, he gripped it and rubbed his thumb on her palm. She pulled away

and snorted. "Don't do that..."

Banon laughed nervously. "My bad, I scared you. Sorry. I was feeling if you had burn

marks on your hand."

Terra's eyes went to a slit. "Why would you do that?"

Banon smiled, laughing, his fat stomach shaking up and down. "You use magic. Don't

you?"

Terra stopped, staring at him. _How does he know?_ She looked at Edgar and gripped her

hands._ Him!_

She walked away from Banon and Locke, pausing in front of him. Her hand flew up

with amazing speed and hit him across the face, leaving a red mark. Edgar gasped,

trying to grab her free hand, but she pushed away. "You jerk! Why would you tell

him!? I don't want people to know! It wasn't nice of you, or fair!" She yelled, Locke

frowned, grabbing Terra's hand. "Terra calm down. Please, luv?"

She stiffened. "Why? I...Trusted him... And he told."

"Banon already knew..."

"But he told him I used it recently! That's why he check!" Terra said.

Banon sighed, clapping to get their attention. "People, please. I must speak." They

calmed, but Terra glared at Edgar, then looked towards Banon. He smiled as he raised

his hands to her shoulders. "I knew from the start dear." Edgar shook his head wildly,

gesturing for him to stop, waving his hands around. He mouthed stop. But Banon didn't

do that, he continued. "I have know about you for some deal now, miss Branford."

She took a breath and asked. "What? How..How long?"

Banon's face grew grim. "Since I heard about your training. About you burning men to

death under three minutes." "No Banon!" Terra stepped back. "Th-Thats not true!"

Locke gripped his hands. "Banon, you never said you'd do this-"

"Silence Locke!" He turned to Terra again. "I also know that you killed a boy, hundreds

of them." Terra stared to cry. "I didn't-I wouldn't harm any one! Your wrong!"

"Wrong? I am not wrong, young lady! I had been told by a man in the army who stood

by you almost all your life. Do not question me!" His face was red with anger, then

went by to it's tan color. His tone softened. "But you are right about one thing; You

didn't mean to, you were forced, and I know it hurts to know the truth, but you must

deal with it." Terra spun around on her heels and growled. "You don't know any thing!

You could never know what this feels like, so shut up!" Locke tried to hold her back,

but she elbowed him and ran off. Locke pushed Edgar. "What exactly did ya tell him he

could say, Edgar!?" Locke yelled, pushing him again.

Edgar moved out of the way. "I told him not to mention that! I said Don't bring it up, he

didn't listen! It's not my fault!"

Locke rolled his eyes. "Hell Ed. Its never your damn fault, is it?" He began to look for

Terra, but Sabin held him back. 'Shes needs time, Locke. Give her that, alone."

Locke sighed, glaring at the red mined man, then plopping down on his seat. _Damn_

_fools..._

Terra ran down an hall and stopped near an exit, Her breath was short, her feet felt raw.

Her mouth was dry, her eyes were red and swollen. She wiped the tears away and

gasped. She killed so many, too many. Her heart felt like it was explode into a million

pieces. She ran out side and dropped down on the grass, that over looked the field.

The morning mist hid most of the giant mountains. Dew was still laying on the grass,

damping her cloths just a little. She laid her head in the cool grass and sighed.

Her tears blended with dew as they slid off her cheeks and fell to the ground.

She closed her eyes and hid her face in the grass, between her arms. She thought about

everything that happened since she met Locke.

_The day she burned the man in the Magitek._

_She saw herself standing in front of the mech, palms out, glowing red, her eyes black,_

_her body was still. Suddenly, a pillar of flames shot through the air and engulfed the_

_suit of armor. She heard the screams of the man dieing. She forced the image to fade._

She opened them and cried again.

"Terra?" She heard the baritone voice and looked up at a blond man with a slouched

smile. She sat up and wiped her face. "I wasn't c-crying!"

Edgar laughed, sitting down near her. "Okay, you weren't..." He saw her eyes shift

down to the ground. "Terra? I am sorry Banon said those things...I am."

She sighed, hugging herself. "And I'm sorry I killed those men...And caused your

kingdom to burn." Terra whispered, turning to him. A weak smiled spread across her

pale face and rosy cheeks. Edgar smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, my dear. You have nothing to be forgiven for, you helped us escape from our

deaths. I thank thee." He ruffled her blond hair, laughing when she pushed away and

giggled. "So...Want to come back in, in the warm cave?"

She nodded, throwing an hug at him. Edgar gasped as she put her arms around his waist

and muttered something. Edgar pulled away and smiled at her. "How about we head

back in?" He helped her to her feet. "It is cold out here. How could you want out here?"

Terra walked up to him and stayed by his side. "I...Never mind." She sighed, following

him in the cave.

Edgar fell behind Terra, wanting to think. He looked down and watched his feet go over

the dirt. Suddenly, he heard Terra grunt. He looked up and saw her on the floor, a

man fallen on top of her. Edgar gently pushed the man off and gasped.

His face was burned, his cloths sheared to pieces. Blood trailed down his neck to his

chest. "What happened?" Edgar asked.

The man coughed. "Im-Imperials! They attacked me! South Figaro has been taken!"

The man yelled, gaining attention from every one. Locke, Sabin and Banon ran in and

gasped. Banon shook his head, while Locke took his bandanna off and Sabin prayed for

him. "The-They are coming, Banon. They have Magitek, lots of them."

Banon sighed, closing his eyes. "So they've found us...We haven't a moment to lose!"

Edgar nodded, patting Locke's back, smiling. "Cole!"

Locke straightened his posture and chuckled. "I know 'Someone' has to snick into South

Figaro and slow down the enemy, right?" Edgar shook hands with him and said.

"This is right up your alley. We're counting on you, Cole."

Locke agreed and turned to Terra. Her eyes were wide and scared. He walked closer and

hugged her, whispered in her ear. "Don't worry luv, I'll be alright. And I'll be back."

Then he pulled away and smiled. "Terra...Wait for me...And watch out for a certain

Lecherous young king who shall remain nameless. The guy moves in like a hawk!"

Edgar jumped, blushing. "Cole!"

Sabin smiled, shaking his head. "Edgar...Old habits die hard with you, don't they?"

Edgar's blush deepened. "..." He looked at Terra. It was no good, she was looking

down. Banon slapped his hands together. "What about us!?"

Edgar thought for a moment, then smiled. "They haven't got us pinned yet. We can

escape down the Lethe River and make our way to Narshe," He sparred a glance at

Terra. "I'm curious about the Esper they found in the mines..."

Banon nodded, pointing to the cave's exit. "Locke, you must hurry!"

Locke smiled and shot off. Banon walked towards the back. "Very well. I'll ready the

raft by the back entrance. It's risky, but we don't have much of a choice at this point."

Banon's voice stopped as he walked further down the damp hall. Edgar turned to a sigh.

Terra's face was flushed._ Is she really that afraid of this?_ He grabbed her hand and

smiled in his charming way. "It's not safe here. Come with us to Narshe...It could be a

chance for you to gain a better understanding of your abilities." He said, holding her

small hand in his. Terra weakly smiled and nodded. "I'm...Okay. I will." She let him

lead her away.

When they reached the rapid waters, Terra swallowed. "You know..We could always

walk back to Narshe..."

Edgar laughed. "To slow. They'd catch us. Just don't worry." He climbed down.

Sabin laid a powerful hand on her shoulder. "You going?"

"...Ye...No." She backed away. Sabin shrugged, jumping down towards the raft.

The raft shook and caused Banon and Edgar to fall. Edgar punched his brother's arm,

which seemed to have no affect. "You big oaf! You could of killed us!"

Sabin grinned, nervously scratching his neck. "Sorry bro." Edgar rolled his eyes,

looking up at Terra. "Come on, Terra. We have to go, or everything Locke is doing, will

be wasted." She shook her head, waving her hands towards him. "I don't want to...What

if I fall? I'll drown..."

"I won't let you." Edgar said, holding his hand out for her. A cocky smile across his

face. Terra slowly walked closer and took his hand. "Oka-Okay. If I fall, I swear Edgar,

I'll-" She screamed as she fell into his arms, the raft shifted and took off. Terra wrapped

her arms around him as soon as she landed, her breathing quick and scared. Edgar

glared at Sabin. He had cut the rope. "S-Sorry brother. I thought she was already on."

"He's such an stumblebum." Edgar whispered. Terra's fingers were stuck in his flesh.

He tried to pull her away, but her fingers went deeper. Edgar let out a little gasp as she

started to bring blood up. "Okay, Terra. Everything is fine now, promise." He grabbed

her by the arms and pushed her away. Terra nodded, fear leaving her.

Banon smiled. "This raft will carry us to Narshe!" He yelled, his eyes were lit with

bliss. An hour later, Terra muttered under her breath while Edgar and Sabin began to

talk about what has happened to each other since he departed. Terra went to the other

end of the raft and let her finger run in the water as they rushed down Lethe River. She

yawned, laying her head on her palm. She saw a purple blur swim pass them, She

jumped up and gasped. "Wh-What was that!?" She asked.

Edgar carefully walked over and looked around. "I don't see anything, Terra."

She was about to say something, but the water splashed up and knocked them to the

floor of the raft. Edgar looked up and gasped. A purple octopus was facing them. His

eyes were bright yellow, his ivory colored teeth were over lapping each other. His scales

shined in the bright light that poured down on him. He smiled.

"Hey, what've we got here?" He raised his tentacles and laughed. "Gwee-hee-hee...

You're up a creek without a paddle. And I'm not let'in ya pass! He-hee...Does that make

me a bad octopus?" He rose out of the water and hissed, spitting water on them.

Edgar jumped up and pulled is machine bow out and pointed it at it.

Edgar pulled the trigger. Arrows made their mark and dug into the scales of Ultros.

"Er! You little!" He slapped his tentacles on the water and hit Edgar on the head. He

fell down on his stomach. Sabin cursed and put his gloves on. "I'll make you pay for

that!"

Terra dashed to his side and helped Edgar up. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..." He felt his head and sighed. Blood was on his fingers. "I guess so..."

Sabin put his hands together and did his hand signs. "Phoenix Fire!" A wave of fire

engulfed the octopus. He dived under water, growling and hissing in pain. He came

back up and smiled as they noticed the burn marks gone. He glanced at Terra and

licked his lips. "Oh! That one's a tasty morsel! I'd love to get my tentacles around her,"

He licked his lips again and slurped. Terra gasped, holding on to Edgar's arm for

protection. Edgar gripped the trigger and then let the arrows fly again, but Ultros dived

and hit the raft. Terra fell down and held onto the wood. Edgar fell too, but Sabin waited

for the monster to come back up. Edgar gasped, bringing Terra up with him.

"Terra...You have to use your fire!"

Terra gasped. "But..But it I might fall from exhaustion!" She yelled.

Edgar gripped her arms. "Please Terra!?"

She shook her head and pulled away. "I can't!" Edgar turned an saw Sabin preparing his

blitz. "Please Terra!?"

Sabin jumped up and punched Ultros In the head. Ultros screamed. "Muscle-heads?

Hate em!" He reached for Terra and threw his tentacles at her, knocking her off the

raft. She screamed as she hit the water with a splash. Edgar gasped, running to the end

and holding his hand out for the trashing Terra. "Take my hand Terra!"

She bobbed under, then above, gasping for air. Sabin stopped and jumped in for her.

Terra's heart beat slowed. Her vision blurred as she felt the water fill her lungs. She saw

Ultros swim towards her. She closed her eyes, fearing the worse. Then, the water

around her exploded into the air, and she was thrown back on the raft, She clung to the

wood, gasping for the lost, needed air. Edgar grabbed Terra and shook her violently.

"Use your fire!" He saw Sabin wrestling with Ultros and shook her again. " Terra!

Terra! Use your magic! Sabin needs help, he helped you, do the same!"

She shook her head. "I..I..." She started to cry. Edgar saw Sabin thrown into the air.

Banon let go of the rope he was holding onto with his life and gasped as Sabin hit the

water and floated away. Edgar ran to the other side and screamed. "Sabin! Sabin!"

His body disappeared from sight as they enter an cave. Terra watched as Edgar threw

his fist into a rock. "No!" Banon patted his back, saying something Terra couldn't

hear. Edgar laid his head against the rock and closed his eyes. Cursing, he turned to

Terra and gripped his hands. "How could you!? He risked his life for you!"

Terra shriveled up. "I..I'm sorry, but I couldn't." She tried to calm him, but he smacked

her hand away. "Leave me alone!" She grimaced at the venom in his voice. She

retreated for the raft, her fear of drowning wasn't stronger then her guilt. She sat down

and watched as Banon and Edgar made the fire.


	10. Ice Princess

Chapter 10 The Ice Princess 

**Locke's scenario**

Locke jumped down from a small tree and onto a house. His feet slid on the wet brick.

He rolled over and fell off, onto the soft dirt. He grunted and stood, dusted himself off,

then looked around. He was against a short house that was colored yellow and red, only

the red was faded. Locke grinned. Easier then walking into the castle of Figaro!

He smiled as he ran up a flight of stairs. He went inside of a small shop and noticed

a man in the back, near a grandfather cloak. Locke smiled, pulling a silver piece of Gil

out. "What cha want for your cloths, mate?"

The man snorted. "Nothing! Get lose!"

Locke chuckled as he looked around. Good. No one is around... Locke threw his fist

into the man's stomach, causing him to drop unconscious. Locke took his cloths, and

stuffed his old one's into his pockets and small pack. Once he was done, he made his

way to the other buildings. He slipped into a alley when a patrol officer walked pass,

talking to a young women about a ice woman being throw in jail. Locke skipped pass

a weapon shop and into a older store that held wine. I need to talk to John. He found the old wine dealer and smiled. "Hows it going, mate?" He asked, laughing.

The man coughed. "Locke? What brings you here?"

"I need to get out of here. ON the double if ya please."

"Oh, fine. Um...Tell the kid downs stairs...Uh..Um..I can't remember!"

Locke frowned and smacked his head. "I'll figure it out then!" He ran down stairs and

stopped in front of a blond haired boy. The boy smiled. "Locke!"

Locke sighed. Damn... "Hello Tim. Could ya do me a favor?"

"Like what, Locke?"

Locke told him the story and waited for his reply. "Well...Thats horrible, but you must

say the password."

Locke growled. "I don't know it!"

The boy nodded. "I thought so...I'll list them, pick the right one: Courage; Rose or

Imperial Losers?"

Locke smiled. "I know it ain't going to the obvious...Courage?"

The boy smiled, jumped up and pulled a string. "I'll show you the secret entrance!"

The wall hissed as an brown door appeared from the gold colored wall paper.

Locke patted the boy's head as he ran pass and into the door, that seemed to be the door

to darkness.

Locke narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the blackness of the room he just entered.

He tripped over boxes and fell on his chest when he hit a book shelves. Damn Its dark!

He dragged his hand over the wall and walked slowly, careful not to trip again.

Locke found a small hole, emitting a small amount of light. He pulled his lock picking

tools out and pushed through the hole till he heard a clink. A hissing sound filled his

ears, then a thump. A door emerged from the book shelve. Locke smiled. Ah, it never

fails! He ran in and found stair. Not more stairs... He made his way down the steps and

heard a man shouting. Locke looked up and climbed onto the wood over looking the

hall. He listened to voice.

"So, the mighty Celes has fallen!" Said the voice, the sound of a slap filled the air.

"Not..As far as those who'd use their strength to oppose the weak..." The woman

muttered. Another slap came.

"Quiet!"

"Kefka's planning on poisoning every last man, woman, and child in the Kingdom of

Doma!" The woman yelled. Locke heard laughing. "Shaddup!" Locke heard chains

moving, then another hit. "Hmph! Run that mouth of yours while you still can...Your

execution is tomorrow." The voice stopped for a few seconds, then continued.

"Keep a close eye on her!" Another voice appeared. "Yes, sir! I can stand guard for

days! And not fall asleep! I won't let ya down."

"Good. I'll be back. Remember what I said moron!" Then guard left the room. Once

the guard was out of sight, Locke jumped down and peered through the door's window.

Locke gasped. I know I've seen her before...Wait a second She's one of the Empire's

generals! He thought. I have to help her! He opened the door and walked in.

He sighed as he looked at her face. She was unconscious. He saw her hands.

"Her hands are bound..." He whispered, kneeling down to her hight. Locke let out a

gasp. Her golden hair flowed down her back. Her front locks fell in front of her eyes.

He glanced down to her clothing. A blue, tight tank top was covered by a yellow

vest, tied by leather strings. Her pants were the same, but tight and tied by the thighs.

Around her slim waist was complemented by a brown, leather belt, with a sheath to the

right. It was empty. Locke noticed that her boots were off, besides the man that was

asleep. _Some form of torture, I bet._ Locke unchained her carefully, letting her frail body

fall against his. He blushed lightly when she turned her head. "Who..Who are you?"

Locke smiled, holding a finger to his lips. "Cole. Locke Cole. Nice to met ya. I'm a

Returner, luv."

The woman coughed, glaring up at him. "You're a Returner!? I'm...Or at least was

general Celes Chère. Now I'm a traitor..."

Locke grinned, helping her up. She trembled for a bit, then balanced herself. He offered

his hand, but snorted and looked away. "I don't need your pity."

' Locke cocked an eye brow. "Sure thing, luv." He threw her boot at her and silently dug

through the guards pockets. He smiled. "A key." He turned to Celes. "Well, lets mosey."

Celes gasped. "You'd...You'd take me with you?" She asked, tying her black leather

boots up. Locke nodded, gesturing for her to hurry. "...No. I can't walk straight. I'd get

you caught..."

"Stop worry'in bout me, mate." He winked at her. Celes looked down and shook her

head, blond hair flowing over her shoulders at the movement. "I appreciate it,

but...Even if you got me out, you'd never be able protect me...And I'd-" Locke grabbed

her by the hand, dragging her out. "I'll protect you, kay? Now be a good sweet heart and

listen to me." Locke didn't notice the navy eyes glaring at him. Celes was pulled down

stairs and into a hall. "I'm making my way to Narshe. If ya want, ya can come."

Celes pulled her arm away and dug her heels into the ground. "I was disowned, not

turned into a teddy bear. You don't not have to drag me!"

Locke smiled, his steel eyes looking at her posture. It was straight and honorable, but

weak. "Yeah..You may not be my teddy bear, but you are weak-" He was cut off by laughter. "Me? Weak? Are you joking? I am not weak, Mr Cole. I am a strong general."

"Was." He muttered, walking away. "And I ain't a Mr. I'm just Locke. The treasure

hunter." Celes crossed her arms and followed him.

"Don't insult my strength again...Locke." She said, walking besides him. He frowned

as he found a dead end. "Hm..." He saw a tall grandfather cloak and fit the key in a tiny

hole. Celes gasped as a door opened from the roof, dropping a rope for them to climb.

Locke turned to her and smiled. "Need help?"

"No." She clamored the rope, trying her best not to fall from wryness. When she made

it, she Locke cut the rope after he got up. "Can't have um follow'in us, can we?" He

chuckled as he tucked the rope in his packs. Celes sighed, stretching her arms and legs

before they began again. Locke watched her grimaced as she pulled her shoulder blades

apart. "So.. You ain't tired? At all?"

Celes glared at him and shook her head. "I am not."

"But you wear just beat. That's gotta hurt..." Locke stated, walking over to her.

Celes turned on her heel and said. "I could have taken more and walked from it!"

"Tell ya self what ya want, luv. But the minute you fall, I'm gonna have to be the one to

get ya." He smiled at her before he went pass her. Celes stomped after him. "I need to

find my blades. Help me."

"Hmph! Ya want my help now?"

"Yes...Now be good and help. They might of hid it the armory basement. That is a

little bit ahead." She went ahead of him. "I'll check the left side, you the right." With

that, she departed. Locke sighed as he went right. _What did I do to deserve free'in the_

_ice general?_ He disappeared In the dark halls.

Celes pushed a door open and peered in, scanning her surroundings. In the back was

crates full of weapons, some rusty and some new. She searched through the crates and

scowled. She didn't find her blades, an to make things worse, nothing in there was

usable by her hands. She did find a clip with a purple butterfly on it. It was hers. It was

created by Doctor Cid. It made the user's magic power increase ten fold. She smiled as

she clipped it on near her right ear. Since she didn't find her swords, she headed out for

Locke. Hopefully he found them. She ran down the hall to the fork and hit a man in red

cloths. The man sneered as she looked up from the ground. "Well, well. If it isn't Celes

Chère!" He grabbed her by the hair and laughed. "I'll be taking you back to your cell!"

He stared to pull her away. She tried to free her hair with her hands, desperately trying

to scratch the man. She was ready to die. More then willing to, but that man came.

Giving her hope and courage. She growled at the image of the treasure hunter. _Damn_

_you for doing this to me!_

"I'd stop where ya are, if ya don't want to lose your head." The man turned to voice and

smiled."You must be the one who broke into town. A Returner, aren't you?"

Celes opened her eyes and saw a man with black leather cloths and a bandanna around

his head. A wry smile was on his face. In his left hand was Celes' blade. Celes smiled.

"Somut like that. I go between the two- Being free and saving the world from the

Empire. Why, interested in joining?" Locke threw a punch in face, but the man let go

of Celes and kneed him in stomach. Locke fell back and pulled his dagger out. "I'll

make you regret that, mate!" The man rose his arm and hit Locke's hand with the hilt of

his sword. Locke dropped his dagger and Celes' blade. Celes stood and held her hands

out, chanting under her breath. The man towered over Locke, about to strike him down.

Locke closed his eyes tightly. _Here it comes! _He heard a hissing sound, then crackling.

He opened his eyes and saw the man frozen, his mouth open to scream a war cry. Locke

gasped, looking up at Celes. "Y-You..." She fell to her knees and and whispered

something. Then she went unconscious.

Celes's eyes fluttered open, revealing a house lit by the day's sun. She looked around

and saw a table and dresser. To the other side was stove and window. She could see

through the curtain. It was morning. She sat up and sighed, running a hand over her

forehead. Her stomach growled as she got out of bed. She made her way to the stove

and growled. No food. She went to the table. Nothing. She plopped down on a chair,

resting her head in her hands. If she was In a house, then that means she did faint.

How...Girly! She heard the door open and close. "We need to talk."

She looked up and saw Locke. "About?"

"You, luv. Tell me everything about your magic." He sat down near her. She rolled her

eyes. "What, You Returners didn't know?" His steel eyes were glowing red. She looked

at him and shrugged. "I was injected, okay?"

"Injected? How?"

"Doctor Cid. Why, does it scare you?"

Locke laughed. "Nah, just a bit creepy someone would injected something in a person."

Celes gripped her hands. "Cid would never hurt any one!" She yelled.

Locke smiled. "So...I have more to ask ya."

"Like what?"

Locke smiled, laying a bowl of soup in front of her. "Eat. You'll need it."

She hungrily grabbed the bowl and started to eat. "I told ya you were tired.."

She mumbled something and continued to eat the green, watery soup. Locke waited till

she was done, then threw her the blade he found. "That yours, mate?"

"Yes." She held it in her hands like gold. Then she pushed the empty bowl away and

asked what he wanted to know. Locke smiled, then leaned back in the chair.

"Was there anyone else injected?"

"...A few...Why?"

"That meant to answer, Celes."

She thought about it, then said, using her hands as a gesture. "Two."

"Who? Another girl?"

Celes' eye narrowed. "A girl?" She sighed. "No. It was two men. Why must you know

this?" She watched his steel eyes. Locke got up and ran his hand through his sandy

blond hair. Where was his bandanna? She though, staring after him. "I know this girl...

She's very special. Do you know any one who was a girl and could use magic?" He

asked, stopping by the door.

Celes did, but didn't want to mention her. "I do not. Sorry. Do you?"

"Yes. She's a little naïve, but real sweet. She...Never mind, I'm asking the questions."

Locke turned and frowned. "Tell me about the other two."

"Uh..."

"What, do ya not trust me?"

Celes cocked her head left, ignoring his scrutiny. "Fine. One is General Leo

Christophe...And Kefka Palazzo. Leo uses lighting and Kefka uses fire."

"Fire? Hm..."

Celes glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"My friend does the same thing with her hands. Burned a man alive in Magitek armor.

Never seen fire burn steel." Locke said, noticing her wry face. Then she rose.

"Take me to her!"

"What?"

"I want to see her, damn it!" Celes screamed, sheathing her sword, then walking over.

"Uh..I don't think I should..." She pushed pass him and muttered. "Fine. You already

told me where you were going. I'll head there, by myself!" Locke jumped. "Fine, I'll

go!" He chased after her out side.


	11. Narshe's Anger

Chapter 11 Narshe's Anger

_Terra's Scenario _

Edgar pulled the raft to the side of the ground. They finally made it out of Lethe River,

and onto Narshe fields, were a tiny stream glided pass. As he jumped into the icy cold

water, he pulled the raft to the shore. He let Banon and Terra get off before letting it

float away. Banon and Terra held their supplies. Edgar grabbed the tent bag from Terra

angrily, dropping them to the dirt. He turned to Banon, ignoring Terra questioning

gaze. "We won't make it to Narshe today. Might as well rest." He stomped towards a

forest. "I'll get fire wood!" He disappeared from sight.

Terra sighed, sitting down on a log. Banon prepared the tents, while watching her fiddle

with her cloths. Once Banon was done, he walked over to her, sitting down besides her.

"You hungry, Miss Branford?"

"...Can you call me Terra, please?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled, patting

her back. "Sure thing, Terra."

She told him she was hungry, but Banon told her he forgot he needed a fire to cook,

then laughed as he made he way to the tent. She watched the forest for hours, her

stomach growling in pain. Finally, after hours of waiting, Edgar can out, his arms full of

wood. His face was colored in a scowl. She knew it was because of her.

Edgar dropped the wood in a pile and told Banon to start a fire. Terra walked over,

eagerly waiting for warmth and food. Banon cursed under his breath. He tried again,

but failed. "Damn!" Terra flushed from his language. Then she got up. "I..could help."

Edgar gasped. _She'd use her magic for that, but not to save Sabin!?How..How..Messed_

_up! _He glared at her and snorted. "So you'd would waste your magic on this, but not to

save my brother!?" He yelled, turning to her. She backed away. Banon rose and went

in front of him, trying to calm him. "Remember Edgar. We need her..." Edgar calmed.

Terra sighed, looking down. _They..Need me? That is is the only reason he'd stop him_

_from hurting me?_ She gripped her hands. _I being used...Again._ Terra swallowed. Her

body began to shake, tears not far behind. She could hear Banon still talking.

"Don't hurt her, Edgar. She might not help." Banon insisted, shaking him. Edgar sighed.

Terra stepped back. "I...I am just a thing to you guys, aren't I!?" They looked up at her.

Tears were running down her face. Banon gasped, turning around to comfort her.

Terra smacked his hand away and cried. "You just want me to help you, then when I

served my purpose, you'll throw me away!" The tears were getting stronger. Banon

tried to hold her down, but she pushed him away and ran off. Edgar sighed, rubbing his

brow. Banon turned to him and said. "I'll fix this. You make something to eat."

Banon left the area to follow Terra.

Terra ran into the forest and fell to her knees. Her sobbing caught the attention of the

forest birds and owls. They watched her beat the ground with her tiny fists, pouring her

anger out. Her hands beat the ground till they bled, her skin torn. She looked down at

her hands and cried. "Why did I have to have this power?" She covered her face with

her hands and sobbed. "Because it makes you who you are." Answered the voice

behind her. It was Banon. Terra glared at him and stood, trembling at first, then walking

away. "Go a-away!" She yelled, walking faster. But Banon caught up and grabbed her

hands. "Where will you go? Figaro? Or all the way to Thamasa? They'd find you and

make you wear the blasted crown again!"

She turned and screamed. "It will be better then 'knowing' I'm being used!"

Banon sighed, rubbing his neck. "Here's the thing, Terra. We aren't using you. We just

need your help, will do everything to make sure you do that, I am sorry I have caused

you to think this. Are lives are on your shoulders, we need your help." He replied,

patting her cold hands. She turned her head, casting her amethyst eyes towards the

ground. "I...Can't help you. I am worthless."

Banon gasped. "Who tells you this, young lady?"

Her eyes glossed over, then her bottom lip trembled. "...Edgar." She cried.

"He said that?"

"...Well not exactly. But he said it with his anger...He hates me." She said, looking

back at him with her watery eyes. Banon sighed, rubbing her hands with his, soothing

her. "He does not hate you, young one. He is mad, give him time to calm." He flipped

her hands over and shook his head. Her hands were fleamy and dirty. "Let's go back to

the camp, I'll fix this right up." She smiled, nodding as he lead her back.

Edgar gazed up and faintly smiled, although the darkness hid it, he knew he was.

Terra was behind Banon, frowning, her eyes red. She...Was crying... He stood and

shook his head. As they made their way over Edgar pointed to the fire. "I..Already

made one. Meats cooking." He plopped down on the grass and watched Banon pull

white cloths out. She offered her hands. He took a brown bottle out. It was alcohol.

"Good for cleaning cuts." Banon stated, pouring it over her cuts. She bit her lower lip

and grimaced at the pain. "It..Hurts." She muttered, trying to pull away, but Banon held

her hands tightly. After his ministrations, he wrapped her hands in the cloth. He tied it

up to her elbow so her hands and fingers would get blood. He smiled. "There you go,

little one." She looked at her covered hands and smiled. "Thanks..." She glanced over

and saw Edgar watching. She quickly changed her gaze. "Is the food done?"

Banon wanted to know as well. Edgar nodded, handing them their portion of meat.

After they ate, they went straight to bed. Terra slept on the only bed roll, besides

Banon. Someone had to stand guard, so Edgar stood. He knew Banon was

too old, and knew Terra needed sleep, and he could bring up the courage to tell a

woman she had to stand guard. He stayed by the tent's opening, watching Terra sleep

soundly. Her chest rose and fell in beat. The soothing beat made Edgar smile. Her face

glowed blue in the moon light that crept into the tent through the opening. He sat down

and sighed. He looked away, unaware of Banon watching and smiling.

The next morning, they packed up and headed for Narshe. As they pass the dirt road,

asked a man riding pass with his carriage for help. The man agreed and took them to

Narshe. It saved them a day of walking. Once they reached Narshe, They got off and

headed into town. When they entered, Terra shivered from fear. Banon caught it and

walked up besides Edgar. "I think we should be careful, Edgar. Terra doesn't seem to

like this place." Edgar shrugged. "She gets scared from everything. We'll be fine."

He went ahead, confronting a guard. Terra looked up and gasped. No! She ran after

him. The guard looked up and gasped. "The witch! She's back! She's back, run!"

The people he was talking to were Edgar and Banon. Edgar laughed. What is he doing?

The guard ran pass him. Edgar and Banon turned and saw he ramp Terra, bringing her

to the ground in thump. They gasped as he punched her in the face. Edgar ran towards

him and tried to pull him off. "Get off of her!"

The guard grabbed her by the hair and looked at her swollen face. "You killed my

father! I'll bring death to you, if its the last thing I do!" Terra cried as he punched her

again. Edgar's anger spilled over. He kicked the man in the stomach, flipping him

over. He pounded the man in the face. The man cried fro help. Three men appeared,

dragging Edgar off of the young guard . Edgar glanced over and saw Terra being lifted

by another guard. She was unconscious. _No!_

He looked over and saw Banon being held back.

"Ya coming with me now, sir!"

Edgar growled. "I'm king Edgar! Let me and my friends go!"

The guard laughed. "We'll let you and the old one free, but not the the girl. She

murderer men here. She must pay for her crimes." He informed, snapping his fingers.

Another guard took him away. The last thing Edgar saw was a man laughing as he

threw Terra onto the back of a carriage. Then his head was covered by a bag.

The next morning, Edgar was thrown into a house. He didn't recognize it. He looked

around. "Terra!? Banon!? Are you here!?" A man came out. His face was tanned, and

he was old. His green eyes were worried. Edgar rose. "Who are you?"

The old man sighed. "You know Terra? Is she safe?"

Edgar slowly nodded, not sure if he should say anything. He told him she is with him,

well was with him, then he told him the guards took her and Banon away.

The old man laughed. "Fear not, king Edgar! If they are with the guards, I can get them

out!" The old man said. Edgar snorted. "And why would I trust you?"

The gray haired man chuckled softly. "Didn't Terra tell you about me?" Edgar shook

his head, crossing his arms. "Arvis. I'm Arvis." He repeated, walking over to the door.

"The Elder made me Tribunal so 'I' would have to decide the fate of people. Didn't let

me say no..." Arvis' face grew grim as he mention the story of how he found Terra.

Edgar didn't know how it happened, but from what Locke told him, was nothing like

what Arvis said. Edgar tried his best not scream "Hurry up!" When Arvis was taking

his time to dress for the cold air out side. When Arvis arrived from his dressing room,

Edgar was already at the door. ":Hurry, before they do anything to her-I mean them."

Arvis agreed, then they left the brick house, running down the snowy stairs an pathway.

They passed the weapon shop, then they stopped in front of a large brown building.

Ivory climbed all the way to the top, but it was dead. Edgar read the broken sign.

"Flower Shop." Edgar noticed it wasn't a flower shop, but a base for Narshe' army.

Edgar saw two guards carrying a sack. Fear engulfed him. Terra...

Then Arvis shook him and said. "Don't worry- They shouldn't have killed her with out

my saying. But..."

"But!?" Edgar pushed, waiting for him. Arvis told him to forget it and to follow him in

casually.

Once they entered, they saw men in white ponchos and fur caps. Cloths covered the

faces, keeping in as much warmth as possible. They saluted Arvis and said.

"Commander Arvis, sir. What brings you here?"

Arvis sighed, running a hand through his snowy hair. "Did you bring in a woman and a

man this morning?"

"Why, yes sir, we did. Why?"

Arvis turned his gaze to Edgar. His face was pale, his hands would clench, then

unwrap. The man frowned when Arvis didn't reply. "Sir?"

"Huh? Oh! I want them free, they have done nothing to us."

The man gasped, along with the other guards. "What!? That woman burned half our

town and killed our men. Some brothers and fathers!"

"It was not her fault. She had a slave crown on. It robs you of your thoughts, along with

control over your own body! Would you want me to punish you if that happened to

you!?" Arvis yelled. The men looked down and muttered their responses. Then the man

looked up and said. "...Fine. She is in the back..." Edgar bolted off before the guard

could continue. But Arvis stayed to listen. "She is..Uh..Um...Not in the proper state."

Arvis growled. "Why is that!?"

"They...I...We thought it was fit..To uh..Mess with..Her. Sir."

"How did you do this?"

"Um...The regular." The guard murmured. Arvis paled and ran after Edgar.

Edgar pushed pass guards and worried families. He made it pass three halls of prisoned

men and women, he scanned the faces as he flew pass. He pulled to a halt and listened.

He heard silent sobbing. _Terra!_ He ran down the hall again and stopped. In front of him

was a small cell. It was a little bigger then five feet wide. Their was a barred window,

about two feet from the ground, keeping the cell cold. In the back, was Terra, clothed in

a simple, thin, tan shirt and pants. Her hair was down. Where was her ribbon? Edgar

sighed, walking closer. Her head was between her knees. She was crying.

"T-Terra?" She looked up and swallowed. Her eyes were full of tears. Her right face

was wet and flushed."Edgar...Is that you?" He nodded, smiling down at her. "Are you

okay?" She turned her head all the way and croaked. "No."

Edgar gripped his hands and sighed. Her left face beaten, swollen from her the guard

that took no mercy on her.

He grabbed the mental polls in front of him and tried to pull them off the wall. "I'll get

you free, Terra. I Promise."

She looked away when he failed to open the doors. "Hold on." He grabbed the lock and

tried to brake it. Dammit! Brake! He stopped, getting air into his lungs again. He saw

her shaking shoulders and screamed. "Get her out of here! Now!"

Men started to pull him away from the cell. "You don't understand!" He saw her her

watch him, her eyes tearing up again. His body felt like it was on fire. Terra...

He ripped his arms free and punched the men in the faces, throwing them on the floor

to beat, just like they did to her. No mercy. The man was unconscious when Edgar

realized what he was doing. When he backed away, the man's face was unrecognizable.

It was thrashed. Edgar fell on his backside, looking at his handy work. Other men piled

over the fallen and carried him away. Edgar looked up and saw Arvis running towards

him, with another guard. "Edgar? What happened here?" Arvis asked, helping him up.

Edgar stuttered, looking back at Terra's cell. "They..Hurt her." He replied, walking over

to her again. "They're going to let you out now, Terra." He informed her, watching her

body shiver in response. His anger flared again, but he controlled it. "Let her out!"

He harshly whispered at the guards. They hurried to the cell and unlocked the chains

and giant lock in the middle. Edgar pushed them out of the way and took his black cape

off, wrapping it around Terra's lean figure. He pulled her into a tight hug, trying to give

her his warmth. Your safe now Terra... He felt her arms go around his waist. He picked

her up and turned around. "You have better change this in the future. I do not want to

see this happen to any one else! Got it?" The men nodded, Arvis told them to free

Banon and bring him to his house on the double. Edgar held Terra in his arms, walking

behind Arvis till they made it to his house. Once they were in the house, Edgar laid

Terra down on the bed. "You'll be warm here." He pulled the blankets up to her chin

and smiled at her. She muttered under breath and nodded. Edgar fluffed her pillows,

then sighed softly when she fell asleep. Sweet dreams Terra...

He left the room, blowing out the candles.


	12. Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 12 Unexpected Arrival. 

Edgar paced the room as he listened to Banon, the Elder and Arvis ague about their

dilemma. Banon wanted to see the Esper as soon as Terra woke, Arvis wanted Terra to

rest longer and keep the town update, while the Elder wanted nothing to do with the

Returners. But Edgar only wanted to go into Terra's room and apologize for everything

he has ever said to her. But he didn't know how to start that, so he kept quiet about it.

For now. Arvis told them that he knew men out in Waste Line Forest that could fend off

the Empire till they got the Esper out of Narshe and into a safe place. Banon shook his

square head. "No. It can't be done. It's too risky."

"Good. Now stop this stupid act now." The Elder said, with a nod of his head. Banon

told him that the Empire would kill every one in Narshe just because they were neutral,

but the Elder told him he was lying and that he should leave Narshe now. Arvis argued

that Banon was right. Their talking and mumbling became unbearable for Edgar. He

slammed his fists into a table, knocking everything off. "If you want to die by their

hands, then so be it! But we do not, so we will head to that damned Esper and do what

every we have to be safe! If you won't let us, then I'll handle you for once and all!"

He screamed, running out of air. They stared at him, wide eyed. Arvis opened his

mouth to talk, but the door opened to the bed room, revealing Terra, draped in sheets.

Edgar gasped, watching her like she was a precious gem. She looked at Edgar, then

Arvis. "Ar-Arvis..Can I talk to you please?"

"Of course Terra." He went into the room with her, closing the door behind him.

Edgar sighed, looking down at his wet boots. He wanted her talk to him. _Him._

He was about to walk over and go in, but the front doors flew open. Locke came in,

shaking off snow. "Oi Edgar!" Edgar smiled. "Cole!?" He shook hands with him,

smiling when Locke looked down. "Oh, ya miss me?"

"Not a chance thief."

"Treasure hunter!" Locke yelled, patting Edgar's back. Then he looked around and

cocked an eye brow. "Wheres Terra, mate?"

Edgar pointed to the bedroom and told him he shouldn't go in yet. That she and Arvis

were talking. Locke smiled. "Well, while I'm wait'in, might as well show you guys."

He gestured to something. A tall, blond woman enter, snow all over her body and boots.

Her hair was flowing down her back. Edgar asked who she was.

"She's-"

"I'm," She looked at him and shifted to her other boot, glaring at Locke. "Celes Chère.

EX-general of Vector." The room gasped. Banon and the Elder began to mutter about

her past. Locke frowned. "Don't worry, she's wit us now. The Returners." Locke

informed. Celes laid a hand on his shoulder. "They don't care about that Locke. I'm...

was with the Empire." She told him, shaking her head. Locke grunted.

Edgar smiled, dragging Locke away. "Cole."

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain why you have a dangerous, ice, crazy, manic woman in here?" He

hissed, punching him on the arm. Locke pulled away and replied, looking at Celes, who

was leaning against the wall, watching Banon, Elder glaring at her. "She was being

beat and tortured in South Figaro for tell'in the Emperor that he was crazy and freaky.

She's good, I'm tell'in you. Just give her a chance." He noticed Sabin gone. "Sabin?"

"...Fell in Lethe River..."

"Oh..Sorry, Ed." Locke patted his back and went over to Celes, obviously to talk.

Edgar rolled his eyes, turning to Banon. "What's are plan?"

"If the Elder let's us, we will head to the Esper." Banon stated. The Elder snorted. "I

gave you my answer. Now go!"

The doors opened again. Sabin ran in, along with a young boy with wild, blond hair,

tied in a pony tail. His only clothing was a pelt around his waist and fur shoes.

An older man came in. He had black hair, also pulled into a pony tail, but tied in a

black ribbon. His purple armor seemed almost black in the dark house, He had two

Ashura's at his sides.. Edgar's face paled. "Sabin!" He ran over and hugged his brother.

Sabin laughed, bear hugging his brother, squashing the life out of him. "I missed you

too, Bro!" Sabin said, pulling him away. "I have brought new recruits, bro!" He pointed

to the two men behind him. The old one bowed. "King Edgar, it is a pleasure to meet

thee. I am Cyan Garamonde, retainer of King Doma." Edgar turned to the feral boy.

"Me Gau. Uwau!" Edgar laughed. "Nice to meet you. Over by the corner is my friend

Locke Cole." Locke smiled, waving to them. Celes pulled Locke around to face her.

"Where is she?" She whispered. Locke snorted. "Talking with a friend, Why so

touchy?" Celes narrowed her eyes and said. "I want to see her."

"Later. When she is done, kay?"

Celes turned her head, growling under her breath.

Sabin was tugged done by Gau. "Uwauaa!"

Sabin gasped. "Oh, gods! I forgot!" He turned to Edgar.

"Kefka has poisoned Doma. He killed everyone but Cyan!"

The room gasped. Banon turned to the Elder. "Now do you see what they are capable

of!? We have to stop this, soon!"

The Elder frowned, fingering his beard. "...Fine! But if they offer us peace for that

thing, I'll gladly trade it! So hurry up!"

"Kefka...Poisoned Doma?" The room turned to a frail young woman, standing next to a

old man in a brown leather shirt. Edgar smiled. Terra was still in her prison cloths.

Celes' face lit up. _It's really her... _

Terra saw Sabin smiling at her. "Sabin!" She ran to him and hugged him. He picked her

up and swung her around. "Oi Terra!" She smiled at him, looking all the up to see his

blue eyes. He muffled her hair and said. "What, you think a little octopus would do me

in?" He laughed when she nodded. "Well," He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"He was a little strong..." Terra giggled, looking around the room, she saw the new

people and asked Sabin who they were. "Cyan is the old one. Gau is the boy."

"Oh." She smiled at them and saw Locke._ Locke!_ She ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Locke!" She said, rubbing her face in his wet shirt. Locke

grinned, hugging her back. "Me too, luv." Edgar hissed under his breath.

Celes looked away. _Hmph!_

Terra glanced up and smiled sweetly. "Who are you?"

Celes heart skipped. _She doesn't remember me?_ "I'm Celes Chère."

Cyan gasped. "Celes Chère of the Empire!? I knew I recognized you!" Cyan yelled,

pulling his Ashura out and running towards her. Locke pushed Terra out of the way and

blocked Cyan's attack with his dagger. "Leave her alone!"

Celes gasped. Terra looked down.

"Locke leave it be." Celes whispered. Locke growled, pushing Cyan away. "I promised

to protect you! I will not go back on that!"

Celes was stunned. Terra gasped lightly. _He promised to protect her? What about me?_

Terra looked up and said. "I...Was in the Empire too."

Cyan backed off. "What!? How can you have a rebel force made of Evil people!?"

Terra stopped, looking down. _Evil?_ Edgar growled. "Not every one in the Empire is

evil!" He yelled. Terra looked at Edgar and smiled faintly. _Thanks Edgar..._

Locke agreed and smiled at Celes. She looked away.

The doors opened and a guard ran in. His face was flushed. "Kefka has arrived!"

Banon and the Elder gasped. "We have no time to lose! Get ready, we are heading to

the Esper." Banon turned to the new Returners. "Dress for warmth. We leave in ten!"

Every one ran about seeking cloths. Celes and Terra stood there, watching them freak.

Edgar appeared in front of them. His smile bigger then his handsome, young face.

"You know ladies...You can dress in that room. I won't peek, promise." He winked at

them. Terra blushed, but Celes rolled her eyes. "And by 'not peek', you mean you'll

peak on us? I am not fooled by your lies, King." Edgar pretended to be hit by a punch.

"Ouch, you hurt me, miss Chère." She sighed, walking outside. "It's cold out there!"

He called after her. "I don't care!" She replied. Edgar turned to Terra and smiled.

"How about you get dressed?"

"Edgar!" He turned and saw Sabin, in a brown poncho, and a fur cap. "Leave her

alone!" Edgar tried to argue, but Sabin threatened to punch his lights out. By the time

they were done, Terra was gone. Edgar sighed, snapping his fingers. _Dang!_

Edgar and Locke didn't have to dress, nor Celes. For some reason, the cold had no

affect on her. Sabin was dressed like a Narshe guard, Banon in cloaks, Cyan in his

armor, Gau in a fur wrap. Arvis and Terra weren't there. Edgar began to wonder.

Suddenly, the door opened and Terra came out. Edgar's jaw dropped. She had a red top

on, with little pink, red, yellow hibiscus prints on them. She had elbow high gloves,

they were red and had the same print on them. She wore a skirt that went a little below

her thighs, it also had the same prints on it. Around her slim waste, were light, see

through sashes and an brown belt, with a sheath on it. Her boots were red, and went to

her knees, with gold strings and brown bottoms. She had see through leggings, with

little purple flowers on them. Her hair was pulled back in the usual pony tail, but her

eyes were line by a deep black, her eye lashes were longer, her eye lids were colored

firebrick red. She had earrings on, they were purple, round, with little blue beads on the

sides. Around her forehead, was a lovely, light gold headpeice, decorated by little gems

that varied colors from amethyst to blue. In the middle of the headpiece, was a little

sapphire. Edgar looked at her lips. The were crimson red, they glowed like fire. Edgar

mused over her outfit. Why had she picked all red? He smiled when she walked down

from the stairs and in front of the party. To Edgar, she looked more Slender then before.

She was gorgeous! Edgar smiled. "You..Uh..Look..." She smiled at him, then turned to

Locke.

"When do we leave, Locke?"

Locke laughed. "Who's the one that dressed you like that, luv?"

Terra blushed, looking over her attire. "What's wrong with it?"

Locke shook his head. A smile appeared. "Nothing. Where'd you get it?"

Terra frowned. "They were on me when Arvis found me, so he said." She glanced back

at her first friend and faintly smiled. "Are they...Weird?"

Locke and Edgar shook their head an said. "Their fine, really." Then Locke left to talk

to Celes, alone. Edgar blushed, trying to get the courage to say something.

"Uh...Terra?"

"Hm?" He noticed she was watching Locke. He sighed._ Just say something Edgar!_

"Uh..look..You..Um I mean 'you' good look." She giggled, causing his cheeks to turn

crimson. _Dang Edgar! Can't something you always say! She must thing I'm stupid..._

She smiled at him and whispered. "Thanks for getting me out of jail, Edgar." She

hugged him and ran towards Locke. Edgar's heart ripped from his chest. _Him, again._

He sighed as they were told to move out.


	13. A Fight For Narshe!

Chapter 13 Fight For The Esper!

Edgar walked besides Locke and Sabin. "Cole?"

Locke nudged his head. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Celes seems..A little weird around Terra..Could be something wrong." Edgar

motioned to the girls, who were also walked besides each other. Locke smiled.

Terra kicked the snow on the ground, causing it fly up and sparkle in the air. She

grabbed a hand full of snow and ate it, coughing from the coldness. She smiled,

twirling around in circles as she ran. Celes laughed when she fell into a pile of snow.

Terra's head popped out, snow all over her. She shook her body and stood up, noticing

Celes scrutiny. She cocked her head and smiled, waving at her. Celes looked away.

Terra ran up and tapped Celes' shoulder. "Um..Your name was Celes, right?"

"...That is correct. Terra, I assume?"

Terra nodded,shivering. "Its cold, isn't it?" Terra asked, running her hands up and down

her arms. Celes shrugged, rolling her head left, to right. "Not really. I don't feel

it."

Terra gasped lightly. "Don't...Feel it? Weird-Er..I meant, cool." Terra corrected herself

looking at Celes' navy blue eyes. Terra came into shoulder range with Celes.

"Don't tell Locke this, but I sometimes don't feel the heat. He thinks its creepy...I don't

want him to hate me, so please don't tell him." She backed away.

Celes looked ahead, seeing Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Gau and Banon plodding up the

hills of snow.

Celes sighed, smiling as she rose her hands up to catch the falling snow.

"Is it not a wonderful thing that we can use magic?"

Terra gasped. "How did..You know that?" She asked, timidly fiddling with her sash.

Celes sighed, looking at her before walking away. "Let's just say..We are alike..."

Terra pondered that for a moment an galloped along. Her blond hair swaying.

They stopped on hill, over looking a massive maze of boulders and snow piles.

Terra was the last to make it up a slippery, flight of stairs, that lead to a narrow glen.

Jagged rocks formed walls, while icicles made a half roof. Sabin carried Gau up the

stairs, they were to cold for him. Locke helped Celes over the stairs, but not with out a

fight from her pride. Edgar stayed in front, making a plan of offense and defense.

Cyan watched Celes from the corner of his eye, making sure she did not strike Locke

done while he wasn't looking. Terra slipped on the stairs and gasped lightly as she saw

a small cut on her hands. She stood and wiped them on her red sash, blowing on her

cuts to cure the burning. After a few moments, the burning was gone, replaced by a

light sting. She smiled, looking up the hill to see Locke talking with Sabin, and Edgar

beginning a conversation with Celes.

Edgar coughed, gaining the Ex- generals attention. "About Cole...He's complicated.."

He saw her eye brows raise and continued, shifting his weight. "I mean, don't think he

has fallen for you so easily. It takes more then this to impress him. Try forgetting your-

" He was cut off by her laugh. "I'm a general, not a woman seeking the arms of man to

love." She replied coolly, walking off and leaving Edgar stunned. _So she doesn't like_

_him? How weird..._

Edgar saw her walk pass Locke and Sabin, then ahead of Banon. He mouthed "Follow

her." To Locke when he turned, Locke did just that. Edgar sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Terra made her way up to Locke, not surprised that he was with Celes. She sighed.

_He hasn't talked to me yet... _She saw Locke go ahead. Terra ran up besides Celes.

"Celes?"

"Yes?" Her voice was dull and cold.

"We never finished our conversation." Terra replied, watching Celes' face till she heard

her speak. "Go on.." Celes said, looking ahead like Terra wasn't there. She smiled and

started to talk about Locke. Celes frowned. _Why is Terra bringing Locke up like this?_

_Did Edgar put her up to it? _Celes rolled her eyes._ He won't quit! _

"So..Anyway..How did you meet Locke?" Terra asked innocently. Her face seemed to

glow with every word that flew from her over active mouth. Celes remembered talking

to her a few times back in the Empire, mostly Terra talking and "Her" listening.

Celes felt a finger poke her arm and peered down at the other blond. "What? Oh..Fine."

She thought for a moment and replied, shaking her head at the memory.

"He rescued me from South Figaro, why?" She demanded, glaring at Terra. She jumped

and shook her head. "Oh. Um..." Terra stayed silent for a while, watching Celes' glares

at Cyan. _Hm...I wonder What I'd feel right now if I remembered my past? Would I still_

_be a Returner, or would I join the Empire again? No...I would still hate them for what_

_they did to me... Wouldn't I?_ She mused over her thoughts, gripping her hands at a new

one. _Can I...Feel love? Is it possible for someone like me? Maybe Celes would know.._

"Celes? Have you ever loved anybody?"

Celes stopped. "What does that mean!?" She demanded, walking away from Terra in a

hurry. Terra's heart skipped. _That's not what I meant!_ She ran after Celes and said.

"I'm sorry Celes. That's not what I meant to say-" Celes turned and held a hand out in

front of her face. "I don't want hear any more o f this. Understood? Good!" She hurried

up the stairs, walking besides Locke and Banon. Terra sighed, keeping her head low.

_That means no..._ Her heart sank into a black hole of depression.

As the Returners finally made it to the top, soon to be there battlefield. A guard was

up from behind them. The man was waving his arms around. "Sir Banon! Elder!"

The Returners turned. "Kefka is coming! With three, large units!"

Banon cursed, while the Elder frowned. "Please help Narshe! I will let you "Take" that

thing if I have too!" The Elder was frantic. The Returners gathered into a group and

began to talk. "What shall we do, king Edgar?" Cyan asked, watching his navy blue

eyes sinked to the ground. Edgar rubbed his eyes. Sabin began to mumble about using

formalities around Edgar, Locke was tapping his feet on the ground, Gau was running

around. How was he to think with them doing that? If he had it in him, he would

smack them all, except the women. King Edgar Roni Figaro never hits women! He

looked up and silenced them, calming down a bit. Edgar sighed. "We need to break

up," He counted their heads, then said, pointing to each person as he went.

"Sabin? Your to go with Me, and Terra. Thats one team..." He winked at Terra, then

continued. "Locke and Celes will be one. And Cyan, you are with young Gau." He

looked down at the feral boy and smiled, patting his messy blond hair. "Master Gau?

Take care of Sir Cyan. Okay?" Gau jumped up and yelled. "Gau uwao!"

Edgar laughed and looked at Locke. "At the end of this damn thing, the party that will

face Kefka...Will be me, Terra, Celes and Locke. Sabin and the rest will fend off any

one that might of got past. Understood?" They nodded, getting their weapons ready.

Edgar unsheathed his golden hilt Rapier, while Locke slid his Falacata from it's holder.

Celes found her Runic Blade quickly, Sabin pulled his gloves on, Cyan already had his

out, thinking Celes would betray soon. Gau had no weapon. Terra kept her red

hilted Crusader in its sheath, not sure how to use it at all. Suddenly, out of no where, a

horrible screech pierced the air. "Uwee-hee-hee!" Terra and every one else peered

down the hill they stood on. Standing at the very bottom, was Kefka, his red and green

capes flapping in the wind, his blond hair whipping his face as he concentrated his gaze

at Celes. He smiled, rising his arms up and yelling.

"Oh, It's General Celes Chère! The evil traitor! So..You've joined forces with the

Returners?" His arms dropped, then he pointed to them. "You should have kept your

tortured ass in South Figaro! Now you must die like the rest of them! Attack them!"

The soldiers shot off, making their way up the steep hill. Celes frowned down at Kefka,

who was laughing his little, white head off. She started off, aiming her anger at him.

Locke jumped, and ran after her. Cyan and Gau went to the left side and waited for the

massive Ralhps coming their way. Gau jumped on its back and copied its attacks, then

went back to Cyan and grew fangs and large, ivory colored claws. He toer his pray

into pieces, while Cyan used his Claymore to take down his own Ralhps. He defeated

them with ease. Mean while, Celes and Locke held back as many armored men as

possible. Locke stabbed his Falacata through a man's gut, sliding it out when he spat

blood out. He fell dead, marking the snow beneath him. Locke turned and saw Celes

gracefully slice a man's arm off, then kicked a man in the chest who was trying to

sneak up on her. Locke gasped when she threw her fist into a man's face, crushing his

nose and cheek as he fell to the ground, crying like a baby.

Celes turned and saw Locke watching her. She narrowed her eyes and said, her voice

cold and dull. "I am not a picture, Locke. Fight, before they "Kill" you." Then she ran

off in the fray, slicing men down. Locke sighed, running after her, taking down his own

enemies.

Sabin jumped up and landed on Heavy armor, his hands glowing red as he ripped

through the metal, grabbing the man in side. Sabin threw the man to the ground,

jumping off the armor to pound another man in the face. Edgar stuck his sword through

a man's back, pulling it away at the right moment to hit a man behind him in the

stomach. He killed him and moved onto another, killing three more in minutes. He

turned and saw Terra, holding her hands out towards a armored tank. The tank opened

it cannons and prepared to launch at her. _Why isn't she attacking!? _Edgar thought,

killing another man while watching. The tank began to steam, then a light yellow light

was coming from its lights. "Terra! Attack!"

She opened her eyes and screamed, her eyes pitch black as the word escaped her mouth.

"FIRA!"

A large pillar of flames flew from her out stretched palms, engulfing the machine. The

tank sizzled, bubbled up and dropped to the floor, leaving a charred mass of metal.

Edgar's jaw dropped. _That...Was new..._ He ran towards her, hacking through Corporals

and his men. Terra turned to him, her eyes slowly fading back to normal. She smiled at

him as she staggered forward, weak from her Magic drain. Edgar helped her up to her

feet and said. "Don't use to much, okay?"

Terra nodded, leaning against him for a second. She stood straight, then said.

"I'll try my best..." Edgar patted her back, leading the way down the hill. Terra

followed, only using her Magic when needed, which was rare, Edgar was surprisingly a

good swordsmen. Sabin ran after them, grabbed his brother by the shoulder and threw

to the ground, pushing Terra down with him. Edgar yelled. "What the hell Sabin!" He

stopped when he saw Sabin holding an armored beast above his head. "What the...!"

Sabin threw the armor towards another, causing them to explode. Edgar rose and

gawked at his brother strength. "Jeez Sabin..."

Terra stood up and angrily knocked the snow off. "You didn't have to hit me so hard..."

She whispered, but it didn't make it to their ears, they charged forwards, like one, whole

beast. She ran after them, still shaking some snow off.

Celes blocked an attack with her sword from a man, kneeing him in the face. He fell

unconscious. Celes glanced behind her and saw Locke trying to fend off a Ralph and

three men. She ran over and held her arms out. "BLIZZARD!" A wave of ice shards

shot at the Ralph, freezing him in a giant ice cube. Locke took the distraction it caused

and took the men down. Locke smiled at Celes warmly. "Thanks, luv!" He winked at

her. Celes adopted a shade of pink to her cheeks, turning around so he didn't see, she

ran forward. Edgar turned and fought off three men, while Sabin handled six large

Ralphs. Terra caught up and noticed no more enemies around. Edgar pulled his sword

free from a body and looked back at her. "We have to get Kefka. Let's go. Sabin?" He

looked at his brother and gave him the thumbs up. "Head back with Cyan and Gau. If

you see Cole, tell him we are to go ahead." Sabin ran off.

"No need, mate. Heard it all." Edgar turned and saw Locke, smiling at him, Celes right

behind him. Edgar nodded, pointing to Kefka. "Let's kill that crazy bastard!"

Edgar, Locke,Celes and Terra ran ahead. Terra's heart beat increased as they gained

ground. What if she couldn't fight him? And she failed, causing the Returners to fail

too. She knocked those thoughts out of her head and kept going. She wouldn't fail, she

would win and show Kefka how angry she is! Edgar, Celes and Locke were ten feet

ahead of her, they could run faster with their longer legs - She was shortest out of all of

them. A screeching sound filled her ears as she looked back. Her eyes widened in fear.

A giant brown, beast was behind her, a man in armor rode him, a long, silver spear in

his right hand. The tip of it was three feet wide, and the bottom had a flat plate on it,

like a stand. She looked into his face and saw a black hole, with two yellow orbs as

eyes and sharp teeth for a mouth. It opened its mouth and howled. A horrible

screeching noise filled the air, causing Terra to cover her ears in pain. Edgar, Locke

and Celes turned and saw the beast, in front of Terra. It raised its spear and hit Terra in

the stomach with the flat part, sending her twenty feet away. She screamed as she hit

the floor. Edgar paled. "Terra!" He ran after the beast, pulling his machine bow out.

He pulled the trigger, shooting millions of arrows out, making small dents in the man's

armor. Locke threw his boomerang at the beast, but it failed. Celes ran over to Terra

and shook her violently. "Terra, wake up! Wake up!" It was no use, she was out cold.

She turned and rose her hands up at the beast and man. She started to chant the ancient

language. "BLIZZARA!" The beast shook an few times, then exploded into frozen

shards, raining down on Edgar and Locke.

Edgar told them to let Terra rest and head after Kefka. As they made their way to him,

they noticed that he was smiling at them. Edgar stopped In front of him, Locke to his

right and Celes to his left. Edgar pulled his sword out and said, glaring at him.

"You won't get away with this Kefka. I will make sure you die here!"

Kefka laughed. "Oh, really? Let's see what you...Little bugs can do!" Kefka began to

mutter. Locke ran threw his fist at Kefka, but flew backwards when lighting hit all three

of them, knocking them to floor. Kefka stood over them, smiling at his beaten enemies.

"Me, die? How preposterous!" He laughed at them.

Edgar slowly rose, then Locke and Celes. "We won't lose to you!" They said, swinging

their swords at him. Kefka jumped back and snapped his fingers. A long staff appeared

in his hands. He blocked all of their attacks, using his staff to knock them back inch by

inch. Kefka hit Locke in the head, he fell down, gasping at the pain. Then he struck

Celes in her stomach, she fell near Locke, gripping her stomach. Edgar parried his

blows, trying his best not to lose to a clown. "You," Kefka cried. "Will die here!"

Right when Edgar hit the floor from a lighting bolt, Kefka screamed out. Edgar opened

his eyes. He gasped. Terra was on him, beating him down with her fists. Tears were

running down her face, more and more tears formed with each hit. Edgar stood,

watching in surprise. Locke and Celes did the same thing. Terra stopped for a few

seconds, then started to slap him furiously. "WHY did you do this to me!?WHY!?" She

screamed. Kefka began to laugh. "Oh dear..DEAR TERRA!" He kicked her off and

stood up, giggling like a girl. She fell on her back and stared up at his eyes, fear

swallowing her body. Kefka smiled. "How has my little..Freak been?"

She started to cry. "I...I hate you!" She jumped up at him, but was punched in the

face. She coughed, falling to her knees. Kefka stood over her.

"Such a good magic user...To bad I have to end you!" He began to chant the ancient

language, but yelled when something hit him. He fumbled backward and peered at

Celes. "This..Is NOT the end of this! I WILL come back and kill YOU ALL!" He

looked down at Terra and squealed. "Except you...My little Freak! I will OWN you

again!" With that, he twirled his cape around and disappeared into thin air.

Edgar sighed, walking over to Terra. He helped her up and weakly smiled. "Are..You

alright, Terra?" She shook her head, unsure of herself, then said. "I...Am sorry I didn't

come sooner..."

Locke and Celes came up, rubbing their arms and necks, trying to clear the pain away.

Locke smiled. "Well...WE didn't kill him...-"

"But," Celes glared at him, then said, looking at Terra. "We did really good. No one has

every lasted longer then a second with Kefka. We are better then you think."

Terra smiled, masking her disgrace and pain. "I...Want to see the Esper. Please..."

Edgar told her they will, as soon as they head back up the hill. She nodded, keeping to

herself the whole time they walked back. Locke noticed her quietness and shook his

head, frowning. _I wish she would tell us whats wrong..._

Once they were all at the top, Edgar and Banon said, watching the faces of the

Returners. "The Esper is In the back of this glen. We will go pass there and head across

the bridge. Be careful, that thing is weak, so we will take turns."

When they were at the bridge, it went Gau, Cyan, Locke, Celes, Sabin, Edgar, then

Terra. She preferred being last, she didn't like being in a crowd.

In front of them, was a frozen mass of ice, with a bird- like creature stuck inside.

It's slanted eyes seemed like they were watching all of them, but to Terra, it was just

looking at her. Edgar gasped. "My gods..." He muttered, stepping backwards.

Locke and Celes seemed to be hypnotized by the colors of it. Cyan and Gau stayed by

its side, watching it in fear. Sabin was trying to read its Chakra, but he couldn't find its

energy at all. Terra stared at the monster in amazement, her eyes darting back and forth

form its head to its wings.

"It...Appears to be alive." Cyan was the first to speak.

Sabin shook his head. "That is impossible!" If it was alive, I would sense its Chakra."

Edgar disagreed. "If that thing were alive, it would have a different aura, Sabin. Its not

like us or our animals." He looked at Terra. "So...It reacted to Terra?"

Terra's head felt light and fuzzy. _What...Is it?_

_Little one..._

Terra gasped, stepping back a couple of feet, her eyes wide with fear.

Locke, Sabin and Edgar looked back at her. Then Locke said. "Terra? What's wrong!?"

Edgar noticed her eyes turning black. "Back off! She might hurt us!"

"What!? Are you crazy Edgar! She won't hurt us, this is Terra your talking about!"

Locke screamed, angrily glaring at him. Edgar was about to say something, when Terra

shook her head wildly.

_Child of Espers...Half and Half...I wish you luck..._

Terra's fear grew with each second. _Who are you?_

Light flashed, blinding every one.


	14. Beautiful Lights

Chapter 14 Beautiful Lights

A forceful wave of energy hit everyone but Terra. They all shot off, hanging on to the

cliffs for life

_I am glad to see you again, little one._

Terra shook her head. _Who are you!?_

Edgar and everyone watched as she started shake her head and mutter under breath.

The Esper spoke to her in bits, telling tiny pieces of her past, showing her images.

_A man came in, carrying a rod, the tip glowing red. The men handed it to Kefka, who_

_grinned at young Terra. "It will hurt you so bad, you'll feel like your dying." He_

_whispered, as he place it on her shoulder that was exposed because the white, tiny_

_strip of blanket that cover her chest. She screamed as the hot metal burned her skin, _

_engraving a K.P. S on her. _

Terra's eyes widened at the image. _That...Thats me! No!_

"NO!" Another blinding flash came, Edgar saw Terra toppled over to the frozen Esper.

Edgar shut his eyes when a beam of light shot from the Esper's frozen prison and hit

Terra's head, She began to whither and screamed in pain. She fell to her knees and

cried, repeating. "NO! NO! NO!"

Sabin gasped. "Terra and the Esper...!"

Edgar was the first to get off the cliff side. "They're reacting to each other!"

He stared in wonder and confusion. Terra suddenly cocked her head left and walked

crawled over to it, then stood, facing the monster, making eye contact with it.

Edgar's heart almost ripped from his chest when her body began to glow white and

purple. "What...?" She touched the Esper's prison and frowned. "What is this I'm

feeling!?"

The Esper spoke to her again, speaking in bits once more. "Huh?" She closed her eyes

and sighed, running her hand along the ice. Another flash came, but shined on her,

engulfing her whole body in a white flame. "What..What's going on...?"

She opened her eyes and yelled. "Please tell me...Who am I? Who!?"

Edgar stared at her, trying his best to understand what was going on. Locke broke him

from his trance. "Edgar! Get Terra away from that thing!"

Edgar shook his head and said. "Terra! Get away, its going to hurt you!"

Celes' heart skipped. "The Esper... It's responding to her!"

Locke screamed for Edgar to get her, but his body wouldn't move, it was stuck.

"Terra..." He whispered, reaching a hand out for her. "Please get away from that

thing...!"

The Esper began to shake and glow, a low humming sound filled the area. Lighting

shot from the Esper and hit Terra on the chest, on her heart. Everyone gasped.

"Terra!"

Her body was consumed by a purple flame. The ground shook, but it didn't stopped

them from getting off the cliffs and onto safe land. They looked up and saw a massive

white flames on Terra, mixed with fuchsia. They heard screaming and gazed as the

fire grew more fierce. Then, like it never happened, it faded. In the middle of the

charred ground, was a panting Terra, or..Beast. The beast had snow white fur all over its

body, with magenta running through the hands of the beast, to its elbows. Its wild,

white hair was also mixed with magenta. It had pointed ears and yellow eyes, they were

slanted downward, toward her nose, almost like a cat. It opened its mouth and

screamed, showing its sharp, ivory colored teeth. It fell to the floor and dug its claws

into the ground, hissing and shaking its head.

Edgar gasped lightly, not breathing, fear of what the creature would do. Suddenly he

realized that it was Terra, he could tell by the eyes, although they were yellow, he still

knew it was her. They looked hurt, confused, pained and wronged.

"Ter-Terra, is that you?" She glanced over at him, her eyes watered up as she screamed

in pain. The scream was like a answer to him. Everyone stared at the freakish monster

in front of them. Terra grabbed her head and screeched, digging her claws into her

scalp. She awkwardly stood up and looked up to the sky, tearing falling down her face.

She jumped fifty feet in the air and shot off towards south west. Edgar gazed at the

purple trail she made, then heard a painful cry as she disappeared from sight.

The Esper began to glow again, knocking every one out with a powerful flash that

seemed to last years.


	15. Figaro Castle's Help

Chapter 15 Figaro Castle's Help

Locke opened his eyes slowly. He saw bricks and shelves. Huh?

The door creaked open, revealing Celes.

"Huh?"

Celes sighed, rubbing her forehead thoughtfully. "I see your awake..."

"Wheres...Terra!?" He moaned, getting off the bed to stand.

Celes sighed, looking down at the wooden floor. "She...Turned into a something...And

flew off. She...Looked like..." She gripped her hands and whispered. "She looked like

an Esper." Locke was about to say something, but Edgar came in and sighed. "Cole!

I assume you are fine?"

Locke nodded, afraid his voice would betray his heart. "..."

Edgar glanced at Locke, then Celes, shaking head slowly. "Something happened to

Terra... There must be some sort of connection between her and the Esper... We must

find her!" He walked towards the door, looking back one last time. "Witnesses say she

went streaking across and far beyond Figaro..." They left the room and stood in front of

the others. Locke gripped his hands and muttered. "We've gotta find her! I..I promised

I'd protect her...But I failed..And I won't let it happen again!"

Celes felt bad for not just Terra, but Locke too. He was sad she was gone, and for some

strange reason, it hurt her to see him like this. "Locke..."

Edgar nodded. " We will, but some have to stay behind and guarded Narshe."

Sabin smiled, then said. "Then I'm your guy, bro! I'm sure Gau and Cyan will gladly

help!" He looked at them and gave them the thumbs up. Sabin laughed. "Go Edgar.

We'll handle this job." Gau jumped up an squealed happily.

Locke gripped his hands together and said. "Then me, Ed, and Celes will head to

Kohlingen and gather facts about Terra. Sabin, Gau and Cyan, we trust Narshe in your

hands!"

Edgar told Locke and Celes to hurry and get their stuff, and that they will first head to

Figaro.

After they finished, they headed to Figaro, by Chocobos, and made it in a day, instead

of two

They let their Chocobos go and entered Figaro, everyone began to clap when they saw

Edgar, saying. "Our great king has returned!" And " King Edgar the great!"

Although he didn't feel like he was the great, he excepted the complements and smiled

weakly, hiding his guilt. The Chancellor came running out in his green and gold capes,

waving his arms franticly. "King Edgar!" Edgar sighed, standing straight so he wouldn't

rag at him. "Oh, lords! I thought you...Failed in getting to the Returners hideout!"

"Well, you know me, chancellor. I lose to no man..now women are another subject.."

Man was that a lie.

"Oh?" He looked at the blond woman with navy blues eyes and said. "Will I be getting

a room for miss...Chère?"

Celes looked down in shame, mumbling under her breath. "Won't be necessary, my

good man. We need to get to Kohlingen, fast."

The Chancellor made a confused face and shrugged. "Leaving again, my lord?"

"Yes..."

Locke sensed his discomfort and patted his back. "No more speak'in, mate. We need to

get there fast."The Chancellor nodded, leading them off towards a stair case.

"It will take a day to go there...I hope you don't mind."

Locke grunted. A day!? We need to find her quick! "Is there a way...We can go faster?"

"I am terribly sorry, Sir Cole. But there is not." Locke sighed.

As they made their way into the machine room, Edgar smiled. His work always cheered

him up, but it didn't last very long. The Chancellor waved at them as he walked back to

the stairs. "Bye King Edgar!"

Edgar nudged his head, a frown printed on his face. The whole castle could sink and

head to Kohlingen, but they were forced to use a smaller cube, like room to sink and go

to there destination. Locke growled, stretching his legs an arms after hours of standing.

"You could of put some chairs in, Ed." Locke muttered, leaning against the metal walls.

Edgar sighed. "Then sit down Cole..."

Locke rolled his eyes and fell to the floor. "Fine..But next time, put some damn chairs

in."

Celes looked over at Edgar and saw his hands roll into a fist. She knew was going

to explode. She braced herself and sat down on the floor. "Well Cole...If you like don't

it..Then we can go back!"

Locke's eyes burned holes into Edgar's lowered head. "Jeez...What did you have for

breakfast, a cup of jackas-" He was cut off by Celes.

"Locke, just be quiet. Your angering him..." Locke shrugged, deciding to listen to

Celes. "Fine..."

The next day, Locke and Edgar were woken up by Celes. She made them walk without

food, saying. "It will only slow you down. Be real men."

As the morning faded to night, they stopped when it got to cold or dangerous.

They woke and followed the same routine, only Edgar started to complain like a baby

Celes silenced him with a very long speech about how men are suppose to act. It

stopped him from talking, she whispered something in Edgar's ear that made him blush

heavily. Locke asked what it was, but she said it wasn't important and walked away.

Mid day they stopped on a hill and peered down to a valley. Flowers and apple trees

made walls around a small village. They could see one large house to the back of the

small village, then a house on fire. Locke gasped, running ahead. Edgar and Celes ran

after him, worried for their friend.

When they headed into town, They found Locke, staring at the house on fire, his eyes

watering up. "This...Was my..Old house."

Edgar sighed, while Celes looked down.


	16. Kohlingen

Chapter 16 Kohlingen

"You..Lived here before, Locke?" Celes asked, looking around the village. People

gathered around, talking about how the house got that way. Locke nodded. "How did

this happen?"

"A freaky witch flew pass, screaming like a mad woman! She almost took me down,

she did!" Locke and Edgar turned to an man in his thirties, all brown cloths on and a

gray beard. "The witch almost killed a child too!"

Edgar pushed pass the Locke and Celes and asked, shaking the man. "What did she

look like!?" The man thought for a moment, then shouted. "She had," He grabbed his

ears and pulled them up. "Cat like ears and fangs. Consumed in white flames, she

shot threw that house and burned it! She was a demon! A damn demon!" Edgar was

about to punch his face in, then calmed. "Where is the girl who saw her?"

The man sighed, fingering his beard. "Er...Um...Pass the Inn." Edgar, Locke and Celes

shot off. They found the girl, playing in flower, right next to her mother.

Edgar tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me miss, but may I talk to you?"

She turned and smiled. "...Sure. About?"

Edgar looked back at his friends and asked, getting to the point. "Did your daughter, or

you, see anything strange?" The woman nodded. "I thought it was going to take my

child away...But it stopped right in front of her, staring at her with..Yellow eyes. My kid

wasn't scared, till it frowned at her and spoke in some freaky language. I was about to

tell it to leave, when it screamed and shot off, burning down that house."

Edgar sighed. "Anything else?"

"Um...Yeah. When she stopped in front of her, she was actually was..Helping my fallen

girl up off the ground. Talk about nice monsters..."

Edgar and Celes sighed, while Locke looked off towards the tall house. He turned to

them and said. "I'm going somewhere...Gather as much info as possible, okay? I'll be

back soon." Locke finished with and quick goodbye and left. Celes seemed worried,

she didn't take her eyes off him till he ran behind another building. Edgar patted her

back, withdrawing his hand when she spun and growled at him. "Don't do that, or you'll

be missing a finger!" Edgar held up his hands as a shield and stuttered. " I..Was going

to tell not to worry...But you seem fine..So...Um." He broke off when she walked away,

saying. "I'll find my own Info."

Edgar rolled his eyes and headed to the Inn.

He pushed the door open and sat down near the bar. "Water please..." Edgar asked,

handing the man a copper Gil piece. "Here ya go, sir. Best damned water we gots."

Edgar nodded to the man and leaned back, glancing about the area. He looked to the

back and gasped. Sitting in the back, was _a man in all black, shrouded by the same_

_mask he saw in South Figaro._ Shadow?

He got up and walked over to him, frowning as he sat down. "Shadow? How you did

you get here?"

The man looked up and glared at him. "Ah, the one that lost to the small one."

"Um...you lost too."

Shadow nodded. "True..But if I wanted..I would of gotten it back by slitting his throat."

Edgar gasped. "What...Did you say!?" Shadow smiled under his mask. "Or should I

say.."Her" throat?" Edgar got up and threated to hit him. Shadow laughed.

"Now..Sit down, king. I didn't, so calm down and be reasonable." Edgar sat, muttering.

Shadow sighed. "So..Do you need help finding her?"

"What? How did you know-"

Shadow smiled, holding out a piece of white fur. "Nab a piece of hair off of her. Knew

it was her from her..Body posture. Slender just like that man, a besides...She wasn't

exactly that good at hiding it."

Edgar smiled. "So you know where she headed?"

"For a prise, I'll join you and lead you to her. But you must follow my

orders if you do so..."

Edgar nodded. "How much do I have to pay you, sir?"

"3000. Nothing short, and I don't take a..I own you...If I have too, I''ll collect it with

your head." Shadow threw the fur at Edgar and waited. Edgar took the fur and sighed,

looking at the patterned of purple and white trails. "...Fine...3000 it is. But I will only

pay you 2000 first, then the rest when you actually tell us where, or show us."

Shadow smiled. "Deal. We leave tonight. Get Chocobos. We'll need them for where

we're going." With that, Shadow left the Inn with his dog. Edgar ran his fingers over the

fur and smiled as he hid it In his pockets.

"Tonight it is." Then he left to tell Locke and Celes the news.


	17. Zozo's Evil Past

Chapter 17 Zozo's Evil Past

"So," Locke growled. "You paid a assassin Gil to lead us to Terra!?"

Edgar nodded, getting on his Chocobo, as did they. "Yes, Cole. He actually touch her

and knows where she went."

"What if he got that "Fur" off of someone else?"  
Edgar gripped his reins. "Its a chance we have to take. We don't have other leads!"

Locke grunted when Celes punched his arm, she muttered. "Locke...Look at him."

He looked up and sighed. "..." Edgar's face was flushed from both anger and something

else he could figure out. He glanced down to his hands and shook his head. Edgar was

holding the fur, rubbing it with his index finger and thumb. Then Celes spoke again,

softly. "I think he thinks its his fault this happened." Locke whistled. I'll talk to him

later, kay?" She nodded, noticing a man in all black coming up, on his Chocobo.

That must be Shadow...

He stopped in front of them and said. 'Let's go. We're heading to Zozo."

Zozo...Why there!? Celes asked.

Shadow snorted, shaking his head. "Do not want to find the witch?"

"Terra!" Edgar yelled. "Right," Shadow frowned. "Terra. Well, go or not to go?"

Celes looked down. "Why would she go there?"

"I don't know and don't care. All I know is that she went there. I have..Someone there

who tells me things...So we go." Then Shadow kicked his Sandbul and shot off, his

dog running behind, gaining speed fast enough to fool and Chocobo breeder. Edgar,

Locke and Celes chased after him.

As the day grew on, they passed farms and hitch hikers, who beg for a ride to Jidoor.

But Shadow told them to forget about the lowlife and head forward, which they did with

wryly feelings. When night fell, they made camp in the Zozo mountains. The cold wind

kept blowing out their fire, knocking their tents down and chilling them to the bone.

When they found a suitable place to actually start their camp, they were too tired to eat

anything and fell asleep.

The next morning came too quick for Edgar's restless eyes and body. He sat up and

itched his head, hungrily awaiting his food. His appetite changed when he saw hard

boiled eggs. He dug through his packs and ate stale bread, while Locke and Celes

began to eat the eggs Shadow cook for them. Locke smiled at Edgar. "What...Don't like

eggs, Eddie boy?"

"...I hate eggs."

Locke laughed, bitting into his egg, he muttered. "Well...Have your bread then, king."

Edgar growled as he got up. "Hurry up and eat," He ate the rest of bread and walked

towards his bedroll. "We need to leave."

Locke rolled his eyes when Shadow and Celes agreed. Locke was forced to eat his food

while packing. Once he finished, he met them up ahead with his Chocobo and smiled,

waving at them. After a while riding, Locke asked Celes why she didn't like Zozo so

much. She replied with, her voice shaky. "...I was sent there to get three soldiers out...

It was horrible. People jumped off buildings for fun..And died. They steal, not like your

kind of stealing..Worse. And..." She looked away and sighed.

Locke and Edgar asked her to go on, but she shook her head. "C'mon Celes. Tell us."

Locke pushed. She looked up and Shadow and said. "They...Sacrifice women to their

Gods...And sometimes skin them for cloths or food. But if the women are lucky..They

are sold to slavers, but that isn't really good either..They are beat...And forced to marry.

I hope it hasn't happened to Terra..."

Locke sighed, while Edgar gripped the reins.

"Then we need to hurry!" Edgar yelled, looking at Shadow for help. "Please. I'll pay

you double!"

Shadow smiled under his shroud. "They we should take the short cut. If we don't rest at

nights..We will make it by..." He thought about and nodded. "By tomorrow night. If we

don't stop at Jidoor."

Edgar told him that would be good and said. "Locke and Celes won't mind, will you

guys?"

They looked at each other, then at Edgar. "...No we won't care..." _Its just sleep after_

_all._ Locke thought, following Shadow and Edgar towards the east.


	18. Half Way There, But Miles Away

Chapter 18 Half Way There, But Miles Away.

Night fell, and Locke was so tired, he slept on the back of his Chocobo saddle. Celes

saw and snorted. _How could he sleep knowing Terra could be in such horrible place?_

She looked away an sighed, seeing Edgar's eyes narrowed. He was tired too, but he

refused to close his eyes. Shadow was ahead, so she couldn't see his eyes, or figure.

Celes leaned over her saddle and poked Locke on the arm, causing him to grunt and

wake up in shock. "Huh, what?"

Celes told him Edgar would be very angry if he saw him sleeping while they were

looking for Terra. Locke sighed, running his hand down his neck. "Right..."

As they went further into a long, narrow glen, Locke started to think. It feels like we

passed this area before. He saw an old tree, branches braking and touching the ground.

_Haven't I seen that before?_

Hours later, Locke saw the same tree. _What the hell!? I know I've seen that!_

"Shadow! I need to tell you something!"

"I know, Cole. I noticed it too. I'll try to brake it." He replied coolly.

Edgar and Celes turned to Locke and asked what he was talking about. "I think...We

have been going in circles, mates."

Edgar looked around and gasped lightly. "Hes right. I've seen this area before...What

could be causing it?" Celes and Locke shrugged, looking back at Shadow.

He was on the ground, his hands together. He was muttering under his breath, then he

looked up and held his out. "Release Jutsu!" The area around them blurred, then turned

pure white, then black. After what seemed to be years, it faded, leaving a morning sky

and a view of the end of the glen. Edgar, Celes and Locke gasped, looking around,

expecting a fight. Shadow sighed, then looked back. "Go ahead," He turned and began

to walked back towards them. "I'll meet you at Zozo. I handle out little friend."

"Who?" Locke asked, glancing back wards to see a man dressed in all brown and red.

A shroud was on, his hands were covered by leather gloves with long, poisoned fangs.

Shadow waved for them to leave and said. "I expect my Gil when I see you again,

...Edgar-Sama." Then he whistled and ran forward, his dog running after him. Edgar

told his friends to listen to Shadow and go ahead. As they left Shadow alone, Edgar

knew he should of stayed and helped, he would of done the same thing. But he wanted

to see her Just one more time, to her that he was sorry for every thing..To tell her she

wasn't the cause of his kingdom burning. _Terra...I am so sorry. _Edgar sighed, kicking

the sides of his beast harder._ I'm coming, Terra. Just wait._

Shadow smiled at the figure, pulling his Kodachi out. "IS there a reason you followed

me, sir?"

The man laughed. "I own this here glen. And when rodents come in, I kill them and

take their stuff...See...I'll either kill you or sell you."

Shadow nodded. "So your a slaver? I really don't like them..."

The man chuckled, unsheathing his Imperial. "I don't like smart asses either, but you

don't see me crying about it." The man ran forward, thrusting his blade at Shadow's

stomach, but when it was blocked, he jumped up and punched at him, which also failed

horribly. Shadow lunged forward and cut the man across the chest, then punched him in

the jaw. The man grunted and stood straight. "I see your..One of Koji Nakamura 's

Ninjas." The man said, wiping blood away. "You wear his attire, you must have passed

his tests. Correct?" Shadow nodded, clasping his hands together. " Indeed. Sensei

Nakamura's teachings were perfect. I have learned a lot, but I do not fight with words."

The man laughed, agreeing with him. "Aye. Me either, sir."

Shadow suggested a Jutsu fight, and the stranger agreed. Shadow smiled. Fool...

"Simple then; We only use one type, pick wisely and try your best to take me down

with it." Shadow stated the rules, stepping back a few paces. So did the man.

The man held his index fingers out and howled. "Earth clone Jutsu!" The ground

beneath the man shook, then spiked up towards the sky. The mud began to form into

men, that looked just like the stranger. Shadow smiled. _Earth? Hm..._

Shadow smacked his hands together. A bright red Chakra filled the area

around him, engulfing his body. His hands moved into the speeds of the Chinese

Zodiac signs. Shadow looked up and started to mutter. "Ne, Tatsu, U, Hitsuji,

Uma, Mi, I, Inu, Uma, Tatsu and Hitsuji!" He looked directly at the stranger and yelled.

"Wind Chakra Slash!" Shadow pulled his arms up and smiled as pure, white and lime

green Chakra formed on him, consuming his arms fully. Then he ran forward,

screaming as the Chakra began to tear through the ground as he darted forward. The

man paled, yelling to his doubles. But it was no use, Shadow plowed through the earth

copies and shoved his arm through the man's chest, blasting his Chakra through the

back. The man fell to the ground, instantly dead, not even enough time to scream before

his painful death. Shadow sighed, wiping his arm on the man's cloths. "You won't

mind, will you?" With that, Shadow took the man's Gil and departed with his dog,

fully knowing who the man was. Tianjin Sihanouk , the opponent in which he fought

every day at his training academy. His death had no affect on Shadow whats so ever, he

was actually happy he killed him, for some strange reason.


	19. The Beautiful Voice

Chapter 19 The Beautiful Voice

Edgar, Celes and Locke made it to Zozo by mid-day. The whole time riding, Celes

mentioned every messed up thing Zozo does. It scared Edgar. His mind raced for

answers to his questions. _What if they eat Terra? What if they sell her?...What if they_

_skin her...Or...Or what if they...Forced her to..do the -..No! Terra is fine, she is well_

_and I'll find her!_

Locke sighed as he laid his steel eyes on Zozo. "What a horrible place..."

Celes nodded, telling them more Zozo acts. Edgar gripped the reins and yelled.

"Enough with that, Celes! I do not want to hear what they might do to her!

Understand!" Celes nodded, looking away, she frowned. "I'm sorry Edgar...I didn't

mean-" Locke growled, jumping off his Chocobo to tackle Edgar off his. They meet

the ground, punching, kicking, strangling, yelling and shoving. Locke punched Edgar in

the eyes, then the nose. Edgar shoved him off and drove his fist into his face.

Celes gasped, getting of her beast to stop them. "Stop now!" They didn't listen, just kept

hitting each other. Celes' temper hit the top and exploded. "Dammit, I said stop!"

She yelled. They paused, glancing up at her.

Edgar glared at her, Locke grunted and pushed Edgar off. Locke sighed.

"..He started it..."

Edgar gripped his hands. "What did I start Cole!?" "Everything, you crazy bugger!"

They began to argue and yell, Celes shook her head. The only card she knew was...

"Terra wouldn't like you two fighting..."

Locke stopped,knowing it was true. And Edgar looked down, knowing it and sad that

she was gone. "We have to find her, not spend our time fighting. She is lost and alone.

Probably scared to death, while we have each other. Would you want her to cry for you

when she sees your bruises and cuts?" Celes said, causing the boys to mumble.

Locke agreed and stood up, dusting the dirt off of him. "...Your right Celes. She would

want me to beat Edgar in front of her. She likes it when I torture him." He smiled at the

image of Terra laughing. Edgar blushed. He knew that was true too, but he would

gladly jump off a cliff and brake bones to make her laugh, or to even see her again

Celes told them they shouldn't wait longer and head into town, and that Shadow would

find them, since he's been there before. As they made it into town, people stared and

whispered. Edgar knew this would end badly, and that they would have a hard time

here. In the back of the crowd was a tall man and two short ones, they were watching

them. Locke frowned as he saw them following them. "Ed..Don't look, but those men

are following us." Edgar nodded. "I know. We'll lose them around another building, but

be prepared to fight." Edgar told Celes and Locke as they stood in front of a tall tower.

They turned and saw the men behind them, laughing and smiling in glee.

"Well, ain't we the royals of Figaro?"

Edgar sighed. "Leave us, we do not want to fight with you."

The men laughed, showing their swords and spears. "Well we "Want" to fight!"

The two short men ran forward. Locke blocked the man's attack and stabbed at him

with his Falacata. The man knocked the blade away and lost his, then began a fist fight,

shoving and punching each other. The other short man swung his spear at Celes. She

gracefully jumped and laid her feet down on the spear's tip, holding it down, she

punched the man in the face. While Edgar unsheathed his sword, the tall man appeared

in front of him, a smirk planted on his tanned face. "Well..."

Edgar growled. _I don't have time for this!_ "Sir..I need to find my friend and if I get

caught back an lose time, I'll kill you." Edgar threated, gripping his sword tightly.

The man laughed, winging his sword up, then left to strike Edgar's left side, but he

parried and dug the hilt of his sword into the man's chest, causing him to tumble.

Locke got up an spit out blood from his mouth and kicked the man in the stomach. He

went unconscious. Locke glanced over and saw Celes, toying with her enemy. She

ducked and elbowed the man in the ribs, then used her palms to hit his chest. The short

man coughed and hissed, swinging his spear at her. Celes back flipped and whipped

the flat part to her sword across his face, leaving a red mark. The man cried out and

jumped at her, Celes fell to the ground, holding the man above her. Locke gasped.

Celes held the man's arms away from her, trying her best not to get hit. Then she looked

over and saw Locke running towards her with a long, piece of wood. Just when the

man got free, he grunted and fell on her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode into

a million pieces. She opened her eyes and saw Locke, smiling down at her. "You okay,

luv?" He asked.

Never has she felt so happy to see the thief. She smiled in relieve. "...Thanks Locke."

He shrugged, and helped her up. Celes blushed. "Thank you for helping, he would have

killed me." Locke grinned. "Well, I told ya I'd protect ya, didn't I?"

She nodded. They both glanced over at Edgar, who was holding his sword tightly in his

palms.

Edgar charged forward and lunged his sword at the man's legs, but it failed, resulting in

a swift push. The man was at least four or three inches taller then him. Although

Edgar was tall for a man, this one was like a giant. Edgar fell on his back and rolled when

he saw a sword coming straight for his face. He shot up and punched up at his face.

The tall man smiled and grabbed his fist, throwing him against a wall. He tightened his

hands around Edgar's throat. The king aimless grabbed at the man's hands, trying escape the

sure death that was place in front of him. His vision blurred and blacked.

_No...Not now..I haven't found her yet...Please..Gods help me..._

_ Edgar!_ Cried a beautiful, timbre voice in desperation. His body felt like it was being consumed by flames of rage.

His eyes broke open and concentrated on the man's eyes. Edgar used his elbow to

pushed down the man's hands, then Edgar kicked the man in the ribs. Edgar kicked him

again, again and again, till the man's ribs were broken. Then he pushed him to the

ground and frowned. The man coughed up blood and said, his voice shaken and broken.

"Please...Have mercy on..ME!?"

Edgar gripped his hands and muttered, his voice low and emotionless. "Go..Before I

change my mind!" The man got up painfully and plodded off,leaving his friends

behind.

Edgar turned his navy blue eyes to his friends and narrowed his eyes. "What are you

looking at?" He demanded. Locke and Celes' mouth were open, their faces were pale.

Locke shook his head and whispered. "You were...On fire."

Edgar snorted. "Fire, Cole? I highly doubt that, thief."

Locke turned to Celes for support. "Wasn't he, Celes?" She nodded and told Edgar the

same thing Locke had. Edgar looked away and said, picking his sword up. "I wasn't on

fire, I was angry." Locke and Celes began to argue, but Edgar silenced them and

barked. "Just leave it be!" They looked down in guilt and knew why it was so hard for

him to believe. Locke sighed, while Celes checked the men's cloaks. "So...Where do we

start to look for Terra?"

Edgar shrugged, then sat against the wall._ I have no idea where...But I have to try. For_

_her..._ Edgar frowned. "We wait till those men wake up...Then we ask them if they have

seen...Terra." His voice strained at the mention of her name, and Locke knew that he

terrible missed her. Locke walked over and patted his shoulder. "Ed..."

He waved him aside and said. "We..Wait." _I just hope its the right thing to do... _

A short man, clothed in blue rags and leaning on a walking stick, started at the

beautiful creature in front of him. It rested peacefully in his bed. White fur covered her

body, with a hint of magenta in her wild hair. "Poor child..." He laid a wet cloth on her

head and sighed. She rolled her head and smiled lightly. "Child of Half...I can see your

pain." The old man fingered his long beard that dragged on the floor. He retired for his

rocking chair and watched the creature sleep, its head tiredly laying on his feather

pillows. He started to ponder when the creature whispered, in her sleep.

The old man didn't hear what she said, but knew she was scared for something or

** someone**. He sighed. _Soon you will wake.._


	20. Zozo's Tower

Chapter 20 Zozo's Tower

The men woke up and screamed when they saw that they were tied to dead trees.

"Please don't hurt us!?" One yelled.

Edgar watched from the back of the small crowd as Locke began to talk and Celes

scare with her weapons and scary faces.

Locke asked the men what they were doing in Zozo and what they wanted from them.

"We are here because we were banned here by the council of Jidoor. They told us never

to return because we were not like them. We were poor."

Locke asked the other question. "We..Needed you because..Our boss saw you enter and

knew you were with...It."

Locke and Celes cocked their eye brows and said. "It? What do you mean?"

The men swallowed, then looked around and muttered. "The white and purple witch!

She flew right pass our boss. He said she was beauty and said to capture you, for you

would know were it was."

Locke gasped. _Terra!_ "So, this witch...Did she have yellow eyes and pointed ears?"

' "Aye! She started to scream when she went to the top of Zozo's watching tower. Then

she stopped, calm like the eye of a storm. She start to chant, then someone came out

and helped her into the tower. Her body was so...Cat like and she moved so fast when

we grabbed at her." Locke and Celes smiled in relieve and happiness. They untied the

men and ran over to Edgar. "Edgar!" He looked up and sighed. "Yes?"

" We...Know where she is!" Edgar stood up and grabbed Locke by the shoulder.

"Where!? Where!?"

Celes shook her head and said. "This Tower- The one we are next too. Those men were

told by their bosses to get us, in order to get her."

Edgar wasted no time and ran into the tower, Locke and Celes running after him.

The tower was like what Edgar thought it would be like. It was damp, and very dark,

with few candles hanging from the walls. As he ran, he could hear the others following.

The water on the ground splashed as he flew pass, searching down every hall for Terra.

He stopped at a dead end and turned, ready to go the other way. Locke and Celes were

behind, panting and shaking their heads. "Ed...Slow..Down..."

"I can't Cole, I can't." He said, looking around. "We have to find her...Quick."

Locke and Celes nodded. "Fine. We split up into three groups. Edgar, you'll take the

north, Celes will take east and I'll take west. Got it?" They nodded. "Then..In an hour

meet here. Okay?" As they split up, Locke grabbed Celes by the arm and whispered.

"There is no east hall way Celes...Silently follow him, make sure he doesn't in trouble,

kay?"

Celes agreed and pulled her arm away and stocked Edgar into the dark halls.

Edgar pushed a steel door open and peered in side. Nothing, just a empty cell, with one

box in the corner. He turned and opened another cell. Nothing. Again he looked into

another cell, and found nothing. All he found was empty cells. His will and hope was

fading into fear and desperation. When he decided to head back, he leaned against a

wall and gasped as he fell backward. He looked behind him and smiled. There was a

flight of stairs, that ran up into light. Could it be out side? He didn't know for sure, but

pulled his sword out and started to mark the walls as he walked back for Locke and

Celes. He stood at their meeting place, waiting for them. He heard a low tap and turned.

Celes. "Celes? I thought you went east?" She smiled and told him she did, just found

nothing. Although she was really following him, to that stair case. Edgar nodded.

"Where Cole?"

"Right here, mate." Locke said, laying a hand down on his shoulder. A quirky smile

was place on is face. Edgar smiled and said. "I found a way up to the top of the Tower."

Locke smiled. "Then we should hurry, right?"

Edgar nodded and lead them to the stair case.

As they stood in front of the stairs, Edgar smiled. It was his golden light, his way to

heaven, although he didn't know why, he felt so happy to know that she was up there.

Locke went in first, then Celes, then Edgar. They made their way up, up hours of stairs,

steep, painful steps. Three hours passed, they finally made it. The top.

Edgar gazed over the side and shivered. They were so high up, the people looked like

ants. He turned and saw Celes peering over, gasping at the view. "You might want to

back up a bit,Celes. Never know when the rails will brake." He said calmly.

Celes nodded and careful strolled over to Locke. Edgar rolled his eyes. He could plainly

see they liked each other, and that they both were denying it. Why wouldn't they want

to show it. Everyone can tell...Even Terra. The way she looked at him when he

defended Celes and not her, it crushed her. Edgar knew Locke didn't know how it hurt

her, how it made her feel unworthy of defending. If Edgar wasn't so sure that Terra

hated him for everything he said, he would tell her Locke didn't mean it and to move

on, but she would react so badly towards him, she would never talk to him again.

He looked back and saw them talking, smiling and laughing. Their so obvious...

Edgar turned and said, braking their little chat. "We move ahead, now and swiftly."

Locke and Celes nodded, following Edgar up more stairs. As they met a door, Locke's

name was called. "Unlock it, Cole."

Locke hummed as he began to brake into the door. He dropped his lock picks and bent

down to retrieve them. He heard a loud thump and got up. A large man held a

squirming Celes in his hands. Edgar already had his sword out, glaring at the man.

Locke found his Falacata and held it tightly. "Let her go!"

Celes screamed as the man tightened his grip on arm. The man laughed.

"I tried getting you...Painlessly..But you didn't go with my men, did you!?" He threw

Celes at Locke. They fell on the floor and grunted. The man smiled as he turned to

Edgar.

"I assume you are the one to lead them up here?" The man asked, gripping his massive

hands together. Edgar nodded. "I am."

"HA! I am Dadaluma, Master of Zozo!" He yelled. Edgar gripped his sword and

looked over at Locke and Celes. They were just done getting up, when the man swung

his leg towards Edgar. Edgar flew over the side railing and held on to the metal.

Locke gasped. "ED! Hold on!" Locke threw his boomerang at Dadaluma and pounced

towards his chest. Locke threw his fist into his ribcage and rolled under neath him to

get Edgar. He glanced back and saw him standing, no damage was caused. What?

Dadaluma turned and laughed. "You think that hurt me!? HAHAHAH!" He held his

hands out and yelled. "Solar Shock!" A red and orange flames erupted from the

ground and built over them like a cloud. As it got bigger, Locke helped Edgar up and

saw Celes aiming her blade up, toward the cloud of fire. "Celes, no!"

The cloud blew up and flashed its painful rays every where, bringing Edgar and Locke

to their knees. It cleared away. Edgar gasped as air made its way into his lungs again.

He looked around, his vision blurred by blobs and spots. His vision cured. Edgar slowly

gasped as he saw Celes laying on the floor and Dadaluma screaming his head off.

Locke woke and screamed, running over to Celes' limp body. "Celes!"

He shook her and shook her. "Come on Celes, wake up!"

Edgar rose slowly. How had Locke rose without this wry feeling? He watched as

Dadaluma held out his bleeding arm. What the hell!? His arm was cut off completely.

Did Celes do that? Edgar asked himself. Dadaluma growled and held up his remaining

arm. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The same massive cloud formed again. "This time she won't help you!"

Edgar closed his eyes. _No..._

_This is the end, and I didn't even tell her I was sorry...I'm...Sorry...Terra!_

Suddenly, a sizzling sound flew pass his ears and hit something. Dadaluma screamed.

Edgar heard a thump and opened his eyes. Laying dead on the floor, was their enemy.

He noticed three Shurikens lodged into his skull. _Shadow!_ He looked over and and saw

a man draped in all black, standing on the railing like a crow. "Shadow!"

The man jumped off andd landed near Edgar. "Edgar-Sama."

He nodded at him an peered back at Locke and Cele. "She'll be fine, Cole."

Shadow insisted, helping him up. "She used her blade to absorb most of the attack."

Locke frowned, picking Celes up. "..I hope so..."

"It must have been to much for her to handle." Edgar said, walking very awkwardly

toward them. He fixed his cape and collar. "I assume that was the men's boss..."

Edgar sighed, rubbing his brow, he looked at the door. "Could you possibly get the door

open, Cole?"

Locke's anger rose, coloring his face crimson. Celes could of died, for them, and he just

blew it off! Like it was nothing! He shook his head.

"It can wait till Celes is awake..."

Edgar glared away from the door and found his eyes. "What?"

"You heard me..It can wait till she wakes up. She would want to see her too." Locke

took a few steps back. "At the same time." Edgar gripped his hands, then slowly agreed.

Had Locke forgotten all about Terra? Did he simply erase her from his mind? She was

gone more then a few days, and Locke could only think of Celes. For all they knew,

Terra could be dying, or...Already dead. Edgar looked up. "Can't you just carry her in?"

"No..."

Edgar asked him if he could wake her up, but Locke said no, and ended the talk with a

dismissive wave of his hand. They waited an hour, but to Edgar, it was many hours.

Why couldn't he just in? He patently waited, while Shadow sharpened his dirk and

Shurikens. _What a hell of a bad day!_ He thought.

The old man saw the creature in his bed twitch an roll her head over.

Such a bad thing to happen...

He stood and soaked the cloth and laid it on her burning head. "You must cool off, little

one. For your own sake..And mine."

The creature hummed silently and clenched her hands together. The old man smiled.

She was responding to his magical drugs. It had to force it in her by needle, which

seemed to hurt the poor woman. The old man pulled the blanket up to her chin and

lightly touched her cheek. "You must wake soon. Your friends need you."

With that, he went back to his rocking chair and watched her silently.


	21. Ramuh, The Magical Man Of Memories

Chapter 20 Ramuh, The Magical Man Of Memories 

Edgar smiled when Celes woke up and asked what happened. Once Locke told her

what she did and that Shadow killed Dadaluma, she nodded and slowly rubbed her

forehead, trying to get rid of the pain. When she could walk properly, Locke told her

that they are going to head in now, and asked if she was up to it. She smiled and said.

"I've waited a long time to talk to her..I won't miss it for anything."

Edgar's heart began to beat wildly as Locke opened the door and let him go in first.

_What do I say if she is alive? Wait..Of course she'll be alive..But what do I say?_

He felt like his throat was clogged by his heart.

The room was dark, but they could see candles to the far back of the diamond shaped

room. As they went further, they could make out a chair, dresser, shelves and a bed.

Edgar looked around and sighed. "I don't see her-"

"Oh, you don't, do you?" A voice asked.

Edgar, Celes, Locke turned around, searching for the owner of the strange voice.

A short man stood behind them, smoking a pipe. Touching the floor, was his gray

beard. He clothed in blue rags, his hands holding onto a walking staff.

Edgar gripped the handle to his sword and watched the man's movements carefully.

"Who are you!? And what did you do with Terra!?

The old man smiled fondly. "Terra? That is what you call her..Hmm."

Locke cocked an eye brow and asked, his voice demanding and strong.

"What do you mean by that? that is her name!" He started after the man as he walked

over to a window. "Terra...Yes, that is her name..But don't you know her other name?"

"Other...Name?" Celes asked, straightening up to look at him. The old man smiled.

"My, my, my! First I should calm your friend," He pointed to Edgar. "And tell you who

I am." He puffed on his pipe and said. "I am Ramuh, Esper of memories."

Locke laughed, while Celes stared at him. Edgar smiled. "Esper, huh?" Locke asked,

nudging his head at Ramuh. "Ed, did you hear that? He's an...Esper."

"I heard it, Cole. But personally don't care. I want to see Terra, now!"

Ramuh smiled as he floated in front of Edgar, his eyes searching Edgar's intently.

"Ah...You must be Edgar, king of Figaro. I am pleased to meet you, good sir."

Edgar had half the mind to punch the old bat in the face, but he knew something bad

would come from that and stopped. "I...Want to see her...Please?"He pleaded, bowing

to him.

Locke's mouth flew open. He was bowing. All this time Locke has known Edgar, he

never bowed to anyone, not even Kefka or Gastra. But he was now, to an old man he

didn't know. To an Esper! Ramuh frowned, laying his hand on Edgar's shoulder.

"My boy..You do not need to show me this kind of respect. I know you are a good

person, and that you miss your friend. I will not, nor never, stand in your way of seeing

her." Edgar smiled as he looked into the old man's eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

Ramuh lifted his staff and pointed to the bed. "Terra...Sleeps." Edgar turned and ran

toward the bed, Locke and Celes not far behind.

Edgar pulled to a stop and smiled. Sleeping in the bed, was a soundless Terra. Still in

her beast form, which surprised Edgar. He thought she would be...Normal by the time

he got to her. Edgar placed his hand on her forehead and gasped. It was burning.

Locke and Celes sighed as they saw her face. "She's safe."

"Of course she is. I took great care of her. Someone very special asked me to."

Edgar thanked him and leaned towards Terra and shook her. "Wake up, Terra."

"Do not wake her, Edgar." Ramuh said, pulling him back. "She is very ill and needs

rest."

Edgar nodded and asked how long it would take her to wake up. Ramuh sighed.

"She is not that kind of ill, Edgar." He made a confused look and asked what was

wrong with her. "She is...In need of a special thing."

"What?" Locke asked. Celes wanted to know too. Ramuh flew over to his chair and sat

down. He puffed his pipe again and crossed his arms. "See for your self."

Edgar went to her side and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Terra?"

She began to roll around. "Uhrrr...Grr..."

"Terra?" Edgar asked again, worried. He touch her white hair and smiled. "Terra?"

She screamed as he lightly touched her hand. Edgar jumped back.

"She's frightened." Ramuh stated. Edgar grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles

lightly. She started to hum and toss. "Why is she humm'in?" Locke asked.

"She..Is simply showing her fear in that way." When he finished, Terra's eyes flew

open. Edgar smiled. "Terra!" He reached in to hug her, but she screamed and shot up

in the air, screaming and flying around in circles. They watched as she flew to the back

of the room and fell to the floor, crying. Edgar and Celes, Locke ran after her.

Edgar bent down and looked into her yellow eyes, which overflowed with tears. She

didn't seem to see him as she fell to the floor.

Edgar gasped and picked her up. He held her close to him. He could feel her heart beat

against his chest. It was so fast and sounded so painful. He looked down at her face.

It looked like her, but yet not like her. She growled and dug her fingers into his flesh,

causing him to wince. He walked over to the bed and gently removed her fingers from

his shirt. He gently laid her down and smiled at her, pushing some hair away from her

face. Ramuh smiled fondly and said, braking their attention from Terra.

"Her life is not in danger anymore. She simply used a power she didn't know she had,

and it overwhelmed her. Now her body won't listen to what she's trying to tell it to do."

Locke turned and crossed his arms, narrowing his steel eyes. "Don't Espers live in

another world?" He asked.

Ramuh nodded and said. "That doesn't mean theres' anything stopping us from living in

this one. Espers come in a variety of forms. My appearance is similar to your own, so I

can live here as one of you without fear of anyone discovering the truth."

Edgar sighed, never taking his eyes off of Terra's sleeping figure. "Why hid the fact

that your Espers?" He asked, rubbing Terra's hand again.

"Humans and Espers are incompatible creatures."

Locke snorted. "My Gram told me that humans and Espers once lived together."

Ramuh smiled, remembering the old times. "Ah, yes I remember that time. Ah, what a

great time. I remember Fenrir helping a young Esper male with his love...She was

human. They created the first half...Then the War Of Magic came, engulfing every

one in its evil... Terrible time.."

"Until the War Of Magic...?" Celes asked.

Ramuh nodded, puffing on his pipe again, blowing smoke circles in the air.

"It took place long ago...Espers fought humans who were infused with Magical powers

from other Espers. They captured some of us and few a couple more a couple of years

ago. It ended badly. Now some of my friends are being held at Vector."

Terra growled and rolled her head. "She seems calm..Now." He frowned.

"I called Terra here to me when I sensed that she had lost control. She responded to

that call."

They gasped. Edgar looked down at Terra's face. "So...Terra's..An Esper?" He asked,

forming the question Celes and Locke couldn't.

Ramuh fingered his beard. "No, she's a bit different then us..."

Edgar couldn't comprehend it at all. _How could she be Esper? She doesn't act like one,_

_or look like one. _The thought of her..Being an Esper scared him. Suddenly, he

understood why the Emperor wanted her so badly. They...Wanted her power.

He covered her hand with the blanket and whispered. "She looks like she's in pain..."

Ramuh got up and looked over at Terra. "She is afraid of what she is. That is a painful

thing."

Locke sighed, looking over at Terra. "What can we do to help her?"

Ramuh smiled. "A lot, my good friends." He put out his pipe and smiled.

"Once she understands her true nature, the fear, doubt, and self hate should subside."

"There is one way..." Ramuh closed his eyes and continued. "There are other of my

kind trapped in Gastra's Magitek Research Facility may be able to help her."

Locke smiled, turning to Edgar and Celes. "So..If we get inside of Vector, we can help

Terra?" Ramuh nodded.

Celes turned. "...The Magitek Research Facility? Your people are in there?" Celes

asked, looking down. "I escape from them, fled like a coward. Now..My friends are

being tortured by him. I should have stayed and helped, but I could not, I was too

weak." He turned to Edgar. "Gastra's methods are wrong, you can't get an Esper's true

power by draining them. You need their Magicit can our powers be transferred in full."

Edgar walked closer. "What are you saying?"

Ramuh hovered off the ground. "I am going to turn myself into Magicit so that I may

lend you my strength." He smiled as he began to fade. "Magicit is an Esper's power in

its purest form. When an Esper dies, Magicit is all that is left behind. Pure power."

Suddenly, the room filled with light. Sitting on the floor, was three shards of Magicit.

"Theres are my companions that fell as we fled the Empire...And I will give you my

power as well..." The room filled with light again, pushing them all to their knees.

When it cleared, they saw Magicit near Ramuh's chair. "No..." Locke whispered,

grabbing the shard carefully : Old man...You're really gone, aren't you...?"

"He gave his life to help us..." Locke whispered, holding the Magicit out for them to

see. Edgar sighed. "Why would you do such a thing..." Edgar asked.

A low hum appeared. "If our power is used for destruction, the skies will darken and

life will simply fade from Gaia...You must stop them. There must not be a second War

of Magic..."

Locke gripped the shard. "We will stop them."

Edgar walked over to the other shards and picked them up. "There so warm..."

Celes looked at Ramuh's shard and touched it. A warm feeling filled her. "It is warm."

Locke smiled. "We head to Vector now, right Ed?"

He turned and nodded. "Yeah...Right." He pocketed the Magicit and went over to Terra.

He was about to pick her up when Locke said. "We should leave her here."

Edgar frowned. "Are you crazy? I am not doing that."

"Ed... She can't come with us..We can't carry her and where would we put her when

we reach Vector?"

"Locke is right Edgar." Celes added. "I know that place and it will be hard to get in, let

alone bringing a helpless body along." Edgar sighed. "We can't leave her behind..."

"I'll stay."

They turned and saw Shadow. "But it will cost you more."

Edgar smiled. "How much?"

"900 Gil." Shadow stated. "Oh, and Edgar-Sama...I still want my 3000."

Edgar laughed. "Of course you do!" He dug through his pouch and took 3900 Gil out

and handed it to Shadow. Shadow smiled. "Oh, and your friends are here too. I saw

them coming up before I came in here." Edgar sighed. The more people here to protect

Terra, the better.

Edgar sat at Terra's bed, while everyone argued about how to get into Vector.

Cyan gripped his sword. "Into Vector!? Why that evil place!?"

"Because the Espers there will help Terra!" Locke screamed. Celes hid in the back, not

wanting to get in Cyan's wave of rage. Cyan laughed. "Miss Terra is merely sleeping,

sir Locke! She will wake!" Cyan insisted.

Locke's face grew red. "She won't wake until she gets Esper treatment!"

Locke turned around and shrugged. "But you can stay if ya want, mate. No ones

making you go." Cyan snorted. "I am not afraid, if thats what you mean, Sir Locke."

"Please..."

Edgar rolled his eyes and stopped paying attention to their fight. He concentrated his

mind and eyes at Terra.

He could hear her light breathing over the yelling. It was so peaceful. He smiled,

cupping her cheek in his hand. _I am sorry Terra..I am_. "Please forgive me..?"

"Forgive what?"

Edgar looked up and blushed. Sabin was there, watching him like a little boy watches

adults. Edgar looked down. "N-Nothing..."

"I know its not nothing Edgar, so tell me." He sat down near him and asked again.

Edgar sighed. "I..Said somethings to her..I want to take back...But she is asleep and I

can't tell her I'm sorry."

Sabin sighed, patting his brother on the back, he whispered. "She'll wake soon. I

promise you, then you may tell her sorry."

Edgar smiled at that promise, then stood. "Thanks brother...I needed that." He

whispered, turning to the others.

"We leave now. We are heading to Jidoor first, then

Vector. And I do not want to hear anyone arguing about it either!" He yelled.

"Who stays then?" Locke asked. "I want to go!"

"So do I!" Celes said, walking up besides Locke. Edgar smiled. "Only four of us.

Shadow stays, Cyan, Gau, you stay too. I know you can protect Terra and you don't

want to see Vector. Sabin will come with us."

Sabin smiled. "I will gladly go!" Edgar smiled, looking down at Terra. "Get your

things. I will meet you at the entrance." They all nodded and left the room.

Locke was half way out the door when he heard Edgar's voice, whispering. Locke

quickly turned without being seen and hid behind a pillar of stone.

Edgar pushed Terra's hair behind her ears and smiled tenderly. "I will be back, Terra."

Edgar whispered something and leaned in a kissed her forehead, then took something

out of his pocket and slid it under her pillow. He touched her cheek one last time before

walking away. To Locke's surprise, Edgar didn't see him and went right past him. Locke

smiled and followed him out.

Edgar stood in front of his friends, outside by the entrance to Zozo. They gathered

around Edgar, waiting for further instructions. He stared into their faces. "Shadow

informed me on the way down that he kept three Chocobos not far from here."

He turned to Locke, Sabin and Celes. "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded. "We are."

Edgar laid out the main plan to their "Sneak in." and told Shadow what to look out for

for and when to expect them back. Edgar buckled his sword to his waist and sighed.

This was it, they were heading to Vector. How could they possible think of heading

there. Once Cyan, Shadow and Gau began to head towards the tower that kept Terra

prisoner, Edgar's team departed.


	22. Jidoor And The Music Man

Chapter 21 Jidoor And The Music Man

They found the Chocobos hidden under trees, next to a small pound, glistering in the

sun's rays. Edgar sighed, turning to his friends.

"We've got a problem..." He said.

They turned and asked why. Edgar simply pointed to the beast tied to the trees.

Sabin snapped his fingers and growled. "Only three!"

Locke let out a long breath, while Celes turned to Edgar. "It is not that bad, Edgar."

"What? Why?"

"Its simple; Either you and your brother share, or me and Locke. There will be enough.

After all, we are heading to Jidoor, its not that far from here. It should only take us

three maybe two days." She instructed, closing in on the space between Edgar and the

yellow feathered beasts. Edgar smiled at Sabin and nodded.

"I've got an idea! Why don't you and Cole share? I'm sure he would just love that. And

you two seem...Okay around each other..."

Locke blushed, about to reply rather angrily, when Celes laughed.

"Me and Locke?" She started to laugh harder. "Ha! Edgar you know to make me

laugh...Really, you do." She walked over to the Chocobos and began to pet it under its

neck armor. Edgar and Sabin's mouth hung open, while Locke seemed stunned.

Edgar whistled. "Whoa...She is cold..."

Sabin agreed and slapped his brother on the back. "Yep. Well, I guess you and me are

sharing!" Edgar pretended to be happy and smiled as he went over to his Chocobo.

"Right, lets just go." Celes got her own, while Locke did too, but Sabin had to share

with his twin brother. That night, they stopped under a field of apple trees, started a fire

and made their tents. They eat their meat and bread and sat in front of the blazing fire,

wondering. Locke seemed out of it, he got up and walked away, towards the opening of

the trees, obviously to see the stars. Sabin started to meditate and Celes sat quietly by

Edgar, who seemed to be the same way. Edgar sighed. It has been days since Terra went

missing, and now they know where she is and that she is safe. But to Edgar, she was

still missing, hidden deep in pain she couldn't get away from. He still couldn't believe

she was...And Esper. It shock him terrible...She was one of the creatures that this world

tried to destroy. He watched the fire dance in front of him and smiled. He remembered

the day Terra saved them with her fire. How she burned the metal and kept them alive.

Such an naïve girl, but so loving and caring.

That thought lead him to their first meeting in his throne room. She was so...Quiet and

peaceful looking. Timid and scared. He remembered her dress. She looked great in it,

although every woman who woman who wore it did, but Terra, she looked completely

different in it. Perfect was the word he was searching for. He smiled, not aware of his

sudden blush. Celes turned her crystalline blue eyes at Edgar and smiled.

"Edgar, what are you thinking about?"

Edgar snapped out of it and gazed at her. He saw her smiled and said. "What did you

say?" Edgar turned to the fire again. Celes nodded. "Oh, I know what..."

Edgar gasped and glared at her. His mouth was set in a line. "What?" His asked, his lips

forming into a lazy smile. Celes giggled. "Thinking about...The beautiful half blond,

half green haired woman. Right?" She teased, pushing him off his log jokingly.

Edgar denied it and said, his voice low. "No. I was thinking about...A woman I saw in a

gorgeous dress." He rubbed his eyes and fell back onto the comfy grass.

Celes smiled. "Ah.." She wrapped her arms around her body and gazed at the fire.

"You know..When I see fire, I think of her."

Edgar sat up. He thought the same think. Fire was Terra's essence, her soul. Edgar

agreed with the ice queen and whispered. "I see her when I see fire too."

Celes figured the same thing. The way he gazed at it, any one could tell thats what he

was thinking. She smiled, humming. "I remembered when we where kids...She was so

sweet to me. Even though every one there hated her..." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Edgar growled. "Yes. I know. Banon, our leader had some letter from his friend, telling

him things the Empire did to her. There was only two letters though..."

Celes shook her head wildly. "One night, before I turned twelve, she got caught

sneaking into my room with a gift...She tried to give it to me before she left for a

mission. She was punished for it...I would have stopped her if I knew she was doing

it..." She sighed as she looked over at Sabin, he wasn't meditating, he was listening, so

was Locke. They had eavesdropped. Edgar asked if she could tell them a little more of

Terra, but she said she hardly got to see her, but told somethings. They gathered around

her and sat in front of her. Celes began with their first meeting. She told them she meet

Terra at the labs, for her injection, the very first one she had ever got.

"She was in a white lab coat. She looked at me and frowned. Cid and Leo made me talk

to her. I'm glad they did, she needed it. I asked her what she does for fun around the lab

and she said "I get tested then sent back to my closet." I wondered what she meant and

never understood till I actually saw her room. I was...turning five..I was a couple of

months older then her. We played with blocks that day, while the adults got the lab

ready." Celes smiled. "A couple of days later, she seemed happy for something. I guess

they said she did good in the labs, I don't know..." She broke off and shook her head.

"The next time I saw her, was when I was ten and she nine. She had beaten a boy and

asked me what I thought about it and if we were still friends. I said yes." She looked

away and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Locke got up and wrapped his arms around her

shoulder, looking into her eyes. She was crying. Why? Locke gently shook her and told

it was okay. "She was..I was informed that she could never see me again and that she

suffered from..Torture..." She shot up on her feet and started to cry. "I can't...Don't

make me say more!" Then she ran off towards the tents and hid. Locke coughed and

looked over at the twins. "I...I've never seen her cry before..." They shrugged and

retreated to their tents.

The next morning, they didn't see Celes till they had to leave, even then, she stay to the

sides, keeping to herself.

They stopped for a quick drink and started up again. The day pass swiftly, only

everyone didn't say anything at all. The next morning, they could see Jidoor in the

distance. It looked like a smudge to the naked eye. Locke told them that when they

reach town, they are to look for any one who is sailing to Vector and ask to join them.

Edgar said that they should try the rich first, since it is most likely that they'll go.

They agreed and headed off.

They entered the town at midday, tired and hungry they headed to a pub. They sat down

at the bar and ordered something cheap- Fish and water. It didn't taste right, like it was

covered in dirt or oil. Locke pushed the fish over and gasped. Under the fish juice was

three small chunks of mushrooms. He slid the plate back and crossed his arms.

"Had to get worse..." He started to mumble and pout.

After their quick meal, they started to walk around the town. Locke heard some men

speaking by the item shop they were passing.

"So..You hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Maria, man. Jeez. I heard that Setzer is coming to "Steal" her away." The man said.

The other male frowned. "Poor woman..First the composer, now Setzer is after her."

Locke shook his head and followed his group.

They continued down the brick road and stopped in front of a tall house, painted

different hues of yellow and red.

Edgar laughed. "Who painted this house? A baby?"

Sabin chuckled, knowing that it was wrong to laugh at people. Locke smiled, turned to

Edgar. "Ya know...This is the richest house in Jidoor, We should check it out." He

turned to Celes. "Right, luv?"

Celes narrowed her crystalline blue eyes at him and nodded, walking ahead, reaching

the threshold of the house before the others. Edgar smiled, while Sabin went ahead.

"You know Cole, for someone who thinks they don't like someone, you make it really

obvious." Edgar whispered, running ahead before Locke could reply.

Edgar watched Celes and Sabin just walk in like it was their house.

When Locke and Edgar caught up, Celes and Sabin were eavesdropping on two people.

"So..." The man stopped and looked at Celes, eyes wide and, face pale.

"Maria...!?" He ran over and hugged Celes, swirling her around in circles, laughing

and smiling. Celes ripped away and pushed him back, fixing her cloths. "..M-Me? I

am not...This Maria...Sir." The man blushed.

"So sorry miss! You look so much like her...Wow you would pass for Maria in a

heartbeat!" He sighed, dropping his shoulders down. "..Oh dear, we're really in trouble

this time..." The man growled and ran out the door.

Locke itched his head, while Edgar walked towards the door. "Well, so much of asking

him for a ride." Sabin whispered. Edgar looked down at the floor and frowned.

That man must of dropped this. He picked up a letter, all white with a little gambling

coin for a symbol. He opened it and didn't notice his friends gathering around him.

He read it out loud.

" Dearest Maria,

I've decided to take you as my wife.

I'll be coming to kidnap you.

The handsome, free spirit of gambling, Setzer."

Edgar laughed. "Someone a bit into himself?"

Locke smiled. "You do the same, mate."

Edgar threated too hit him. Locke ducked and said. "No, wait!" He smiled.

A man came down the stairs and frowned. "Will you be seeing the Opera? If so, please

make sure Setzer doesn't get Maria."

Locke shrugged. "Who is this Setzer, any way?"

The man appeared shocked. "Were you born on a farm, son!?" He shook his head.

"He is the greatest gambler ever! He owns the only Airship in the world! He will get

her..." He looked down and sighed, walking away from the small group.

Locke turned swiftly and yelled, throwing his arms up.

"That's it! We can ask Setzer for help!"

Edgar smiled, Sabin jumped up and Celes nodded. "That could work, Cole. We should

head to the Opera."

They asked people if they knew where the Opera was. They replied by laughing at

them and saying, their voices colored with glee. "It is the house down south, not far

from here." They walked away. Locke noticed the tickets in their hands. So they are

going? Locke and Edgar found their Chocobos and headed south with their party. It

only took them a few hours to reach the Opera.

They got inside and saw the same man from the other house, telling his workers what

to do. Edgar tapped the man's shoulder. "Sir?"

He turned and gasped, grabbing at his heart. "Jeez!...Ah! It's you again!"

Edgar nodded, following him as he left, the others walking down the hall for Edgar.

"We read that letter...So, Maria is going to be kidnapped by Setzer?" Edgar asked, not

wanting to revealed their plan to a stranger. The man desperately nodded his head,

blond hair bouncing up and down. "He'll probably appear right at the climax of the

first act. He loves to make an entrance..." He sighed, rubbing his brow slowly.

Locke smiled, throwing a fist up. "All right! When the bugger shows up, we'll nab

him!"

Edgar and Sabin agreed, while Celes seemed to create a plan in her head.

"Dear me, no! You'll ruin my performance! I'll lose my job!"

Celes frowned. "But if you don't do anything...!" The man started to cry.

Locke smiled lazily. "Let her get nabbed!" He laughed, laying his hands on his hips.

"We'll use a decoy. Once Setzer comes in follow him back and get his airship!"

The man jumped, screaming at Locke. "Are you mad! If anything was to happen to

Maria..." He began to walk away, but Locke grabbed him by the arm and yelled,

pushing him into a wall. "Thats why we use the decoy, mate! We can hide the "Real"

Maria someplace safe!" The man looked at him. "Come again?"

Locke smiled, laughing when his friends seem confused. He waggled his finger at

them. "You said Celes looks just like Maria, right?"

Celes gasped, shaking her head. "Now just a minute...!"

The twins smiled, laughing. "That could work, Cole"

Locke smiled at his achievement. "Celes can be the one that gets kidnapped and lead us

straight to his airship!" He looked over at Celes, who was glaring at him. Her face

bright red. The composer smiled, jumping up and down. "Brilliant!"

Celes shook her head when Edgar and Sabin grabbed her by her arms.

"H-Hold on here! I am a former general, not some Opera floozy! Let me go!"

They laughed, dragging Celes away. Edgar said falteringly. "Don't you want to help

save Terra?" Celes bowed her head low. "Of...Of course I do..But I don't think that

this-" Locke pushed her into a room. He smiled at her. "You'll be fine,luv. I promise

you." With that, he closed the door and listened , laying his ear on the door.

He heard her mutter. "MI...MI...DO, RE, MI...FAA.." She coughed a couple of times

and continued. "Maaa...Rii...Aaaaaa!" They all laughed, clapping their hands. Locke

smiled. "That's the spirit, Celes!" He turned to his other friends. "We'll make a star out

of you, Celes! We have a lot of work to do, so read up!" He said, following the

Composer to the other side of the hall.


	23. The Singing Beauty

Chapter 22 The Singing Beauty

That night, Edgar, Sabin and Locke and the music composer seated themselves on the

chairs above the Opera stage, waiting for the play to unfold. The music began, as the

lights deemed and the curtains pulled up. Locke smiled. "I'm gonna...Go see how

Celes is doing, kay?" He got up and walked off. Sabin seemed enticed by the music.

Edgar smiled as they pulled the props on the stage. They were different color.

Mountains and oceans were painted on wood, while a man appeared on the stage.

"The war between the East and West was growing more violent by the day...Draco, a

soldier from the West, thinks of his love, Maria, back at home..." The man left the

stage, while the Opera actors filed in.

Edgar could hear the people singing in the background of his mind. His thoughts

couldn't stay off of a certain blond woman. She would of loved this play...

"O Maria! O Maria!" Edgar smiled. She would love their singing...

"My beloved," Edgar remember sitting by her, whispering to her before he left her.

"Do you hear my words whispered In your ear?" Edgar blushed when he thought of

kissing her forehead. "As if I were besides you?" Edgar sighed, looking down at his

hands.

Locke slowly opened the door and peered in. He walked in and saw her standing near

the desk. He smiled. "Celes?"

She turned. Her beautiful blue eyes were watching him. Her hair was pulled into a

long braid, tied by dark blue ribbons. Her hair curled over her young, pretty face. While

Her dress fit her like it was her skin, perfect.

It was a creamy white hue, with a thin, blue corset covering her waist. Her face was

powdered to look like a flush. Her eye lashes were longer, more...Beautiful then before.

Locke blushed, looked away, he pulled his bandanna off. "Er..Um..Have you always..

Been that..pretty?" _What a stupid question, Locke, jeez! Whats wrong with me!?_

Celes faintly smiled. "Locke...I...Why..." She gazed at the floor.

"I should go now..Wouldn't want to miss the big part..." She whispered, slowly making

her way towards the door. "But..Before I go...Why did you stand up for me back there?"

Locke frowned. "I..I am tired of standing by why I lose the women I like..."

He walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Celes sighed.

"Am I...A replacement for..Her?" Locke coughed. "That ribbon looks really good on

you..." Then he left the room. Celes sighed, pushing the back door open, making her

way to the stage.

Edgar, Sabin, and the music composer watched Celes walk into view, Locke appeared

next to them soon, sitting down to watch. He took in a deep breath as the next words

filled his ears.

"The Western armies were defeated, and Maria's castle fell into the hands of the East...

Forced wed the Eastern Prince Ralse, Maria still thinks only Draco as she gazes at the

stars each night..." Suddenly, a woman in a cream colored dress appeared, her hands

clasped together, her lips firmly together as she made her to the top. She shopped,

looked at the floor, she sang, her voice pure and beautiful.

"O my hero, my beloved. Shall we still be made to part," She opened her arms wide

"Though promises of perennial love. Yet sing in my heart?" She started to walk further

up the stone stairs, clutching at her heart, she sang out loud.

"I'm the darkness, you're the starlight shining brightly from afar. Through hours of

despair, I offer this prayer," She slowly made her way up the stairs and met the stone

floor. "To you, my evening star. Must my final vows exchanged be with him and not

with you?" She paused. Taking her breaths, she sang again.

"Were you only here to quiet my fear...O speak! Guide me anew."

A man in all gray armor appeared, smiling at Maria. He held his hand out for her. She

walked over and smiled faintly, taking his hand.

"Dance with me, Maria! Dance with me..." He Pulled her into his arms and laughed,

dancing with her. He swung her around, pulled her close and danced the waltz with

her, taking her to a new set of stairs, which lead to a small balcony, hanging over the

castle. "Ha-ha-ha...!" He disappeared, dropping flowers on the floor. Maria, Celes,

leaned down and grabbed the flowers, desperately holding them to her chest, she found

the end of the balcony and sighed. Celes could see the crowd from here, the balcony

hung over them. Her heart beat increased. She saw Locke and blushed. She thought

about how stupid she must sound and sang again.

"I am thankful, my beloved, for your tenderness and grace." She tossed the flowers

over the edge and let a sorrowful sigh escape from her lips. "I see in your eyes,

so gentle and wise, all doubts and fears erased!"

She looked down at her hands, which were clasped into a ball near her chest.

"Though the hours take no notice of what fate might have in store. Our love,

come what may, will never age a day. I'll wait forevermore!"

She slowly peeled her eyes away from her hands and looked at the stars.

A man in red and green appeared, bowing to her.

"Prince Ralse is looking for his dance partner...Please, leave the past behind!

Our kingdom is part of the East now..." The stage grew dark as the scene changed.

Now they were in a dance room, men and women partnered each other in a waltz,

laughing and smiled, all but Maria, who as forced to dance with Ralse, prince of the

East and soon to be king of the West.

Locke watched as Celes, or Maria, was being spun around, Ralse smiling at her.

Locke rolled his eyes, unaware of Edgar speaking to him. "Huh?" He turned to Edgar

and asked what he had said. Edgar smiled. "Terra? Do you think she would of like

this?" Locke smiled, looking back at the Opera. _Of course she would of..She must feel_

_so alone right now..._ Locke laughed. _I knew he would mention her sooner or later!_

"Yeah,Ed. Terra would of loved this...She would of..." He broke off, watching Celes

dance. _Why had it happen to her? Why did the gods take Terra away from us and_

_curse her like this?_

Edgar understood why Locke had stopped. He missed that overactive mouth of Terra's.

And her stubbornness, Her smile that made him feel whole. Even though he only knew

her for a couple of weeks, he learned to love her, like the rest of his team. Now that she

was gone, he felt a certain pain, telling him to hurry and recuse her. Locke didn't like

her being this far from him, it scared him terrible. Edgar looked away and watched

Celes too, a frown masking his sadness. Locke heard a low thud and looked up.

Hanging from rope, was a silver haired man, dressed in all black, with a gold belt and a

thin blade near his waist. Locke jumped. _That must be him!_

He told Sabin, Edgar and the music composer to look and prepare for action. But it was

too late, he swooped down and hung in front of Celes, a handsome smile on his scarred

face. "Hello, beautiful. I'm here to capture your heart." He grabbed her by her waist and

pulled her up against his chest, pulling on the rope, it began to head up towards a hole

in the roof.

Locke, Edgar and Sabin ran out of the sitting room and headed out side.


	24. Setzer, Handsom Vagabond Of The Skys

Chapter 23 Setzer, Handsome Vagabond Of The Sky

Celes was carried into a room, shaped like a triangle, with poker tables and couches.

Setzer carefully sat her down on a long, bench like bed and smiled, lifting her chin up,

so he could look at her beautiful blue eyes. "I must part from you for a bit. But don't

worry..I'll give you "plenty" of attention later." He winked at her a lightly kissed her

cheek. Celes blushed, pulling away from him, she hid her face. Setzer laughed, walking

away. "I love a woman with spunk!" With that, he left the room and locked the door.

Celes waited a few seconds, then wiped away his kiss with disgust. H_mph! Who does_

_he think he is!?_ Celes sat up and glanced around the room nervously. Suddenly, she

heard a click and turned. Locke was there, dusting himself off, coughing and breathing

hard. _Locke!_ "Locke..."

He turned and smiled, walking over, but checking the place out as he went. "Creepy

place..." He looked at Celes and smiled. "Worked."

Edgar and Sabin came up from a hole and smiled, dusty too. "Oi Celes!" Sabin said,

helping his twin up. Locke smiled. "You were perfect out there, luv! Time for act two!"

Celes blushed. "Enough! I'm never, ever doing that again!" Locke shrugged, while the

twins laughed. Then Edgar teased, faking to be sad. "But Terra would want to see you

singing." He burst out In laughter when she threw a couch pillow at him.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Setzer came in, glaring at the new faces.

He rushed over and gripped his hands.

"Who the hell are you!? You are not my precious Maria!" He yelled, unsheathing his

sword. Edgar and Sabin prepared to defend themselves, while Celes stood in front of

him, her arms spread out to protect her friends. "Setzer, please!? Listen to us, we need

your help!"

Setzer snorted, waving his sword at them, laughing. "Why would I help," He looked at

Locke and the others, cocking an eye brow. "A thief, a giant bear and a snobby man?"

Edgar growled, Sabin stayed calm, while Locke's face grew red. Celes agreed.

"Why would?" She heard the muffled sounds of gasps and continued.

"Because...By best friend is suffering and needs help from a special..Something in

Vector and we can't get there without your help." She finished with a plea.

Setzer smiled, shifting his weight to the other side, he replied, shrugging his shoulders,

his light, purple eyes laughing in amusement. "So..Let me get this straight. You faked

to be Maria and had your friends sneak on board to "Ask" me for help? Hm..I don't

think thats what your were going to do...Maria." Celes looked down and sighed.

"Please..I need your help..."

Setzer smiled. "Hm...No. Sorry, miss." With that he began to walk away. "And get off

my ship before I throw you off."

Celes glared at his back. Edgar growled._ I can't let him say no! _

"Wait, I'm king Edgar Figaro, if you help us, I will award you with what ever you

want."

Setzer stopped and smiled to himself. _Whatever I want? Hm..._ "..Come with me."

He started off again, but this time, the others were following him. Celes smiled at

Edgar's work. Good work Edgar!

They were now standing in a small room, with a poker table. Setzer stood by the

window. He turned and looked at the people who slithered their way on his ship.

"Hm...Business has been awfully slow since the Emperor banished me...

Celes nodded. "Your not the only one suffering. The Empire has been toppling towns

and villages left and right..."

Locke agreed, saying. "They're abusing their power of Magiteks. They have poisoned

Doma and attacked Figaro."

Edgar and Sabin added their anger. "Figaro were recently allied with them..Till they

tried to burn it down." Edgar muttered, gripping his hands together till they turned

white. Setzer sighed, shifting his gaze from Edgar to Celes. "...Hm..." He turned to the

window again and watched the clouds zip pass. Celes frowned.

"We're at least together in hating the Empire, right? So..Please..."

He laughed, turning to look at her, his handsome face was lit with a charming smile.

"You know, I think you may even cuter than Maria!"

Locke watched Celes blush. "Huh?" Locke's face turned white. Celes swiftly tuned

around. "I don't see how this is important to our question-" She was turned around, to

look into his face. "All right! If you...If Celes becomes my bride, I will help you.

Otherwise..."

Locke's heart flew out of his chest. "WHAT!? Are you crazy!? Celes will never marry

you-" Celes silenced him with her hand and said. "..Fine.."

Locke jumped up and gasped. What!? No! She can't!

Setzer smiled grabbing her hand. "Great! Its settled!" Celes smiled, pulling away.

"But I have conditions..Setzer." She said sweetly, which was a good act for her.

She walked over to Edgar and whispered something, receiving a coin, she headed back

to Setzer. "We flip this coin. If its heads, you help. If its tails, I'm all your."

She smiled. "Well Mr. Gambler?" He looked down and rubbed his chin.

"HA! I like it! I accept." Locke's heart beat was so slow, it seemed like it wasn't there.

"Celes...Are you serious..? If you marry him..I'll..." He looked down when she nodded

and turned to Setzer, holding the coin out. "Ready?" She flipped the coin. It landed

with a small thud. Locke and Celes looked down. Celes smiled up at Setzer.

"Heads...I win. Now its your time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

Setzer bent down and picked the coin up. A smiled played across his face.

"..A valuable trinket indeed. I've never seen a double headed coin before."

Celes and Locke smiled, While Edgar blushed. Now his brother would know!"

"I'm afraid you've been hustled, Mr. Gambler. But that is part of the game, now, isn't it?

Setzer laughed, tossing the coin back to Edgar. "HA! How low can you stoop?..I love it!

All right, I'll help you. Gambling against the Empire with nothing to lose but my life,

how wonderful and exciting! Haven't this much fun in years!" He looked at the calm

Celes and said. "My life's a chip in you pile! Ante up!"

He told them to meet him on deck in an hour and left.

Edgar awkwardly itched his neck, scanning the faces, he said.

"What..Do we do now? Wait?"

Sabin smiled, walking over to his twin, he laughed. "I want to meditate. Will you join

me?" Edgar slapped his brothers arm affectionately and replied, following him out.

"Sure thing, Sabin." They disappeared from sight from Locke and Celes.

Locke coughed. "Uh..Um..What are you..Gonna do?" He asked her, looking down at

the ground. Celes shrugged. "I might go back to the Opera and get my cloths..."

Locke smiled, pulling something out of his packs. "No need, luv. Got um for you."

He handed Celes her old attire and smiled, before leaving the small room.

Locke slowly stole down the hall to the Blackjack, which was the ship's name.

He stopped near a door and peered inside. Sabin and Edgar sat in front of a window,

humming.

Sabin could sense his twin's pain from his Chakra and opened his eyes, peering at his

brother, he muttered. "Something wrong, Brother?"

Edgar opened his eyes and said, watching the clouds shoot pass.

"What do you mean?"

Sabin chuckled. "Your energy is..Full of confusion. Why?"

Edgar sighed, rubbing his eyes, he turned to his bear of a brother and took a breath.

"What do you think?" Edgar asked, trying his best not to sound angry or hurt.

Sabin frowned, unfolding his legs, completely relaxing to speak.

"I think its pain you don't need, nor deserve. But you continue to blame yourself for

what happened, I fear it will do something to your soul. I want to help you Edgar, let

me. Please?"

Edgar stood and dusted himself, shaking his head. "Thanks Brother, but...Their is

nothing for you to help with. I feel..Fine."

Sabin stood and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and turned him to look at his

face. "No, Edgar, it is not nothing!" He pushed him against a wall and continued.

"You are afraid that Terra, a individual born capable of using magic, telepathy and

similar paranormal mental abilities, is never going to wake and you think it is your

fault she is like that, and your fault she touched that beast!" Edgar pushed him away

and looked down. "Sabin...Please, Stop..." He warned, getting pushed again.

Sabin held him against the wall. "It is Terra, isn't it!? I know it is and I will help you

figure out that you did nothing!" Edgar gripped his hands into balls and shoved his

twin back, glaring at him. "You know nothing Sabin! Ever since she came to me, my

kingdom, to my people and even Banon, I treated her wrong! Like she wasn't good

enough for this damned world! I made her cry so many times!" He changed his glare at

his brother, who shook his head in disbelieve.

"I...Made her go to Narshe..I made her think she was a freak, when she wasn't...I don't

deserve to think I did nothing, when in fact, I ruined everything! My conscious

deserves to feel appalled! She never will feel the same around us, she will hate

herself..Because of me..." Edgar walked away, muttering to himself, he left the room.

Locke jumped back and faintly smiled when Edgar looked into his steel eyes. All Locke

saw was his pain. Letting his friend pass, Locke sighed. Feeling embarrassed about

eavesdropping, he went ahead.

Edgar slammed a door close and turned to the window, watching the clouds run pass,

teasing Edgar to jump and be free. He fell back first on the soft mattress and gazed at

the roof, seeing a painted woman, with only a robe around her slim figure. Edgar

growled._ Jeez, Setzer is weird... _He sighed, as he switched his eyes to the furniture.

They matched the walls, gold trim for wood borders, a green for the cloth. _Setzer has_

_bad taste. _Edgar thought, closing his eyes. Why had he been the one to cause Terra's

pain and fear? In truth, he wasn't, but felt responsible, and made himself take the

blame. It wasn't his fault she..Was an Esper, with gorgeous, flowing blond hair that

sparkled like the sun, like fire, her true essence! Her perfect, amethyst eyes and smile,

her creamy skin and slim figure! Her beautiful laugh made him chuckle! Oh, how he

missed her. How could such a goddess live among them? Stand by all these men and

tempt them from their duties of being Returners. How could the gods put such a

extraordinary, loving, caring, free spirited woman on this land? Yet, she was so scared

and jumpy, like she thought someone would attack her or betray her any second. Did

she think that Locke, Sabin, Celes, or even Edgar would do that? Edgar knew she was

afraid of him, a little of Cyan. Maybe she silently prayed for a chance to get away from

him..Maybe she hated him from the first time she saw him. All these questions, and no

answers. Edgar frowned, throwing his hands over his eyes to try an push the pain out. It

didn't work, he felt horrible.


	25. Magic Shards

Chapter 24 Magical Shards

Setzer heard low talking and pushed the door in front of him open, looking inside, he

saw Sabin; Trying to meditate. Setzer chuckled. "Can't praise your god?"

Sabin looked up and sighed. "I am trying to meditate to save my brother from self

destruction and pain. Why must you ask?"

Setzer rolled his eyes and sat down near him. "Your brother..Is the king, right?"

Sabin nodded. "Well..Why is he trying to 'Destroy' himself?"

"It is not something he wishes to happen, but something he blames himself for. When

in fact, he was far away from this...Dilemma."

"What has caused him to think this?" Setzer asked, pulling a cigarette out and lighting

it. Sabin looked at the silver haired man and shook his head.

"Well...See..A couple of weeks ago a woman was brought to him by his friend, Locke

Cole-"

Setzer raised an eye brow. "So Locke scammed on his woman and now he is sad?"

Sabin shook his head wildly. "No! She is a friend-"

"Is it Celes?"

Sabin growled. "Do you want to hear or not!?" Setzer said yes and stayed quiet.

"He met Terra-" Sabin was again cut off by Setzer, but for the last time.

"Terra. Terra, you say..Hmm...What a beautiful name, Sounds..Like an ancient name."

Sabin coughed to clear his throat and began. He told Setzer the story of how he meet

her, not knowing the details, he went on. Then he told him of her abilities and her past,

telling him it was not her fault because the slave crown and all. Then he told him about

the Esper thing and that she was one, and now stuck in Zozo in a coma. Once he

reached the part of meeting the Gambler, Setzer stopped him, smiling.

"So..Is this..Woman..Does she look like Celes at all?" He asked, already wondering

about her facial features. Sabin smacked his head. Its the same thing for him too!

"No, she does not. I do believe she is a couple of months younger though. But that is

relevant to this talk, Setzer." Sabin stated, mad that he wouldn't ask if the Esper girl

was okay. Then Setzer frowned. "Oh, I know that, jeez...Well is she..Um..Fine?"

Sabin told him why they needed to go to Vector. Setzer laughed.

"You are trying to get Magicit? How ridiculous..."

Sabin snorted. "If it will help bring Terra back to normal-" He stopped when the door

flew open and a crew member was there.

"Sir, we are in need of a emergency landing!" The frantic man cried, running out the

door with Setzer close behind, along with Sabin.

Setzer held back the broken steam pipe, trying to hold in as much of the power of the

ship as possible. But it was too late, they went out of control and began to rapidly spin

towards the ground. Sabin grabbed hold of the wall and waited for the crash, while

Setzer calmly held the pipe, still trying to help themselves from death.

Celes was throw into a wall and fell to the ground at the rumbles an spins of the ship.

She held onto a table leg with all her might, closing her eyes for what she knew was

happening.

Locke hit the wooden floor with a thump and bruised his arm and knee. He glanced

around the room, searching for something that could save his life. He got up quickly

and grabbed hold of a doorknob and opened the door. Locke saw Edgar sleeping.

He made his way to the bed an held onto the cot's steel legs and yelled.

"Edgar, wake up!"

He opened his eyes. "Huh, Col-" He was thrown off the bed at a powerful crash. He hit

his head and went unconscious, as did Locke.

Locke's eyes slowly opened. He was under the night sky, a refreshing breeze gently

glided pass him. He coughed and looked around. Sitting near a fire was Celes, Setzer

and Sabin. They were talking and eating. Locke grunted, looking to his other side he

saw Edgar, covered by a blanket. His had two bandages on his head. He must have been

hurt by the crash. Locke sighed, sitting up to rubbed his neck, which was sore.

Celes turned her head and saw him standing. She quickly got up and walked over,

bending down to check his only, minor scratch on his cheek. "You okay, Locke?"

He nodded and asked about Edgar. "He got a small head injury..But we manged to fix

that..."

Locke looked down at his hands. "With dressings?"

Celes shook her head and pulled a transparent crystal out, with a little red triangular

gem inside. "With this..I tested it on you first and the wound on your ribs disappeared.

It seems to only help minor injuries..But we fixed most of everything on Edgar.."

Locke gripped his hands together. "So the Magicit really worked? Hm..."

They heard a low mumble and turned. Edgar's navy blue eyes were narrowed open,

but his pupils were pointing at the stars and not them.

Locke sighed. "Ed..You okay?"

Edgar looked over at them and nodded. "I guess so...What happened?"

"We crashed." Celes said, coming over to his side. "We used the Magicit on you."

Edgar laughed. "The shards we got back in Zozo? They worked, how weird..."

Celes showed him the shard. "When we used this one..It said its name was Kirin. He

used cure on you and Locke." Celes gave Edgar the Magicit and looked over to Locke.

"We got to use the other, and Ramuh used lighting, and the other called Cait Sith, he

used something called Muddle. I don't know it did. And Siren used sleep on Sabin, we

had to wake, which took a lot too do." She stood up and left to get more Magicit from

the fire, coming back with Sabin and Setzer.

Setzer sighed. "Blackjack just needs new steam pipes, then we are as good as new."

Edgar nodded, staring at the Kirin Magicit, he said. "We should head to town and-"

Celes shook her head, laying her hands on her hip. "Oh, no you don't! Locke and

yourself, will stay, while Sabin, me, and Setzer go to town tomorrow. When we get

back, you will take another cure test and then you my get up and walk. But till then,

you do as I say." She said, laying a bowl of beef stew near both the injured men.

"Eat up! You need it and get some rest." He told Sabin and Setzer to get more wood

and too leave them alone while they eat and rest. Edgar ate a spoon full of stew and

looked over at the treasure hunter. "Cole? Do you think...That it was miracle that we

didn't die when we crashed?" Locke smiled, drinking his stew water.

"I..Guess..So." He said, his mouth full.

Edgar sighed, glaring at the meat soup. "I wish we didn't have to go to Vector. That

place gives me the creeps..."

Locke glanced over at his friend. "Well, we have to save Terra, right? Then don't get

scared, mate. We will be fine, promise." Locke informed, laying back down on his fur

bedroll. "Just think about the time when we returned to Terra with the Magicit." He

yawned and muttered. "All will be fine..." Then he fell asleep, leaving Edgar to ponder

his thoughts alone. Until sweet slumber came and saved him.


	26. Albrook And Wanted Posters

Chapter 24 Albrook

Celes and her friends made it to to town. Albrook was full of people today, swarming

around to but their goods and new cloths.

Celes and her friends split up to find their part.

Locke smiled as he freely stole from the rich and bought his own goods and weapons.

He walked in front of a small jewelry store and smiled faintly. Gracefully laying on a

small pillow, was a dark blue crystal, about the size of his thumb nail. It was made into

a bracelet, with silver for the band and small gold pieces for extra beauty. Locke

laughed, walking into the store he asked the man how much and bought it for 1000 Gil

he had stolen from a overly paid man. He made his way down the street.

Sabin helped people when he didn't find the parts. He helped a little girl get her kitten

from a tree and a old lady with her shopping. Then he helped cook for a chief, then

served for a lady who broke her leg moments before. He made his into a garden to relax

and meditate. He sat down on the cool grass and hummed. He looked across the garden

and saw a tall, brunet woman, with beautiful hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin, which

glowed like the sun. He smiled. She turned and bent down to collect her fair of flowers,

then glanced up and waved at him. She saw him watching! He was caught watching her,

like the sneaky man he knew existed. Only she seemed not to care, as if she knew was

wasn't _**Stalking**_ her, but merely soaking in her beauty. Sabin watched her hair flow like

liquid chocolate down her back, her pretty smile as she approached him. Wait. She was

coming over! Sabin's face flushed, his palms became sweaty and his neck hairs stood

on end as she stood in front of him. She knelt down and asked, her pure, soft voice

echoing in his mind. "I see you like my garden. Is it not the most peaceful place you

have ever seen?" Sabin just nodded, looking down. What was it about her that caught

his eyes so? He didn't think this way about the two pretty women on his team, but for

this stranger, he did. She sat down near him, her burgundy skirt dropping down around

her like a puddle. Her light red blouse was buttoned up to the top, but three buttons

were not closed, exposing her collar bone. Sabin swallowed and said, his voice shaky

and broken. "Uh..I love to just sit down in gardens and meditate. If you wish..That I'd

leave, I will...Gladly go."

She giggled. "Oh,no, no, no. You may stay, if you want." She smiled, holding her palm

out.

"I'm Maia. My father owns the town and the flower shop," She laughed. "Although I

manage it, he owns it." She waited for him to reply, when he didn't she smiled.

"Are you.." She looked around suspiciously and whispered. "Are you wanted?"

Sabin chuckled, looking over at her hazel eyes. "No, I am here for some parts. Steams

pipes, but alas! I could not find them, so I went here to calm my frustration." He

corrected. No need to have her think that and her going around avoiding guards or

telling them they can't see the garden. He watched a smile go across her face and said.

"What?"

She stood up and dusted the dirt off and laughed. "Are you thirsty, sir?

Sabin nodded. "I am. I've been helping the town out and lost count of time. Are you

offering a drink?" Maia smiled. "Of course good sir, a woman never leaves a..." She

looked at his wide shoulders and blushed. "Tired man to be driven to thirst and hunger

when she can fix it." She insisted, smiling down at him. Sabin chortled, getting up.

"May I help?" He asked tenderly, a little too tenderly. She cocked her head and nodded.

"Sure thing sir. Follow me." She walked away and lead him into a small flower shop.

Their were small vases filled with many different colored flowers. The larger vases

held tall plants. The windows had gardens built into a bow, filled with yellow, red and

pink cosmos. What caught his eyes, was a very thin rose, labeled as "Desert Blood.".

Sabin was about to touch a thorn on the stem, but was stopped by Maia.

"Oh, no sir. Please don't touch that. It'll kill you in seconds. It was found in Figaro's

desert. Killed three men in just a minute! How horrible."

Sabin shrugged. "Then why must you have it in here?"

"Oh, the Emperor makes us. He said he will need it when a 'Certain' **woman** comes back..Or something like that."

Sabin gasped. "He wants to kill a lady!?"

"Oh..I shouldn't have said that, know he'll kill me..."

Sabin slowly laid a hand on her shoulder. "I will not tell, my lady. I promise you."

Maia smiled weakly. "Oh, thank you kind sir. I appreciate it."

Sabin took his hand back and said, bowing his head. "My name, fair maiden, is Sabin."

Maia smiled at first, then giggled. "What a wonderful name, sir..I mean Sabin."

She bowed then went off to get his drink. When she came back, she held a pitcher of

water and two cups in her hands. Maia almost fell over, but Sabin caught her, an took

the pitcher and laid it down on a table. Maia thanked him and poured heir drinks.

They sat down and began to talk. Nightfall was coming quickly, in about two or three

hours. He had talked a whole evening with this woman.

His friends must be worried about him, or at least wondering if he had found the parts.

Sabin rose and smiled at the confused look Maia had given him.

"I am terrible sorry, Maia. But I must part to find my friends, to tell them I am fine."

Maia sighed. She stood and nodded, holding her arms out. Sabin lightly gasped. She

wanted a hug! From him. Sabin smiled, walking closer to hug her back.

"I will miss you, brave and powerful Sabin."

Sabin chuckled. "Never fear, Maia. I will see you again. But I have mission to do, but

don't worry, I will live and see you and your beautiful garden again." He lightly kissed

her cheek and bowed before leaving her side. Maia sighed as his tall, bulky figure

disappeared from her sight.

Celes growled when she finally saw Sabin coming from the south part of town. When

he stood in hitting distance, she smacked his arm, which didn't hurt him. Sabin looked

down at the blond.

"What?" He asked, confused. Celes growled again, while Setzer laughed.

"Where were you, Sabin? Celes had me look all over town four time over. Crazy Celes

thought you were dead." Setzer informed the giant bear, holding up three long pipes.

"We found the parts an hour after we arrived and waited for your big ass." He added,

walking away as if it ended the talk. Celes smacked him again, but on the head and

followed Setzer. Sabin shrugged as he ran after them.

Edgar saw his friends coming down a hill and smiled. They made it just as the sun was

setting behind them, causing their figures to slightly glow orange and pink.

When Setzer told them the parts would only take an hour to put in, they could leave,

since the ship took no serious damage. So the next morning they could fly.

Edgar woke and slowly made his way to the pilot room. Setzer was there, a frown on

his face. He looked up and sighed. "Good Edgar, your here. I can tell you the bad

news." Edgar nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Well... My crew found this in town when they got our supplies for food." He held out

a paper and frowned. Edgar took it and gasped. Kefka has put them on the wanted list.

**_"We are looking for these people:_**

**_Edgar Roni Figaro- Blond male about 6' 1, king of Figaro._**

**_And General Celes Chère. A blond woman, about 5' 9 with blue eyes._**

**_And finally, another blond known as Terra Branford. She has purple eyes and is about_**

**_5' 7. Beware of Celes and Terra, they are monsters and use Magic!_**

**_Award is one billion Gil, all in gold pieces."_**

Edgar laughed. "Kefka doesn't know we all can use magic now! We can surprise

them!"

Setzer sighed. "No Edgar. My men spotted them heading for our ship and we won't be

able to take off with out them suspecting something. You guys need to take our

Chocobos and head to Vector's base by yourself."

Edgar let the paper fall to the ground and said. "So...That is the case then...I will tell

the rest about the plan and we will leave quickly."

Edgar left to report his bad news.

After he told them about the plan, they packed up and went to their Chocobos.

Edgar turned to Setzer and asked. "When we come back, will you take us to Zozo, if

its not too much to ask?"

Setzer laughed. "As mush I don't want to risk my ship going there, I have lost to Celes,

she decides what I do or do not do. And I'm betting she want that just as much as you

do." He smiled. "So, yes king Edgar. I will take you there once all is done."

Edgar thanked him and took off with his friends, looking back one last time, he sighed.


	27. Vector Grounds

Chapter 25 Vector Grounds

_Entering Vector Grounds now xD_

* * *

Edgar slid off his yellow feathered beast, as did his friends, and hid behind trees as

guards marched pass. They spent two whole days trying to find this base, it wasn't

hidden, but with out a map, they easily got lost. It was almost morning now, mist had

just found its way in front of their journey, causing their little trek to be harder then it

should be. But, it provided them with a morning cloak. Nobody saw them sneak into

the encased city of the Emperor's Castle. As they hid behind crates of fresh fruits and

new weapons, they saw three captains talking in front of a load carrier. In the back

were empty carts and full one. Edgar turned to his team and whispered their plan. Edgar

waited for the men to look away, then lead his team quickly yo the carts and told them

to hid in them, then joined them. he ride was bumpy, but short. The carrier brought

them straight into Vector Labs.

The carrier stopped and two men came out, ready to pulled the carts out. Edgar

whispered that they should just knock the men out. Sabin jumped out and frightened

the men, then knocked the heads together, sending them to sleep. Then they made their

way into the labs, which were darkened and very silent. Locke found it both creepy and

wrong. It should have been loud and really bright, but it wasn't. He stopped them and

said, his voice a little higher then a whisper. "Why is it so Silent?"

Celes looked up and replied, holding a finger to her lips. "It is always like this, ever

since Me and Terra were little. This is were they tested on us." She lowered her voice

more. "They shut this part down when it blew up. But it was and always will be this

silent in every lab we enter. So don't get scared unless I tell you something is wrong."

Locke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't scared, just...Confused."

Then they made their way deeper into the labs.

They found a room with many wires running from the walls and monitors. Celes

explained that this is were they sense the power levels of Magitek or Magic. Then she

took them into another room, fill with blue and green lights. In the back were large

shelves of metal boxes and metal frames. She told them it was the armor room for the

iron beasts. "We are almost near the W.R.R – Weapon Rebuilding Room"

The M.R.R was dark and full of iron claws, lifting heavy object up and throwing them

into a furnace, melting the iron into new, reusable parts. On the roof, were long,

pointed drains, were the steam from the furnace escaped. Iron steam pipes lead from

the furnaces and into another lab room. They stopped near a large radiator. Celes told

them that men patrol this area a lot, and that they should be very sneaky if they want to

succeed. Locke pointed to a ladder, leading up to a narrow bridge. No one was up

there. He said they should take that way and they did. But they were still in the W.R.R.

Celes hushed them and waved her arms towards them, then she pointed down and the

lightly gasped. Kefka Palazzo was talking to someone- A lab man.

They listened.

"So, you understand what I said?" Kefka asked.

The man nodded fearfully. "Uh-Huh sir, I have."

"Repeat it then." Kefka ordered. The man began to shake. "You want me..To..Kill the

Espers and not tell Emperor Gastra...Right?" Kefka laughed.

"Indeed...Oh..And have you gotten my little gift ready?"

The man nodded and Kefka left, laughing and laughing.

Locke and Edgar's blood ran cold. _What a monster!_

Celes motioned them on, leading them to another room. It was filed with Magitek.

"The room we want is another room down. If we hurry, we can leave before they notice

the Espers gone." Celes said, over the continuous hiss of steam and gears whirling.

They nodded and wen ahead.

They stopped near a small box of extra parts. Celes turned to Edgar. "We should all

have at least one Esper with use. I will take Siren, Sabin will take Ramuh and Edgar,

you will take Kirin."

"What? I want be able to defend my self." Edgar said, crossing his arms.

Celes thought about it for a second and said, handing him two Magicit shards.

"Okay, you will take Siren and Cait Sith. Sabin will take Ramuh and I will take Kirin.

Okay? Good. Now lets move out." They stole down the hall and pass the iron beast,

slowly making their way to the room they needed.

As they made it to the end of this room, they stopped when they heard a loud noise.

Standing directly behind them, with a wide grin and a staff in his hands, was Kefka.

Celes growled, while the rest simply pulled their weapons outs.

Kefka gripped his weapon and howled, showing his rotten teeth.

"Ah, Celes, the king and the thief..And oh, who are you?" He pointed to Sabin, who

answered with angry shout. "I though I sensed a Magical being in here. I guess it was

the Ice queen." Kefka lifted his staff and smirked at his enemies.

"I see four targets...But had hoped you'd been stupid enough to bring the freak back to

me.." He looked into Edgar's angry eyes and muttered. "Did she betray you and kill one

of your friends? because that is what was made to be- A killer, a monster and witch!"

Edgar's face grew red. "Shut up! You don't know her!"

"And you do!? I have been with her through her whole, pathetic life and you a couple

of weeks. I know what she is, because I made her into who she is!" Kefka yelled. Celes

told Edgar to be quiet before he angered him pass his temper level, but Edgar wouldn't

keep his tongue in mouth. "Do you think I will not pay you back for what you did to

Terra?" Kefka merely laughed and shrugged. "You can't touch me here, I am god here.

And when I get my hands around her pretty, little neck, I will put her crown back on

and make her mine..." Kefka lifted his staff as he looked directly into Edgar's navy blue

eyes. "She will make a wonderful wife...Won't she?"

Celes couldn't stop him, Edgar ran towards Kefka, his sword clasped tightly in his

hands.

Edgar swung at Kefka, trying to cut his arms off, but the Sorcerer swiftly parried them

and hit Edgar in the stomach. Kefka smacked the blond Monarch in the head and

kicked him in the rib cage, causing Edgar to fall. Sabin gasped as he ran forward,

bringing his fist down towards Kefka's face. A powerful wave sent the Monk across the

room and into Celes. Locke dashed forward, and threw his boomerang at Kefka, but it

stopped in mid air and flew at Locke, hitting him in the head. Celes got free and saw

Kefka laughing at the fallen Returners. Then he slowly made his way towards Celes.

She shivered as he stopped in front of her. He smiled as he lifted her chin up with his

hands.

Locke gazed up from the ground and watched.

Kefka chuckled lightly. "Why do you want to be with these weaklings? If you come

back to us, we will treat you with the respect your level deserves. Come back to us

Celes." He whispered, his face hard like a stone. He was determined to get her back.

Celes glanced over at her friends and shook her head. "You'll have to kill me, Kefka. I

will never go back..." She replied, watching Locke's eyes.

Kefka smiled as he leaned in closer. "You have pride you don't want hurt so easily. But

we will not judge you, we will welcome you back." She shook her head and said no.

Kefka followed her gaze and laughed. "Him? You want to stay with him, don't you?"

She took a second and nodded. "He is my friend..." Kefka knew there was more.

He held her chin up and kissed her. She tried to pulled away, but he was holding her by

the neck.

Locke's heart stopped as he swiftly got up and ran towards Kefka, his dagger in his

hands, he stabbed it through his back, reaching so far in, it touched his ribs. Kefka

screamed as he pulled away from Celes and knocked Locke to the ground with a bolt

attack. Celes gasped and ran to Locke's limp body. "Locke!"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm okay, luv. But you..Might want to burn your

lips..." He said, getting up with her help. Celes wiped her lips on her sleeve and looked

up and Kefka, who was crying like a baby. Kefka saw the blood pour down his back

and spill onto the floor. Making a puddle. He looked up and screamed.

"You will pay for this!" He was chanting the ancient language, building up a giant ball

of fire. Locke pushed Celes to the floor and stayed above her. He was going to risk his

life for hers. The room flashed. It felt like it went on for hours, but it faded, and Kefka

was gone. Standing in his place, was a all red beast and a woman covered in ice.


	28. Ifrit, God Of Fire, Shiva Goddess Of Ice

Chapter 26 Ifrit, God Of Fire And Shiva, Goddess Of Ice

The red beast growled, his long, black horns curled over his head, bending down to his

back of fire red hair and brown, leather skin. Around his wrists were gold bracelets and

his neck was covered by three gold necklaces. His char coal colored claws bent to a tip,

wile his feet were arched like a wolf paw. His talons shared the same colors. His coral

hued fur on his tails and forearms were tied into a long braid. His Tacha colored eyes

were slanted downward, pointing to his snout. The foam skinned woman besides the

Red beast held a staff, a whole foot taller then herself. She was a beauty. Her skin

looked like it had been frozen for centuries. Her Endeavour hair was braided into long,

tendrils, tied by gold rope. Her eyes were a hypnotizing Pelorous blue, while her

angular lips were blumine. Her eye brows were arched in a perfect manner, as she fixed

her attire. Which was a light blue bikini and loin cloth. Around her slim waist, was a

blue sash, with yellow strips running through it. Her wrists had gold and silver

bracelets and thin, gold strings leading up to her elbow. Her voice was powerful, yet

soft. "I sense a kindred spirit in you, young ones." Her voice echoed as the red beast

stepped up, standing besides the ice woman. "Who are you.." Asked the fire lord.

The ice woman raised her arms up as she looked into their eyes.

"I see you have Ramuh's power..."

The fire lord gasped, slowly gazing at the humans. "Ramuh, huh? How strange that he

gave himself up for..Humans..." The red beast stood straight, reaching up to six feet, his

massive chest heaving up and down as he breathed. "Wait young humans, we are

Espers.." The blue woman hovered in front of the shocked humans and said, her tone

soft and sweet. "So..Ramuh did make it out fine..I feel happy for him, but now I know

he has given his life to you. I am Shiva, Goddess of ice, and this red man

is my friend, Ifrit, God of fire." She looked over at Celes. "You, I sense ice running

through your veins. Please enlighten us and tell us your story."

Celes was scared and confused at first, but snapped out of it and told their story. From

them meeting and to the point Terra turned into an Esper and took off towards Zozo.

Then about how Ramuh helped Terra and gave his life so they could free the other

Espers. Shiva's eye brows raised at the end. "A half Esper...Hm..And she needs your

help, you say?" She looked over at Ifrit and sighed.

Ifrit growled. "They must speak of the girl, Shiva."

Shiva nodded. "I am aware of that, Ifrit." She glanced down a the Returner and spoke

through her powerful voice again.

"This woman..Is she a Returner too?" Celes nodded and gave Shiva and Ifrit a quick

description of Terra. Ifrit gripped his talons and claws into the steel floor and hissed.

"They have taken the Elders granddaughter!? How horrible!"

"Now Ifrit, calm down." Shiva said, patting the beast's shoulder affectionately. She

turned swiftly and said, pointing to another room down the hall, shadowed by darkness.

"There are others, young humans. A lot more then just us. If you free them, they

will give you their power in the purest. But..Only if we come with you..As Magicit."

Celes gasped, not aware of her friends standing up.

"But that'll take your life! How could you do that...?" Celes asked, watching the ice

queen smile. Ifrit laughed. "Not to worry little woman. We may die, but we get sent

back to our world as an essence of our body. This is our..Humanoid Body. We will be

fine, but your world will not without guidance." Ifrit bellowed, dropping down to his

limbs like an dog. "We will give our power to you..But all we ask, is that you free our

kind from the clown's possession. We beg of you.. They can't withhold any longer."

Shiva pleaded, floating into the air, while Ifrit jumped up and clawed into the roof

with his talons. "When you find our friends, they will sense us and know what to do.

Fear not what lies ahead, but what good will come from it. Remember it, humans, for it

could soon be your only hope." Shiva began to glow, as she broke out into a stream of

gray light, Ifrit did the same, falling down into Celes out stretched palm. They were

now Magicit- The true form of Magic! Celes turned to her friends and sighed. "They

died for us..Like Ramuh..We can't let them down!" Her friend agreed. Edgar asked

what they were going to do now. Celes told him their were more Espers in the back lab.

The last lab- Known as M.D.R...The Magic Draining Room.

They headed off towards the door Shiva pointed to and dared to go in. The door swung

open and showed flights of stairs that went to so high, it looked like it would never end.

So they began their trek of the hellish steps.

At the end of the stairs, was test tubes hanging from the walls, and wires that were

attached to the tubes, running down to computers. The floor glowed red as the lights

above them lit at their arrival. Celes told them that the floors sense when pressure is on

them, then turns the lights on for them. They went off towards the back of the room

and found a steel door, guarded by a soldier in all blue and yellow. His fire red hair was

covered by a small hat, that bet over the side of his head.

The soldier stepped forward and said, his mouth hanging open.

"Red alert! You are entering forbidden grounds, prepare to fight or leave the area!"

Celes found her runic quickly, while Locke pulled his Falacata and held it in his hands.

Sabin slid his gloves on and smirked at the new challenge. Edgar unsheathed his sword

and growled. The man repeated hmiself, when they didn't leave, he shot forward and

slammed his iron arm into Sabin's face.

Celes ran behind the man an screamed, slicing at the steel of his back.

"Use Shiva and Ifrit! He's weak against Magic! I'll ry to get his magic to keep you

safe!"

Locke nodded, pulling Shiva out, he yelled. "Diamond Dust!" It was weird to him. It

just came out of his mouth, like he knew it for his whole life. The ground exploded into

shards of ice, as the beautiful, frozen goddess shot out and landed in front of him. She

smiled. "You called?" She asked, snapping her finger to get her staff. Locke nodded,

pointing to the man in blue and yellow. "Yeah, I did. Can ya teach this dude a lesson for

me?" Shiva chuckled. "More then that." She held her hands out, pointing the staff at

the man, she yelled, the staff exploding into ice crystals. She snapped her fingers.

Ice shot from behind, engulfing the man in its rage. Edgar watched as the ice faded.

The man's arms were gone, but he was quickly growing new ones. Edgar pulled the

Ifrit Magicit out and howled, pointing it a t the man. "Hell Fire!"

The air around him became unbearable as fire erupted from the ground. Out came Ifrit,

in his right hand was a blade made of fire, its handle was Ifrit's hand.

"So..You humans can't handle on, puny, little man? No big, I'll kill him for you." He

ran forward, slashing his fire blade through the man's new arms, then Ifrit jumped up

in the air and howled. He made his blade stick into the ground, to mark his target, then

he held his hands above his head, looking down at the robotic man. "Hell Fire!"

A giant wave of fire engulfed the man. Steam filled the room, then evaporated. Shiva

and Ifrit were gone already. Edgar, Sabin, Locke and Celes saw the liquid puddle of

metal and gasped. Locke smiled. "Well...That was easier then I thought..."

Edgar and Sabin agreed, watching Celes walk over to the door and turned toward them.

"We should hurry. It probably sent out a warning to the others."

"Right," Edgar sheathed his sword. "Let's go."


	29. A Tragic Fall

Chapter 27 A Tragic Fall

When the doors opened, they saw a large machine attached to millions of empty tubes.

But Seven were filled with Espers, All different size and many color and shapes.

Celes informed them that she did not know how to free them. Locke smiled. "Not to

worry, mate! Eddie boy knows how, right?" He looked over at his friend and gave him

the thumbs up. Edgar made his way to the control panel and sighed, running his gaze

over the different keys and levers. His fingers glided over the keys softly. What do I

push? He looked down at a black button. That can't be a good one... He saw a green

one with a check mark on it, then a yellow button with a negative sign on it. Maybe the

green one...Please let this be it! He pushed the button down and closed his eyes tightly.

I messed up didn't i!? He asked the gods.

"Why to go, bro!" That was Sabin. "Yay! You rock, bugger!" Locke's voice rang in his

ears. "Yes, you did good Edgar." And that was Celes. He opened his eyes and saw the

green liquid in the tubes being drained. "Heh..I did it..." Edgar whispered to himself.

"Now free em, Ed." Locke said, walking over to him.

_Now maybe we can free them and wake Terra. _Edgar blissfully held onto that thought

with all his might as he pressed the button above the checked one. It had a black bird

on it. Suddenly the tubes rocked, then shattered into millions of pieces. A deep, but

calm and soothing voice filled their minds. Edgar felt a tendril of power touch his mind

and force him to listen to it.

_Humans..Humans have come here...For us? Then you know our friends?_

Edgar felt safe replying to the invisible Esper. _Yes. We came to free you. Ifrit, Shiva,_

_Ramuh and the others have given their power to us. We need your help to free my_

_friend from her prison._ The voice sighed. _Then tell me young man, do you know_

_Maduin?_ Edgar told him no, and asked why he was speaking to him like this.

_There is no other way with out being trace by our Magic level. But..I must ask you a_

_favor..._

Edgar concentrated as hard as he could. _Yes?_

The male voice softened._ I am Maduin, son of Hashmall, the Elder of the other Realm._

_I need your help, then I and my fellow friends will lend out strength._

_What is it, Maduin? _Edgar felt compelled to use his name.

The Esper's voice hovered over a whisper.

_There is woman who needs me. She is in Zozo. Please take me to her._

Edgar gasped. _A woman? In Zozo!? _Was he talking about Terra, their friend, or just

another woman. There must be hundreds of women in Zozo. Edgar didn't realize that

he paused speaking till the Esper asked if he was okay. _Yes, I am fine. But, this woman_

_you tell me about. Does she have blond hair? And purple eyes?_

_Yes..._ Edgar knew it had to be Terra. _So, will you help me?_

Edgar smiled. _Yes. I will help you, that woman is my friend, Maduin, and she needs_

_your help. _

_Then we must hurry. Will turn ourselves into Magicit! Step back!_

Edgar opened his eyes and saw Celes, Locke and Sabin watching the Espers flew

around In the air. Suddenly the Espers screamed and flashed white and green, then fell

to the floor with a clink. Edgar grabbed three, while Locke took one, Sabin one and

Celes two. They gathered around in a circle and gazed at the Magicit.

"Maduin..." Edgar whispered, seeing biggest shard in the group.

"Who?" His friends asked, locking eyes with him. "We have to get to Zozo quick!

Maduin knows Terra!" Edgar said as they handed him the Magicit. They still had their

old ones on, so they didn't need the new ones yet.

"Uewee-he-he-he!"

They turned and saw Kefka and his fourteen men behind him. In his hands was his

staff. He gazed over their perplexed looks and smiled. "Oh, you thought I was..Gone?"

He laughed. "Those weak Espers couldn't take me out, I drained them of their pure

power earlier, now you just have weak, pathetic monsters in your hands!" Kefka

bellowed. Edgar growled. "We are leaving Kefka!"

"With my little, precious shards of magic? I think not, little king."

Edgar gripped his hands, hiding the new Magicit in his pocket. "We leave now!"

"NO," Kefka pointed to them. "You die now! Attack them!"

The men charged in, yelling their war cries. One knocked Locke down, raising his

sword to kill him. "NO!" Celes screamed, running over and sliding her Runic blade

through the soldiers back. The man fell. She looked down at Locke and smiled, lending

him her hand. "Need help, Locke?" He nodded, grabbing her hand and standing.

"Thanks...Celes." He smiled at her, chuckling when she blushed.

"Oh, how cute. What a **PERFECT** couple!" Kefka yelled, throwing his staff to the

floor. He raised his fingers up and laid them against each other. "To bad I want

zapped enemies to night!" He pointed his hands at Locke. "BOLT!"

A wave of red and blue lighting slashed through the air, heading for Locke.

Celes' heart stopped. _No!_ Before she knew what she was doing, she ran in front of the

attack and gasped. Locke screamed, grabbing hold of her body when it fell backwards.

"Celes!"

Kefka laughed. Edgar and Sabin gasped, glaring at the evil clown.

Locke held Celes, his worried, steel eyes searching her frail, and limp body. He gasped.

A hole about an inch wide was on her abdomen. "..No...Not Celes.." She coughed,

standing up slowly on her feet, waving Locke aside. Locke grabbed her hand. "No

Celes. Your hurt, please stop. " She looked up at his lined face and smiled.

"Its time I protect you, Locke." She turned to Kefka.

Kefka laughed. "So, you are coming back, Celes? Good, now you can lead me to our

little Terra and she'll be back in our, perfect picture- Our family!"

Celes smirked at him walking closer to him, waving Locke's worried hands away.

"You think...I will...Come back to..You..After everything you did to me!? To Terra!?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, shrugging like it meant nothing. "You are my friend

Celes, Terra is my property. I care nothing for her, but you mean everything to me."

Kefka insisted, opening his arms for her to hug him. "Besides, what did I do to you?

Nothing. I had to keep Terra in her place- Which is below SCUM!"

Celes growled, jumping onto Kefka. They fell to the floor, screaming and hissing,

trying to get up and kill their enemy. She fell to her face when he knocked her off and

said. "I'll make you watch their deaths!" He turned to the Returners.

"NO!" Celes jumped up and knocked him down, rolling over the side of the bridge they

were fighting on. Locke gasped. "Celes!" A blinding light came, then a hissing sound.

The Returners gazed at the stone men and gasped. "She...Gave her life for us..."

Sabin whispered. Locke screamed, running over to the edge. "Celes! Celes!"

Edgar saw him about to jump over and swiftly grabbed him, pulled him back and

dragged him away. "She's gone, Cole. She's gone!"

Locke shook his head. "NO! NO! She needs our help!"

It took Sabin and Edgar to pull Locke away and down a secret elevator.


	30. Cid, The Doctor Of Science

Chapter 28 Cid, The Doctor Of Science

They dropped Locke to the floor, guarding the door. Locke slammed his fists into the

steel floor, crying and cursing. The twins sat and watched as the thief curled into a ball

and held his head, saying, tears of guilt running down his face. "I let her die! I

failed..AGAIN!"

Sabin sighed, shaking his head as he looked back to his identical brother. "We have to

go before they come, Edgar." Edgar waved his suggestion away and said, nudging his

head at his hurt friend. "He needs time, Sabin. He just a friend..."

Locke heard them in the back of his head. She is...Gone! I'll never see her again!

Because I failed... A couple minutes passed, and Sabin's discomfort grew, rising to a

level of fear. When it seemed clear that Locke was going to get up, Sabin walked over

and bent down, laying a hand on his shoulder to prove he was sorry for his lose.

"Locke..We must hurry, or the guards will come and Celes' sacrifice will be for

nothing...Please, we must head on." Sabin pleaded, standing, holding a hand out for

him. Locke gazed up, his soft, steel eyes filled with tears. "Do you wish to stay,

Locke?"

Locke's anger flushed to the top of his body. He shot up and screamed, glaring at the

Monk then his brother. "Why wouldn't I go!? Huh!? You think I would let

Celes'...Death go un..Un..." Locke turned his sadden stare to the floor and sighed,

wiping his tears away. "Let's go.." Locke muttered, walking away from his allies,

watching the steel tiles go pass.

Edgar and Sabin sighed, following the thief, talking among themselves. Suddenly a

voice called out to them, saying. "Returners..? I have never actually seen them before.."

They turned and saw a old man, dressed in all yellow lab cloths, with a small yellow

hat with red, blue and green orbs on the top. To Edgar, he looked like a circus freak.

"You say it as if we are freaks, no?" Sabin asked, allowing his full scrutiny to flow

over the old man. The man shook his square head and laughed, waving his arms

around. "Oh, no, dear no! I know my granddaughter has joined the Returners. I am

just..A little surprised to see them- Er, you." The man added, bowing his head slightly.

"I am also aware that you have stolen the Espers. Right?"

"Stolen is such..A hash word...Sir." Edgar muttered coolly, shrugging as if it didn't

matter.

The man laughed again, his sea green eyes closing. "So..The Returners are being lead

by Figaro's king? How..Strange."

Edgar felt the subject changing to a personal one and said, gripping his hands together.

"Strange? No, I am offering the world peace in exchange for loyalty- Never to repeat

the Emperor's mistakes.." The blond king replied, turning towards the door, his cape

flapping behind him. The old man draped in yellow smiled. "King Edgar?"

The monarch turned his head, his navy blue eyes focusing on the fragile frame of the

man. "What is it? I have things I must do..."

"I am Cid Del Norte Marguez. Doctor of and scientist of the very lab section you broke

into."

Locke stopped, his hand barely touching the doorknob. "Cid..?" He turned and

frowned. "Your Cid?" Locke asked.

"Why, yes I am. Why?"

Locke swallowed. 'Then you knew Celes?"

"Knew?" Asked Cid, very much confused. Locke looked down and itched his neck.

"Um...She..Celes has..m...Died,Doctor Cid."

Cid's face paled. His brow began to sweat, his hands trembled, his legs shook from

grief. "No..She is..And will always be fine.."

"She and Kefka...Fell over the cliff in the other room..They died." Edgar added,

motioning his friends to follow him out. Cid sighed, tears beginning to make their way

to the top and spilled out. "She died...With you?"

Locke nodded. "She gave her life so we could..." He broke his sentence off and

marched away, leaving Edgar to finish. The king sighed, rubbing his brow.

"She died so we could get the Espers out..To..To help one of her friends. She was a

good person to have around..A very respectful fighter and powerful woman, who

we grew to love." Edgar said, making his way back to the door.

"You'll..Never get out."

They stopped. "Are you going to stop us if we try?" Asked Edgar, ready to fight an

old man, who probably have a heart attack with seconds of battling. Cid shook his head

and said, his voice shaky and hurt. "I will not. That exit is closed up by Machines. If

you want, the least I could do is lead to a secret exit me and...Celes used when we

wanted to escape Vector charges. They'll catch you if you go that way..."

Edgar asked how they were surpassed to know if he was telling the truth.

Cid sighed. "Because..I have lost my granddaughter because of Vector and Gastra's

mistakes..I will not sit back and let it happen to another human being, nor..Espers!"

Edgar made gathered his two friends together and began to whisper. They nodded,

shook and even smacked their heads, then Edgar pulled away and said, shrugging.

"Your the boss, Doctor Cid. Lead the way, but beware, if you even slightly give us a

reason to kill you, we will." Edgar threatened.

Cid nodded vigorously, then turned. " Follow me, Returners. I will get you safely out

and into the plains beyond here."

The Returners followed the elderly man into a narrow hall, and into a wide circle

closet, embedded by red lights on the roof and floor. Cid pressed a button and asked

them to hold onto something, then pulled down a lever, causing the circled floor to

shake and sink into the ground. Darkness was all they could see for a while, then bright

white lights flashed and cleared away the dark. The Returners gasped. It was a under

ground tunnel system, but was powered by water, running through a windmill, or so

Cid said, on the top of the Imperial castle. Edgar gawked at the new tech and asked,

pointing to the back. "What in heavens does that do?"

Cid sighed. "It delivers the power to the Esper chamber..The place you guys got the

Espers from. I wanted it banned from the start it came, but Kefka overruled me and said

'Keep your mouth shut, Tech Mage.' I really wanted it to end there..Then she was

found... Change everything..."

Edgar and Locke asked who, but Sabin seemed to know.

"A girl we found almost nineteen years ago. Her parents were murd- Er, I mean, she

was found in a forest, alone and sick. So we helped her." Cid showed them a cart.

"Enough of the past! This little baby," He showed them the levers to move it and

continued. "Will take you out of here quicker then you can say 'Yellow backed Guppy!'

Just make sure you stay to the left, okay?"

Edgar nodded, shaking hands with him before they departed.

Cid waved to them, and yelled. "Stay to the left! And please tell Terra I miss her!"

Edgar and his friends gasped, turned their heads. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"'

Cid was speaking, but no audio was was coming out, they were too far away.

Chapter 29 Escape from Vector 

They sat silently as the cart rocked back and forth from the bumpy railroads. The cart

was too small, so Sabin had keep his legs sticking through he two holes in the front,

which was made for a peek hole to shoot people in front of them. Locke stayed against

the back wall, while Edgar sat in the middle. It sounded good at first when Locke and

Sabin said that he should get the middle. But now Edgar knows why they said that.

There was a hole about a foot wide that he could lose a foot or leg in.

When two hours went by, Edgar grew restless, groaning. "When are we going to get out

of here?"

Sabin shrugged, gazing out in front of cart. "I don't, Edgar. Soon maybe, be more

patient."

Locke agreed, shaking his head, his sandy- blond hair swaying a the movement.

"Yeah, be patient, Ed. Your bickering Is getting annoying."

Edgar rolled his eyes, rubbing his chin. He smiled at his friends. "Well guys, we are so

close to saving Terra. We just need to get back to Zozo, then she'll wake up!"

Sabin laughed at his twin's bliss, while Locke changed his eyes to the floor of the cart.

_Celes won't be there...She won't be able to see Terra wake...Because of me. _He sighed,

hiding his face in his hands before his friends could see his eyes glisten with tears.

Edgar smiled, throwing his arms open to show a sign of hugging. "When she wakes,

I'm going to hug her 'so' tight, He laughed. "That she won't be able to breath!"

Sabin chuckled, looking over at Locke. "Locke, what will you do when she wakes."

He sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "...I...Don't know what I'd do..."

The male Returners sighed. They missed the blond haired general they had just lose in

battle. Edgar itched his neck and bent over to pat the thief's shoulder. "Not everyone

can be protected...Locke. It was not your fault, you did everything you could..."

Sabin nodded sadly, and said, bowing his head. "Edgar speaks the truth Locke: She

could not of been saved...With out risking everything we had come for, she wouldn't

want us to give all this up to save her. Especially if we could save the world with

her...Departure."

Locke kept his head low, then muttered. "So...What do we do after she wakes?"

"What ever she wants, I assume. Terra is the one who decides that decision, Locke."

Sabin informed, stretching his massive arms wide open. Edgar ducked from the arms

and said, waiting for his brother to retrieve his arms.

"She might want to stay in some village somewhere. You know, so no ones gets her

back into the Empire."

Locke grunted. "And you'd let her go far away from us?" His voice was edge with

venom. Edgar jumped a bit and shook his head. "No Cole, you misheard, " He frowned.

"I said 'She might want to stay in some village' I never said I'd let her." Edgar corrected,

looking over at his monk brother, who was trying to lay his head down n the railing to

the cart. "Sabin. Do you think you could get us to move faster?"

Sabin smiled. "Sure can try though. " He stood up and smacked his hands together,

then held them out, pointing past Edgar and Locke. "You might want to lay down!"

They dropped to the floor and closed their eyes. The cart rocked, then gained speed,

flying down the railroad with extreme speed. Sabin chuckled, sitting down and heaving

great breaths. "You can get up now."

They sat up and glared at them. Edgar sighed, hiding his eyes beneath his hand.

"Sabin? I meant..Pulling the lever behind you..."

Sabin grinned sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry!"

When they reached the end of the railroad, they jumped out and looked around, trying

to get their surrounding in their heads. Locke sighed.

"We are a little behind Albrook, guys. I can tell by the trees growing around here. their

the only one to produce wine from their bark and leafs."

The twin growled. "It will take us days to reach Setzer!" Edgar moaned, slamming his

fist into a tree, while Sabin shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't thing so, mate!" Locke pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Edgar and Sabin glared up, trying to to look directly into the sun's rays.

Heading towards them with inhuman speed, was the BlackJack.

"That's...Setzer's ship." Edgar muttered.

"Yeah it is. How did he know where to find us?"

"Maybe its the Empire, maybe they found him and took his ship." Locke suggested,

shivering a the thought of being tortured and killed by those scum. Sabin laughed.

"Setzer has not been capture, my impatient friends. He's just knows that we can't be far

from Vector grounds." They were about to say something, when the ship flew above

them. The powerful spinning blades to the outside engine made their hair flap and

sway.

They could see the figure of Setzer on the deck, but his body was blurred by the sun.

He raised his arm high, and they pointed to the ground.

Suddenly, the Ship went ahead so they didn't smash them and laid gracefully on the

solid ground. The tree around the airship began to swing around from the high powered

fans, stopping when the engine shut off and the blades stopped. Setzer came out from

the back, his black coat dragging behind him as his heeled boots tapping against the

wood bridge. He smiled.

"Ah, the Returners have..Returned. But where is Celes?"

Locke gripped his hands and walked pass him. "She Is..Dead, Setzer."

Setzer gasped, his pale face getting more flushed. "She's dead? How!?"

Edgar sighed, running a hand down his neck, then stood in front of the gambler.

"She gave her life to help us and Terra." Then he too left and went after Locke into the

ship, while Sabin followed Setzer in and began to tell him the story.


	31. Terra's Myth

Chapter 30 Terra's Myth

The BlackJack made its way to Zozo, streaking across the violent red kissed sky, which

beamed down on the ground, casting it in a pink frost. Night was close, but they made

it to Zozo in night. They heard at nights, its really dangerous to be out.

When they reached the tower that kept Terra prisoner, they quickly ran up the stairs that

Edgar dreaded going up the first time.

When they came in, they saw Gau and Cyan by the windows and Shadow by Terra's

bedside, watching her chest rise and fall under the blankets. Edgar smiled, running over

to her. Shadow looked up and said, his voice dull. "It took you long enough, Edgar-

Sama."

Edgar nodded to him and looked down at Terra's snow white, furry, face.

Locke and Sabin stopped Setzer from advancing, and shook their head at Shadow,

Cyan and Gau. Once they were gathered around, Locke sighed, remembering what

Edgar did before they left for Vector. "I think we should give few minutes first- Has

some things to say..And I have some bad news too. So lets wait out side." They all

agreed and left the room silently.

Edgar sat down near Terra and took her little hand in his, rubbing the knuckles softly.

He swallowed and whispered. "Hello Terra. I...Came back, with the rest of the Espers..

..Well, with Cole's help and Sabin, and Celes', but I wanted to say some things first;

Like I am sorry for every thing I did or said and that..I will never make you feel bad or

cry again...As long as I live, okay?" He gazed at her Lavender lips and sighed heavily.

"O' Terra...Please forgive me...For everything?" He whispered, getting up slowly and

awkwardly. He stuttered and leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly. "Please be okay

when you wake?" With that, he left the room to find his friends, who were waiting on

stairs above Zozo grounds. He stopped and blushed, afraid they heard or saw.

"Um..We should..Terra..Er I mean we-we."

"We know what you mean, big brother. Have you said what you must?" Sabin asked,

unaware that it was suppose to be secrete to to Edgar. He nodded nervously and stepped

aside for them. "...Yes, I am done...Let's just wake her, please?"

They walked pass Edgar and went in, but Shadow stayed behind, lingering till everyone

left. Edgar asked why he had stayed behind.

Shadow simply laughed, then shrugged. "Its about the Esper girl."

Edgar's heart stopped. "..Y-Yes?" His voice was shaky.

Shadow fixed his shroud. "She...Said something I thought you might want to hear...

Privately, I assumed." Shadow mumbled. Edgar asked what it was, frowning.

"Well," Said the rouge ninja. "She kept repeating your name..." Before he mentioned

the next part, he sighed and shook his head. "That..Is all..Edgar- Sama. Nothing more

was said."

Edgar nodded. "I appreciate it, Shadow, I do. But if you remember her saying anything

else, please tell me." With that, he entered the room and left the Ninja to think.

Edgar saw his friends around Terra and sighed, making his way to the bed side, he

asked, handing Locke the Magicit. "Will this work, Cole?"

"I..Don't know, mate. But we'll find out soon, right?" He laid the Magicit shards

around Terra. Nothing happened. Edgar itched his head. "Try laying the shards on her."

Sabin suggested, walking over. Edgar and Locke lightly put the glowing shards on her

chest. They waited for a second. Edgar sighed, Sabin snapped his fingers, while Locke

looked down. Cyan coughed. "Maybe...She in a coma."

Edgar gripped his hands. "Don't say that!"

Cyan apologized. Edgar glanced back Terra, watching her eye lids. Suddenly, she

gasped and rolled her head. Every one gasped. "The Magicit!" They all were glowing,

but in particular, shined the most.

Terra's body withered, then her eyes slowly opened. She gazed upon the faces of her

friends, looked directly down at her chest. Her hands went around the shiniest shard,

she pulled it up and frowned. "F-Father?"

Edgar smiled, jumping on her to hug her fiercely. She smiled, wrapping her arms

around Edgar's waist. "I missed you so much Edgar..." She whispered, burying her

furry face in his chest. Locke and the other Returners smiled. Terra pulled away and

looked at Locke. "...Locke..." He smiled at her, and leaned in to hug her just as hard as

Edgar had. "I missed ya, Terra."

"I missed you too, Locke."

Cyan, Sabin and Gau smiled. Gau jumped up and down, saying. "Uwaha Owu!"

Cyan laughed, ruffling the boy's hair, while Sabin walked closer to Terra and smiled.

"Nice to see you awake again, Terra." She smiled, still in her other form, she looked

down at the shard that caught her attention when she first woke. "This...Is..My father..."

They all gasped. Edgar narrowed his eyes. So that's why Maduin wanted to see Terra!

She smiled. "I remember now...I was born in the Esper Realm."

She looked up and said. "I am not..Human." She sighed. Suddenly, the Magicit began

to shake wildly, then float up in front of Terra. She blinked, reaching out to grabbed the

shiny shard of Magic. The room filled with light as her fingers brushed around the

shard. She gasped, tightly shutting her eyes. Edgar bit his lower lip, awaiting the

moment something would happened to Terra. A soft hum came, then the Magicit

glowed again, and the room around them faded into black. Edgar's heart raced.

Swiftly, the room was a cave now, and inside there were two men..Or Espers.

One was tall and bronzed skin, with a light Niagara green hair color. He had

pointed ears, and a slender nose. Around his waist was a red cloth, with tiny red orbs on

the ends. While the other man was short, and slumped.

His hair was a light Turquoise blue. His Anzac eyes were shaded by thick eye brows,

his skin was a pale color. His attire was a long, blue and red cloak tunic, with a large

staff to carry his own weight. They were talking, until another Esper male barged in,

yelling. "Sir! There is a strange creature in the Seal room! We think it broke through

the Gate Of Wisdom!"

Edgar gasped as the image changed into the tall, bronzed skin Esper running into a

cave, stopping in front of an unconscious woman, with long blond hair, tied into a pony

tail by a pink ribbon.

The Esper knelt down and brushed the blond hair away from the face of the woman.

He picked the woman up and headed off back to his cave.

The image changed again. They were know in the old cave from before, but the woman

was laying down in a bed, while other winged beasts stayed around her her, checking

her temperature and other things. The bronzed skinned Esper walked in and

accidentally woke the woman up. He chuckled. "Did I wake you?"

The woman sat up. "Your a..Esper," She saw the necklace around his neck.

"What's that for? It's so pretty!" She informed.

The man laughed. "I'll give it to you! A gift from the Esper world!"

Locke smiled. It made him miss Celes more then ever. He jumped a little when the

image faded and turned into a new one. They were standing in the cave again.

Maduin ran up. "Wait, stop!"

Madelin stopped, turning to Maduin. Maduin took her hands in his and said.

"If you don't want to return to that world, your welcome here...Here, with me." He said,

his tan face blushed. Madelin frowned. "But..Humans and Espers can't be

together..Remember?" She gripped his hands tightly. Maduin smiled sweetly.

"How can we be sure, unless we try ourself?" Maduin asked, bringing her closer to him

"How do we know for sure...If we..Don't try..Ourselves?" He leaned in and kissed her

into a hug. Madelin blushed, kissing him back, hugging him back as he deepened the

kiss.

The image faded again, but now they were in a small room, Madelin was laying on the

bed, while Maduin stood besides her, his face lit by a smile as he saw his wife holding

his little baby. He chuckled. "I've chosen a name for her..."

"What is it?" Madelin asked. The new father beamed. "Terra. Isn't it beautiful?"

She smiled, cradling Terra close to her. "Its the most beautiful name I've ever heard."

Maduin held the baby now, tickling her little belly.

Suddenly the cave disappeared, reforming into another one, lit by small candles and a

lone fire in the back. It was three years later now, Terra was being held by her mother,

sitting blissfully on her hip as she rocked her up and down to comfort her baby.

Maduin left earlier because of an fire. Suddenly Maduin came in, running over to

Madelin. "Whats wrong Maduin!? She asked. He quickly hugged Terra, then Madelin.

He forced Terra into Madelin's arms. "Listen! Take Terra far away from here,

Madelin..." She shook her head. "

He focused on Terra's drowsy eyes and calmly whispered. "..Humans have invaded.."

Madelin's mouth hung open, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Terra's tired, amethyst eyes watched her parents, then she clung to her mommy. The

look in her father's eyes scared her. They were black, with a little red dot in the, middle.

He was angry.

"Please take Terra away." He pleased, running out of the room with great speed

Maduin was now in front of his friends, talking and screaming at each other, they

argued about the dilemma. Suddenly the Elder said he'd handle it the only way he

could. Madelin came out, and yelled he couldn't do it, because it would take his life

away. When he said it was a price he had to pay, he left the cave. An wolf Esper

snorted at Madelin. "Why don't you take that monster of a daughter and leave us all

alone!?" Maduin threated to hit the other Esper male, but saw tears rolling down

Madelin. She charged off into her room. Maduin turned to the Wold Esper.

"Never say that to her ag-" He stopped when he saw a flash of Madelin run past him.

A sudden flush of fear over swept him as he followed her outside, he ran down the

paths and realized that Madelin was carrying Terra with her.

Edgar lightly gasped, as he wtached Maduin run into the cave and towards Madelin.

"Stay Madelin." He finally met her and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and

smiled, wiping the tears away. "You...didn't agree with what he said?" He shook his

head wildly. "..I would never say that about you, love." He insured, hugging her again.

Madelin smiled. "Let's go back together, Madelin." Maduin said, grabbing her hand in

his, looking down at the confused Terra wrapped in a pink blanket. When they started

off, the bridge shook and Madelin fell down, accidentally hurting Terra, causing her to

cry. A powerful wind ripped Terra from Madelin's arms, swallowing her into a wall of

darkness. Madelin screamed, letting go of Maduin's hand to get her baby.

Maduin gasped, following his wife into the darkness.

The Returners gasped when the image showed Gastra, walking towards Madelin limp

body. He kicked Madelin over and gasped. Madelin frowned, not fully seeing the man.

"Please..Take my..Daughter. Please?" He laughed. Terra cried, jumping on her mother

to hug her. "M-mommy? She shook her and cried more when she would grunt. Madelin

opened her eyes. "T-Terra?" She hugged her baby when she cried. Terra grabbed her

mother's head and rubbed her cheek on Madelin's forehead. "Mommy?"

Gastra's face twisted in delight. He swooped the little girl up and smiled.

"Way to go Maddie! You have served your purpose! With this little creature I will rule

the world with ease!" He yelled, laughing.

Madelin slowly got up on her knees and crawled over to him. "N-NO! You can't hurt

my little girl, Gastra! Please leave her alone-" Gastra smacked Madelin, causing her to

fall down. Terra cried at the sight. "M-Mommy!"

Gastra pulled a knife out and stabbed Madelin in the gut when she rose to her knees.

Terra's face pale. Her mother fell to the ground with a dagger in her side. Gastra turned

to the tanned Esper male and smiled, still watching him. "What's your name little one?"

There was a pause. ",Terwa..." "Terra? What a pretty name..." The rest blurred to

Maduin, and to the Returners as Maduin fell unconscious.

Edgar sighed, a nasty feeling sinking into his gut as he realized that Terra's parents

were murdered. The image was gone now, they turned and looked over at Terra.

Her eyes were filled with tears, her body shaky, but she was In her human form now.

She croaked out a cry and covered her face, sobbing and heaving. Edgar ran over before

Locke moved. He wrapped his arms around Terra and rocked her back and forth,

soothing her, whispered comforting words in her ear. She cried as he pulled away.

"No..Please..Please don't go..." She pleaded, holding on to him as hard as she could.

Edgar sighed, patting her hair. "Its okay Terra...Its okay."

She shook her head and and held him close. "No it won't...Please stay..."

He looked up and at his friends. They were watching sadly, Locke shook his head as he

came over. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Terra..You have us

now..I know its not the same, but you can count on us."

She shook her head. "I know.." She hiccuped and said. "But they were my

parents..Something I'll never get again.." She cried, still holding onto Edgar's waist, her

face hidden in his chest. Locke sighed, patting her back softly. "Terra..."

Edgar pulled Terra away, prying her fingers out of his back. He smiled down at her tear

filled eyes and wiped them away with his thumb. "Crying hides your beautiful eyes,

Terra. They are not fit for one in your refinement." He chuckled, holding her cheeks in

his hands. She smiled, shaking her head to get his hands off. "Thanks Edgar," She

looked over at her friends. "Thanks guys. Your the best..." She wiped the last of the

water from her eyes and hugged Edgar, before asking. "How are things in Narshe?"

Locke frowned. "Hm..Maybe we should head back and see."

Setzer, for the first time, stepped up and smiled, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Blackjack is ready to go, if you want."

Terra turned her head and looked at the silver haired man. _Who is he? _She sighed,

sitting up. Her back ached, but not enough to stop her from moving. She felt hands on

her back and looked up. It was Edgar, helping her. His lazy, charming smile showed as

he said. "Need help?" She nodded, letting him grab her hand and lift her out of bed.

"There you go." He said as her feet touched the floor. She grinned. "Thanks Edgar."

Setzer smiled, pointing out the window. "The ships not that far. We should hurry."

Setzer turned to the blond monarch, and said, itching his neck. "I'll go get the engines

started. How will help me?" He gazed at his friends. Cyan and Gau walked forward.

"If its not too much trouble, may we accompany you, sir Setzer?" Cyan asked, bowing

his head, while Gau jumped up and screamed. "Uwah uua! Me help!"

Setzer laughed. "That is fine. Follow me." As the three left, the ones to stay were

Sabin, Locke, Edgar, Shadow, and Terra. Locke sighed, looking at Terra. He took a

breath and whispered. "There is something...I have to tell you Terra..."

Terra frowned, looking back at Edgar, then Locke. "Yes, Locke?" Her frown deepened

when Locke sighed. "There was a accident." He torn his eyes from the floor and locked

eyes with her genuine ones. Terra shifted uncomfortably and quietly asked what

happened. Locke gripped his hands and said. "Celes...Has..Died.."

Terra stepped back. "W-What? H..How?" She asked helplessly. Locke told her how they

got there, how they found Setzer, how they got in Vector and how Celes died. Terra

looked down at the floor, tears filled her eyes. Sure Terra didn't know Celes that long,

but for some strange reason She felt..Attached to her, some how. She wiped tears away

and felt a hand on her shoulder. She gazed up from the floor and into the deep sapphire

eyes of the king. He smiled faintly, then squeezed her shoulder. "We should leave

now...If you want to, I mean." She nodded. "Y-yeah..We should.."

Edgar patted her back softly, then walked to the door, while Locke simply went pass,

Edgar stay and held a hand out towards the door. "Shall we go, my lady?"

She smiled, then swallowed. "Um..Is it okay if I meet you out there?"

"...Sure thing Terra. But why?"

"I would like a couple of second to myself..If that's okay.." She saw him nod and leave

with the thief. She turned and dug under neath all the pillows and blankets. She slipped

her hands under the last pillow and pulled out a small, circle crystalline ruby stone,

with a " F " engraved in the middle.

Terra smiled, looking over the stone with awe and bliss. She had a dream. And in that

dream, she saw him, Edgar, sliding something under her pillow and whispering.

"I'll come back with help. I promise, Terra."

Then everything blurred and she couldn't remember the rest. She smiled, holding it

against her chest, she sighed. Does this mean he forgives me for not saving his brother?

She tucked it inside her arm glove and ran out the door to her friends.

Waiting on a balcony, was Locke, Sabin, Edgar and Shadow. Shadow was done talking

to Edgar, then he bowed to him and threw a smoke bomb. The smoke faded, and he was

gone. Terra raised an eye brow as she closed in on her friends. "Hey..Guys."

They turned and smiled. "Terra. The ship is a little off the order of Zozo-"

"Zozo?"

Edgar smiled, smacking his forehead. "Oh, yes! You are in Zozo. The most dangerous

town on Gaia!"

Terra jumped a little, and looked around, expecting a attack or ambush. Locke

chuckled. "You are safe, luv. We will lead you out, kay?"

Terra nodded, walking over to him and she soaked in the town's demeanor around her.

The tall buildings were perfect for throwing something off, or someone off of. Her

heart raced. She quickened her pace and grabbed at Locke's arm for protection.

"C-Can we g-go?" She asked weakly, watching the buildings around them.

Locke chuckled, while Sabin and Edgar lead them down. Through the trip down the

flight of stairs, Terra asked about everything. About how they figured out where she

was, or about how they found out where to find Setzer, who Terra described as "The

Silver haired man." Edgar told her about the opera, and about Celes singing to get on

board of the Blackjack. Terra stopped him. "She sung..To help me?" He nodded and

continued, telling her about their journey to Zozo. When they reached the bottom, Terra

gasped at the sight of dead people sprawled on the floor from jumping off the building

to their pitiful deaths. Terra shook her head and hid her face in Locke's leather jacket

arm. Locke smiled faintly. "Don't worry, sweet heart. Were almost out." She mumbled

something Locke couldn't understand. "What, Terra?"

She pulled away and said, looking around. "What if someone tried to hurt us here?"

"No one will, mate. You've got me, Sabin and Edgar to help ya! We will keep you safe."

She sighed, hiding her face again. Locke shook his head and pulled his arm away to

wrapped around her shoulders. "Don't be scared." He whispered, pulling her into a

quick hug, before braking away to talk with Sabin- Probably about their next course of

action. Terra kicked the dirt under her heeled boots. How am I to not be scared in a

place like this? "How?" She whispered under her breath.

"How what?"

She turned and saw Edgar, his face lit by a cunning smile. His hands were in his

pockets, while his head dipped to one side, the light was shining on his right side of his

face, showing his handsome facial structure. After a hesitation, Edgar cocked an eye

brow. "How what, Terra?" His fierce, but soft glare was hypnotizing.

Terra blushed at his potent scrutiny. "I..Um you know...Er..Zozo.."

Edgar smiled faintly, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at hers, the light caused

him to tear away and say, shrugging as he walked pass. "Just worried. Forget it."

Terra sighed, running after the small party.


	32. Lighting Strikes And Fear Comes

Chapter 31 Lighting Strikes And Fear Comes

They made it to Blackjack, tired from the drainage of the flight of stairs and the

journey to the ship, which wasn't really that far away. Once they managed to get the

ship In sight, Setzer greeted them with a wave and a shout of. "Hurry up!"

Locke jumped aboard, while Sabin took his time getting on. Edgar helped Terra on, by

lifting her up and onto the deck board. Once she thanked him and went after Locke,

Edgar sighed and followed her in. Setzer smiled at seeing the group of Returners in

**'**_his_**'** ship. Locke seemed angry, an a bit sad. Sabin was acting like himself- A Monk

man who keeps to himself, never to say a word. Edgar stayed near the gambling tables.

Setzer sighed, turning his gaze to the new one- Terra. He smiled. She was in the back,

against a wall, watching every one else. _And why is she so far away?_ Setzer waltz over

and bowed. taking her hand in his he said. "Aye, my lady. I am Setzer Gabbiani, owner

of this _vessel _you are on." Terra smiled. "Yes, the silver haired man from earlier,

right?" Setzer chuckled. "Yes, I am. May I ask you something?"

"...Sure..."

Setzer straightened his posture. "Why is such..A pretty woman staying in the back?"

Terra rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I..Don't like being in small places..."

Setzer nodded slowly. "Ah, I see...Well, I happen to have a large room to the back.

Why don't you join me and we'll-" Setzer stopped when he feft a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think she will be joining you, Mr Setzer." Edgar whispered harshly in his ear.

Setzer gasped, and blushed. Embarrassed that he was caught, he smiled, waving aside

his angered tone. "Aye, Edgar. You merely..Misunderstood, my good friend. I was

**'**_saying_**'** she..Could join me for a talk..Thats all..Really." He saw the disbelieve in

Edgar's eyes and bowed his head. He turned to Terra. "There is a large room down the

hall, you may go there if you want...I won't be going there though. Afraid I'll be leading

this ship to Narshe. Tis a sad thing, no?" With that he left the two alone. Edgar sighed,

rubbing neck nervously. "Um..He's pretty weird, huh?" Edgar asked.

Terra shook her head. "No..He's not weird..Just different..." _Unlike me...I'm a freak..._

Edgar laughed. "If he is normal, I'm a monster."

Terra looked down and fiddled with her sash. "Um..I don't feel well...I'm going to that

room Setzer mentioned..." She began to walk away when Edgar grabbed her by the

elbow, very gently. "I'll go with you..I mean, till you get to your room...And all."

She smiled. "That would be nice..Thanks Edgar."

Edgar nodded and lead her down the hall. They stopped in front of a oak door, with two

gold doorknobs, shaped like "D's". Edgar smiled. _Over already..._

He took her small hand before she touched the doorknob and lightly squeezed it.

She looked into his eyes and asked what was wrong. Edgar chuckled.

"That's what I want to know. Is there something wrong? Is that why your so..Silent?"

Terra gasped lightly and laughed. "Of course I'm fine...I am just tired."

Edgar nodded. "Okay...Do you want me to wake you when we get Narshe?"

"Uh...Sure." She smiled before taking her hand back and entering the room. Edgar was

about to walk in, but she closed the door in his face. He sighed, turned, and walked

away. When they were with in a mile of Narshe, they stopped and landed in a forest

known as_ Wast Line Forest. _ Which Locke and Terra went through in the beginning of

their journey, and then again when Terra and Locke separated. That was the day Terra,

Edgar and Banon were in that dreaded forest. Setzer told his crew the plan of what to

do encase the Empire came- To leave without him and save the ship. Locke went down

to the supply room to get new items and food for his pack. Sabin went to the deck to

meditate before leaving. Edgar went down the hall to wake Terra.

He opened the door silently and peered in. Laying restless on the large cot, was Terra.

Her heeled boots were off and by the side of the bed, while her head was resting on the

pillows, her body was covered by the blankets. Edgar smiled, walking in and standing

by her side. He laughed under is breath when she sneezed. He reached in and tapped

her shoulder, then her head when she didn't wake up. He shook her body lightly.

Her amethyst eyes were open slightly. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she knew it was

Edgar standing there. Terra rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"E-Edgar? Are we there?" She asked languidly.

"Yes. Just thought I should wake you early, so you can get ready."

Edgar smiled, patting her on her back, he said, walking over to the door.

"We will wait till your done, okay?" He nudged his head. "But please don't too long."

He winked at her and left.

Terra slid out from under the sheets and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stood. She

headed to the bathroom and started a hot bath. Once she deemed herself clean, she got

dress quickly and went for her boots. When she found them, she decided to just headed

out now, and put them on then. She saw her friends gathered at the deck ramp. She

smiled, and waved her hand that held the boots. "I'm sorry I was late..." She apologized

sincerely as she stopped in front of them. "Well," Setzer started, while Terra tied her

heeled boots on. "We are very close, but we will take the armored Chocobos I have in

the stables."

Edgar and Sabin grinned, while Locke went behind the ship to the back to get their

armored beasts. Setzer itched his neck. "It should take us about a day, but when we are

ready to leave, the ship, if nothing happens, will be a little pass the fields- Which

means less walking." He stated with a blissfully smile. Terra nodded, finished with her

last string, she looked up and asked, her eyes on Setzer's. "What will we do if the ship

is taken while we are gone?"

"I guess we will stay at either Narshe, or Figaro." He replied, noticing Locke with the

giant, yellow birds. "Ah, Locke, you have fetched the birds. Good." He chuckled, seeing

the four large birds in gold armor, and the last one, which was smaller, wore shiny red

armor. Setzer told Sabin, Locke and Edgar that they were to get a gold, he had a gold as

well, while Terra got the smaller one in red. "I picked the stronger for us..Males..And

the little one is female, one I picked directly for the maiden of our little journey."

Terra smiled. "Its okay if I get the weaker, smaller one," She scratched underneath the

beast's chest plat.

"This one looks more tamed then the others." She cooed, giggling when the bird

jumped with joy. Edgar smiled, holding a hand out to her. "Would you like some help

with getting on?" He asked sweetly and charmingly, the edges of his lips curving into a

handsome smirk. Terra blushed, looking down, she excepted his hand and nodded.

"That would be..Lovely Edgar..." She whispered, letting him lift her to the saddle.

Edgar bowed his head and retreated for his armored beast, Sabin and Setzer chuckled

under their breaths when they saw her blush. She ignored them and gripped the reins,

unaware of Locke besides her. He nudged her and whispered. "Don't fall for his eyes,

Terra. It gets all the women, I ain't tell'in a lie, mate." With that he left her side and

went to the front of the party. Terra snorted. _Like I would fall those...Eyes..._

With a wave of a hand from Setzer, they headed off towards Narshe on their armored

Chocobos.

Night fell quicker then anticipated, so they stopped and made camp. Setzer and Edgar

put the tents up, while Locke and Sabin went out for the meal. Terra watched Edgar and

Setzer while their argued over the **'**_right_**' **ways to make a tents. Edgar shrugged and

walked away, Setzer scoffed and continued with his work. Terra stood and plodded over

to Setzer. She smiled. "Hey, Setzer. Need help?"

He turned and chuckled, holding out a little pin. "Aye. I fear I can't understand where

to put that pin." He said, returning his light purple eyes back to the tent. Terra looked

around and popped the pin a little hole near the top. "How about here?" She asked,

pointing to the pin's new home. Setzer grinned. It wasn't the right place, but he would

never tell her it was wrong. It wouldn't be a gentlemen thing to do. He nodded. "That

looks right..." He muttered, pulling the last string and tying it to the ground. Terra

beamed. "Really? I put it in the right spot?" She smiled confidently and said, watching

Setzer hands tie knots. "Need more help?" Setzer shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Just

wait for the food..And..Wood!" He smacked his head. "I forgot about the wood!"

Terra cocked her head. "Its okay Setzer. I'll go get the wood."

He calmed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully."I don't know...Isn't this forest..Particularly

dangerous?" He asked, looking down at her. Terra frowned. "No...It will be fine.

Promise." She held a finger out when she lied, wangling it around his face. He sighed

and said pointing to the forest. "Don't go to far, okay?" She laughed and said she'd be

right back. Then she took off and disappeared into the thickets of _Waste Line Forest._

Setzer shook his head and went to the second tent.

Edgar came back and grinned at the finished tents. Two perfect, dark red tents were

put up against a stone wall, overtaken by moss and cracked holes and missing rocks.

Edgar silently walked up by Setzer and said, startling him. "Good job, Setzer!"

He shot up and glared at him. "Don't do that, king! I ain't here to scare! Damn..."

He walked over the nearest tent and went in, Edgar following. Once they were in, Edgar

asked. "Where will we sleep?"

Setzer shrugged and said. "Here. Why?" He saw Edgar blush. "What, Edgar?"

Edgar's blush deepened. "Wh-Where will..Terra..Sleep?"

Setzer cocked an eye brow and replied, smiling. " Way ahead of you. Made another

tent."

Edgar remembered the other one and nodded. "Right...So...Where is **'**_she_**'** anyway?"

Setzer walked pass Edgar and out of the tent. Edgar ran after him and asked again.

"I sent her to go get wood."

Edgar's heart paused. "You..What?" His face paled. "Do you know where we are!?"

Setzer shook his head and walked over the new sitting place for their fire.

"No. But I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Hell yes! This is a dangerous, nasty, evil place! No one lives when they enter this hell!

Why would you let her go alone!" Edgar screamed. Setzer held his hands up to defend

himself. "I didn't know it was dangerous, I promise!" Edgar gripped his hands.

"Which way did she go, and how long ago did she leave?" He asked, readying his

sword to his right side. Setzer rubbed his chin. "She went south..And I think it was

like...Twenty minutes ago..." Edgar nodded and ran south to find Terra.

With in minutes of leaving the camp ground, Locke and Sabin came back with their

hunted meat and found vegetables and edible leafs.

Edgar was at least ten minutes in now, but still haven't found Terra. He glanced down

at the ground and saw a pile of different sized wood pieces and chucks. _Terra probably_

_did this..._ He looked around and called her name a couple of times. When she didn't

answer, he turned left and right to see more trails. Suddenly a soft timbre voice filled

his ears. "Edgar? What are you doing here?"

He turned and saw the young woman he was looking for in front of him, her arms filled

with branches and twigs, her face looked confused. He smiled. "Terra, why did you

come out here," He walked over and lightly grabbed the wood away to hold himself.

"All alone, when you knew how dangerous it is?"

She swallowed and tried to get the wood back, but failed when he smacked her hand

away. "Answer me Terra." He demanded, holding a stern look. She snorted and tapped

her heeled boots on the ground angrily. "I wanted to help."

Edgar sighed, picking the rest of the wood up. "By getting yourself hurt?"

"I can handle myself, Thank you."

"Really? Hm..." He laughed, holding the wood against his chest as he took her right

wrist in his hand. "I highly doubt that. Now lets go back before we miss dinner."

As he began to lead her back she sighed, looking down at the ground. _I'm not a baby..._

When the rest of the group saw Edgar and Terra, they smiled. Locke stood up and

asked. "Can we eat now?"

Edgar shrugged, lightly pushing Terra in front of him. "Go ahead Cole. But feed Terra

first, just because we are in the wild, doesn't mean we don't act like gentlemen." He

stated, throwing the wood in the fire place. Terra rolled her eyes. "Can I at least make

the fire?" Edgar turned to glare at her. "No."

Terra narrowed her amethyst eyes and picked a little round rock up. "Fine, be that way!"

She threw the rock at him, but it barely hurt him. He just stared at her back as she

stomped away to the tent. Locke coughed awkwardly, while Sabin hummed really loud,

but Setzer laughed. "Not that big of a ladies man as you say you are, huh?" Setzer

teased, laughing harder. Edgar gripped his hands as he started the fire.

When the fire was done and their food was cooked, Terra came out and sat near Setzer

and Locke, mumbling under her breath. Locke passed Terra her amount of meat and a

piece of bread, smeared with cheese. She bit in to it blissfully and smiled at the taste,

complementing Locke for the good cooking. Terra ate another piece of meat and said,

her mouth full. "I found something in the forest, I think we can add it to the meat next

time." She reached into her pockets and pulled out some round, small chucks of

mushrooms. Locke gasped,smacking them out of her hands when she held them out.

She gasped and dropped her dinner, rubbing her hands and watching

confusingly, she asked. "What did you do that for?"

Locke nervously itched his head. "I'm sorry Terra. I really, really don't like

mushrooms...Well, their probably good, but I'm allergic to them and that means I can't

eat them." Terra nodded, picking her dinner off the grass and sighing. Locke smiled,

taking her meat and replacing it with his new chuck. "I'll switch with ya, since I'm the

one who ruined yours." Terra thanked him and ate her meal happily.

Edgar sighed, watching Terra from his seat. She must be angry to avoid him. Edgar

thought he was being nice and concerning about her health and life. He saw her smile

and ask for more bread, if possible, then Locke cut another piece off and smeared it

with cheese and hand it to her. As the meal continued, Edgar noticed a difference in

the temperature and that the leafs and grass were standing up. He glanced up and saw

dark black clouds._ A storm? Now?_ Before he could say anything, Terra stood up and

held her hands above her head. "Its raining!"

Locke quickly got all their food supplies into his- And the rest of males – tent and

helped Setzer and Sabin with laying rocks down on the tents sides, while Edgar tied the

Chocobos up and under the thickest of trees he could find.

Terra ran to the other tent. She opened the flap to the red pavilion and hid inside,

poking her head to watch the males to the team work against the storm. As soon as they

were done, it started to rain, so they shot off to their tent and hid, Terra went inside hers

and sipped the flap shut. She found her bedroll to the back and curled up in the plastic

like, but warm, blanket. Within an hour, it started to pound the tents with hard rain, and

whip the sides with it potent wind, roaring and hissing as thunder came and went,

lighting the whole area around them. While Locke, Sabin and Setzer went to sleep

despite the loud storm, Edgar stayed up and watched through as the lightly made it

clear to see out of his tent and at Terra's. He was trying to watch, but he could see her

sitting up. It caused him to wonder. Within a couple of minutes, he fell asleep.

Terra gasped when another roar from Zeus came. She rocked back and forth. For some

strange reason, she knew what rain was, but didn't remember the sound of thunder. It

scared her. She expected lighting to shoot through the roof and strike her down any

second. When it started to get real bad, she ran to the flap and peered out, the rain was

dropping less then before. She frowned and looked over at the males tent. Not that far...

She decided to take the chance. She opened the flap and ran over to their tent and open

their shelter's flap. She peered in and smiled. Another roar happened and she jumped in

fear, quickly tying the flap close and walking further in. She wasn't too wet from the

rain, but she wasn't dry either. She shivered and sat against the side and wrapped her

arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

Edgar's eyes opened and he saw, right in front of him, Terra, sitting in a ball, shivering.

"Terra?"

She looked up and smiled. "H-Hey Edgar...Sorry I busted in here..I was..It was scary

being by myself..." She whispered so she didn't wake the rest of her tired team.

Edgar smiled languidly. "The storm scared you, right?"

She nodded, keeping her head down. "I'm cold.."

Edgar smiled more as he rose and pulled out another blanket. He offered it to her and

said. "Here, we don't need you being sick while we journey." He wrapped it around her

shoulders and added. "If you want you can have my bedroll..." Terra leaned over and

hugged him. "Thanks Edgar..But what will you sleep on?" She asked. He chuckled.

"On the floor, like a real man." He replied, moving aside so she could crawl over to

the comfy bed. She pulled the blanket up to her drowsy eyes. "Thanks Edg-"

Another lighting strike came, causing her jump. Edgar smiled, tucking her in.

"It won't hurt you Terra, I promise. Its defenseless." She mumbled a response. Edgar

silently chuckled, leaned in and kissed her forehead and said. "Good night Terra."

She smiled as she rolled over and sighed. Edgar crawled over to the wall and laid

against it to sleep.


	33. Narshe Again?

Chapter 32 Narshe Again?

Locke opened his eyes as he rolled over. In front of him, was a sleeping Terra, blanket

pulled up to her her nose. He smiled, getting up to see Edgar sleeping against the wall.

He sighed, rubbing neck. "Edgar? Ed, wake up."

The blond king woke up and yawned, stretching his arms and legs "What, Cole?"

"Why is Terra in here?" Locke asked, his face red from anger.

Edgar smiled lazily as he answered. "She was scared last night, because of the storm.

So she ran over here and I found her trying to sleep against the wall. It would of be

rude to let her sleep like that, or to send her back."

Locke grunted as he stood up. "I'm gonna check up on the Chocobos." Locke walked

pass Edgar and out the tent. Edgar quietly followed him out and sighed at the mess the

storm made. Branches and loose bushes were thrown everywhere, on the tent, their

sitting place near their fire, and they even landed in trees. Locke kicked the dirt when

he came back and snorted. "Dang birds got loose last night..."

Edgar shrugged. "Nah, its okay. We aren't that far from Narshe. We'll make by night, if

we aren't slowed down..I mean." He voice drifted off as he itched his head languidly.

"I guess I'll make breakfast. You go wake the sleepy heads." Edgar added, walking over

to the bon-fire. He used some of the wood that fell to start the new flames.

Locke shook all friends till they woke up madly. He explained that it was breakfast time

that they should hurry and get up before he eats it all to himself. Setzer and Sabin

hurried out, while Terra stayed behind to push all her drowsiness out. Locke frowned.

"Last night was scary, huh?" He asked, leaving silently. Terra blushed and crawled to

her feet and stole out of the pavilion to catch Locke. She tugged him by the shoulder

and whispered. "I was...Just scared..That's all."

Locke laughed. "What ever you have to tell yourself, mate." He pulled away and

hurried to the food and warmth. Terra stalked over and sat near Setzer and Sabin.

When she and everyone else finished eating, they packed up and left, to head to Narshe.

By nightfall, they could see the gates that protected the poor town. Steam rose from the

roofs, thumps and clanks were heard when they moved their newly found energy

source: Coal. As they entered the first half level of Narshe, guards formed around them

with spears and swords, then dropped their arms when they recognized the faces.

"Sir Edgar and Sir Locke! We welcome you with arms! The Elder, Banon and even

Arvis were worried about you!" The higher rank soldier explained with a bow and

leave. The lower ranked man ran after his superior. Edgar smiled, taking Terra's hand

and leading her up. "I bet you've missed Arvis too. Want to see him"

Terra smiled and nodded, letting him drag her softly up stairs and over a narrow bridge.

Mean while Setzer, Sabin and Locke ran after him.

Edgar opened a door and smiled when people ran in front of him cheering and praising

him, although he didn't need it, deserve it, nor want. He chuckled, lightly pushing

Terra in front of him so the men and even women see. The room was small, but it was

crowed anyway. It was either a ceremony, funeral or a town meeting. Terra waved to the

faces when they justed stared. One man scoffed, and a woman cried _witch_. Terra looked

down and sighed, about to run out the door. But a voice stopped her. "Terra!"

She turned and saw Arvis running towards her and wrapping his weak arms around her

to squeeze the life out of her very body. "I can't believe your back! I missed you so

much!" Arvis yelled, hugging her tighter and tighter. Terra laughed, and hugged him

back fiercely. "I missed you too, Arvis." She whispered as she pulled away. Arvis

turned to the people and yelled madly. "This woman is responsible for saving this town!

How could you treat her so?" He asked them, not expecting an reply.

A man groaned. "She is also responsible for killing families and even destroying our

town. She doesn't deserve to be here, not to get praise for what she did. She had to

make it right so she didn't feel bad about what she did." The man relied, getting others

on his side as he added more problems she caused. Arvis argued that they were wrong,

and that they should give her another chance. Before it broke out into a brawl between

Arvis and the man, Banon and the Elder came out and silenced them.

"Men and women of Narshe! I know that this woman has caused you all pain, but never

the less! She was brainwashed, slaved, driven into her crimes. Must you blame her

for being captured and 'Forced' to hurt us? She means us no harm, let us welcome her

with open arms and fine feast, and love for saving poor Narshe from the Empire. Would

you not supply 'your' heroes with nothing? A good, meaty dinner is what they deserve,

no?" The Elder asked the towns people with his sad eyes on them.

The people murmured and then agreed with him. "Fine," And "Okay's." Were said as

they thanked Terra and cleared out of the house. Terra thanked The Elder and said he

didn't have to say that, but he held a hand up and said. "I say what needs to be. Do you

question my ways? No, good."

Banon jumped excitingly. "The people of Narshe said that they would fight against the

Empire!" He looked over and Edgar. "How did things go in Vector?"

Edgar gasped. "How'd you know we went there!?"

Banon laughed, holding his tubby stomach. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, my boy."

Edgar shook his head and walked over, bringing Terra forward, while Locke. Setzer and

Sabin followed close behind. Edgar smiled, lightly pushing her in front of him. He

whispered in her ear. "Tell them about it...Go on.."

Terra didn't want to, but Edgar made her feel secure about her inheritance...Even Safe

around him. She looked up in Banon's, and Arvis', even the Elders eyes and began to

tell them the story. Banon nodded a few times, while Arvis seemed surprised, The

Elder was worried, probably thought she would do something bad to the town again.

Banon chuckled. "So you've found it out?"

Terra turned to him. "What?"

"You found it out on your own, didn't you?"

Terra paled. Edgar gasped, while the rest didn't follow. Edgar stepped forward and

muttered. "You..You knew about..Her past? How!?" Edgar demanded. Terra stepped

back and asked the same question.

Banon nodded, waving his arms around and facing the blond woman.

"Surely you didn't think I could get information from just sitting here, did you?"

He asked her, aware of her fleshy skin color. He cocked an eye brow.

"Are you okay, miss Branford?"

Terra swayed, and held a hand on her head. She shook her head a couple of times and

stuttered an reply. "I...Don't feel..So good..." Her vision blurred as she fell into

someones arms.

"Maybe she fell from wryness..."

"No...She...fine..."

Terra could hear many voices talking to each other...About her. A strong voice came.

"She is merely confused and frightened that Banon knew about her past and said

nothing. Wouldn't you...Bad..." The voices were getting softer, she couldn't hear them

that good. Then, she heard Locke's voice- It was worried. "Will she be fine? She won't

be in another coma, will she?"

Terra faintly smiled at his concern. _Locke's such a good friend..._

Another voice faded into her ears like magic. "She'll be fine, Cole. She was afraid, like

Sabin said."

Locke's voice got harder. "I'm sorry I care, mate! Unlike you..."

"No one said that, Cole! I care too!" Edgar's anger was colored in his tone and

sentence. Locke scoffed, while Sabin sighed. "Please! You could care less if she just up

and disappeared from sight!"

Suddenly, Terra heard things falling and angry curse words from Locke and Edgar.

Terra slowly opened her drowsy eyes and watched through her narrowed lids as Edgar

threw Locke against a wall and punched him in gut. Terra's heart skipped as she sat up

against the bed's frame. Locke pushed him away and tackled him to the floor and

punched his eye and jaw. Terra's eyes fogged over with tears. Edgar grunted when

Locke smashed his fist in his face. Sabin came up and pulled Locke off with one arm

and held Edgar back with the other. "Stop it right now! You are both good friends, why

do this to each other!?" He sighed, looking over at Terra, who was watching sadly.

Then he whispered. "Look what you did to Terra."

They looked over and gasped. Locke pulled away and ran to her side.

"Are you okay, luv?"

Terra nodded, wiping tears away. "Y-yes..." She looked over an saw Edgar bruised face.

"Why were you two fighting?" She asked timidly, fiddling with the blanket beneath her

fingers. Locke frowned. "He was be'in an ass."

Edgar growled. "I was not! Cole is being a retarded, punk, piece of shi-"

Sabin stopped him with hand and looked over at the hybrid. "They were fighting

over which one cares more about you.."

Terra blushed. "You..You were?" She could feel the amount of blush that was on her

pale face. Edgar looked down, and nodded. "Yeah..And I **do** care more!" Locke quickly

remarked. Edgar gripped his hands. "That's not true, you thief! I care for her too!"

Terra sensed another fight coming and held up her hands. "Please, no more. Please?"

She pleaded, watching the two men she grew to love. Edgar sighed, while Locke

mumbled. She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "So..Are you going to stop...For now?"

They muttered and agreed to her terms. She smiled. "A group hug is in order..I

believe." She giggled when all her friends came over and hugged her. She wrapped her

arms around as much of her friends as possible and murmured her thanks.

When they pulled away and started to talk to her, she smiled, listening and not listening

when she drifted off in wryness. It was the first time they actually got to talk for a

while. The minute they left Zozo, it was strictly rules and business- Which was

Returner's talk. She still didn't know if they figured her as a "Returner," Or a "Witch."

Once they were done talking about how they got into Vector and how they got out, they

told her about Celes' play at the opera. She smiled when she heard that she had to dress

up like Maria and sing all her parts and get kidnapped. When the stories were done

being told, Banon and the Elder, including Arvis, arrived, asking for silence.

Banon sighed, running a hand through his lion like beard. "I have some news..." He

looked over all the faces of his friends and continued. "The Esper up north,..Well, it

won't let anyone, or anything near it. It killed three men today, and five two days ago.

We can't afford to lose more men. I have to ask you not to go up there for a while..I am

sorry." Banon lifted his gaze to the blond woman, now known to be a half Esper and

half Human. "Forgive me, miss Branford. I can't let you up there either."

Terra nodded and said it was okay. "But..Um..What do we do now? Do we stay here?"

Banon smiled sadly. "That, may dear girl, is up to you, and you alone. You have to tell

us what **you **want."

Terra sighed, looking at all the face that turned to her suddenly.

Her heart beat increased. _What do I say? No, or yes? If I agree, I might get hurt..Or_

_worse, the Empire gets me again...And I f I say no, I will be free, until they come and_

_find me, or until the towns people kill me. Oh, gods...What do I do!?_

She gripped the blanket one last time and whispered under her soft breath.

"What happens if I say I want to stay?"

"Will we let you, of course. We aren't the Empire, nor Kefka." Banon explained sadly.

"What happens if I say I'll do whatever you need?"

"You'll be our hope. The final hope to our world. We would travel to..To the Sealed

Gate." Banon added, eagerly waiting her reply. Terra sighed._ I don't know...Maybe I_

_should ask Locke, and Edgar..Or even Sabin..._

"I...Can I speak with my friends before I answer?" She asked, looking up at the red

haired man. Banon smiled as he bowed. "Yes, you may. We will leave you all alone."

With that, Banon, Arvis and the Elder left the room. Terra gazed at her only allies and

whimpered. "What do I do?"

Locke moaned as he held her close. "Do what you want, Ter. I will support you in what

ever decision you make. Promise ya." Locke whispered in her ear. She smiled, hugging

him back. "But how do I choose?"

"Just pick what you want, Terra." Edgar said, a little bit to happily.

"If you choose to go, then go. But if you choose to stay, and live your life...Figaro will

gladly welcome you any time." He added, as if he wanted it. If anything to keep an eye

on her for safety. Terra smiled, looking over at Sabin. "What do you think, Sabin?"

Sabin frowned. "Which ever path you choose, will be your story Terra. You must give

it an end, whether its here, or later in life. But when you pick, that will be your destiny.

Nothing can changed it after that."

Terra sighed, itching her neck. "Um..What does that mean?" Locke and Edgar chuckled

at her, while Setzer grinned. Sabin sighed.

"Go to your bosom: Knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know." Sabin replied,

leaving the room silently. Terra's head sank. "That didn't help me..."

Edgar smiled, then laughed. "My brother is trying to tell you something Terra. He is a

monk, I guess they do these things... Look deeper into the words he spoke and learn

what it means." He informed patting her back as he went to sit down on a chair.

Setzer chuckled. "I know what it means...But will not tell." Terra sighed, throwing her

body back into the bed's comfy mattress. _What could it mean?_

She groaned as she focused on the words. _Go to your bosom: Knock there, and ask_

_your heart what it doth know...What does it mean?_ She suddenly smiled as she sat up,

startling Locke and Edgar.

"I know what it means!" She screamed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Edgar laughed, as he stared at her. "Yeah? What's It mean?"

Terra giggled. "It means to look within your self! To ask your heart what **it **wants!"

Terra explained. Falling back down in cloud nine, smiling as she watched the roof and

heard her friends talking to her. **But what does my heart want? **She asked herself, a

soft sigh filling the air. Locke asked Terra what she decided. She snorted.

"It may seem easy, Locke...But its not. What if I say yes? And I die, or...They catch me

again?" She asked, waving her hands in the air as she rose. Before Locke could reply,

she added, her face lined with bliss. "But...What happens if I say no, and I live a happy,

peaceful life...? I could at least live a couple of months in peace without the Empire

coming after me. That's something...Isn't it?"

Locke smiled sadly. "Me And Ed, would never let them touch you, Ever. So if you want

freedom, they pick it..But if you want to go, I will back ya."

"Me too!" Setzer cheered, banging his fist in the wall. "Not every day you get to help a

beauty!" He added with a wink and and smile. Edgar rolled his navy blue eyes and

smirked. "You can count me in too. I'll do what ever to get away from Figaro for a

while." They all gathered next to her and held their hands out in a circle. "You in?"

Asked Edgar, with a little laugh. Terra nodded and laid her hand on top of theirs.

"I'm in!" She yelled as she got out of bed.


	34. Narshe's Top, Little Fighter!

Chapter 33 Narshe's Top, Little Fighter!

Locke grinned, walking over to the door. "Then we should get Narshe's to fighter to

help us!" He gripped his fists together, opening the door swifting to let the others in.

Terra wondered and asked who. "You know him, luv. You met him, remember?"

Terra thought back and sighed. "Um...Was..It a guard..Or something?"

"No...Its the little, white fur ball. Mog." Locke added. "We should find him. He'd help

us in a flat second!"

Terra smiled. "Mog! The Moogle!? Oh, he was so cute!" Terra cooed, wrapping her

arms around herself to hug her body.

Edgar itched his blond hair, frowning he asked who exactly this "Mog" Was. Locke

chuckled and pointed to Terra. "Ask her. I'm gonna ask around town if his group was

spotted recently." He glanced over at Terra before leaving. "Tell Banon your decision,

Ter. I'll be back soon, till then get ready." With that he lightly pushed pass the group of

men at the door and ran to the exit. Setzer smiled. "I'm gonna go get new parts and

items for our...Journey to Victory. And look for Sabin." Setzer departed the same way

Locke did. Banon gleefully looked over at Terra and asked what she chose.

"I...Want to help."

Banon and Arvis jumped with joy. They clasped hands and cheered. Arvis and Banon

turned to Terra. "Then your first trek is to go to the Sealed Gate. It is East of the

Imperial Castle, pass the B.A.S.E. Once there, don't go directly through the city. You'll

get killed, instead, go east of the city. There you will find a open mountain range- A

glen. When you see it and there will be a caves. Inside those caves are two pillars of

stone: One has a silver stone, don't touch it, take the red stone out and take it back to the

glen. Head north and you'll see another pillar. Set it in there and a bridge will appear."

Banon instructed thoroughly. Edgar narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I..Put it there..fourteen years ago. I needed it to escape the Empire. So I made it

through the years. It helped me a lot."

Terra waved her hands. "Wait, how will we remember this? Can we write it down?"

"If you want to, I guess. But remember well, for it could mean your lives."

Terra gulped. "Um...Before we leave, we are going to recruit some help. Is that okay?"

Banon chuckled, throwing his arms up. "Of course. The more the merrier!"

Terra nodded, looking over at Edgar. "Did you get all of that, Edgar?" She grinned

sheepishly. "Because I...Don't remember..." She laughed nervously. Edgar gave the

thumbs up and bowed. "Yes, my lady, I have remembered it all. Shall we go find your

friend?" He suggested with a flap of his cape as he lead her to the door.

Terra nodded. "We won't be long. Promise, then we'll leave quickly-" She was cut off

when Edgar pulled her out the door.

Edgar and Terra found Locke talking to a man draped in white fur and cloths, with a

spear in his right, gloved hand. They waited behind him.

"So you've seen them out by the border? Hm...He never goes that far..." Locke

whispered, thanking the man and turning to see the faces of his friends. Terra smiled.

"You found out where he is?" She asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Out by the borders of Narshe. You know, Terra. The place where the Esper is."

Terra sighed. "But we aren't allowed up there."

"We won't go near it. Mog will come to us." Locke said, walking away towards the

north of the town. Terra hurried after him, while Edgar made his pace slow. Terra

stopped by the thief's side and poked his arm. "Are you sure he's up there?"

"I'm positive. Wh-Um...Ya know you can stay behind if ya want..." He cleared his

throat and looked back Edgar. Terra shook her head, and jumped up. "I want to go."

Terra insisted. Locke smiled at her persistence. He ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Tough lil Woman, aren't ya?" He asked her, holding her head in his hand. Terra

played growled and tried to pull his arm away. "I'm going, Locke."

"Ah, but that's were your wrong." He muttered, walking back towards the blond king,

slapping him on the back. He stepped closer and whispered, smiling at Terra the whole

time. "Keep an eye on her...We shouldn't let her near that Esper yet..." Edgar agreed

and sighed. Terra frowned. "Are we leaving yet?"

"We, no. Me, yes. You'll stay in town encase Mog shows up. I'll be up near at the

border." Terra snorted, about to argue, but he ran pass her and into the snowy paths that

lead to the Esper. Terra tried to follow him, but Edgar grabbed her arm softly.

"We'll check the cafe here for your friend. Okay?" He smirked down at her and nudged

his head backwards. "How bout we go check the Cafe first."

Terra cocked an eye brow. "I don't think that he'd be in cafe, Edgar. He's a Moogl-"

She was cut off by he sudden, yet gentle tug backward, towards the small Cafe.

Edgar opened the door and smiled as he shook fresh snow off his shoulders- His cape

was gone. Terra stepped in and sighed, relieved that she could feel the warmth- Around

her shoulders was Edgar's cape. Edgar pointed to the back, to a clean, free table with

two seats. Before he seated himself, he pulled a chair out for Terra and bowed his head.

"Ladies first." He mumbled. Terra thanked him and sat down. Edgar sat too, calling a

waiter over. "I'd like a tea. And...What would you like, Terra?" Edgar asked his friend.

Terra shifted. "W-Water, please..."

"Water? In this cold temperature? " The waitress asked weirdly. Edgar coughed when

Terra looked down sadly. "Um..Just make it **'**_two_**' **waters...I'd like one too." Edgar

corrected himself. The waitress smiled as she left the two alone. Terra glanced up at

Edgar and sighed. "We should be looking for Mog..."

"Not till you have some nice water." Edgar calmly stated, looking around the Cafe.

Edgar smiled as his gazed finally rested on Terra's mintish-blond hair. "You know, I've

never seen a woman with your hair and purple eyes." Edgar noted, his eyes were locked

on her amethyst eyes. Terra faintly smiled.

"Um..I guess that's a complement...Thanks..."

Edgar chuckled, leaning against the chairs back. "You don't take well to talking to me,

huh?"

Terra gasped, shaking her head. "No..That's not it..I just..We should be looking for

Mog." She didn't notice the waitress giving them their drinks and the strange look she

gave her. Edgar took his cup and sipped it, watching Terra through the glass. His navy

eyes seeped into hers. As his scrutiny went on, Terra kept her eyes down, fiddling with

her sash. Finally, Edgar laid his cup down and said, his voice low.

"I'm afraid we should leave. Come..." He sat up and waited for her to stand. When she

did, he took her hand and helped her out. Out in the cold air, and wet snow, they made

their way down the path leading to the Esper's ledge. Edgar sighed.

"You wanted to see it, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Terra looked up at his tender eyes. She changed her eyes to the front of them.

"What did I want to see?"

"The Esper, Terra. I am not stupid. I merely confused as to why you'd want too."

He said, noted her silence and the cold breeze that whipped their faces. She nodded.

"Yes...I wanted to see it one more time...To look at what I am half of.." She whispered.

Edgar shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. "What you see Terra, will change

nothing. Why see it, when you know you'll be sad about it?"

"Is that why you guys stopped me from going? That I'll be** '**_sad_**'** about it?"

Edgar itched his head. "Yeah..."

Terra stopped. "If I want to see it, I'll see it! You guys can't stop me from Knowing..."

She looked away. "Kn-Knowing that I am freak..." Edgar peered into her eyes. She was

crying. He kicked the snow beneath his black boots. "Terra...You aren't a freak..you

are a normal person..Just have a different background."

Terra laughed. "Is this how you trick women? By telling them things they want to

hear?" She cried, holding her hands over her eyes to shield them from other's scrutiny.

Edgar stepped back. "To..Trick women? You think I'm trying to trick you?"

"What else would you try and do? You know as well as I know, that I am a freak..I'm

not born human, nor Esper. What do I call myself- A Esper or human?" She asked.

Edgar narrowed his eyes at her grouchy figure. "So you accuse me of tricking you?

You feel bad and try to make me feel the same? How fretful..." He rolled his eyes, and

crossed his arms. Terra looked down at the ruined snow that had boot marks in it.

"Fretful? Me? I don't think so, Edgar. I am not..Fretful! I am sad, not angry!"

"So you take it out on me?" He asked calmly, before walking further.

Terra gripped her hands together and knelt down to the snow and made a ball out of the

wet snow. She rolled it some more and threw it at Edgar's back. He stopped.

"You going to run, Edgar?"

He slowly turned, his face lined with anger. He laughed sadistically. He bent down and

grabbed a hand full of snow. "So, you want to play," He was talking as he continued to

rolled the snow into a ball. "The game of snowball. I warn you..I'm better!" He threw

the snow at Terra. She screamed when it hit her chest. "You lurch!" She grabbed snow

and threw it at him. It fell as a shower and sprinkled all over him. He laughed at her

attempt to hit him and smiled, hurling another snowball at her. She growled as it it her

face, chilling her body. She picked another handful of snow up and morphed it into a

ball. She threw it, but Edgar stepped aside and chuckled when it regrouped with the

ground. She stomped her feet angrily and threw more, and more till it was lightly

snowing over Edgar. She fell to the ground on her knees and cradled more snow in her

hands. When she heard Edgar walking towards her, she threw it at him. It hit his chest.

She looked down and held her face in her hands and started to cry. He slowly dropped

to her side and sighed, wrapping is arms around Terra, pulling her into a embrace.

She clung to him, digging her fingers into his back as she cried into his chest. He held

her, patting her back awkwardly as he rocked her. "It's okay, Terra. Shh..Shh."

She shook her head weakly. "I'm..I'm a freak...How can you..Like me, or care?"

He smiled as he patted her back more. "You are my dear friend, Terra. I will always

care for you...Always." She smiled as she rubbed her face on his shirt. "Thanks Edgar...

I'm sorry for..Saying those things...And for throwing snow at you..."

He chuckled, hugging her more. "It mostly missed any way. I forgive you."'

She giggled, pulling away. "Your a good friend Edgar..."

Edgar grinned. "I try to be." He sighed when she laid her head down on his chest

again. He moved his arms down more, to her middle back. "It's too cold out here..Do

you want to go inside?"

Before she could answer Locke's voice crept into their ear shot.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Edgar looked up and blushed, pulling Terra way. "I was...Um..Hug-Hugging her..."

Locke narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. He grabbed Terra by an arm and lifted

her upward. She moaned when he pulled her away from Edgar's grasp and in front

of him. "Did he..Touch you..Terra?" Locke asked her, looking over her body

thoroughly. She blushed. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Nothing...Guess who I found?" Edgar stood up and dusted snow off his pants.

Terra smiled as she looked behind Locke. Standing a couple of feet away, was the little,

white fur ball, Mog. "Mog!" Terra went pass Locke and hugged the Moogle tightly.

"I missed you too, Terra." The Moogle cried out as she drew more air from his lungs.

Edgar gasped. "That's...Mog?"

Mog growled, flying away from Terra's warm arms to the top of her shoulder, facing

Edgar. "What buddy, never seen an Moogle before?"

"No...Your kind of small aren't you..I mean for a fighter..."

Mog hissed. "This small fur ball could kicked your sorry ass!"

Locke waved his arms around. "Okay Mog, I think he gets the point!"

Edgar eyed the creature before saying. "Well...Welcome to the Returners...Mog."

He said silently as Terra cuddled the fur ball close to her. "Your so cute-Um..I mean a

sweet looking with that pink puff ball on your head." She cooed as she began to pet the

Moogle softly. He started to purr and stretch his paws and little, purple wings. Terra

smiled. "You'll like our ship Mog. Its big, and it has lots of comfy beds you can sleep

on. I have this room, where the cot is ten times larger then me."

"Really?" The Moogle asked as sat down on her lap. Terra wrapped the end of the

cape around his little body. "Promise. You can stay in my room. You can even have

your own pillows and blankets."

Mog hummed. "Well I do like the sound of that...Alright. Locke you can sign me up!"

Locke grinned, while Edgar rolled his eyes. Terra giggled as she sat up, holding Mog

"Let's go find Sabin and Setzer and tell them we are leaving," She looked down in the

slanted eyes of Mog. "Do you want to come with me to look for my friend Setzer?"

"Kupo! Sure thing, Terra! "

Edgar's heart stopped. "No!" They all looked at Edgar confused and scared.

"Um..I should go too...Encase the Moogle can't defend you if a monster attacks."

Mog growled fiercely. Locke shook his head, while Terra smiled. "You can come too

Edgar. The more the merrier."

"No, Terra. Ed can't go. He's gonna go with me to find Sabin." Locke said.

Terra frowned. "Oh..Sorry Edgar. We'll meet up at the entrance, right?"

Locke agreed and pushed Edgar down the path, while he looked behind as Terra

skipped down the snow path with Mog on her shoulders.

Locke threw Edgar behind a building and growled. "What did you do to her!?"

Edgar simply pushed pass Locke, making his way out of the ally way. Locke grabbed

his arm. "Tell me, Ed. Now!"

Edgar turned, staring into, Locke's steel eyes. "All I did was hug her. Okay?"

"I saw where your hands were, Edgar." Locke pushed the subject further.

Edgar swore that was all he did, but Locke didn't believe him and kept saying he

shouldn't do this to Terra. And that he would hurt her if he went through with it.

Edgar gripped his hands. "I didn't do anything, Cole! I didn't touch her in any way!

Satisfied!?" He yelled, walking away.

Locke shook his head. "You best hope that's true, Ed!" Locke called after him as he

disappeared into the snow shower.

Terra opened the door to the item shop and looked around, while Mog asked a

description of this Setzer guy. She told him that he has silver hair and lots of scars.

Mog jumped a little, pointing to the counter. "Is that him, kupo!?"

Terra followed his little finger and smiled. "Yep. That's him. Let's go say hi." She held

onto Mog as she ran over, tapping him on the shoulder, she said. "Hey Setzer."

Setzer turned and glared at the little white thing in her arms. "What the hell is that

thing?" He asked her, watching the creature with concern. "This is Mog, Setzer. We are

going back to the ship. Are you coming with us?"

"Uh..Sure. Let me buy our supplies first. I'll meet you outside." He waved them off as

he went back to shopping. Terra took Mog out side and waited under the overhang.

Edgar growled as he turned and saw Locke following him. _Damned fool! I should kick_

_his sorry, thieving ass down this very street! _He kicked the snow as he made his way to

the entrance. Edgar grew angry every second.


	35. BASE Line Territory

Chapter 34 B.A.S.E Line Territory 

When night fell, Terra saw Edgar, Sabin, and Locke making their way to the ship's

bridge. She waved to them and yelled from the top of the deck. "Hi guys! What took

you so long!?" Locke laughed. "You know us Terra! We're old!"

She giggled, running out of sight. Edgar smiled as the last piece of mint- blond hair

danced out of view. Sabin saw his brother and sighed as he was the first to go on board.

Locke walked in a felt a sudden thump against his body. He looked down and saw Terra

hugging him. "Hey, luv." He patted her head and pulled away. "Shouldn't you be in

bed?" He asked slowly, watching her eyes go to the floor. She kicked the wood flooring

and said. "I wanted to say goodnight to you guys before I went to sleep. Setzer said I

could." She said, running over to Sabin to hug him too. He laughed, and pulled her into

a bear hug. She coughed when he let her go. She shook her head blissfully.

"You are so strong Sabin. You could squeeze the life out of me." She said, walking over

to Edgar. She looked into his eyes and whispered. "Is it...Okay if I hug you, Edgar?"

"Of course, Terra." She smiled and hugged him quickly, because Locke pulled her away

and said. "Bed." She rolled her eyes and skipped down the hall to her room.

Locke turned to Edgar. "Nothing, huh?"

Edgar blushed. "I just hugged her, Cole." Edgar left the room quickly and silently.

Sabin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "What did my brother do?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me..."

Edgar closed the door and laid down on his bed and sighed, running a hand through his

hair. He closed his eyes and waited for his wryness to drift him into sleep.

Terra smiled when she came out of the bathroom and saw Mog curled up in her

blankets and pillows. She walked over and sat down near the Moogle. She sighed as she

moved some of the sheets and crawled into the bed, laying down a couple of inches

away from Mog. She pulled them up to her chin and rolled over so she could watch the

window. "Good night, Mog." She whispered as she fell asleep.

"Wake up, Terra. We're almost there! Kupo-po!"

Terra's eye fluttered open as she saw Mog on top of her chest, glaring into hers.

"M-Mog? What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." She yawned as she sat up,

knocking him over so he rolled down the bed and fell to the floor. Terra giggled as she

rubbed her eyes. Mog growled. "That isn't funny. Kupo!"

Terra shoved all the sheets off and got up slowly and stretched her arms and legs. Mog

crawled to his feet and glared at Terra's height. "Let's go get something to eat!"

Terra smiled. "I need to use the bathroom first...Why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up

to you..." Mog shrugged and ran off. Terra made her way to the bathroom. She ran a

bath and quickly got in.

Edgar sighed. "Where's Terra? After breakfast we leave."

Locke smiled as he peeled an apple. "Probably doing women things..."

Sabin nodded, crossing his arms he chuckled. "Women do like to have clean bodies,

Locke. And Terra looks like one of those women."

Locke scoffed, eating the peeled apple. "Yeah...I guess..So.."

"What, you think she isn't one of **'**_those_**'** types, Cole?"

Locke smiled, leaning down on the chair. "Nah..She doesn't come off like that. She

didn't seem to care about **'**_Hygiene_**'** when we were coming to Figaro."

Edgar rolled his head around to pop it and relax. "So, you're telling me she didn't try to

keep clean on your trip?" Edgar asked weirdly. Sabin laughed as he got up. "Of course

she did! If she tries to hug us all the time, then she cares for hygiene." Sabin added.

Suddenly they heard a growl. They peered down and saw Mog.

"Of course Terra cares about that stuff, kupo-po! She went to the bathroom right after

she woke up!"

Setzer, for the first time, even Sabina and Locke, including Edgar laughed at the

remark. Locke fell off his chair and cried in laughter, while Setzer banged on the table.

Edgar chuckled and Sabin laughed. Mog grew angry. "Whacha laughing about!?" Mog

asked, gripping his paws together. Locke pointed to him. "What you said, Mog!"

Replied Locke with another spasm of laughter. Mog asked how it was funny.

Setzer paused long enough to tell him. "You made it sound like Terra..had to use the

bathroom...Never mind..."

"What?"

They all turned to see Terra in the doorway. Her face was flushed, probably from what

they were talking about.

Edgar looked down, and Setzer started to hum. Mog was the only one that walked over

and apologized for it. "What do I..Have?" She asked quietly.

Setzer frowned. "Umm...Nothing"

"What do I have?" She asked more angrily.

"Ask Mog." He added, pointing to the fur ball. Terra looked down at him and asked.

Mog jumped up and down madly. "I said nothing! Kupo-po!"

Terra looked back at them. "I don't have any Problems..."

Edgar stood. "We know Terra. It's just...We're sorry." He walked over

with a bowl of oatmeal. "Why don't you eat before we leave." He handed

her the bowl and waved to everyone to follow. Once they left, Terra sat down and

sighed. _What were they laughing about?_ She asked herself as she eat her hot

oatmeal. "Every one ready?" Edgar asked, looking at their faces as the ship began to

descend. Locke nodded, Sabin shook his fist, Setzer smiled as he waved to them from

the wheel of the ship. He looked over at Terra, who was struggling to put her sheath on.

He walked over and heard a low hiss. He ignored the Moogle and went further.

"Need help, Terra?"

She looked up and nodded, handing him the sheath and sword. "Yes..."

He chortled as he tied it on her waist. He could fell the shape of her waist with his

wrist, which was touching her. When he finished, he smiled as he pulled away. "There

you go." Edgar muttered as he looked at his handy work. Terra tugged on the Sheath to

make sure it was okay. "Thanks Edgar..Its perfect." She said, running over to Locke

and Sabin. Edgar sighed, following her over to them. Terra laughed as she was talking

to Locke. Sabin kept looking over at Edgar, his navy eyes knowing something he wasn't

saying. Edgar smiled he clapped his hands. "Okay, ladies! Its time we leave!"

Locke helped Terra off the ramp and onto the ground, while Sabin jumped over the

ship's side. Setzer merely walked over the slopped ramp, and Edgar walked behind

Mog. Once they were off, Cyan and Gau stayed behind to help with the Blackjack,

encase someone tried to steal it. They weren't that far from B.A.S.E. Just a couple of

hours.

So they didn't need Chocobos or a faster ride. They needed to be discrete about

themselves. Locke on the way, made a map, encase they would need it later. Sabin

collected different types of flowers to put in the Kingdom when he would return.

Setzer marched further ahead so he didn't feel so weird. Mog told his friends he would

go ahead and search the area and that he'll be back later.

Edgar showed Terra different sword stances and attacks on the way, telling her that she

might need them. To Edgar's surprise, she learned them quickly and perfectly, without

complaints or wryness. He taught her a really nice one, were it involves swirling the

blade upward, then down and then left to cut through the person's ribs or outer thighs.

She thought it was a little gory, but learned it any way. When they stopped for a rest,

Edgar trained her further, by sword battling with her. She kept up as if she had fought

with sword before. Then Edgar realized that she probably did in the Empire was

remembering it now. After three rests, and no wins for Terra, they stopped again

because they were hungry and tired. All but Terra. She wanted to train, thought it was

fun even. Edgar agreed and trained with her a bit. After a couple of minutes of swords

flying and slashing into each other, Terra used the very technique he showed her earlier

to win, but she didn't strike him, but merely tapped his leg and giggled. Edgar was

stunned. She managed to go from not knowing anything, to being able to fight in the

same rank as he. Locke and everyone else seemed amazed too, for they were watching

with wide open mouths. Edgar chuckled, patting her back. "You did really good Terra.

No ones ever beaten me before..Although I was holding back a little...You still won a

real, good, worthy battle." He smiled as she jumped up and down. "I don't even

remember using a sword." She said. Locke smiled. "well...Your darn good at it now.."

Terra laughed and kicked the dirt. "Really?"

Edgar replied saying that she was a talented fighter, and that she could beat any one

she put her heart and soul into fighting. Once they were done eating and taking rest,

they departed into the fresh fields of Vector grounds. As they passed the the new

blossoming flower buds of daisies and pansies, their sat B.A.S.E in the distance.

Gleaming and shining in the sun's rays. Terra smiled languishingly. The the Imperial

base in seeing distance meant they were close to their end point- The Sealed Gate.

She rather not think about the Gate or about what might happen when they arrive, so

she walked up to her friendly thief of a friend and asked, holding a hand over her eyes

to block the powerful sun. "How close are we?"

Locke grinned as he wiped sweat from his brow and pointed to the east side of the

valley they were on. "See that eastern tip there? That's where we're go'in."

Terra exclaimed softly and gazed at the hard, and future long trek. An annoyed grunt

left her mouth as she realized** '**_they_**'** were to cross all that and more. Locke chuckled,

laying his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, luv. Ain't that far..."

"If your a Chocobo maybe..." She blurted weakly as she hung her head low.

Sabin and Setzer smiled as they told her if she didn't think about it being a long way,

it would be shorter. She shook her head as she disagreed with them. "Have you been

pass her before? Was it long..Or short?" She asked sadly as she walked ahead.

Edgar silently laughed as he made his way up besides Locke and Setzer.

"Maybe we are expecting a lot from her...What if she hasn't fully recovered from her...

Ordeal?" The navy eyed king asked as he sighed, watching her slim figure plod down

hill. Edgar rubbed his eyes. "We rest in a few hours, okay? I don't want to, nor need to

see her fall from exhaustion." He managed to say as he ran after Terra. Locke and Sabin

groaned as they walked after him, while Setzer slowly kept his space, thinking about

how Edgar said his words just now. A slight smile found its way to his lips as he

watched Edgar tapped Terra on the shoulder.

"Um..Terra?"

She looked at him as she kept walking. "Hm?"

Edgar wondered if it would upset and offend her if he asked his question. But if meant

her safety then he would ask a thousand times. "If you ever want to rest, you can

just..Tell us...Okay?"

"I'm tired now, though."

His mouth curled into a distasteful frown as he licked his dry lips. His hand cupped

hers as he whispered. "If your tired..We may stop and take rest. Do you want this?"

She smiled at his comforting hand. "No...Its fine..Forget I said anything, kay?" She

muttered quickly before she cocked her head to seal the deal. Edgar laughed.

"Fine, milady. I shall say no words about our talk." He winked at her as he took his

hand away and slowed his pace and meet Sabin's and the rest's. Setzer chortled at Edgar

and walked up besides him. "Well, next time, why don't you whisk her away." He

poked, walking further up to stand besides the mintish- blond haired woman In front of

them, who was swiftly gaining speed. Edgar blushed. _What the hell was he talking_

_about?_ Setzer smiled as he nudged her shoulder.

"So...You like flowers?"

Terra chuckled as she glanced at the scarred gambler. "Why do you ask? It seems like

a weird question..." She looked back in front of her, her oddly colored eyes searching

the new horizon. Setzer shrugged as if he didn't care. "Just asking..."

"...Yes, I like flowers...Now please tell me why you came over here?"

Setzer cleared his throat at her direct accuracy. _Damn, she read me like a book!_

"Eh, you know me: I love to keep people guessing-"

"Setzer.." Her voice was strained and angry. Setzer sighed.

"I really came over here to talk..A bit lonely over on my side. The wondering Gambler

meanders freely, but suffers from heartache and pain of no love and bed-"

Setzer was pulled back by Locke and Edgar and thrown to the back of the line.

"Leave her alone, mate." Locke hissed silently as he showed him his golden dagger.

Edgar watched him with hawk eyes as he shrugged and left the front line.

Locke shook his head as he came by Terra's side. She was watching closely, but knew

not one thing. Locke grabbed Terra's hand and said. "Don't talk to him any more, at

least not alone. Kay?"

She had half the mind to ask, but deemed it was probably something he said and

nodded understandingly. "Okay..." She looked back at Edgar talking to Setzer as Locke

pulled her further ahead. The aspiration of rest took Terra by surprise, causing her to

fall behind and slug off track, in turn causing her team to worry and be angered at her

silentness. She apologized and picked up pace, saying she was fine, just thinking.

When she showed signs of wryness, Edgar pointed it out to Locke and said they needed

to stop for her good. Locke paused till Terra caught up. "You tired Terra?"

"...No..." She peeled her eye lids open and smiled faintly at him, her languidness

hidden by the fake smile. Locke nodded slowly as he went up to Edgar. "Says she's not

tired." He informed. Edgar rolled his eyes. "And you believe her?"

Locke shrugged senselessly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Edgar shook his head as he realized that he was fooled by the overly too sweet Terra.

Night was close, so they quickly made camp under trees. Locke and Edgar made the

tents, while Sabin and Terra went out for wood. Setzer watched from his sitting place

as the men in front of him finished the last tent- Which would undoubtedly be Terra's.

Locke and Edgar turned to Setzer and told him they needed to talk. Setzer smiled

"What's the prob?"

Edgar narrowed his eyes. Locke frowned.

"Listen..We have a hard enough time making Terra feel good, and with you..Bluntly

flirting with her is not helping the situation." Locke insisted as he used hand gestures

too. Setzer cocked an eye brow. "Flirting, eh? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not

flirting."

"Then what are you doing?" Edgar demanded as he crossed his arms angrily. Locke

asked the same thing too as Setzer smiled blissfully. "I'm not flirting..But I am...Trying

to flirt in a way."

It took a couple of second for them both, but Edgar's face lit angrily as he gripped his

hands together. Locke sighed as he smacked his forehead.

"You even think about touching Terra in that way, Setzer, and I swear to the gods I

will kill you myself!" Edgar yelled as he pushed him back. Locke groaned, trying to

hold Edgar back.

"What do you mean, Edgar?" Asked the sweet, soft balanced tonality voice of Terra's.

Sabin was watching inattentively, wood in his arms, while Terra carried two pieces of

wood. His eyes showed concern, but nothing else registered. Terra's unique eyes gazed

over at Locke's finished tents. "Your done already?" She asked astonished at their

speed. Edgar calmed, glaring at Setzer, daring him to say or do something stupid.

"Whoa, you found a lot of wood Terra." Edgar managed to say as he looked at the only

pieces she found. Of course it wasn't a lot, but it made her feel better when he said

cheery things. She smiled as she laid her wood down. "I only got two pieces..."

"Yeah, but look at the quality: Yours beats Sabin's," He looked at his twin and nodded

at him. Sabin snapped his fingers after he dropped his wood. "Dang, that is true..If

only I looked in the back, like Terra did..." He faked a snivel and stretched. Terra

blushed and kicked the dirt. "Its not that good..." She demurred, her coyness obvious.

Edgar chuckled, never taking his eyes off Setzer. "Why don't you, Locke and Sabin

start dinner?" Terra smiled, and jumped up. "That would be nice. "Guys?" She looked

at them and waited for their reply. They agreed and headed toward the fire place.

Edgar stared at Setzer. "I'm serious Setzer; Don't touch her..."

Setzer laughed. "Okay, fine. Jeez! I won't.. **' **_Touch_**'** her. Good enough?"

"Almost." Was Edgar's short reply as he strode away to help with the fire.


	36. Nearing The Wondrous Mount

Chapter 35 Nearing The Wondrous Mount.

Terra flipped the meat when Locke said and grinned. "Did I do it right?"

Locke raised an eye brow as he fell down on his back to look at the sky, which was

already covering in stars and it usually darkness. "Yeah..You Did good." He sighed as

his eyes searched the stars and the lone moon to the east.

"...Um, I can see your tired..." Terra muttered when he didn't reply to her other

sentences. Locke frowned as he glanced at the hybrid women.

"I'm not ignoring you, if thats what ya meant, luv." He stated plainly as he sat up to

check the meat. Terra grinned when he took the meat of the pan and laid it down on

their plats. "You know," He started with a shrug and smile. "I thought this would be

different now that we had you awake..And not in that coma. But hells, this ain't what I

expected from our journey when we meet...Now we're going against the Empire."

Terra looked down. "Do you have doubts? I won't do anything you don't like or want.

If you want me to stop..I'll do it." She whispered, accepting the food. Locke's mouth

edged into a grin as he readied the rest of the food. "When I thought I wouldn't see ya,

I felt like cra-Um, I mean I felt real bad."

Terra laughed, and blushed. "..Really?"

Locke chuckled as he walked away with the rest of the trays of meat.

Terra's eyes gleamed with glee as she ate her meat.

Edgar stared at Terra with concerned eyes while Locke gave him his food and sat down

near him and Sabin, who was meditating after finishing his vegetables and fruits.

"Cole," He looked away from Terra near the fire and said, with a certain worried tone.

"How do you think Terra feels about this trek? I mean she's said nothing about how she

feels..."

Locke smiled as he swallowed his meat and ignored him a for a second, then sighed.

"She just..Likes it better when she doesn't think about it, thats all." Locke answered

sadly as he finally devoured his meal. Edgar shook his head, his blond hair darkening

in the night sky. His face grew grim when he thought about the end of their journey.

"Cole? What will happen to us..If we finish our mission?"

Locke itched his sore neck and whistled, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh...Am I suppose to

give ya an answer?" I doubt I'd know what will happen..I'll probably end up some

where in a cave looking for treasure..Alone."

Edgar sighed. "I'll be in the castle, living an boring, dull life, filled with bedding

women and never seeing the world or its wonders like you get to do...But it will be

better with Sabin..If he stays I mean." Edgar ended his talk with a distasteful groaned

of anger. Sabin smiled. "You know I'm right here, yes?"

Edgar turned to his brother and chuckled. "I thought you go into deep slumber when

you do that." He looked away at Terra. "Sorry brother. Didn't mean to anger you..."

Sabin shook his head while Locke laid down to rest his hurt back and arms.

"Come now, Edgar. You know I am going to stay with you. I know you know by the

look you gave me... This," He leaned in and whispered the rest. "Is about her..."

Edgar blushed, then gasped suddenly when he saw Setzer walking over to Terra.

"What are you doing near this fire alone?"

Terra gazed up at the light twilight eyes of Setzer. She smiled faintly.

"I'm...Trying to stay warm..Why..Never mind; Locke said I shouldn't speak to you

alone..." She muttered, looking over at the thief. Setzer did the same thing and

smiled. "Well, the ganef is taking rest. We can talk..."

"Talk about what?" She sweetly asked, eating more of her meat. Setzer sighed, running

his hand through his quill gray hair. "I think we should go somewhere..Private?"

Terra cocked her head left and glowered. "Private? Aren't we private now?"

Setzer grinned. "Nah, not with the vultures watching my-Er, our every move."

Terra sighed, and slowly stood up and dusted her red skirt off. "Okay. How about in my

tent?"

"Your tent? That sounds good." He grinned as he began to lead her to her tent.

As they made it to the tent's flap. Setzer was pulled back and thrown onto the ground

with a forceful push and an growl. Terra gasped when she saw Locke and Edgar,

towering over his sprawled out body. Terra jumped and grabbed Edgar's arm when he

raised his fist. "No Edgar, don't hurt him!"

Locke snorted. "I'll kick that damned smirk right off your smug face!"

Setzer moaned as he stood up, knocking the dirt off of him. "I wasn't trying to..." He

looked at Terra and whispered. "I wasn't trying to bed her okay. I wanted to talk to her."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "In a lone tent?"

"You know I said I wouldn't touch her!" Setzer yelled angrily as he crossed his arms.

Terra made a confused face and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you won't

touch me?"

Setzer shrugged. "Something adult Terra. Why don't you play or something."

Terra looked down a her feet and dropped Edgar's arm. "..." She quickly went into her

tent. Edgar growled. "What the hell, Setzer! Why would you say that to her?"

Locke pulled his dagger out and sighed as he ran its blade down the sheath's leather

side. "I was trying to get her to leave."

"By making it sound as if she's an child?" Edgar asked, shaking his head.

Setzer frowned. "So you'd want me to speak in that way in front of her?"

Locke smacked his head and began to talk, while Edgar and Setzer were yelling at each

other. In the background, Sabin's hum got louder and louder.

Suddenly, a low hiss came.

"Is this how things get when I go away, kupo-po!?"

They all looked down at Mog and blushed nervously at his angry gaze.

Mog finally broke his gaze and searched the area. "Where's Terra? Kupo."

Edgar pointed to the tent. "In..There..." Mog glided to the tent's flap and poked his

head in and then jumped in. They heard a low gasped and then a thump.

Then they heard Terra's voice. "MOG!"

Edgar turned from his enemy and itched his head. "Cole..You should get Mog some

food..I'm gonna lay down." His eyes went to Setzer's. "And don't even think about doing

this again." With that he went to his tent and slept off his languid.

Terra giggled when Mog kissed her cheek and purred with each pet she did.

Locke came in and chuckled at the sight. "Mog? Aren't you so cute.." He cooed as he

laid a plate down near the end of her bedroll. Mog rolled his slanted eyes and waved a

paw at him. "Kupo! What ever Locke, at least she hugged me." Terra laughed again and

pulled Mog in another hug, squeezing the life out of him till he lightly gasped. When

she let him go, he ran to the food and devoured it in seconds. Locke simply walked pass

him and leaned down to hug Terra, who wrapped her arms around him instantly.

"Good night Terra."

"Night, Locke."

Locke pulled away and looked down at the white fur ball on the floor. "Mog, I assume

you'll be staying with Terra." Mog nodded as he jumped and flew over to Terra's bed.

"Bye Locke!" Mog yelled at him as he left the tent.


	37. The Headless Gigas And The Dragon

Chapter 36 The Headless Gigas And The Dragon

The next morning, Locke woke and headed to Terra's tent. She wasn't inside, but Mog

was, so he asked where she went. "Woman time." He replied as he stretched his little

legs and paws. Locke asked what he meant. Mog told him she went to look for a lake

or pound. Locke sighed. "Alone?"

"Yep!"

"How long ago?"

Mog thought for a minute and shook his body. "An hour and twenty minutes ago.

Kupo!" Locke smacked his head and turned. Right in front of him, was Terra, her old

cloths wet on her arms, while she was dress in a plain black tank top and her old black

pants and her red heeled boots; Which didn't match her attire.

She smiled as she found her tiny pack and looked up at Locke.

"Good morning Locke. How did you sleep?"

"Like a hippo."

She laughed at his reply and took her cloths out side, Locke following her, along with

Mog. Locke helped her put her cloths on a branch to dry and asked why she didn't tell

him he was leaving. She told him she didn't want to wake him because he needed the

sleep. She blushed a little and looked down. "Men aren't very...Polite..."

Locke raised an eye brow. He knew why she said it. _Oh, no! _"Why didn't I see Edgar

when I woke?"

Terra's blush deepened. "I woke him to tell him where I was going..And he said he'd

join me..." She could feel the heat to her cheeks and turned completely. Locke grunted

when she finished. "Did he follow you?"

"N-No...I lost him down by the end of the valley..Took me a while to get away..."

Locke's worry grew and anger that he'd do this. "Are you sure he didn't follow you?"

"Yeah..I had to bathe in the shallow water so I could reach my cloths if he came..."

Her heart beat grew as each word left her mouth. "I didn't feel very good with him

breathing down my neck..So I had to...To.."

Locke's eye narrowed when she didn't finish. "You had to do what?"

Terra took an breath and stuttered. "I..I kind of..Knocked him out In the valley I left

him in."

"How?" Was Locke only reply, which was emotionless and toneless. Locke grabbed her

last clothing and hung it up when she couldn't reach. "How, Terra?"

"I..."

"She used magic on me." Edgar's voice howled as he came into view.

Locke smiled, laughing when the king showed waking eyes.

"Sleep, to be precise." Edgar muttered, rubbing his neck as he glared at Terra's guilty

eyes. Terra frowned. "I'm sorry Edgar..Really..."

"Aye, my lady, tis fine. I was only coming to make sure Setzer didn't follow you."

Terra smiled. "Oh, that makes me feel even worse for what I did...'

Edgar chuckled. "Actually, I like seeing a purplish, blue smoke engulf me and send me

into a deep slumber that could of killed me."

Terra gasped. "I would never kill you!"

Locke immediately grabbed Terra's hand and soothed her worried soul.

"Terra, Luv. He was joking."

Terra laughed with an hand over her heart. "Oh..."

Locke informed Edgar that when Terra's cloths dried, they would head out and work

there way through the rest of the valley and be in the destination in a few hours.

After they ate and the cloths drying were done, they packed up and headed off for

their mountains. Mog rode on Terra's head, while Setzer kept looking at Terra.

Edgar made sure he never got to close, Locke and Sabin stayed ahead to scan the area.

After what seemed to be hours of hurtful wondering, they finally meet the glen they

were looking for. Edgar read a broken sign and itched his head musingly.

It read: "- Icemickle Mountain's deadly glen.

Beware of the Imperial guards:

Dragin Aevis and the Blood Gigas. -"

Edgar sighed as he showed Locke the sign. "Well, I know if we show Terra and Mog,

they'll get scared about it." Locke insisted as he broke the sign off an dropped it on the

ground, under the thin snow that fell on the ground earlier that morning. After he

covered it and disposed of any evidence of it, he went to Terra and told her a fake story,

saying. "Their might be enemies up ahead, be prepared."

Tera practiced with her sword, showing Mog all her tricks, even the ones Edgar showed

her, then she did ones she remembered doing in battles in the Empire, although she

didn't tell Locke or Edgar she remembered something, she loved that she at least got

that memory back. Most of the reason she didn't tell them, was because the memory

was terrifying and hurtful to think of. They were deep in the mount now, a shivering

an foot stopping wind pushed at them heavily as they went on, holding their arms

around their bodies. Mog curled up in Terra's arms, which were clutching at her torso.

Edgar pulled his cape around him more, while Sabin ignored the wind. Locke buckled

his jacket up and felt nothing afterward. Setzer also buckled his gentleman's jacket up

and pulled his sash off and wrapped it around his neck and chin. Terra stared hungrily

at their warmth and cursed herself for not bringing warmer cloths. She ran up to Locke

and huddled next to him and shivered. "I-I'm c-cold Locke..." She muttered through

chapped lips. He turned and frowned at her when he saw her cloths. "Why didn't you

bring warmer cloths?" She shivered again and replied sadly. "I didn't know that it was a

cold, snowy mountain made for coats and capes, along with little furry animals...I

thought we were heading through a glen..."

Locke chuckled. "This is a glen, mate."

Terra groaned as she pulled closer to him, praying for warmth.

Edgar looked at her quivering body and sighed.

_Damned and blasted!_

Terra felt a warm cape spread around her shoulders and turned to look into deep

sapphire blue eyes that belonged to the king of Figaro. She smiled sweetly and thanked

him, and tried to take it off to give back, but he tied it around her and said no and

demanded that she wore it. She listened to his angry voice and kept it, Mog hiding

inside happily as the heat grew from her own body to his. When they hid inside a tiny

cave to eat and get warmth, Edgar 's teeth shook and hit the top of his mouth in

exertion to stay alive. Terra coughed as her eyes gazed over at Edgar. He was shivering

and breathing hard. Terra frowned, putting Mog down near Sabin, she walked over to

Edgar and smiled down at his white, cold face. She bent down and wrapped her arms

around him, covering him with the cape. Edgar gasped lightly when she laid her head

down on his shoulder. "I'll keep you," She yawned tiredly. "Warm Edgar..."

He smiled faintly. He soon found his arms around her. The eyes that watched him didn't

faze him, he didn't care any more, not in order to sacrifice his life for some

embarrassing moment. Mog cried madly and dug in between them and started to purr

blissfully. Edgar's smile ended when they heard a loud growl and thump outside of the

cave. Terra shot up, causing Mog to fall backwards and hit his little head. Locke found

his Falacata and gripped the handle. Sabin slid his gloves on and watched the entrance,

while Setzer and Edgar got their sword in attack mode. A second growl came and then

something crashed into the cave's opening. Edgar immediately went to Terra and

covered her while rocks fell. She cried out in pain when a rock fell on her head. Edgar

used his chest as her shield, while his back was facing the danger. His hands reached

for the cape and threw it over her body so the tiny, sharp pieces didn't cut her or Mog.

After the rampage halted, Sabin's eyes opened. He searched the cave and saw Locke

covered in tiny rocks and dust, Setzer was fine, but laying on the ground. He saw a pile

of rocks and swiftly ran over, pushing and kicking the small boulders off the people

under. He gasped when he saw his twin brother on top of Terra with his head slightly

bleeding. He lifted his brother up and gently laid him down on the ground, then laid his

hand on his forehead. "Cura." Sabin whispered, green light cleared away his cuts and

the bleeding. Edgar coughed at the stale air around him and slowly sat up, rubbing his

head.

"Uh...What happened?" The king asked.

Sabin shrugged. "I don't know," He looked around and nudged his head at Terra.

"But I think we should hurry and take our leave. Before what ever it was comes back an

kills us. I will wake the others..." He got up and walked over to the other fallen

Returners. Edgar sighed and carefully went to Terra's side. She had a few cuts, but

would be fine, Mog was under Terra; Completely fine. He pulled the fur ball out and

asked if he was okay. Mog jumped up and scanned the area. "Kupo! What was that?"

Edgar hung his head. "I don't know. Go see if Sabin needs help." Mog nodded and

glided over to the prince of Figaro. Edgar turned to Terra and gently shook her till she

stirred. Her eyes shot up. She sat up and hugged Edgar. "Oh, Edgar, What was that?

Are you hurt?" She asked, carefully looking over his body for injuries. He chuckled.

"No, my lady. I am not hurt, only my soul hurts...I feel bad I didn't cover you in time.

I am sorry." He looked down and sighed.

Terra shook her head. "I'm alright Edgar. You saved me, thank you." She hugged him

again and asked if he needed to be cured, but he told her no and helped her up to her

shaky feet. Terra coughed and helped heal Locke's broken arm and ribs. Once they were

done, they headed out and made sure nothing, or any one wasn't there before leaving

the cave. Terra kept Edgar's cape; Because he said he'd burn it if he had to take it back.

So she wore it and stayed close to him and held Mog in her arms, trying to keep him

warm and herself calm. After an hour or two, they found a small stream, frozen over by

a light sheet of ice. Sabin broke it and refilled their water skins, then and went onward.

Terra stood on top of a hill and gazed amazingly at the taller mountain peaks that

towered over the rest. She gawked when she couldn't look up far enough.

"It so tall..."

"Yeah," Mog awed as he understood her shocked look. Edgar and Sabin came up to

her left side, while Locke and Setzer to her right. "You know," Edgar started, pointing

to a tiny gap. "That gap is where we are headed. We are almost there. A couple of hours

away, I assume." He itched his head at the distance. Sabin sighed.

"Ter?"

Terra looked to her right at Locke, her eyes narrowed a bit so the sun didn't burn them.

"Yes?"

Locke grinned, pointing to a flower on the floor. Its pure white pedals shined in the

as the sun melted the snow away, leaving a beautiful dew.

Terra smiled, bending over to pick it up. "It's...So pretty..." Mog countered with a

"Yep!" She picked it and smelled it. A raspberry scent filled her nose. "It smells good."

Edgar smiled, about to say something when a loud thunderous howl filled their ears.

They turned and saw a headless Gigas, swinging an ax around, and a Dragon with a

large hammer for a arm with two long, curved horns on its jaw. Its neck was covered in

armor, while the Gigas was tall and well built. Terra's heart stopped at the monsters.

The Gigas screamed, swinging its ax down towards the ground.

"Contemptible humes! Turn back or compensate with your existence!"

The Dragin announced as its hammer grew hot and fiery. Terra froze, her body shaking

and trembling. Edgar stared to scream, but Terra heard nothing as the Gigas ran

towards her, slashing its ax at her. Edgar immediately shot his cross bow out and

pointed it at the headless monster and let the trigger slid, sending an army of arrows of

different sizes and elements at the Gigas. The monster howled in pain at the attack and

spun around to send his eyeless gaze at him, the back of his ax hit Terra, sending her to

fly back and hit the mountain rocks. Edgar gasped. "Terra!" He saw blur of blue and

tan ran pass him and jumped on the beast. It was Sabin, his arms were glowing red and

orange. "Sabin!"

He looked down at his twin and smiled. "You get the other!" Edgar nodded before

looking at Terra one last time before running over to the other monster with Setzer,

Locke and the flying Mog. Edgar pierced the Dragin with his arrows and chainsaw,

cutting cuts in its metal like skin. Locke threw his boomerang at the head and jumped

back when its hammer arm flew at him, smashing the ground under him to bits. Setzer

pulled his lucky ace card out and loaded it with a paper bomb, then threw it, sticking to

its back and exploding, braking chunks of its armor off. Mog watched the creatures

moments and danced them out, chanting a mystically language. A giant fire beam shot

from his snout and hit the Dragin's legs, causing it to pound the ground with its

hammer in anger and hurt. Edgar smiled. "We're winning!" He looked back at his

brother and saw him using more chakra to burn the Gigas' stomach, but it started to

laughed at him and consume the energy and shoot it back at the prince of Figaro. Sabin

jumped up and used aura bolt. A lighting bolt engulfed his body as he flew down on his

prey. He hit the monster on the chest, but shot backwards and landed into a pile of

snow, unconscious.

Edgar gasped, and turned to see his team losing too. Mog was kicked by the Dragin's

massive legs and thrown it the sky. Setzer was smacked away with the beast's good arm.

Locke was being chased by lighting bolts. _Damn!_ Edgar screamed in his head as he ran

in front of the Dragin. Edgar pulled the trigger and yelled in anger as a

green cloud of smoke engulfed the monster. The Dragin swung his hammer and hit

Edgar, sending him flying off and into a wall. The guardians of Icemickle started to

laughed at the humans. Edgar's eyes opened slightly when he heard strange, but

beautiful growled come from behind him. He heard the rapid footsteps and turned his

his head. A snow white creature was standing next to him, but was on all four limbs,

hissing and watching the monsters madly. Edgar gasped. It was Terra! In her Esper

form! Her magenta hair was lightly covered with snow. Her sharp teeth were showing

while she dug her claws into the snowy ground. Suddenly she jumped up fifty feet in

the air and screamed, holding her arms above her head, snarling and as her breathing

got louder. She started to chant then pointed an index finger at the Dragin's head, right

between its eyes. "Firaga!" A thin pillar of fire shot from here finger, and went straight

through its head, killing him instantly. She turned to the other and flew toward it,

carving a blade out of thunder. She landed gracefully at the Gigas' feet and jumped

back a few feet and screamed her war cry. Edgar's eyes were attached to her, his mind

was wondering how she got this power, but at the same time happy she had to kill this

monstrous beast before them. The Gigas growled, bringing its ax up to cleave her body

in half. Terra suddenly charged her blade, making it stronger, then she ran forward and

stuck the lighting blade through the silver, metal eye on it's stomach. The Headless

Gigas gasped as its body began to twitch and crumble into thousands of pieces, leave a

thin bladed dagger, which used to be a horn on it left elbow. Terra sighed, dropping

down to her furry knees and then onto the snowy bed. She felt the cold and welcomed

it instead of the heat she felt from morphing into her Esper side. Her body resembled

the Esper still. Her long fingers and claws were digging into the soft dirt of Gaia as she

closed her barberry hued eyes. She heard footsteps and stood up, thinking she forgot

one, she spun around and held a fire ball inches from Edgar's face. He grabbed her

finger and pushed downward in time so it didn't burn his face. She faintly, but gleefully

smiled at the king and staggered forward and fell to her knees. Edgar gently wrapped

his arms around her and pulled her in to a embrace. "You did good, Terra." He

whispered.

He felt the fur on her arms and back change back to cloths. He felt her warmth through

her attire and unconscious blushed. Terra's tired body rested against his, her head

laying on his shoulder. Her body was shaking. He pulled her away and looked at her

face. Her eyes were half open. His mouth fell open. Her eyes were a solid

black, hued with Valhalla blue. He cupped her chin and made he look at him. Her eyes

were drifting pass him. He shook her. "T..Terra? Are you alright?"

"...Yes..." She muttered in her sweet timbre voice he recognized. He smiled, pushing

some of her golden locks behind her ears. "...You can see me...Right?"

"Yes..." She replied faintly as if she were trying to hold on to something else and was

answering him instead. Edgar looked behind him and saw his friends finally getting

back up. He only suffered a couple of bruises and one very painful sore spot on his left

leg. Terra's breathing faded. He quickly looked back at her and sighed when he noticed

she was only sleeping her exertion off. He pulled her in to his arms and lifted her off

the ground. When he turned, he saw Locke's worried eyes on him. Edgar slightly

allowed a smile to appear and walked over to them. He explained what happened and

shifted Terra around in his arms. She gripped his shirt and and sighed silently. Locke

grinned. "She really did that? Whoa, damn girl got power!"

"Ssh..Jeez." Edgar mumbled when she stirred to Locke's yell. Sabin came up, along

with Setzer, who was holding Mog. "Bro, I need to talk to you..." Sabin muttered,

itching his neck. Edgar placed Terra in Locke's arm and followed his twin over to a

private area, far from ears and scrutiny. Sabin started with a sigh and then a sorrowful

look. Edgar asked what the problem was.

"Edgar...Its about..Terra..."

Edgar's mind focused when her name was called Into sentence. "...Yes?"

Sabin looked down at his feet. "I don't know how to say this," He blurted out.

"But..I was reading her chakra when I woke-Completely by accident!" He replied

quickly when Edgar' face grew angry. "And...I was reading a lot of bad stuff...Like..."

He wondered off and took a deep breath. "Like?" Edgar pushed, crossing his arms.

"Anger..Anger and hate..But thats not what got me...I was reading her and she knew, I

mean she was watching me..With those eyes...Uh," He glanced up at his caring twin.

"She said something..I didn't really..like..Edgar."

Edgar thought back when he was talking to her as she was gazing off behind him. Now

he knew...He knew she was being read by his twin..And she didn't like it.

Edgar closed his eyes. "What did she say? Did she yell at you for doing it?"

Sabin's face and knuckles paled as he uttered the next words, like it was a curse that

would doom them all. "...She wanted to..She said the next time I attempt that..She'd

kill me." Edgar's heart stopped.


	38. The Riled Pneuma And Feigned Personage

Chapter 36 The Riled Pneuma And Feigned Personage

Terra's eye drifted open. She saw shapes and blurs and rubbed her eyes. She was in a

tent. Lit by two candles. She smelled something cooking and faintly smiled. Her

stomach ached for food, substance to fill her, to give her the energy to move or even lift

her head. She heard light voices, but nay a word. Then she heard a low snort and stomp

on the ground. How did she get here? Terra closed her eyes and remembered everything

that transpired that day. A cold, sickly feeling filled her. She transformed, that she

knew, but what happened after, she did not know. She could feel this weird power in

her, could even some times talk to silently, feed it what it wants to hear. She never told

her friends this, in fear of what they would say or do. She reached a tendril of thought

to the power and sighed when it spoke to her in another language. She frowned when

she felt another strange feeling that she did something she shouldn't of.

"Damned fool..."

Terra's eye drifted open again and caught sight of Locke, gripping his dagger angrily.

She smiled, a warm, blissfully sentiment. "L-Locke?" She whispered, barely over a

alto tone. He turned and glared at her pale face, which was getting better. "..."

She coughed a few times and sat up, her shaky body withering slightly. "Locke...W

-Where are we?" She asked weakly. Locke's mind fought back the screaming, burning

sensation to yell at her. His heart wouldn't allow it..It just wouldn't. "..." He couldn't

control his steel eyes from glaring at her madly. She crumbled under his eyes.

"Wh-Whats wrong?" Her voice was low and hurt His eyes darted away and

poured down at the open flap. She started at her pale hands and closed her eyes.

"Did..I hurt..One of you?" Nothing.

"Did I..Do something bad?" Her voice shook.

Nothing still.

Terra's heart stopped. "Did I...Did I ...Ki-kill someone?"

Locke low scoff shattered her heart.

He looked away from the flap and gripped his dagger.

"Tell me the truth Terra, for I will only ask once..I ain't play'in either. I want the

damned truth!"

She jumped a little at the curse word he used..No, the curse word he used on 'her'.

"I..Lock-..I don't-"

"Damn it Terra! Can't you just be normal once!? Why do you have to do these..These

things to us, and scare us, hurt us!?" He screamed at her.

She gasped, her heart beat increased by a thousand. Her breathing quickened.

"I..I...I don't know what I did...I'm sorry if I hurt you Lock-"

"Me, me!? No Terra, you threatened to kill..To kill Sabin! Thats not like you at all,

damn it!" He howled at her, his fist moving up in angry way. Her eyes following

his hands, afraid he'd strike her down in a instant. "I...Didn't do that

though." She finally replied after moments passed of thinking through all her

memories. Locke looked down and sighed, his fist making another fast movement. The

hybrid jumped and twitched in fear, till she finally asked what was on her

mind..Scared that he'd answer with a "No". "I..Am I still..Your friend?"

"Friends don't threaten each other..." He left the tent and zipped the flap shut.

Terra curled up in the blankets and cried herself to sleep. Her heart just couldn't take

the ache any more. She needed to be free of it. At least in her illusory utopia, she was

safe from it..Happy in fake memories, a fake life she shared with no one and every one.

Where she always had friends, not matter what they say she said or did.

Edgar watched as Locke punched a tree and curse angrily. He was stopped by Sabin,

who seemed calm about it..Even though it happened to him.

"Locke..May I offer some advice?"

"...What-ever.."

Sabin asked him to sit down and take a breath an to listen to his every word with out

hiatus. "You seemed angered by what happened."

"Of course..She..Terra threatened you..That's not my..My Terra. The sweet girl who

likes to hug and play..."

Sabin sighed. " Its her persona Locke." He took a breath and continued. "A forged

Persona crafted by her psyche. Her Esper form has a twisted side to her normal outlook.

Creating a illusion to our naked eye. I can read her chakra. She seemed...Angered..

Which isn't like our dear Terra. Which means...In lame-mans terms..." He shifted on

the soft grass and said, very silently, yet sure. "It wasn't your Terra that threatened

me..It was like a twin, an evil one.. One that holds her power down, which in turn holds

her down. It must of broke loose and was angry I read her.. Evil people don't seem to

like it that much..." He chuckled. "Well anyway..Its like how Edgar is the smart

one. And I am the powerful one, who loves nature and doesn't like machines killing the

planet I love. Understand what I'm saying?"

It took Locke a second to understand. "Yeah..I get it..It wasn't our Terra...That's why

she didn't remember it...Wait..If it wasn't her..Then why did she recognize Ed?"

Sabin simply shrugged. "Its simple really..I will list one thing: Their best friends, she

would of done the same with you." With that, he got up and walked away.

Locke sighed, punched the tree again. _Damn I messed things up! She'll never forgive_

_me now! Gods, why do I do these things?_

Edgar sighed, turned and saw Setzer and Mog. Setzer tapped his boot on the ground.

"Eavesdropping, king?" Setzer asked with a slight smile. Mog jumped up angrily.

"Kupo! Bad manners!"

Edgar scoffed, walking away. "None of your business."

"I'm sure what they were talking about, was none of your business." Setzer remarked.

Mog nodded, glad it stopped Edgar in his tracks. Edgar shook his head, tossing his cape

back with a flourish. Setzer smiled, putting a toke in his mouth when Edgar started to

talk. "Like you'd know Setzer," Edgar retorted with a careless smirk of mirth. Setzer

chuckled, puffing his toke's smoke in the air. "Ha, Edgar. I could of thought that you

meant that you didn't care for listening in on **their** talk. Such exploited acts aren't for

kings, no?"

Edgar grinned. "Such 'Feats' are my own affair, Setzer Gabbiani. Stick to yours, I to

mine." With that, the blond monarch made his way to the river to his right. Setzer

snorted a laugh. "Well Mog, don't we have a problem?"

"Kupo-po! You said it, Setzer."

Edgar kicked the dirt and sighed, itching his head, he sat on a rock, his navy blue eyes

on the river bed. _So close to the end of this, and Cole loses it..._

"Ed? Got a minute?"

Edgar turned his head and saw his old friend standing there, a frown planted firmly on

his face. Edgar nodded, pointing to the rock besides him. "Yeah, sit Cole."

Locke sat and sighed ruefully as he watched the guppy swim pass each other. Then he

spoke. "Made a mistake, Ed. I think I made Terra hate me...I'm so stupid..."

Edgar sighed. "Cole, I pretty sure she doesn't hate you...Just a little confused as to why

you felt compelled to say such things. As to what I think you should do, you should go

in and tell her your sorry..All that mushy juke."

Locke groaned. "Its not that easy, mate! I think..She'll kill me if I go in and talk to

her... Probably end up boiled...Or charred..."

"Charred? Seriously, Cole. You'd actually think she'd burn you to death?"

Locke nodded fiercely. "She hasn't shown any..Restrain as to kill'in, has she?"

"..Well, no. But that doesn't mean she'd kill 'you'." Edgar added to her defense.

Locke itched his hair, and threw a rock in the water. "So if I end up as dead as those

beasties, what would you do?"

Edgar laughed gleefully as he followed the fish with his eyes. "You dead? I think I'd die

first."

Locke laughed. "I guess your right, mate. I'll go get our meal done and wake her."

He got up and thanked the king and made his way to start a fire. Edgar managed to lay

down with out hurting his bruised body, sore arms and legs. It was a day ago that Terra

transformed and killed the guardians with out delay. Edgar thought she'd go insane and

kill him with all that power at first, but he knew, deep inside her caring and loving soul,

her Anima wouldn't allow it. He chuckled, got up and headed off to the mountain range

filled with trees and those flowers that caught Terra's attention so much.

Locke heard rustles from the tent and turned in time to see Terra. She gave him a

horrid, sorrowful look and then ran away. Locke groaned, throwing wood in the fire,

feeding its flames of rage then his own.

Terra hurried to the river and washed her swollen face. After she woke, she felt sick.

Her crying must of caused it, she didn't feel weird before. Once she was done rinsing

her face, she looked down at the water and stuck her hands in. "Blizzaga." She

whispered. The river froze over and made creaks as she walk on and over to the other

side, far away from the camp..From Locke. She found a comfy spot of purple, blue and

red pansies sitting in the sun. She immediately laid down on the patch and sighed,

Terra rolled her head to her right and watched birds fight over a worm. Her mind didn't

hold on to interest to them and quickly turned to the sky. The beautiful clouds were a so

white, so blinding, it made her forget the harsh cold wind that kept eating at her.

She thought of all the things she has ever done or did to cause such anger from her

friend. Locke just busted in and yelled, giving her no time to answer. He frightened

her...Made her feel sick in side.

"Now I see why I was created as a weapon..." She muttered to herself. "I'm a monster.."

She closed her eyes and felt tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hmm, the most ravishing goddess is in plain sight. Ready for a god to whisk you

away?"

Terra opened her eyes and sighed, looking the other way. "Go..Away..."

"Away? Not when I came this far, fair maiden." Edgar laughed as he sat near her and

picked a flower. Terra snorted. "I don't need your pity..I know what I did to your

brother. Say what you want...I can't possibly feel worse..."

Edgar sighed sadly. "Aye, but you can. But have I not come to hurt you. Sabin doesn't

blame you either, Terra. Cole just thought you did it on purpose."

Terra rolled over on her side and played with the flower heads.

"But he said...I threated to kill Sabin. I don't even remember it...Nor the feeling."

Edgar laid a hand on her forearm and said. "I think he was afraid you'd hurt yourself

more then Sabin. He cares for you Terra."

She disagreed and ripped the flower out of the ground and threw it away. "I know what

your thinking; You just want me to go away and leave your brother alone..Every one

shows it in their face when they look at me. I think its just my imagination, but its not

and I deal with it every day...It gets real hard..." She mumbled back. Edgar patted her

arm and smiled. "One so cute and comely like you shouldn't fret over these affairs. You

should be on a high chair, being pampered and loved."

Terra giggled and rolled over to look up in his shining eyes. "You don't have to coax

me Edgar." She said, smiling. He laughed and touched the tip of her rounded nose with

his index finger. "I flatter you, because you are a beauty sent from above, sweet Terra."

He pulled his finger away and put the flower he held between her ear and hair.

Terra smiled, touching the flower behind her ear. Edgar chuckled. "Wine red

Matches you so much." He whispered, barely over a alto tone. Terra blushed

and took the flower out and looked at, a smile found its way to her pale face.

She handed it back to him and sighed. "I wish I was that pretty...But I'm not..."

Edgar gasped, and held a hand over his heart. "My gods! You are a million times

prettier then that mere poppy. Your a red rose, blossoming in the sun, showing the

world how beautiful you are." He tapped her forehead and smiled. Terra giggled.

"And what are you?" She asked sweetly, letting him put the flower back. Edgar's mouth

curved into a lazy grin. "Aye..I'm a cactus. With many thorns that hurt."

Terra laughed and looked around his body. "You don't have thorns...Your the Cactus'

flower. A big, blue one!" She opened her arms to show how big. She started to laugh

and when he began to tickle her. She rolled away and crawled from his grasp and

fell down when he started to tickle her again. "Edgar, Edgar! Stop!" She yelled, trying

to push his fingers away, and at the same time attempting to get up. Edgar smiled when

she tried to tickle him back. "That doesn't work on me, princess!" He tickled her

stomach. She laughed till she cried, causing Edgar to pause and chortle too. When he

didn't expect it, she jumped on him and pinned him down. Her amethyst eyes were

shining in bliss. "I'm going to tickle you to death when I get up woman." Edgar

muttered. Terra smiled down at him and said. "If you get up-" She was picked up and

laid down. "I told you so." He laughed, She giggled. "Please Edgar, don't tickle me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I asked you..." She muttered timidly. Edgar noticed a tendril of hair hanging

over her brow. "You know Terra," He brushed it behind her ear and continued.

"I am sure Cole is looking for you right now."

Terra sighed, closing her eyes, she laid her hands over her face. "I...Don't want to see

him." Edgar's eye brow raised. "And whys that?"

"He hates me..."

Edgar smiled, helping her up to her feet. "Then I'll kill him and save your heart from

hurt." He replied, leading her over the ice path she created. She frowned. "Kill him?"

"Nah, I'll let you kill him." She laughed and grabbed his arm. "Thanks for making me

feel better, Edgar." She whispered. He patted her hand that was between his arm and

ribs. "No problem Terra."


	39. The Hidden Way To The Gate

Chapter 37 The Hidden Way To The Gate

Locke turned around and saw Edgar escorting Terra back. She was smiling. Which

meant he got to talk to her. Locke held a bowl out, filled with a thick, meaty stew.

"Um...Ter?"

They stopped in front of him. Terra looked down. "...Yes?"

"I..Made you something, ya know, encase you were hungry." Locke muttered.

Edgar elbowed Terra and whispered for her to take it. She gently took the bowl and

smiled. "Thanks Locke..."

He itched his head and grinned. "No problem...If you want more, just tell me, okay?"

She nodded and walked away, into her tent. Edgar sighed. "Ah, at least I got her to

speak to you-"

Locke grabbed him by the collar. "What happened?"

Edgar pulled away and fixed his shirt, calmly he sighed.

"We talked...Privately."

"Does she..Hate me?"

Edgar chuckled, grabbing a filled bowl from behind him. He began to head over to a

log to eat. Locke sat down near him. "Its quite the contrary, Cole." He ate a spoonful

of stew and pointed to the ridge of mountains beyond them. "Like a mountain changes

from a hill to its size: Different."

Locke groaned. "Yeah, so!?"

"She thinks **'**_you_**'** hate **'**_her_**'**, not the other way around." Edgar announced with a flick

of his spoon, causing stew to drip down on the ground. Locke sighed as he

thanked Edgar for his help. Then he asked if he should go in and apologize. Edgar

replied heartily. "I think you should, but I also think you should give her time to soak in

what had happened." He ate another spoon full of his stew and smiled. "I normally

give advice to other, more worthy subjects...Bedding ladies and things like that..But

never to help apologize to a woman; Never done this before..." Edgar's revealed secret

made Locke laugh and patted his friend's on the back. "Aye, Eddie. You never change,

do you?"

"Nay."

Locke smiled. "I guess I'll wait a while..Just a few hours..." The thief got up and went

for water after thanking the king for his time.

What Locke didn't know, was that Edgar was unconsciously keeping him away. Edgar

soon realized this and sighed. A smile dressed his face. _Did I just send him away from_

_her? Why would I do that? _Edgar was confused as to why he did this, but he thought it

was a accident and kept to him self.

Terra opened the flap and peered outside. The team was packing up..Without her.

Would they leave her behind? She looked for her heeled boots and put them on, tied

them to the top and headed outside with a subdued plod and went straight to the river.

She quickly refilled her lacking water skin. Once it was full, she went back to the camp

and watched her friends clean up the fire and start on their tents. She sighed. _I guess I'll_

_take my tent down... _

She went over and fiddled with the different laces and ropes, till the tent came down.

She groaned angrily. Her bedroll was still in there. She opened the dead flap and

crawled in and held the tent up to see. She found her bed and pulled it out and dropped

it to the hard dirt with a scoff and kick. She peered up and gasped. Her team was

watching, as if what she was doing was strange, inhuman. She kept their glare with her

own, then looked away and picked the bedroll up and folded it. She stuffed it in her bags

and discreetly looked up and noticed that they were still watching. She licked her lips

and got up, turned and glared at the tent's remains. _Stupid tent! I hate you!_ She kicked

the tent and brought more attention to herself. "Do you..Need help..Terra?"

She turned and saw a confused Setzer, his hands were heavily laying against his thighs,

as if he suspected her of hitting him. Ready to defend himself. She frowned and threw

her packed bag down. "No! I don't need help! I can do this by myself!"

Setzer jumped a little and smiled weakly, while the people behind him watched the

show. "O-Okay. I..I believe you, really." With that he departed and quickly hurried over

to the other males. "I think she's angry..." He whispered, getting a 'hush' from them as

they nudged their head over at Terra. She saw it and turned.  
_ I will show them!_ Her hands went up and stared down at the defenseless tent. Her

hands grew hot and red. "Fira!"

The group looked up in surprise and gasped when she sat her tent on fire. Edgar ran

over and pulled her away from the heavy smoke and shook her. She pushed his arms

away and tried to push him back. "What the hell, Terra!? You could of died from that

smoke!"

Terra looked down and heard Setzer whisper. "She'd gone crazy..."

Her fingers dug into his arms.

"I'm...Crazy..?"

Edgar's eye brows arched. "What the hell? Are serious?"

She nodded. "I'm..Not fit for this..."

Edgar frowned, and ripped her fingers out of him. Terra felt a hand cover her forehead

an gazed up at the king. A smile was on his face.

"You aren't crazy, milady. You are worried, yes? See you take every thing," He poked

her chest, right where her heart is. "To heart. Thus creating a self loathing cloud and

blackness in you...Understand?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Self..Loathing?"

He chuckled. "Aye, thats as I said it. But no one thinks that way-"

Terra snorted heavily as she closed her eyes. "I saw how you guys watched me..."

Edgar frowned, looking back at his friends. "We weren't watching you in particular..."

He sighed and returned his gaze back her. Terra asked what they were looking at.

"Well...You sort of came out and started to rip down your tent..."

She sighed. "You guys didn't even tell me you were cleaning up. I decided to do

it myself." Edgar chuckled at her wrong conclusion and said, touching the tip of her

nose. "We didn't **'**_tell _**'** you, because first; We weren't leaving, Second; We thought

you'd like to rest, you know, from saving our worthless buts."

Terra gasped and immediately felt embarrassed. A blush covered her cheeks.

"You...Mean you didn't think of me as...Creepy?" She asked.

Edgar smiled and shrugged. "Nay. But seeing you tear your tent down was pretty funny.

So we kept watching."

Terra heart exploded. _I made a fool of myself! Gods!_

"...Sorry I misunderstood..." She muttered, looking down at the cooked tent.

"I'll buy a new tent to repay you, okay?" She trembled a little. Her head felt like it was

on fire. "I..Don't feel so good..." She put a hand on her head and sighed. Edgar helped

her to the floor and checked her forehead again. "You seem fine. I think..Your...Well

embarrassed about what happened."

Terra swallowed a lump in her throat and looked back at her friends. They were

watching, but when she turned they changed their gazes and started to whistle and hum.

She looked back at the king and found her pack. She opened it and saw her tiny yellow

poach and dug through it. She pulled the gold coin she won back at south Figaro and

held it up to Edgar. "Here...At least I can pay for it..."

Edgar smiled and gently pushed her hands back down and onto her lap. "I need not

your Gil, dear Terra. I need you to tell me and the others how you feel every once In a

while. Okay? It hurts us to know you either don't trust us, or you feel compelled as to

lie to our faces."

Terra looked into his navy blue eyes and smiled faintly. "You guys...**'**_Want_**'** to know

how I feel?" She asked it as though it was something grand, something that happened

rarely and to others. She sounded so sad and happy at the same time, Edgar had to nod

to help her speak back. "Of course we want to...We care..And this is your journey, not

ours. Please tell us more." Terra's face lit up.

"I...Thanks Edgar..You make me feel...Just thanks Edgar. " She leaned over and hugged

him. She rubbed her face in his shoulder and laughed. "I promise to tell you guys

every time I feel weird, kay?"

Edgar patted her back and unconscious smile. He had to admit it; It felt good when she

hugged him. Locke and Sabin seemed a little confused, but Setzer's eyes showed

something that it either angered him or made him think seriously. Edgar pulled Terra

away when he realized that she wouldn't end the hug. "Now that we have that settled,

dear Terra. I think we should.." He looked back the remains of the tent and sighed.

"Pack up whats left," She giggled and grabbed her bag. "And head off. We are literally

next to the pillars Banon spoke of." Edgar said as she tied her bag and apologized for

burning his tent. "If you want the Gil I'll give it to you.." He told her men never make

women pay for things so unfit and smiled his charming smile. "Lets go." He grabbed

her hand and lead to the others and laughed. "Listen up guys!" They all looked at

Edgar. "Terra has promised me she'd go to us when she feels bad or weird. Now if she

does happen to go to you, then listen good and give her what she needs; We don't need

a angered, beautiful woman with incredible powers against us! Women scorn are the

worse kind..Believe me." Terra chuckled and looked down, a slight blush on her face.

She didn't want this kind of attention..Just a little talk from her friends. Every one

agreed and told Terra that any time she could talk to them when ever and how ever late

it might be, she could. Terra smiled and thanked her dear friends and told them she was

sorry for burning the tent down and freaking out. Then she gladly helped them pack up

every thing and clear out the fire and the un-melted the portion of the river she froze.

Then they headed north, cut through a small forest and used broke trees as bridges to

cross dangerous rivers that were to rapid to take un-seriously. Terra healed them when

they got cuts and scratches, and even healed Edgar's bruised an sore body. After a few

hours of wandering around, they finally found the glen they were looking for and took

quick rest and searched the glen thoroughly for the cave. They split into groups of two

each; Setzer and Locke, Sabina and Edgar and Terra an Mog. Edgar took north, Locke

took west and Terra took east. Setzer and Locke found caves, but none with pillars.

Edgar and Sabin found a river and two stone towers and a pillar between them._ Must be_

_the place we set the stone after we find it. _Thought Edgar as he touched the stone

carefully. "We should head back and see if they found anything." Edgar said.

Soon they left the area and headed back to the meeting place.

Terra smiled when Mog flew over to a ledge and reported a overhang, leading to a

small cave. He said it only looked small enough for either him or her to be able to fit in.

She asked him to come back and sat him on her shoulder. "We should head back now,

huh?"

"Kupo-po! Course!" Mog said, flapping his little, purple wings. Terra giggled and ran

back.

Terra ran up and smiled when she noticed all her friends talking and looking as if they

didn't find it. Her amazement filled her. She found it first, well..With Mog's help too.

Edgar chuckled when she jumped up and down, pointing to the east. "I-We, found the

cave guys! This way, come on. This way!" She ran off, the wind knocking Mog off. He

landed in a snow pile and growled, flying over to Sabin's massive shoulder. Then the

males headed off to chase Terra.

They stopped when they saw her trying to climb the ledge. "Terra! Get down before

you hurt yourself!" Edgar called out, waving his arms at her. Terra smiled down at him.

They looked like ants at this height. "I will be fine..Jeez! I can handle myself

perfectly!" She began to climb up more. "See? Fine-" The ground shook and opened at

the sides of her. She screamed when the ground swallowed her whole. Locke gasped,

running over to climb the mountain ledge and save Terra. Edgar followed, his heart

racing. They reached the hole in the ground and peered down into the dark, blackness.

Locke searched for and sighed. "Terra! You down there,luv!?"

Silence.

Edgar gripped the rocks under his hands._ Terra..._

Suddenly they heard a moaned and looked down.

"I'm..F-Fine..." They heard her whisper.

Locke smiled blissfully. "Thank gods..."

Edgar's face grew red from anger. "I told you to get down!"

"But I am down." She remarked sadly, unaware that she made a joke. Locke chuckled.

"Aye, woman! You are down."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Stay put Terra! If your hurt, then please, for the love of gods,

stay still!"

"I'm not hurt, silly!" She called back madly and gasped.

Edgar's gasped, as did Locke's. "What!?" They screamed.

Silence. Then they heard a loud crack and gasped. "Terra!"

A lit fire could be seen from their point. Then they heard her whispering. "Terra!?

Answer us!"

The light got bigger, then she replied. "I fine, you guys. I'm not that weak..."

"Whats down there?" Locke asked, intrigued that there might be treasure that could

keep you from talking out of joy and amazement. They heard her moving things and

asked again. "Its so cool, Locke! And pretty! Theres these bright, white and green

crystals every where!" There was a pause. "And a giant red pillar...With the most

prettiest jewel I've ever seen!"

Locke smiled "I'm com'in!" He was about to jump down, but was stopped by Edgar.

"No...It might only be able to hold her weight..Or she could have fallen into a small

hole you couldn't get in without trapping her inside."

Locke agreed and told Terra he couldn't get in.

"Its okay, Locke! I think I found one of the stones Banon told us about! I'm going to

take it out, kay?"

They heard rocks falling and asked if she was fine. She answered with a be quiet and

didn't reply after. After ten minutes of waiting for her to speak, Locke searched through

his bag and fond the rope that was used to help free him and Celes from South Figaro.

"I'm coming, Ter!"

"No your not." Edgar corrected, ripping the rope from his hands. "You will stay up here

an be quiet like she said."

Locke sighed. "I...Don't want her to get hurt..."

Edgar grinned and gave the rope back. "She won't..She murdered two insanely large

monster to save our hides. She can handle herself."

Locke mumbled and agreement and tuck the rope back and watched the hole with him,

while Sabin, Setzer and Mog stay close and waited. After a couple of minutes, Mog

jumped from Sabin's shoulders and flew to the over hang and laughed.

"Kupo! Its Terra, guys!"

They ran over and saw her crawling out of the cave ledge, dangerously close to falling

off. Edgar smiled. "Be careful Terra!"

"Be quiet Edgar!" She yelled, holding onto the cliff side.

Edgar pulled back at her anger voice. "Why?"

"Just stop speaking!"

"Why?" Now Locke asked as did Edgar.

Terra peered back into the hole and gasped. "Come on guys, be silent." She pleaded.

Mog flew down towards her and gasped. "My...Lord.." He whispered.

Edgar grew interested. "What!?"

Terra's face pale as she tried to get free of the cave ledge. She stood on her heeled

boots, Mog flying over her crazily, screaming incoherently. Terra tried to calm him,

but he flew high and disappeared in the clouds. She looked back in and stepped back.

Locke's heart ached. "What's wrong!?"

Terra looked up and waved her arms. "Run! Go far away! GO!"

Locke frowned at her. "Wh-" He was cut off by a sudden shake in the ground. The soil

exploded into the air, covering them. Edgar knocked the dirt off and started at the most

ugliest creature he has ever seen. _What..The hell?_ He asked himself.

The beast was a dragon, all purple over, with two large horns on his back. It had black

slanted eyes, which were watching Terra. Its massive, curled wings flapped hard against

the ledge she stood on. It screeched and knocked all of the males off the cliff and over

the side, pass Terra and into the rapid water below. Terra glanced down and sighed.

_What a waste of time... _She thought as she was pushed over and into the water, losing

the gem she had just got.

She hit the water and immediately fell under water. Her lungs were already craving air

from her drop, but to be filled with salty water was horrid! She kicked her arms and

screamed when she went above water, and then under again. When she saw black

salmon pass she thought of her life. Short and painful- Unfixed, screwed up, never to

see what the world has to offer. A short life span, like the salmon.

Her eyes closed as her legs and arms became to tired to beat against the water any

more. Suddenly, she felt someone lift her from the water and drag her to the beach.

"Terra!? Terra!?"

That was all she could hear- Someone calling her name over and over again.

When she didn't reply, the person knelt down.

Terra felt warm lips cover hers and felt the air being pushed back into her, forcing her to

live. The person screamed her name again when she still laid limb.

His lips met hers again, but this time, she coughed and rolled over to force the water

out of her throat and lungs. She fell back ward and onto her back to gaze at the clouds

and thank the gods she lived. She turned her eyes and saw him there, smiling happily at

her. His silver hair shined in the sun. "Set-Setzer?"

He helped her up and smiled at her. "Guess what I found?"

She coughed again. "You..You saved me?"

"Yeah...I did, didn't I?" He asked with a shrug. She smiled. "It felt like I was being

squashed by a giant Chocobo!" She yelled, hugging him.

Setzer smiled sheepishly and pulled her away and peered down at her waist.

"I see you found something too?"

Terra looked down and gasped. "Oh! I was looking around in the cave and found it!"

She unsheathe the silver blade and showed him. "It was against the walls next to the

pillar." She rolled it around in her hands.

The silver blade a straight line running form the top to the black handle, which had

black tattered leather tied at the pommel. The blade was transparent, yet solid looking.

The pommel was shaped like a woman holding a scale in each hand. Half of her body

was a light blue, while the rest was a fiery red. The blade seemed to glow with Terra's

grasp, giving off a light purple aura. Setzer grinned, taking the blade away from her.

The sword shrunk to a smaller size and gave off a black mist. "Weird..." He muttered.

Terra snatched it back and smiled as it got longer and grew a maverick hued purple.

Setzer scoffed. "What, I ain't strong or something?"

"Its so...Pretty..." She was memorized by the blade. A strange feeling filled her, like

she has seen this sword before..Some where. She suddenly flip the blade and searched

the handle. Written in a weird style, was a description of a goddess. Terra read it aloud.

" _O the one whom this sword speaks, shall be given the power of Libra. Balanced_

_nature worked with thee and create thy power. May Libra be with thee. _

_Ultima Blade. _ "

Terra looked up and Setzer. "What does that mean?"

Setzer shrugged as he got up. "I don't know..Maybe you should keep it and find out."

Terra smiled and sheathed it and asked.

"What did you find?"

"HA! The Sealed Gate!"

Terra gasped.


	40. Sealed Gate And The Necklace

Chapter 38 Sealed Gate And The Necklace

Edgar growled and kicked the dirt. "God damn it!"

Locke tried to calm him, but it failed, Edgar threw his fist into a tree.

"If I just listened to her..If I just stayed quiet..."

Locke patted his friends shoulder. "She's fine, Ed."

Edgar shook his head sadly. "No...She's not..."

"Why?" Asked the thief as he looked down at the king's sunken head.

"She...Can't swim..Cole..." He whispered as he rubbed his forehead. Locke's face paled.

He never thought about that..She could be or already suffering from drowning.

Why hadn't he just made Edgar shut up? Why hadn't he stop talking?

Edgar ran a hand through his hair. "I let her fall...If I just stayed silent, she wouldn't

have fallen..." He sighed when Locke fell to the ground. "I let her die..." He added.

"I'm pretty sure it would of done that anyway, Edgar." A girly voice said.

They looked up and saw Terra with Sabin and Setzer. Edgar and Locke's heart stopped

as they ran over and hugged the soaking wet woman. Edgar smiled and held her closer

to him. Locke pulled her away and ruffled her Mint- blond colored hair. Terra laughed

an pulled his hand away an smiled at her friends.

"Guys, Setzer found the gate."

Edgar frowned, but no one seemed to notice it.

Terra smiled and pushed some of her wet hair back. "After he saved me-"

Edgar held an hand up. "He saved you? How?"

Terra blushed and looked down. "I don't think that matters..."

"Terra? How?" This time, Locke asked, angry that she was hiding something.

She sighed and gazed back at the king and thief. "He...He..."

"Oh, for pities sake! I used C.P.R!" Setzer screamed. Locke narrowed his eyes.

"Was this necessary?" Locke asked with a quick glare from the gambler to the

monarch. Edgar face was pale. _His..Lips were on...Hers?_ Edgar's hands became sweaty.

"..." His navy blue eyes stared at the silver haired man. In Edgar's mind, he throwing

daggers at him, killing him. Setzer explained that she was dieing and that she wouldn't

breath. Then he said he breathed life back 'into' her. Terra kept her head down while he

explained what happened, and how he found Sabin, who was already walking this way.

Locke turned to Terra and asked her about her side story.

"I was drowning..And Setzer helped me. Thats..Thats all I know." She replied

uncomfortably, playing with her wet sash. Locke nodded slowly and asked about the

gate. "Have you seen it?"

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Have you found out where it is exactly?"

Terra nodded and shook her head at the same time. "Yes..And no..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't seen it and I don't think what Setzer saw is it...Sorry Setzer..." She

mumbled, looking at his face to apologize. Setzer shrugged. "Ain't sure my self,

sweety." Setzer said, smiling at Terra.

Edgar rolled his eyes and noticed the new sword by her waist. "Can't say I saw that

sword before." He noted. Terra smiled and pulled the blade out and showed him the

words and how it glows. Edgar gasped when its blade grew to in her hands, but shrunk

in his hands. "Uh...I guess I'm just a little tired." Edgar coughed, handing the sword

back, named Ultima Blade.

"I wonder what made this blade." Terra said. Locke smiled and waited for her to sheath

it. "Maybe it goes with something bout the Sealed gate." He suggested with a wave

toward the sky. Terra agreed and asked Setzer saw the Gate.

"Aye, I saw it when I fell off the cliff. Near the water fall to the north. It was kind of

tall and brownish..Why don't I just show you?" He asked, walking away.

Terra jumped up and giggled, running toward Setzer and asking lots of questions about

the gate, how it made him feel and how it looked.

Locke laughed and turned to see Edgar's angry face. "Ed, you okay, mate?"

"...Yeah..I'm fine, Cole...Just worried." He whispered, his eyes never leaving Terra and

Setzer. Locke frowned. "Don't worry, we won't let the bugger touch her."

"Not that, Cole."

"Then what?" The thief asked, crossing his arms in disbelieve. His eyes brows arched

as his fingers dug into his shirt. Edgar sighed. "What happens when we find this 'so

called ' gate? We just let Terra do what she wants to it? Get hurt, or worse?"

Locke shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Ed. I guess we let her talk to them..If we

find them.."

Edgar watched the dirt below him go pass as he followed his friends.

Setzer lead them through the woods, up north. He showed them a narrow edge of dirt,

over seeing a shallow pond. "I remember this..." He walked pass the edge to the other

side and waved for them to come over. "We are almost there..Couple of minutes."

He began to lead them again. As they went on, Setzer pointed to the rapid river besides

them. "That where I saw you flowing down river Terra. I was heading this way when I

saw you."

Terra shivered at the fear of drowning again and grabbed Locke's arm for protection.

"Don't worry, luv. I won't let ya drop."

She nodded a thanks and held onto his arm for life.

Soon Setzer began to nod and look around. "I saw it around here..Some where...AH!"

He turned and started to brush leaves and broken trees away. Terra asked him to step

aside and slashed threw the thickets dropping with her new blade- Ultima.

Edgar, Sabin, and Locke gazed at the new door appearing before them. It was

indeed tall, with two long, black padlocks hanging from the middle. On the end of the

padlocks, was a little tube leading up to a metal, oval shaped vault. On the top tips of

the vault, was two, tiny steam holes. Between the padlocks was a little hole.

Trillian shaped cut, with a notch to put something else in.

Terra ran in front of her friends and saw the door and smiled. It was so well crafted.

Like the gods made it for another. Terra's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from it.

She sighed, her feet made their way to the front pf the door.

She reached an hand out and laid it on the padlock, then on the trillian cut hole.

She felt a light heat at the base of her neck and looked down at her necklace. It was

glowing lightly. She tied her fingers around the necklace and the other hand on the

door. Edgar saw her arms twitch and stepped forward.

"I...I can feel this..Weird feeling.." She whispered between breaths.

Edgar and Locke looked at each other and then stepped for ward, ready to grab her and

take her away encase something happens. Terra hands flew up toward the padlocks.

"I hear them..The Espers! Their asking me something..But what?"

Edgar hands gripped pants out of anticipation. Locke and Sabin kept their eyes on the

door, Setzer was watching.

Her body glowed as her hands glided over the trillian shaped hole.

Terra turned to her friends. "I think they want me to open the door."

Edgar sighed. "Then hurry up! I want to leave this place before something happens!"

She nodded and turned to the door again. She reached for her necklace and untied it.

She gently popped it in the hole and shoved the string in the notch next to it.

She listened to the voices again and smiled as she put her hands- Palms out- in front of

the tubes leading to the vault. She smiled as her pale hands grew a tamarillo red.

"Firaga!" Suddenly, fire exploded out of her hands and filled the tubes. Sparks flew

from the ends of the metal tubes and danced across the ground, sizzling and cracking.

Edgar's mouth fell open as the fire got bigger, consuming her arms and completely

filling the tubes. Suddenly the excess fire and steam came out from the holes on the

tips of the vault. Whistling sounds came and went, replaced by a dull roar and thud.

Terra's body was consumed by the same wave of fire and white lighting.

Edgar stepped forward and yelled. "Terra! Get away from there!" It was no use, she

couldn't hear him, or anything else. The door began to shake wildly as more fire filled

the vault.

"Uwehehe-he-he!"

The males to their team turned and saw the blond haired clown of the Empire, behind

him ten soldiers and three hounds, plus one Magitek armor. _Kefka Palazzo!_ Edgar

thought, gripped his sword's hilt. His light juniper blue eyes shined as they fell upon

Terra's figure. His mouth edged into a smile as he pulled his staff out.

His gaze fell on Edgar's. "Tell her to open it quickly, rodent!"

Edgar's hand flew upward, his sword in grasp as he pointed it at Kefka. "Forget it!"

Locke hand found his Falacata and gripped it tightly, ready to save Terra. "Leave her

alone!" Sabin, Setzer, yelled their responses.

Kefka laughed sadistically and cocked an eye brow at them. "Leave her alone? HA!

I'll do the exact opposite!" He pointed his finger them and yelled. "Get them. And I

want them alive!"

The Sealed Gate flew open, casting shadows over the people in front of it. A powerful

wind pushed them all back, but Terra stood still her hands out stretched and eyes

darting back and fourth. Edgar turned to see what happened. "Terra!"

Kefka gasped as a black bird flew over his head and screeched at him, flapping its

wings. He fell to his knees when a ghost flew through him, screaming in pain, causing

him to cover his ears. Kefka started to laugh. A giant, black wolf came out and jumped

over Terra's head, his silver eyes watching the humans in front of him. A black blob of

feathers shot pass Edgar and Locke and flew high above them. Edgar's eyes went back

to Terra's as a black dragon came out and stood in front of her, his massive black wings

flapping softly as he whispered powerful words to her and dashed pass her, knocking

her to the ground. It growled as it went pass Kefka, his anger clearly showing. Kefka

stood up and watched as more Espers poured from the cave and made

their way to this realm. His eyes glossed over as he saw a horse covered in lighting and

fire. He leaped over his head and summoned a powerful lighting blot to strike the

ground. Kefka's arms flew up toward the sky as more Esper went pass him.

" O the power I feel!" He glared at the king an thief, then the fallen woman.

"I seek power, but not you!" He snapped his fingers, causing the guards to line up

around the males. The gate closed just as the Magitek armor went pass the males and

pointed it's engineered arm toward her fallen body. Kefka cursed. "You stupid, stupid

freaks! I hate, hate, hate you!" He looked over at Terra's unconscious body and grinned.

The necklace from thrown from the door when the last Esper came out, dropping it near

her hands. He saw her tiny hands wrap around the necklace and hold onto it with dear

life as the Magitek armor prepared the beam. Kefka's grin deepened when he saw the

king flinch. "Wait! Don't kill her!" The Magitek pilot turned to him.

"Capture them all. I want to see them pay." Kefka muttered as he snapped his fingers.

The guards knocked Locke out, then Setzer, but had to shoot sleeping darts into Sabin.

Edgar was the last to stand. Kefka walked over and smiled. His staff' tip poked Edgar's

chest. "How does it feel to know I hold your life in my hands?"

"I could care less!"

Kefka's face seemed to light up. "Oh? But what about dear, little Terra?" He pointed

to her body as the Magitek armor pilot was tying her hands and feet up so he could

carry her back to his tank. Edgar's body froze a little. "You..You wouldn't dare!"

Kefka smiled. "I wouldn't, would I?" He asked with a evil laugh. He was jeering at the

king. The heard a grunt and turned back to the Magitek pilot. Terra was trying to get

away by pushing him back with her heeled boots. The guard tried not to hurt her.

Kefka smiled gleefully. "Hm..If I was to say ' Emperor Gastra, she tried to kill me and

then threatened to murder you' After I killed her, You think he'd believe it?" Kefka

asked with a innocent frown. Edgar's heart stopped. "All you have to do is tell her to

calm down. Can you tell her that, or should I just kill her?"

Edgar looked back at Terra. She was crying, kicking the man back. "Her life is In your

hands, king Edgar." His face grew grim. "Save the damned freak!"

Edgar sighed. "Terra!"

She stopped and peered at him threw her watery eyes, her body was shaking. She didn't

want to be caught again and forced to kill. "You have to stop..." When she kicked the

man again Edgar screamed. "Stop it, you idiot!"

She stopped and watched him as Kefka calmly walked over to her, whispered

something in her ear and pelted her over her head with his staff. She fell unconscious

and into the guards arms. Edgar gasped as he saw her fall and stepped back. "No..."

Suddenly they heard a screech and looked up. A fluffy, white fur ball was flying toward

Kefka, his little paws out stretched into claws. Mog attacked Kefka, scratching his face

and arms. Kefka grinned and tore the beast off and threw him to the floor and kicked

his stomach, causing Mog to grunt and lose consciousness. Edgar saw Kefka walked

over to Terra's body and hold her head up by the chin and grin. "You look so much like

your mother...Pity really." He moved hair away from her face and laughed.

"I'll make you the best, little puppet ever!"

Edgar gasped. "No! You touch her and I swear, I'll-" He was hit in the back of the head

and fell to the ground. His last sight was Kefka telling them to tie her up and throw her

in the back of the M.T tank's holder.


	41. A Emperor And Professor 's Plead

Chapter 39 A Emperor And Professor 's Plead

Edgar woke up in a cell, his head was ringing, like it was on fire. He looked around

slowly stood up, confused as to what he was seeing. He was laying on a bed, but when

he stood, he saw tables of food, water, wine and many other food stuffs. He turned to

the door and saw a mirror, but he gasped. The door was steel, it was made of wood.

He searched the room. Not even the window was locked, not the door. He heard

knocking and went for his sword, which was still on his waist. That shocked him.

A guard came and calmly looked at him. I see your awake. The Emperor wishes for

your audience. Follow me, sir."

Edgar narrowed his eyes. "Wheres Terra!? Where are my friends!?"

"Please sir, it is not polite to keep him waiting."

"Like I care!" Edgar shouted at the man. The young man bowed. "Sir Locke and Sir

Sabin are there...Same as Setzer and Mog."

Edgar gripped his sword. "I'm keeping my sword."

"Do as you wish, good sir." With that, he turned and left the room. Edgar hurried after

him.

Edgar peered into the room he was assigned to and saw his friends sitting at a long,

table. Sabin was next to Setzer, who was near Locke. Edgar searched

the table and sighed. Terra wasn't there. Locke turned and got up quickly.

"Did you see Terra!?"

Edgar shook his head slowly and walked over, noticing their weapons too.

He sat down on a free chair and rubbed his forehead. "Kefka. He did something..I know

it..."

Before Locke could answer, the doors open and a old man with fading blond hair came

in and grinned. "King Edgar? Sabin and Locke too!" It was Cid. Dressed in all yellow,

like before, but this time, he had a blue and green cloth around his arm.

Edgar smiled. Cid was nice, and last time they talked, he said he knew Terra. So he

wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "Cid? Cid, have you've seen Terra?" Edgar asked

hopefully. Cid nodded wildly. "She's so big. I never thought she'd look so much like her

mother."

Edgar and Locke gripped their hands. "Where is she?"

Cid chuckled. "My bad! I am sorry. She is resting in the dining room. With his

majesty Gastra."

"Take me-US, to her. Now." Edgar yelled madly. Cid stepped back. "Sure thing, King

Edgar. This way." Cid began to lead the party to the dining room.

The doors flew open and revealed a large room, with a wide, circle table, filled with

food and drinks of many sizes and kinds. Cid pointed to the back of the table. "She

over there...With that strange creature..."

Edgar, Locke and Sabin, even Setzer ran over. Edgar smiled as he saw mint hair,

mixed with blond come into view. He stopped behind her and chuckled. "Terra?"

She turned, spoon in her mouth, her hand was still on the handle. "Ed..Gar?"

She asked with a full mouth, swallowing to speak better. "Hi guys..."

Locke pulled her off the chair and into a hug. Sabin and Setzer came over to hug her

too. Locke pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Terra! How dare you scare us like that!"

She frowned. "I'm sorry..." She

Edgar grinned as he gave her a quick embrace. "I thought he hurt you..."

"I was..Er...I woke up in a cell room. The guards said I was free to go...All they did

was...I'm just happy to see you guys!" She smiled at all her friends. Her

stomach growled. "..Um...I'm a bit hungry..."

Locke laughed. "Eat all you want, luv. We won't mind." He turned to Edgar when she

began to eat. Edgar notice for the first time stepping in, on the floor was a little white

thing, eating his food. "Ed, I asked the men what time it was. We were asleep for a

three days...And they said..They had stopped and saved people from a recent attack

from..The Espers..." Locke muttered. Edgar itched his neck. "Well, have they told you

why they kept us alive...And with our weapons?"

"Nay, but I have a feeling..."

The doors open, and a short man, with a long, gray beard stepped in, his regal black

and wine red robes falling into a puddle at his feet as he walked over to the table.

His eyes were shaded by thick, gray eye brows, his lips were eaten by his upper beard,

while his cheeks stayed a pale, sickly colored. truly a color fitting for a old man.

He stopped in front of the Returners and sighed, wheezing out a gleeful laugh.

"I see I have the Returners in my...Dining room." The great, or so called, Gastra

whispered, extending his arms up and wide to indicate that he welcomed them.

His glossy gaze fell over Edgar, Locke, Sabin, Setzer, Mog and then Terra. Who was

looking up at him through her glass cup. Her eyes seemed to follow his movement with

unsureness, a certain fear she had. He pointed to the fine food he provided for them.

"I see you love the food, no?"

Edgar's eyes shot holes threw the Emperor, why Locke shrug. "Eh, could be better..Way

better. Tasted like Chocobo crap." Locke explained. The overlord seemed to stutter

his next sentence. "I shall tell the cooks to do better next time. All is fine, yes?"

Terra looked down while Edgar stepped forward and said, his voice filled with anger.

"Nothing will ever be fine! First of all, you killed my parents in cold blood! Poisoning

someone isn't a very honorable why to kill, Gastra!"

Gastra nodded. "They..Were, how do I say in Figarian? Oh, yes. A threat need to be

taken care of."

Edgar's hand gripped his sword. "Go to hell, Gastra!"

Sabin calmed his brother by pulling him back. "Calm it Edgar...He could get us all

killed." Edgar pushed pass his brother and turned to walk by Locke. The thief didn't say

his angry responses yet, either. "I would rather slit your throat with a sharpened twig

before forgiving you!" He unsheathed his dagger. "I'll make you pay for burning my

hometown down..And for killing Rachel!" Locke pointed his dagger at the Emperor.

Gastra calmly turned to Setzer and Sabin, even Mog. "Any thing you would like to add,

good sirs?" Sabin shook his head, while Setzer nodded. "Yeah, what in the hells name

made you think you could control ** 'my'** air-ship?" He asked, his fingers dancing on top

of his deck of cards. Gastra nodded. "I think..That me being Emperor, has the authority

to do as I wish. If you had this...This power, you would do the same."

"I would? Nay, Gastra. I would never control people, make them do things they wished

not too." Setzer remarked coldly. Gastra eyes slid from him to the shaken Terra.

"Well?"

She looked up at him and shivered under his scrutiny. "..."

"What do you have to say?" Gastra asked with a snort. Terra immediately got up.

"I..I...You..I-I have nothing..."

"Come off it, miss Branford! I have done plenty!" Gastra yelled angrily as he threw his

hand upward. She jumped at his sudden break out and stepped back, feeling someone

behind her. She looked back quickly and saw Edgar. His eyes were glaring at the

Emperor.

"I'm right here Terra... Fear nay a thing..." He whispered to her as he laid his hands on

her shoulder. He gazed back the short man in front of them.

"She has every right...Gastra. You have murder her mother, kept her father in captivity,

torturing him and her through her whole life. You knew of Kefka's sick games he

played on her, you knew he put that crown on Terra. You knew she was abused,

beaten...Hurt...Yet you did nothing about it! Why!?" He asked, feeling Terra's hands

reached for his and clutch them tightly. Gastra smiled evilly. "I have done not a thing,

King Edgar."

Terra head sank. Edgar gripped her shoulder. "Nothing!? You think what you did was

nothing!?" The king asked madly, pulling Terra closer to him, her back against his chest.

She could feel his angered breaths push her back up. Gastra smiled and said he'd done

nothing to...Branford.

Terra shook her head. "No...You did do something..." She looked up at him and felt the

salty tears roll down her face, stinging her healing scars. "You killed my mother...You

hurt her through her life...Made her feel as if she was nothing...Made her your

slave...And treated me the same! I will never forgive you!" She felt Edgar's reassuring

fingers dig into her skin and continued. "I may not remember what you did exactly and

why, but I know you hurt me...I am not something you can beat! I am a human...No I'm

Esper and Human! It doesn't make me different or changes the fact of what you did to

me. I can see how you really are, Gastra; You are the kind that feeds on power, pain and

suffering! I will always hate you and Kefka!" She finished with a angry glare.

Gastra laughed as he threw them a blissful sigh. "AH, and it was all for this! The Esper

came here, destroy everything. Kill children, mothers, fathers and even the old! You

think I like to see my poor people die in front of us as the Espers burned their homes,

killed their families...And even causing them to discard Espers prudentially!"

The Returners looked down sadly. "We are sorry for your people's lose. But you have

brought this upon yourself..." Edgar muttered. Gastra frowned. "I didn't know Kefka

was going to that blasted gate! I told him we had enough of them here, on Gaia. He said

fine and left...But I never though he'd do this..Kill all of our people..Just for power. He

was a sick man..Twisted and evil..I didn't see that till now and am terribly sorry for the

pain he caused you. My father and brother would never allow this..I'm sorry I followed

not in their steps and listened to Kefka's father. I have shamed my family and even the

world I was trying to save from what iI was becoming. Please..I don't want this war any

more.."

Gastra sighed and laid his hands on the flat, wood table and smiled faintly, although

the Returners didn't notice. "I have lost my will to fight..."

Cid for the first time spoke up, his face lit with content. "The Emperor's had a change

of heart!" Cid looked down and sighed. "The Espers came and destroyed everything

when they found out their friends weren't alive..I'll never forget their voices of rage.."

Cid looked up and frowned. "You must calm them Terra! We are hanging our weapons

up for good..This war is over. Will never searched out such raw power, power we can't

control!"

Terra looked down and felt her heart beat slow. _Help? They want me to help..Them?_

"Help you? Why would I do that?" She asked confusingly. Edgar backed her question,

as did Locke and Sabin, Setzer was thinking. Cid frowned. Gastra sighed and looked

down sadly. "I wish for peace..Never did in think this would happen..Please help us and

will return the favor. I will give you anything to ask them to go back and forget about

us, please miss Branford, I beg of you."

Terra didn't know what to say. If she said no she would be like him..Like Kefka. If she

said yes, she would help the world, families and even herself. Maybe she could talk to

them and get a better understanding of herself. She felt herself shrink with every

second. How could she possible pick? Which side, theirs or her side- The Espers..Or

which side should she call herself? Esper or Human, she didn't know.

"How..How do I know you really want this?" She asked out loud.

Gastra sighed as he showed her a paper. "This is a paper ordering the release from

South Figaro, Narshe borders, Doma and even Our bases, and the search for Figaro."

The mention of Figaro had caught Edgar. He just wanted his kingdom to be safe.

Terra thought for a moment. "A-A release?"

"Yes. We will stay on Vector grounds forever, if you wish. We will never set foot on

other countries again and even give them back to their owners." Gastra explained

calmly, laying the paper on the table. Terra slowly sighed and looked back at Locke,

who seemed to disbelieve it all, then she looked back Edgar, who was behind her. He

looked like he wasn't paying attention. Terra knew what she had to do. "I'll...Help."

Gastra's face lit up, same as Cid's. But the Returners gasped and looked back at Terra.

"What!?"


	42. General Leo And The New Recruits

Chapter 40 General Leo And The New Recruits 

_Yes, I have chosen to put Edgar on the team that goes to Thamasa- Please don't hate_

_me for it. I just love him so much!_

"Are you mad, Terra!" Locke screamed angrily as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled

her in front of him, his steel eyes burning hole into her soul. Terra shook her head.

"I'm...Fine Locke..If we help put them back, they will leave you guys alone. I want to

you guys to be safe..."

Locke stepped back. "You say that like you aren't one of us..."

Terra looked down and fiddle with her cloths. "I..I'm not, Locke. I just want you to be

safe..." She muttered sadly as she looked back at the others. Edgar was shocked, Sabin

was calm, Setzer was upset and Mog was confused. Terra sighed. "I'm going to help

save this planet. I am sick of hearing how sad it is and how much pain its in. It needs

rest, guys..I need rest...Its tired." She looked down and started to cry. Locke frowned as he wrapped

his arms around her, pulling her into a hug to comfort her. "Terra..I am so sorry this is

hurting you..." He whispered as Edgar and the others came over. Terra mumbled and

hugged him back. "I want this to end..I want a life where I don't have to be in fear

every day...Or the planet...Please let me help.." She pleaded sadly, wiping tears on his

leather shirt by accident. Locke patted her back. "Anything you want Terra...Anything.

Right Edgar?" Locke had addressed him by his first, full name. Edgar nodded, even

though he hated it. If Terra wanted it, he'd do it, no matter what. "Yeah...We will."

Terra pulled away and smiled at Edgar. "Th-Thanks guys..."

Gastra smiled. "Then You'll help?"

"Y-Yes." Terra muttered back.

Gastra and Cid smiled as they looked back each other. "The Espers went to Crescent

Island. Which is northward." Cid said. A man came in and whispered to the Emperor.

Gastra frowned. "I have to discuss further improvement to our city. I will leave my

trusted advisor to you. Cid. "He nodded to Cid and left the room quickly.

Edgar looked down at Terra and sighed. She seemed so sad just a few seconds ago.

_How could she forgive them? Forgive the crimes they commented to her and the world._

Edgar forced himself to think she knew what she was doing and sighed, laying a hand

on her back. "I will back you Terra, till the end." She smiled at him and thanked him

with a hug.

Locke smiled and turned to Cid. "When do we leave? I would like to leave this hell

hole soon." Cid sighed. "We will send our top Generals to escort you. General Leo will

be one, and who ever he chooses to accompany. I will get a ship ready from Albrook so

you can sail to Crescent Island. Just remember that the ship will only go if Leo is there.

Special shipment, I guess." Cid smiled as he bowed his head to them, no Terra.

"Thanks Terra. I appreciate it a lot." He smiled at her. "We have Chocobos waiting out

side. You can take them to Albrook and make rest at the inn there. Show them this pass

and you can stay there." He handed Terra the pass and left the room, leaving the Males

and Terra alone. She sighed. "I..Hope I'm doing the right thing..."

Edgar chuckled. "If this _**isn't**_ the right thing to do, then what is? You try to do every

thing that is right Terra, and that's something everyone else can't say they try. You

are..Trying _too_ hard." Edgar said with a grin and a pat on her mintish - blond hair.

Terra giggled and pushed his arms away and smiled at him. "I wish I could do right

Edgar." She looked down at Ultima. "We should head out..I want to see Albrook!"

She happily jumped up and glanced back at the thief. "Please?"

Locke and Edgar grinned. "Oh, you'll adorn it, luv." Locke said, throwing an arm

around her shoulder. "Lots of flowers shops. You'll luv un. Promise."

Terra smiled. "Then lets go! I want to see the town and the Espers soon."

Edgar smiled as he bowed to her. "Then follow me, my lady." He stretched his hand out

for her. She took it and let him lead her out of the dining room with her other team

mates.

They were given a new stock of weapons and items to take with them, but Terra said

she wanted to keep this blade and went on. Edgar was given a thin, black bladed sword,

said was cut from the meteor that the ancients rode on to this planet. Locke got a

venetian Stiletto. It handle was a dark blue, so dark, it looked black. Its blade was a

thin, silver about a foot and two inches. Setzer explained he had to stay behind and

help with the ship, along side Cyan, Gau, Sabin and Mog. Setzer took off on his

Chocobo back to his beloved ship. So Terra and her team headed south, to Albrook.

After an couple of hours of riding, Terra's throat felt like it was on fire. She drank

from her water skin quickly and looked up, pass Locke to Edgar. He was to the left of

the thief, making it possible for her to see him.

His blond hair was slightly blowing In the wind, showing his handsome, young

features and tantalizing smile. She saw his breast plate shine in the light.

It suited him so much. Black armor and a long, black cape, with red silk interior. His

sword also match his attire, casting him in the dark, handsome role which he loved to

play. Terra's lips curved into a half smile when he reached up to wipe the sweat away

from his brow. His arms could be seen through the cotton shirt underneath his elbow

armor. She could see his muscles tense from the exertion and blushed, casting her gaze

toward her Chocobo when he looked behind him. Edgar's eye brows arched as he

looked back. Terra looked flushed. Probably from the heat. Soon they would be in a

cool house, on nice beds, awaiting their new journey. He called after her.

"Terra! You tired?"

She shook her head and smiled at his concern. "No, I-I'm fine."

Edgar nodded and looked back in front of him, getting a strange look from Locke.

Locke turned his head and gazed at Terra, who was watching Edgar's back, a smile on

her face. _Ah, I see..._ Locke chuckled and looked back in front of him, seeing a new set

of trees come in view.

Edgar stopped them and pointed to down hill, toward a large city. It was big, but not as

big as South Figaro. He told Terra that was Albrook and watched as her eyes darted

from building to building. "Its not as good as South Figaro..." She muttered in

sheer disappointment. Edgar and Locke chuckled as they lead her to town then into the

streets of Albrook. They had to keep dragging Terra along every time she saw a pretty

flower or a cute doggy. Edgar explained that you could get diseases from wild animals

if they hurt you or bit you. She replied with a shiver and sigh. Locke told her that some

animals have a terrible sickness that eats your brain away. Terra jumped a little and held

on to the thief's arm for comfort. "Do..Do I have it now?" She asked her friend, her

worried amethyst eyes were watching his. Locke shook his head and said she'd be

foaming from the mouth if she did. She relaxed a little and looked around the town as

they passed more building. They finally found the inn and stepped in side, looking for

the General. They asked the inn manager where he was. He said he went down to the

docks to confirm their agreement and would be back soon. They headed to the docks

and saw a tall, blond haired man speaking to ship owner. His dark green attire looked a

light yellow in the sunlight.

His hair was cut in a semi- Mohawk, while he had two, giant swords at each side of his

waist. Edgar sighed when Locke pointed to him. "Yep, that General Leo. I've seen him

before...Nice fellow."

Terra's heart seemed to ache a little when Locke mention the name. "Leo...?"

Locke nodded, walking over to the blond general. Edgar followed, but turned when he

noticed that Terra wasn't walking ahead. "Terra? Whats wrong?"

She shivered. "I don't..Like water..Edgar..." She muttered. Edgar smiled and took her

small hand. "Then I'll have to help you across, won't I?" She smiled and followed his

lead, till they were in front of the blond man and near Locke. Locke grinned sheepishly.

" Ello mate. Names Locke Cole." He reached a hand out when Leo turned to face him.

Leo shook his hands and asked if he was one of the Returners. When he said yes, Leo

smiled. "I've been waiting for your arrival, sir Cole. I appreciate that it was sooner then

later, yes?" Locke grinned awkwardly and itched his neck, while Edgar extended a

hand. "Edgar." It was a short hello, but that was all Leo needed to hear.

He turned and gasped lightly. A woman with mintish - blond hair stood by Edgar, a faint smile on her pale face.

_T-Terra!?_

Terra smiled weakly and shook his hand like they did. "Hi, mister Leo. I'm Ter-"

"Terra, I know. I've..We've met before...A long time ago..."

Terra pulled her hand back and nodded. "Oh, okay. Sorry." She apologized, watching

him as he gazed over her. She stepped back and nervously held onto Edgar's hand.

Leo chuckled. "My bad, miss Terra. Its just..I haven't seen you in years! Your so big

now..." He stated as he turned around and sighed. Terra was about to ask how he knew

her, but heard people come up from behind them. They turned and gasped at what they

saw. A man in all black, with a covered face and deep blue eyes and a dog by his side

stared at them. By his left, was a tall blond woman, Her snowy white hair fell down her

shoulders and shined in the light. Her crystalline blue eyes were watching them. In her

hair, was a thin clip, shaped like a tiny, gold rose, with a long thorn sticking through

it. Her face was pale, with a tiny scar on her left jawline. Locke gasped.

"C-C..Celes..." He whispered to himself. Leo turned to him. "Is something the matter?"

Locke shook his head, while Edgar and Terra gazed at the new general.

"This is General Celes Chère. And the other is Shadow..We hired him for help."

Leo explained with a clap of his hands. Locke swallowed a lump and wiped his sweaty

palms on his pants and nervously muttered. "C-Celes?" Her cold eyes just watched

him.

Terra smiled as she ran over and hugged her friend, startling Leo and Shadow.

"Oh Celes! They said you died!" She laughed and pulled away to look at her friend.

"Celes? Whats wrong?"

Celes faintly smiled and patted Terra on the shoulder. Then she went pass her and

down stairs to the engine room. Terra cocked an eye brow and frowned. "Whats wrong

with Celes?" Terra asked, turning to Shadow and Edgar. Edgar shrugged. "Shes

probably scared or..Confused...I don't know..."

Shadow shook his head. "Edgar-Sama? General Chère is just sticking to the rules of her

journey- To be general, not a friend." Shadow's dog jumped up and barked as a reply.

Shadow scratched behind Interceptor's ear and looked back the king and the young

woman besides him. "Interceptor is hungry. I must go before he tastes blood and waits

for more." With that, Shadow bowed to the king and left the ship, most likely heading

to the inn. Terra laughed. "He's...Kind of weird..."

Edgar laughed and turned to his thief friend. Locke was utterly confused. "Cole?"

"Huh? Oh, right..Er, I'm..Gonna head back to our room..." Locke walked pass Edgar.

Terra jumped up. "Can I come?" Edgar scoffed silently. Locke smiled sadly. "Uh, I'd

like to be alone right now, sorry Terra." Locke left the ship and disappeared into the

crowed of rushing people. Terra sighed. "I'm going to go see Celes. Bye Edgar." She

ran pass him and down stairs. Edgar sighed. He wanted to go with her, but might as

well ask Leo some things. "So..Leo..."

Leo turned to him and frowned. "Yes, king Edgar?"

"No formalities please? I'm Edgar. No king here right now."

Leo took a breath. "Okay...Edgar. What do you want?"

Edgar smiled. "So, how do you know Terra? And Celes?"

Leo was stunned at his question. "..."

Terra smiled and peered around a corner and saw Celes watching the water through the

window. Terra silently walked up and tapped her shoulder, causing Celes to jump a

little. The Ice princess turned and looked into the amethyst eyes of Terra.

It was a relive to see her close friend safe and sound. "I missed you Celes. Locke said

you died...I knew that couldn't be true..Although I do see a new scar...Are you okay?"

Terra leaned in and touched the scar on her jaw line, a getting a sharp smack on the

hand.

"Don't do that." She hissed angrily. Terra nodded slowly and said sorry. "I didn't mean

to anger you Celes..."

Celes sighed. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that Terra." She hugged Terra and smiled.

"I remember the first I met you...You were so small and sad..."

Terra giggled. "Why does every one say that? I was small and sad? Why, I never met

them before..."

Celes chuckled. "You did have people who cared before this Empire thing, Terra."

"I did?" She asked, laying her slim finger on her chin thoughtfully. Celes shook her

head. "Your the same..." Celes' words reached Terra as a clouded mess. "So I met you

before? Whoa, so we were friends before?" She smiled her sweet smile and watched

Celes' eyes. Celes threw her hands up. "We..Were friends, yes."

Terra laughed. "Me? Whoa..." She gazed back at her friend. "So, did we talk a lot or go

out to our favorite spots?"

Celes grinned._ Man, she is just as weird as before...Oh How I missed her._

"No..Unfortunately we didn't get to go places like other teens..." Celes answered sadly.

Terra whispered her response and looked up at the tall blond. "We are going to a inn.

Want to come?"

Celes laughed and patted her head, causing Terra to sighed and fix her ribbon and

smile. "Well?"

Edgar coughed at his silence. "Well?"

Leo stuttered as he itched his head slowly. "I..Uh...We were all close..."

"Yes. But how?"

"I don't think you need to know that..."

"Answer me, Leo."

Leo narrowed his hazel eyes and said, crossing his arms madly. His eyes flared angrily

as he stepped closer. "I thought you said no formalities, sir Edgar?"

"I did. But I'm changing them If you refuse to answer...Leo."

Leo gave in. He didn't want any trouble, especially from a king; A Returner.

"I...Helped raise Terra and was full guardian to Celes, along with doctor Cid."

Edgar gasped. "You helped raise Terra?"

"Yes..Please don't tell her. I don't want her scared...Or distracted from work. It might

end up hurting her." Leo pleaded, holding his hands up in ball to ask it as a prayer.

Edgar coughed. "...Sure..Just because it might hurt her though."

Footsteps were heard from behind the young king. "Hurt who?"

He turned swiftly and saw Terra, her beautiful, young face watching his as she lead

Celes over. Celes looked embarrassed. _Why?_ Edgar noticed Terra's little hand in Celes'

and smiled. "Not so cold, are we Celes?"

She growled at him and looked away. Terra frowned. "Cold? Why would she be cold?

Its hot here, silly!" She exclaimed, dragging Celes pass Edgar. "We're heading back to the

inn Edgar. Want to come with us?"

Edgar chuckled. "Sure thing Terra. I'll catch up, okay?"

" Kay!" She looked up at the very tall blond and smiled. "Let's go Celes. I'm pretty

sure they'll have food and drinks.." Terra dragged Celes carefully off the dock and into

the crowd.

Edgar smiled. "Nice girl..."

"She sure is..." Leo added his sense sadly. Then he clapped his hands loudly. "Well, I'll

be getting things ready, you should head back to the inn, with Terra. She seems to like

you."

Edgar blushed. "No..She likes Cole..Not me..I'm not the type to settle any way." He

shrugged. Then he turned, threw his cape behind him with a flourish and said, walking

away. "I'll be going now. Don't disappoint me, Leo." Then he was gone, like the rest of

his new crew. Leo sighed. _How would I do that, king Edgar? I have already_

_disappointed the one I care for the most..._


	43. The Essential Osculate And Open Windows

Chapter 41 The Essential Osculate And Open Windows

Terra threw the doors open and peered in. It was indeed colder in the house, but not so

much. Terra looked around and saw two chairs. "Lets sit down Celes. I want to talk to

you..." Celes groaned silently. When she started to talk, their was no stopping her.

"Ah, you know Terra. I would love to talk to you all night, but I feel so tired." She saw

Terra sad eyes and frowned. "We'll talk later, I promise. When this is over, I will sit

down and tell you everything." Terra nodded and looked down. " Kay...I'll go to my

room, I guess." She hugged Celes and pointed to her room. "..Oh, we share a room..I

hope you don't mind..." Terra mumbled. Celes shook her head and said it was okay and

that she'd be in there later. Terra nodded. Just then, Edgar came in and smiled at the

image of the two, most beautiful women he's ever seen next to each other.

"Well, is it my birth-day? Either that, or I'm dreaming the best dream ever."

He snatched Terra's hand up and lightly kissed her knuckles.

Terra giggled as Edgar took Celes' hand. It was a battle, but he got to kiss her hand too.

"My life is fulfilled. I am so grateful!" He chuckled when Terra blushed and Celes hit

his arm. Edgar smiled. "Will you women be joining me in my room?"

"NO!" Celes screamed, hitting him again. Edgar pulled away and gasped at

her powerful blow. "My, my, lady Chère. You have quiet a punch on you. I don't think

you'll be good in my roo-" Celes had laid a hand over his mouth. "Don't even think

about saying it." She hissed madly, pulling her hand away. Terra watched and cocked an

eye brow. "Say what? Oh, never mind. I going to sleep." She ran over and hugged her

friends quickly, then ran over to her room and shut the door.

Edgar smiled. "Can't say I'm not disappointed about this..."

Celes hit his arm again. "You stay quiet about those feelings, king. Or I'll rip_ it_ off."

With that, the ice princess left the inn. Edgar shrugged. "Aye. _It_ Is important.."

The king went into his room and shut the door.

Celes walked over to the bridge hanging over the still water below, which shined and

sparkled in the moon's light. The peaceful, glee feeling Celes got when she saw the

cloud slowly skipped by in the water made her smile. She watched as tiny coy swam

pass each other, swimming in obstacles, almost like dancing. Celes sighed, looking up

at the moon. Her element ice reminded her of the moon; Forceful, witty, strong, smart

and caring. It was the complete opposite then the sun. "The moons beautiful ain't it?"

Celes turned and gazed into the steel eyes of her thief friend. Locke Cole.

She frowned and swirled around, facing the water again. "What do you want?"

"I...Missed you so much, Celes. I thought you were dead."

"I thought you thought I was a spy by the way you were looking at me back there...You

thought I'd come back to the Empire, didn't you?"

Locke crossed his arms. "But you did, Celes. Didn't you?"

"No..I was...Tricking them..Not Leo though. Gastra looks like he was up to

something..So I said I'd come back, of course he said Kefka would be tried and

punished for his crimes. That was the cheery on the cake, Locke. I did not betray you..I

would never..." She looked down at her hands, the pale color sipped into her soul.

Locke frowned. "I...Never thought you'd do this..Celes..I am so sorry for what Kefka

did to you...I was talking to Shadow. He said that you..Were beaten by Kefka before the

Espers attacked..I'm so sorry..." He walked closer and laid a hand on her shoulder,

causing her to swirled around and look into his face, into his eyes.

Locke smiled. "I'll never let you get hurt again...Promise..." He squeezed her shoulder.

Celes faintly smiled and laughed. "I need no man's protection, Cole!"

He chuckled. "I assumed that you'd say that, luv." He moved his hand down, toward her

elbow. He stepped closer, a few inches from her face, looking down into her crystalline

blue eyes that shined like the moon itself. Celes could hear his breath from where she

stood. "I...Locke..." She muttered, allowing him to pull her closer, against his body.

Locke pulled her closer again by her elbow and smirked down at her. Her breathing

quickened. "Locke...Please..."

He could smell the raspberry in her hair and smiled, his face coloring over with a light

blush. "I've missed you so much Celes..." He leaned in and kissed her, his lips drawing

her into its spell, begging her to kiss back. She found her arms wrapping around his

neck, softly kissing him back. She felt his hands move to her back and laughed when

she felt him trace her spine with his finger. His lips moved a little bit faster as he leaned

her body against the railing to the bridge. She kissed him back, feeling a brighter hue of red cover her pale cheeks.

It wasn't like she hadn't dated before, but she never allowed men to kiss her. Said it was

only for marriages or real relationships. But she had never felt this way before, never

for a man so charming, loyal and so passionated that he actually made sure you were

safe, alive. Celes knew she had never felt this way, she only dated men that asked her,

who were in a higher rank and who could get her in trouble by saying no. But with

Locke, she felt safe, happy and secure. She loved to have this feeling for a man..A man

that would care for her..At least she dreamed he would. But was she ready for this?

Ready for a relationship with Locke, sprouting from being alone for to long? Was it just

a lonely feeling she had to fill?

She could feel his warm lips kiss her jaw and edges of her mouth. Had she used

Locke? No, she didn't. Never would, not now. She let him kiss her lips again an pulled

away, turning around to gaze down at the water again, her heart beating against her

ribs, screaming for more. She couldn't not now- Later. Locke frowned. "Whats wrong,

Celes?"

"I can't do this, Locke. I..Don't want this right now..." She stated sadly, feeling his arms

wrap around her waist. "Did I scare you? If I did, I'm so sorry. I never meant too."

She shook her head and said, her voice soft and shaky.

"No..You were..I loved it..Its just..I can't do this..Not till we know these feelings are

real..." She felt his hands gripped her hips and pulled away.

Locke sighed. "I see...Then you want to wait?"  
"...Yes..." She replied, gripping the railing as she bit her lower lip. Locke nodded.

"How am I supposed to deal with that? Not being able to kiss you and stay by your

side..How Celes?" Locke pleaded for a answer, but Celes could give none.

She sighed, covering her face with her hands. "I don't know Locke! I never felt this way

before! Can't you just...Wait?"

Locke sighed and turned around, his endeavor weak and sad. His voice sounded as if it

were in pain. "I...I'll do what you want Celes...As long as your happy..."

With that, the thief stole away and left the ice princess alone to wallow In her sorrow.

Terra heard silent crying and opened her eyes to see Celes holding her face in her

hands. She sat up to watch her friend.

Celes felt eyes prying into her and turned to see the mintish - blond haired woman

watching her. "What are you looking at!?"

Terra jumped and clutched the blanket. "..Uh..You..Er, I'm so sorry!"

Celes shook her head and peered down at her cot. "I'm..I'm so sorry I yelled at you,

Terra." She looked at the scared hybrid and faintly smiled, her red eyes looked black in

the darkness. "Its just...Something came up and I feel bad-"

She felt Terra wrap her arms around her waist and arms. "Its okay..I'm sorry for spying

on you." She laughed. "If you want, I'll stay up with you." Celes smiled at her friend.

"I'd..Be happy if you did Terra." Terra smiled and fixed her wrinkled nightgown.

"I'll get my blanket, kay?" She came back with the second blanket and sat near her

friend and gripped Celes' hand and whispered. "You just concentrate on sleeping, okay

Celes. You need it for tomorrow." Celes chuckled and patted Terra's back. "I'll try."

After a few hours of helping Celes, Terra had fallen asleep on Celes shoulder, her silent

breathing made Celes smile. She wished that she could be like Terra. One who

didn't know what love was or even tried to obtain it. Celes fell asleep on the bed, next

to Terra.


	44. Morning That Lead To Night

Chapter 42 Morning That Lead To Night

"Wake up ladies." Said a voice.

Celes groaned and rolled, pulling the blanket further up, to cover her eyes when

sunlight poured into them. "Come on now! We've a ship to catch in an hour! Up!"

Celes felt Terra get up. "...Huh? What time is it?"

"After noon, I'd say-" The voice chuckled. "Well, if I'll be a dead man..."

Celes opened her eyes and sat up, letting the blanket fall to the bed. She saw Edgar

smiling at Terra- No her outfit. It was a light burgundy nightgown, transparent in some

places. Edgar reached his hand over to Terra's shoulder, but Celes smack his hand away

when he started to laugh. "Enough Edgar! Your as worse as Setzer."

Edgar chuckled and gave his slight, lazy smile he always gave. "Am I?" He asked

innocently, lending his hand for Terra. "You look so beautiful, my dear."

Terra blushed and pulled the sheets up so he couldn't see. "Go away Edgar. We're

coming.." She whispered, pushing his hand away as a refusal. Celes grinned. "You

heard her- Go away."

Edgar laughed. "That I'll do, my lovelies." He bowed his head and left the room,

politely shutting the door. Once he left, Terra dropped the blanket. "We should hurry..."

Celes nodded, rubbing her eyes to fully awaken her senses. "..Yeah, lets hurry."

Terra slipped out of her nightgown and into her battle tunic. She buckled Ultima to her

left and a small dagger Locke had bought for her earlier to her right. Celes redid her

hair, she was already in her cloths, she never changed last night. Terra opened the doors

after packing her stuff and saw Edgar waiting on a chair, sipping fine wine. He looked

over and smiled, his blue eyes dancing in glee as he glanced over his female friends.

"My, my," He stood up and kissed their hands and chuckled. "You fine women look

ravishing today. Beauty sleep, I assume?"

Terra giggled, while Celes rolled her eyes. "Edgar?"

"Yes, Celes?" He asked, his eyes on Terra's. Celes pulled Terra away and peered into

his navy blue eyes. "Leave-Terra-Alone. Okay?"

Edgar frowned and placed a hand over his heart. "But I must see her. Surely you know

my pain? I can't possible wast my life without-" Celes covered his mouth. "Not another

word, lover boy."

Terra laughed, and said as Celes dragged her outside. "We'll meet you there, Edgar!"

"Alright, my lady."

The doors closed as his words faded into nothing in the hall. Edgar sighed._The Best things_

_aren't for men to touch... _He packed his stuff, which was his sword and Gil, along with

his armor and supplies and headed out, to search for Locke and get aboard the ship.

"Cole?"

Locke turned around and sighed, rubbing his eyes as the blond king stood besides him,

a frown planted on his young face. Locke uttered a hello and waved him goodbye as he

walked away. Edgar grabbed his friend's arm and said.

"Its about Celes, isn't it?"

"W-What tells you that, mate?"

Edgar grinned and pointed to Locke's red face and noted his surprise when he saw she

lived. Locke shook his head, blond hair swaying over his face from his bandanna.

"No..I just..Don't like w-water...Remember?" The thief smiled nervously.

Edgar chuckled. "As in 'water with Celes' on it?"

"N-NO! Jeez, leave it alone, Ed!" He stormed off angrily. Edgar followed. "Good thing

I found you, thief. The ship's heading off in an hour, we should hurry over; Never know

how scared Terra is right now."

Locke turned his head swiftly. "If your worried about her, then go, I'm not stopping you

from being with her!"

Edgar's eye brows rouse in suspicion. "What? I never said you did, Cole. Whats going

on?"

The thief rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Let's just board the damned ship, okay?" With that,

the angered pilferer left Edgar's sight. The blond monarch smiled as he followed his

friend.

Terra swallowed and ran over the bridge that lead from the dock to the ship. Her feet

slip and she fell down on her face. She slowly got up and looked behind her. A puddle

of water was spilled out. Terra sighed._ I hate water..._

She brushed off the dirt on her tunic and followed the now far away Celes. She ran

besides her friend and tapped her shoulder. "Do-Do we have a safety rail on the sides

of this boat?"

Celes chuckled. "Why would we?"

"I..I can't swim..."

Celes nodded and patted the hybrid's back. "Oh, I had not know. I'll make sure there's

a place for you to sit at all times, okay?"

Terra smiled weakly as she thanked her friend. "Do we have food on this ship?"

"Ha. I don't know..You should..Ask," Celes sighed, closing her eyes. "Go ask Leo or

the ship master." Then the ice princess quickened her pace and went in side the under

room.

Terra made her way to the front of the boat, where two large sits were and sat down to

calm her fear. She leaned back onto the oak made bench and smiled to the sounds of

the ocean swishing and swirling about. Her fear subsided and was covered by a tranquil

feeling. She closed her eyes to rest a bit. Her stomach was growling, causing her to lose

concentration. She opened them and saw a tall blond haired man, in all green make his

way to the side of the boat and say something. Terra was about to get up, but she saw

Celes step besides him. They were talking. Terra got up and silently walked over and

hid behind one of the engines to listen.

"Celes? Do know them?" Leo asked the tall blond weirdly.

"Yes. Well, you know Terra. I met Locke..And Edgar in Narshe. Locke had saved me

from South Figaro." Celes replied sadly, coughing. Leo sighed and leaned over the

railing. "Yes..Terra."

Celes smiled. "She's bigger now..Its weird not seeing her..So small and scared."

Terra's face lined with confusion. _What do they mean?_

"Yeah, it is weird. She was no bigger then..What, ten?"

"Yes. She was young, wasn't she?"

Leo chuckled. "What about Locke?"

"About about him!?" Celes yelled, crossing her arms. Leo laughed.

"I see how he looked at you-" He stopped and turned around. So did Celes. It was Edgar

and Locke. The bandit went under, while Edgar coughed and walked to the front of the

ship. Celes shook her head and sighed. "We..We should go now."

Leo nodded and walked over to the ship master, and said it was time.

Terra swallowed and heard a deep voice. "You like to spy, Terra?"

Terra turned around and gasped. "Sh-Shadow!?"

The shrouded man narrowed his eyes and muttered. "You do best next time as to

remember not to pry into other people's affairs, no?"

Terra smiled timidly. "Y-yes. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't take back the stuff you listen into, does it?"

Terra shook her head and sighed. "No..."

Shadow turned and patted Interceptor's head. Who was growling silently at Terra.

Terra grabbed the mysterious man's arm and said. " Wait, I want to talk."

Interceptor jumped up and bit her hands. Terra screamed and pulled away, watching the

evil dog, whose ivory colored teeth shined as his lips curled over. Terra gasped when it

barked. She fell backwards, against the engine. Shadow turned. "Don't touch me,

woman. Or should I say...The winning Gambler?"

Terra looked down. "You know women can't bid right? I should turn you in."

"P-Please don't!" Terra begged, cradling her hand in the other.

Shadow turned to the ocean. "I..Won't. But this was a warning. My dog hates

strangers." With that, he jumped up and disappeared. Terra's heart was beating against

her ribs. That mean mutt had attacked her. She looked down at her hand and gasped at

the sight. Her right hand was bleeding from the fifth finger to the left of her wrist. She heard

footsteps. "T-Terra!? What happened?"

She looked up and saw Edgar, his eyes withered in concern. He dropped down and

grabbed her hand. He searched it and gasped. "This..This is a dog bit! How did this

happen?" He asked, wrapping a cloth from his pocket around the minor bit mark.

Terra bit her lower lip when he pushed down on her hand and whimpered her answer.

"Interceptor..He..He bit me..."

Edgar growled as he caressed her hand gently. "My gods. Why would he do that?"

"Am..I going to get sick?" She asked mournfully. Edgar chuckled. "I doubt Shadow's

dog would carry anything, dear Terra. You have nay a thing to regret." He whispered back.

Terra nodded and lightly pulled her hand away. "That hurt..."

"I'm sorry, Terra." He looked up and saw a light cloud of tears in her eyes. He sighed

and patted the top of her hand. "I'm terribly sorry he let his dog hurt you, my dear."

Terra smiled. "Its okay, Edgar. Its not your fault."

He chuckled and helped her up. "With time, that wound will heal and you'll feel

nothing." He grinned as he check the cloth one last time. "I'll have a talk with him, okay?"

Terra giggled and leaned over to hug her friend. "Its okay Edgar. But thank you."

He smiled and pulled her away. "You look famished, Terra."

"I'm hungry, if thats what you mean."

Edgar laughed and took her unhurt hand and lead her away.

Night fell, and the ship swayed back and forth. Terra woke from a loud thud and slipped

into her tunic; It was cold out side. She opened the door and looked out to see no one.

She walked over to the railing and sighed, letting the wind caress her face and hair,

teasing her. She heard a small laugh and turned. Leo was watching her from his night

seat, a wide smile on. She blushed and started off toward the under room.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "...Yes...A bit...Rocky..."

He laughed and walked over to block her way and pointed to the seat an railing.

She walked over with him and sat down. "..."

"I hear your emotions have returned..." He spat out slowly, but softly.

Terra gasped and looked down at her wounded hand. Terra eyes closed.

"...Its strange, isn't it?" She looked back at him and then to the ocean behind him.

"The Empire used me, controlled my very thoughts...Now here I am, helping them, like

their my friends, like they deserve it. I'm cooperating with the enemy..."

Leo sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder sadly. "People are people. Not every one in

the Empire are like Kefka..."

Terra laughed at that and peered at the ocean, watching the beautiful stars sparkle in the

sky, casting off a bright light. "So...What about you?" She asked dully.

Leo frowned as he walked up besides Terra.

"I knew that you were half..Esper and being made to suffer through Kefka's sick,

horrible experiments...Yet I sat back and feared what they'd do to me- To you- If tried

to stop it...I'm no better then Kefka..." He shut his eyes and allowed a stray tear fall.

Terra turned and searched Leo's posture and asked, her hands shaking. "If and human

and Esper could love each another...Do you think a human and I could love each

other?" Her eyes were fogged over with hurtful tears. Her cheeks were pale from the

bitter cold of the ocean night, while her body stopped shaking and concentrated on

her question.

Leo's heart stopped. He reached out and grabbed her hand and softly squeezed it,

smiling at her. "Of course!"

Terra shook her head and wiped tears away, just so new ones could form and take their

place. Her fingers wrapped around his hand. "But...I don't even know what it feels like

to love someone..." She started to cry into her hands when he let go of the other. He

looked down at the boards that made the ship's floor. His heart ached for her pain to

stop, but he knew that she would feel this way for a long time, with or without his help.

"You're still young..Someday you'll know what the feeling is. I'm sure that person will

love you forever..." Leo stated, in a matter- of- factly way as he chuckled.

Terra laughed as she wiped tears away and looked up at the gently man. Then he

walked away and went inside the under room. Terra sighed and turned to watch the

ocean dance in the moon's bliss. The sounds of the water and the jumping fish calmed

her. Her hands gripped the railing. "But...I want to know now..."

She heard a creak and sighed. "Who's there...?"

Another creak came then a thud. A tall man in black came out, his arms crossed.

"I thought I'd sleep under the stars."

Terra shook her head and laughed nervously. "Did..You..Hear what we were talking

about?" She asked weakly and timidly. Shadow sighed. "I didn't mean to listen in..."

Terra smiled. "Spying is bad, remember?" She joked and started to laugh silently

"So...?" She pushed, glancing over to him and keeping her amethyst eyes on him.

The boat moved into the darker part of the ocean, where the clouds guard them.

To Shadow, Terra's hair seemed to glow a darker mint then usually. He sighed.

"I can't help you. Those are answers you'll have to find for yourself." He informed dully.

Terra scoffed as she turned back to the water. Her eyes dug holes into the liquid.

She sighed and started off. Shadow stepped forward. "Terra." She paused.

"There are people in this world who have chosen to kill their own emotions."

He took a breath. "Remember that." He added swiftly. Terra closed her eyes tightly

and ran off. Shadow turned and threw a Mythril knife towards a barrel of beer, stabbing

it and causing the goods in side to spill out. Locke jumped out and held his stomach in

pain. "Urgh...Ohh..Uhhhn!" He plodded over to the ship's side. Shadow growled.

"You little sneak. If you weren't Terra's or Edgar-sama's friend, I'd kill you." Shadow

uttered with no emotion at all. Locke puked over the side.

"Oooh...Ohhhh..." He leaned over the side again. "Bleeuuuugh!"

Shadow shook his head and walked away. Locke dropped to the floor.

"...World's greatest treasure hunter..Reduced to this..Ain't a comfortable sight.." He

groaned madly as he had to throw up again.


	45. Thamasa Town And Magical People

Chapter 42 Thamasa Town And Magical People 

The next morning Terra sat down on a free chair and listened to Leo and Celes argue

over the best term of plans, while Locke and Edgar cook a more fitting meal for them.

It seemed like the whole ship had something to do, while Terra had to sit quietly and

watch. Leo told Celes they would land in the docked area, which was south of the

town, and just a few minutes of walking. Celes countered that they should take a easier

rout, which lead right to the town. Edgar came out with Locke, carrying trays of cooked

eggs and bread, meat and melted cheese. Edgar walked over to Terra and bowed.

"Better then fish, right Terra?"

She laughed and took a piece of bread and laid her meat on it, then smeared the melted

cheese on. "Thanks Edgar." She ate her food while he gave all the crew their amount.

After breakfast, they heard the ship master announce that they were about to land in

city. Leo turned to Celes angrily. "You told him to go into town?"

"Yes, I did. It was the right choice, Leo."

"Damn Celes. I gave you an order."

"I am also a general, Leo" Celes remarked as she crossed her pale arms, her sword

swaying. Leo shook his head in disbelieve. "..You best be right, Celes."

"I will." She added with a snort and flap of her cape.

Terra giggled when Leo turned red from embarrassment when they landed the course

without fault. Edgar laughed, while Locke seemed to zone out so he didn't hear

anything. When they landed, Leo made them all line up. "I will decided the teams."

He looked over the crowd. Edgar was smiling, looking at Terra, who was playing with

a butterfly. Leo rolled his eyes when he saw Locke watching his feet.

"Okay...Terra? You will go with Shadow. Locke and Edgar and one team, and me and

Celes make another."

Edgar's mouth dropped. "Cole!? What, why!?"

Leo smirked. "You expected it to be like this; Celes, Terra and Edgar?"

Edgar nodded. "Well..Yeah, I did..Why isn't it like that?"

"I've evened it out. Terra is good in magic, why Shadow is good in combat. Locke in

fighting and mapping and you in fighting and genus. You are the perfect teams." Leo

informed as he whispered a different plan in Celes' ear. Then he turned to the teams.

"The captains, or leaders to your teams will be..." He looked over the teams

"Shadow is your leader, Terra. And Locke, you are Edgar's."

Edgar's mouth dropped even further. "What!?" Locke grinned and laughed.

Leo smiled. "Alright. We split up and look around and try to find out where the Espers

went. After two days we meet up in town, near the biggest building you can find.

Understood?"

Shadow nodded and Locke agreed. While Edgar and Terra wanted to be the leaders.

"Now, we have reason to believe that they are hidden on this island. Don't leave it."

As the teams left the ship, Locke's team stopped to talk with Shadow's.

"Now listen here, Shadow," Edgar began, aware that his dog attacked Terra and he did

nothing about it. "If a single hair is missing off of Terra's beautiful, little head, I'll

personally kill you and then steal every thing you've got."

Shadow laughed emotionless. "Understood, Edgar-Sama. I will protect her."

"Yeah, if any thing happens, your head will be mark and ripped from its neck."

Locke added with a punch to the air, readying himself for the kill. Shadow nodded

again. "Now, I have something to ask," He turned to point at Terra, who was talking to

Celes, laughing and smiling. "You tell her to listen to me and do as I say, and she won't

be hurt." Edgar said he'd handle it and walked over, asked Terra to follow him and

stopped her softly. "Listen Terra." She nodded an looked into his serious eyes. "Yes?"

Edgar smiled at her seductive eyes. "I want you to listen to everything Shadow tells

you. okay?"

Terra nodded, losing interest and patients. "Can I go now?"

He chuckled and hug her quickly. "Alright, you may go, but be careful, alright. I'll roll

up in a ball and die if anything happens to you."

Terra smiled and ran off without a reply and stopped to see Celes trying to talk to

Locke.

"Um, Locke? I um..." She stuttered, slowly walking over.

Locke turned and looked at Terra. "You should go to your team Terra."

She jumped up when he pushed pass and headed off with Edgar. Shadow called Terra's

name. The hybrid turned to her blond friend and sighed. Celes was looking down.

"I..Uh..I hope you guys work things out..." Then Terra darted off and followed Shadow

into town.

Shadow frowned when Terra ran to a small garden and started to search through them.

Shadow wasn't the kind of man to sit and wait for his 'Female' friend to be done and

yelled her name. "Get over here now, Terra!"

She looked up at his grumpy eyes and rolled her eyes, skipping over to his side.

"Were you always this grumpy Shadow?" She asked sweetly, swirling her sash around

in circles. The shrouded man smacked his head. Why had he got the the weird one? He

should of gotten his own team..Alone with his dog. Shadow growled. "I'd prefer if you

didn't talk, Terra."

She snorted. "Well, I don't care what you **'**Prefer**'** I'll talk when I want!" She stuck her

tongue out at him and laughed. Shadow quickly snatched it and pulled out and dagger.

"Want me to cut it off?"

She pulled away and slapped him. "Your mean! I should...Well I should do something!"

Shadow sheathed his dagger. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, or you'll lose it."

Terra paled. "Your so big and tough threating a woman! I wish every man were like

you." She yelled at him, stopping and crossing her arms. "I'm not moving."

Shadow growled and walked over.


	46. The Old Mage And The Tiny Artist

Chapter 43 The Old Mage And The Tiny Artist

"Ed? Ed?"

Edgar looked up and saw his bandit friend and smiled sheepishly, shaking his head.

"What did you say?"

Locke rolled his eyes. "Man, its like talking to a wall."

Edgar blushed. "Er, sorry Cole. Really, what did you say?"

Locke smiled and explained his plan for the Esper search. His plan lead to a cave just

west of the town, he said he saw it when they got off the ship. Edgar nodded. "Maybe..

We should head there."

"Yeah, then we'll come back if we found em."

Edgar grinned and laughed.. "Well, thats a plan. Let's buy a real map and search the

cave."

Terra was pulled into a alley way and pushed against a wall, Shadow glared into her

amethyst eyes. Shadow gripped her arm and made her wince in pain.

"I'm...Going to..Tell Edgar your hurting me." She cried.

"Go ahead. He's not that much of a threat." Shadow countered emotionless. His grasp

got stronger with each second that grew. Terra closed her eyes. "Stop!"

Shadow gripped the other arm. "Will you listen to me?"

"Y-Yes." She whimpered sadly as the pain grew. Shadow let her arms go and turned.

Terra rubbed her forearms and growled at the shrouded man that had his back turned.

_Stupid, mean, jerk! _She heard a light cry and turned around to see a little boy fall down

and start to cry. "MAMA! MAMA!"

Terra noticed his cut arm and stepped forward, but stopped when a older woman came

forward and cradled her little boy. "Its okay, Cort. Mama's here..." The woman laid an

hand on his arm and smiled. "Cure." Green light covered his arm and healed it

completely. Terra gasped. "M-Magic?"

The woman looked over and paled, grabbed her boy and ran away and into her house.

Terra turned and said. "Shadow! That lady used magic...Shadow?" He wasn't there.

She looked around and peered from corner to corner. He was there, like he wasn't there

before. She sighed and walked down a stone walk way.

Edgar heard a little girl scream and turned to see what happened. Near a little bush

was a little girl. Her hands were outstretched and ready to..Do something.

The browned haired girl smiled. "Fire!"

Edgar gasped. Fire spewed from her little hands and burned the bush. Edgar watched as

a man came out and took her hand and lead her into a house. Edgar turned to Locke

and said. "That little girl used magic, Cole!"

Locke frowned. "What tells you that?"

Edgar gripped his hands. "I think we should find the others and tell the-" Edgar was

stopped when he looked ahead. Locke followed his gaze and saw the figure that

capture his eyes.

Terra was walking down a stone path, looking left to right, Like she was looking for

some one. Edgar frowned. "Whats she doing alone?"

"I don't know, Ed.." Edgar ran off to talk with her. Locke sighed. _What kind of king_

_runs off like that?_

"Terra?"

She looked up and saw her friends. Edgar stopped In front of her and smiled faintly.

"Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know. He ran off..I couldn't find him.." Terra answered sadly, then hugged him

in excitement. "Oh, Edgar! I saw a woman cure her son!"

Edgar smiled as Locke came up besides him. "Really? I saw a little girl use fire on a

bush."

Terra gasped. "The people here use magic! How...Wonderful!" She jumped up and

giggled. Locke grinned. "Then you weren't go'in crazy, Ed?"

"No, Cole. We should look for the mayor and ask around."

"Mayor, eh?" Locke muttered, pointing to the tallest building in the town. The building

looked like it was about to fall apart. The railing to the porch was moldy and old,

giving away to dust. The window seals were rotting and growing a light, green grass on

them. The yard was just dirt, with a small garden with a few plants sprouting.

Upon the top of the house, was a bird statue, one wing had fallen off and into the

garden, where the grass grew over it. The door was a faded blue, with a loose

doorknob. The doorknob fell into Edgar's hand as he opened the door to see an old man

talking to a little girl, while behind them was another old man in a blue, with a small

white cap on. As they headed in, they heard someone behind them. It was Shadow. He

was following them; Probably so he didn't have to listen to Terra. The men and the

little girl looked up and stared at the odd people coming in like it was there house.

The oldest looking man came up and stopped in front of them. "Who are you, and why

are you In here?" The old man barked madly, swinging his angry fists at them.

Edgar smiled as he bowed. "My bad, sir. We thought this was the mayor's house."

"It is!"

"Oh, okay. May we speak to his grace?" Edgar asked politely. The old man scoffed.

"Can't. He died this morning."

Terra gasped, while Locke looked down sadly. Edgar frowned. "I am very sorry for

your lose, sir."

The old man laughed. "I was hoping he'd die soon!"

"Wh-What?" Edgar muttered in complete disbelieve.

"Strago," He extended hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Strago quickened his

words so he could turn to the others. He saw a man in all black leather and another man

with a bandanna on. His eyes searched over the figure of Terra and then Shadow.

"Hm...Eh." Strago turned and waved for the little girl with curly, blond hair to come

over. As she ran over, her blond hair bounced at each skip, her cheeks were flushed red.

Her light blue eyes sparkled as she stopped in front of the old man. "Yes, gramps?"

Edgar's eyes narrowed. _What a rude, little girl._

"This is Relm, she's my granddaughter. Quite rude and has a nasty mouth, she does."

"Oh, be quiet before you blow a lung, grandpa." She turned to the guests and smiled.

"Mind the old man, he's never sane...I'm Relm." She held out a hand and frowned

when Edgar showed hesitation toward shaking it. "What, afraid I'll bite?" She asked

weirdly. Edgar smiled fondly and patted her head. "Nay, your a sweet little girl."

She scoffed. "The last person to do that to me, ended up killing himself."

Edgar gulped and pulled back, weakly smiling at the blond, curly haired girl.

"...Never mind then..."

Terra smiled and bent down to the little girl's height. "Hi, I'm Terra. What's your name."

She said it as if Relm was a baby, giving her a smile. Relm narrowed her eyes and

turned her head. "I'm not a baby, lady!" She smacked the welcoming hand away.

Terra backed off and growled. "Why you mean, little-" She stopped when Locke pulled

her back. Relm smiled. She always smiled when she did something like this.

"And who's the weird looking one?"

Locke gripped his hands. "You little snot!" Locke hissed. Strago laughed.

"Ah, don't feel bad, she's just going through puberty."

Relm blushed immediately and slapped the old man's arm. "I am not!" She yelled

madly. The men laughed, but Shadow smiled under his shroud, while Terra giggled

silently. Edgar smiled. "Well, if the little lady to be will let us, we would like to ask a few

questions." He noted finally. Strago nodded. "Hmm, ask away, sir." He sighed.

"But, I would like to know your names."

Edgar bowed to his new friends. "I'm Edgar Roni Figaro, king of Figaro."

"Cole, Locke Cole." The thief said dully, looking around for something treasury he

could **'**Obtain**'**.

Terra smiled as she stretched out a hand. "I'm-"

"Terra, her name is Terra." Edgar answered for her, giving her the 'Be quite look.'

She nodded and kept her hand by her side. Strago raised an eye brow, his brow lined

with concentration. He chuckled. "Where are my manners!? Relm, deary? Go make

some tea, while I talk to the adults." Relm sighed and ran off into the kitchen. Strago

turned to the guests and pointed to a table with many chairs. "Sit, please."

As the last person sat, Strago looked over there faces. "Its not every day I get a king as

a guest. Nor a thief and a such a pretty, young woman." His eyes stopped on Shadow's.

"I assume you are their..Help?"

Shadow nodded, his do glaring up at the old man, with wondering eyes. Strago nodded

slowly and returned his gaze to the king. "So, what have you've come for?"

"We would like to know if you've, or any other person here, have seen Espers."

Strago nearly chocked on air when the name was called. He fixed his unsteady posture

and replied. "I..What are Espers?"

Edgar sighed, while Terra and Locke explained it. Strago frowned. "Oh!"

"Then you've seen them!?" Locke asked hopefully. Strago shook his head. "Nope!"

Edgar watched the doors to the kitchen open and a little girl come out with a tray of tea.

She sat their cups down and smiled at them. "Your tea- Oh, whoa a doggy!" She ran

over to the black canine. Shadow gasped, but no one heard. "He bits."

The dog licked the little girl's face when she hug him furiously. Shadow narrowed his

eyes slowly when she got up and made the dog follow her into the kitchen.

Strago chuckled. "Sorry, she seems to like your dog."

"Its fine." Shadow muttered. Terra and Locke asked if he knew anything about magic.

"Nope. Can't say I've heard of magic...Yep, nothing comes to mind!"

Edgar leaned back against his chair. "So..You've never heard of magic? How

interesting." The blond king mused. Strago smiled. "Nope. Sorry, but you'll have to

ask somewhere else."

"Magic? I know what that is!"

They turned and saw Relm with Interceptor, she was carrying a small amount of meat

for the dog. Edgar smiled, while Strago waved at her to stop.

"Oh, yes Magic. We can use it here."

"Relm, no!" Strago screamed, hanging his head when it was too late.

Terra smiled. "I Knew It was magic I saw!"

Edgar nodded at her comment, while Shadow seemed calm. Locke scoffed at the old

man. "Why the hell did you hid this from us?" The thief asked angrily.

Strago frowned as he gazed up at Terra. "I...Knew you were coming, so I faked it. I'm

sorry." He searched her eyes. "I know you have magical powers, miss Terra, and all of

you. I thought you'd crave more and make us tell you..Where to find them."

Terra looked down and said, almost a whisper. "I...Am sorry you thought that way, sir

Strago." She looked up at him pleadingly. "I need to know where they are...Please help

us..."

Strago frowned as he let out a breath. "...Fine. We leave tomorrow, but if I sense

anything wrong about you, I will kill for the greater good."

Terra smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh, thank you Strago! You won't regret it, I

promise!"

Edgar smiled at Terra's bliss. She seemed so happy to have a clue. It made him chuckle

to see her so...Happy. She turned to Locke and asked. "We should get a inn. And tell

Leo, even Celes. I'm sure they'd want to know." She said, getting off her chair. Edgar

and Locke followed, as did Shadow. "Sorry, Terra. But we must keep this to ourselves

first." Edgar sadly remarked. Terra sighed, letting her disappointment show. She swiftly

ran to the door. "Let's find an inn Edgar!"

He smiled lazily. "Aye, hold a minute." He looked back at Strago. "We will back

tomorrow."

Relm frowned. "I don't see why, we only use it. Why would we know where 'Espers'

live?" The twelve year old girl asked strangely. Edgar smiled at her and bowed to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, miss Relm. Till then." He turned with a flourish and marched

to the door, toward Terra. Locke and Shadow followed, Interceptor running after his

master. Relm sighed. "Oh, but I want to see the doggie longer.."

"Relm, that is not your dog. Soon when your older, you will get one." Strago said.

"Now go clean your room."

Relm charged off angrily as she slammed the door shut. _"Fuddy-Duddy!"_ She yelled.

Strago sighed as the doors to his house shut.

Terra walked up besides Locke. "Locke? Can we stay at the big inn?"

Locke chuckled as he ruffled her mintish - blond hair, causing her to growl and fix it.

"If its okay with Ed. He's the Gil holder."

Terra turned to the king, smiling sweetly as she grabbed his arm an swung it back and

forth like a child. "Can we stay at the big inn, Edgar? Please?" She blinked her

amethyst eyes, her long eye lashes tricking him into her grip. "...Fine..."

She jumped up and hugged her friend and ran down the path. Locke looked over and

saw Edgar's eyes watching her skip out of the picture, his mouth curved into a faint

smile. Locke sighed, walking further ahead to catch up to Terra._ Please, Edgar. Wait_

_till this is over..._


	47. Burning House And Savior Of Children

Chapter 44 Burning House And Savior Of Children 

Terra smiled, waiting behind Edgar as the line to the inn keeper moved along. Edgar

stood in front of the short lady, with beautiful brown hair, shiny and silky looking.

Edgar grinned at the inn keep. "Well," He smirked lazily as he rested an elbow on the

counter. The woman's green eyes shined at him. "May I help you, sir?"

"Why, yes you can, my dear." He lick his lips and chuckled at her. "I'd like a room...

Maybe one you know the number of?" He asked in a flirty way as he deepened his

smile. The woman giggled at him. "Why sir, I think my father wouldn't approve of

that." She replied teasingly as she brushed some of her loose hair away from her face.

Terra narrowed her eyes. _What's he doing? _She coughed a few times. "Edgar, Edgar?"

He turned an smiled at Terra. "Oh, hello Terra. I was...Just talking..This," He pointed

to the counter woman and said, his voice low. "Is Marrissa." He winked at her and she

giggled. Terra gripped her hands. "Can we just hurry Edgar?" She asked angrily.

Edgar nodded. "Sure thing." He turned and order a room with four beds.

Terra sighed, laying her head fitfully on the pillow, soaking in the comfortable cotton.

Locke grinned at her. "Tired, luv?"

"Uh-Huh." She answered, throwing her heeled boots off with an intake of breath, like

it was a serious exertion. Locke smiled, dropping to his bed as well. "I'm tired too,

Terra." He yawned as he rolled over to his side, facing the window. Terra sighed.

"I..Hope that we find them..." She whispered.

Edgar came in the room, with a big grin on his face. He dropped to his bed and

laughed. Terra and Locke turned to him and saw red lipstick kisses over his entire

face, leading down to his neck and a little bit above his chest.

Terra gasped lightly. _Huh? What's that on his face?_

Locke rolled his eyes. "Ya know, you could at least wipe the damned evidence off your

smug face, Ed." The thief announced madly, covering his face with his pillow. Edgar

smiled and felt the lipstick and wiped it away and saw red smudges on his fingers.

He chuckled faintly. "My bad, Cole. You usually don't mind that sort of affairs...Whats

changed?" Edgar asked knowingly. Locke sat up and looked at Terra, She was glaring

at the marks. Then she looked down and hid under her blankets. Locke sighed.

_Damn!_ "Well, since their's a girl in here."

Edgar smacked his head and turned to Terra. "I'm sorry, dear Terra. Please forgive me?"

Terra muttered through her blankets and rolled over. Edgar grinned. "See Cole? All is

well now." He kicked his boots off and laid down, watching the roof as Locke blew out

the candles.

"Help! Help!"

Terra woke up and saw Strago screaming and waving his arms around. "You've got you

help! Relm...She's...!"

Terra got up and slid on her heeled boots. "Something happened to Relm?"

Strago nodded, his fear keeping him from screaming in panic. "Yes! She was playing

in the neighbor's house and it sat on fire! And..Oh, I can't even think straight anymore,

but..."He ran to the door. "Please!" Terra nodded and woke her friends up and told

them the quick story, they tied their boots on and headed to the door.

Shadow rolled over and saw that his dog was gone, he looked around the candle lit

room and sighed, rubbing his neck. "Interceptor?"

Terra stopped in front of a burning house and gasped at the image. It was literally

falling apart. Edgar and Locke stared wide eyes at the flames. Strago started to cry.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose her..."

Terra turned to Edgar an Locke. "We have to help..."

"Alright. Me and Cole will go in-" Edgar was cut off by Terra angry reply. "I want to

come too!" She insisted. Edgar finally gave in and said she could go, but she had to

listen to him. Once they were done talking, Strago immediately said he'd go too, since

its his granddaughter too. As they entered the house, Edgar could see traces of old

boxes, toys, and many other items being burned by the flames. Terra smiled. "I'll handle

those!" She held her hands out and yelled. "Watera!" A giant cube of ice shot from

her hands and cleared the path.

Edgar grinned as he lead his team further in, he nudged his head back at Terra and

smiled. His voice was full of laughter as she continued to use Watera on the flames.

"You know you can use that on me-" Locke punched the king of Figaro's arm and

hissed something at him. Edgar grunted and stopped talking internally. Terra used

Watera on the flames till they reached a small door, fire sparking around it and popping

wildly. Edgar kicked the door open and went in first. Locke, then Terra carefully came

in, Terra ready to use Water and Locke ready to use Blizzara, since it was the only

water like magic he knew at the moment. Edgar gasped as he saw a small girl, laying

limp on the floor, her body covered with a light sprinkle of debris. Her curly, blond hair

was clinging to her face from the heat. Edgar told Locke to get ready to catch Relm if

the floor caved and said if anything happens, he was to take both Terra and Relm out

side to safety. Locke nodded and waited to catch Relm if it did happen. Edgar ran over

and picked her up, shaky her heavily. "Relm, Relm, deary. Wake up." He whispered,

making his way back to his group, when a chuck of wood fell from the roof and blocked

his way. Locke gasped, while Terra stepped back. "Throw her, Ed!"

Edgar frowned and walked as close as he could and stammered. "I...The flames..Their

too great." He sighed, looking up. "If I throw her, she'll set on fire."

Terra an Locke gasped. Edgar shook his head, looking at his group from beyond the

flames. "There's nothing you guys can do! Get out of here!"

"We can't leave you here!" Terra yelled, holding her arms out. "Waterga!" A wave of

water doused the flames and created a path for the king. Edgar smiled and hopped over

the wood to the other side. As Edgar handed Relm to Locke, the roof caved in, and

wood pieces fell down, knocking the team out.

Shadow jumped down to see his team stuck under wood debris and many other things,

about to be consumed by the hungry flames of the house. He looked to his right and

saw Interceptor trying to dig Relm out. Shadow sighed, freeing his team and preform a

Jutsu to escape the burning house. Smoke engulfed the team and shadow, including his

dog, then they disappeared from the building.


	48. Mountain Of Magic

Chapter 45 Mountain Of Magic

Terra's head began to beat wildly, causing her wince in pain and roll her head away.

She heard faint talking. It was Locke and Strago, even Edgar.

"So you'll help find them?" The king asked happily. There was a pause then an chuckle.

"Sure thing, king Edgar. You and your team saved my little Relm. I'll do my best!"

Two voices talked at once. Terra opened her eyes and looked to her right. In a small cot,

was Relm, a wet rag on her forehead. _Relm? She's safe? How?_ Relm woke up and

peered over at Terra, her blue eyes were still sleepy. Terra smiled and sat up slowly.

"Its good to see your okay, Relm."

"...What happened?" The artist asked weirdly as she threw the rag to the floor, then the

sheets. Terra explained what happened and how they got in, and then she ended it with

a sigh and said she didn't know who saved them after. Relm asked why they had risked

their life for her. Terra smiled. "That's what we do, Relm. We helped people."

Relm smiled at the older woman and replied sadly. "I wish I could help you guys..."

Terra opened her mouth, but Edgar, Locke, Strago came In.

"Miss Relm, Terra." Locke said, smiling at the two girls fondly. Edgar walked over to

Terra and patted her back. Then he snatched her hands up and kissed each one and

smiled. "Its good to know your safe, m'dear." Edgar winked at her, causing her to blush

and pulled away. Strago turned to Relm. "Relm honey, I am glad your fine and well."

She nodded and asked what the Returner's were going to do now.

"Well, your grandfather said he'd help us." Edgar mentioned as she stood up on her

sleepy feet. Relm smiled faintly. "Oooh, can I come?"

"NO!" Strago yelled frantically as he rushed over and gently pushed her back to the

bed. The little girl squirmed and growled. "Why not!? I'm a big girl now!"

"That, is a no again, Relm!"

"Ooh, you old people. So damned worried all the time..."

Terr gasped at her language and covered her mouth. Edgar's eye brow raised while

Locke grinned and laughed at her. Strago chuckled. "HA! Still nasty mouthed as ever,

aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am!"

Edgar's nearly fell over at her curse words. Locke smiled. "I think I'm gonna like ya,

Relm."

Locke mentioned as he ruffled her hair. Relm smiled. "Does this mean I can come?"

"No." Strago again said to her. Edgar chortled. "Don't worry, little lady. I and Cole, will

take care of your grandfather."

"You? You two look like you could barely tie your boots..." She mumbled madly as she

searched through her drawers. She pulled her paintbrush out, along with a pad of paper.

Strago told her one more time she wasn't going then asked the Returners to follow him.

Once outside the house he lead them to the Chocobo stable. Strago smiled faintly.

"The place where I saw them fly off too, was near the Celestial Mountains, west of

Thamasa." He paid for four yellow birds and turned to his friends.

"If we hurry, we should make it in few hours. Any questions?" They shook their heads.

"Good, then off we go!"

"What about Relm?" Terra asked strangely. Edgar sighed, while Locke rolled his eyes.

Strago laughed at her concern. "Don't worry, Relm is being taken care of. I asked a man

and woman in town to watch her while I'm gone." Strago eased her troubles as he got

on his giant bird. Locke jumped up on his Chocobo. Edgar smiled when Terra couldn't

get on, she got her foot caught and almost fell over. Edgar caught her in his arms and

smiled down at her confused face. "Hello, sweet Terra." He untangled her foot an

helped her on her yellow feathered beast. She giggled and thanked him. He chuckled

and said it was nothing and went over to his Chocobo, mounted and followed Strago,

who lead the group.

Hours went by, as their Chocobos became tired and needed water. Terra licked her dry

lips and peered up toward the blue sky. It should only be in the afternoon, so it wasn't

that late in the day. Terra drank some of her water and hid it back in her pack and

looked forward, towards Strago, who had stopped. In front of them, was the cause of

the pause. A large mountain had appeared in front of them. "Celestial Mountains."

Strago answered magically as he lead them further in.

As they dismounted the yellow birds, they entered the cave. Locke and Edgar went

ahead to survey the place and make sure that the ground was safe, then came back an

said all was well. Terra followed after the group, walking in Locke exacts steps on the

ground, while Strago seemed to examen the area around them. the ground shook when

Terra step on it. Her hands immediately snatched Edgar's frighteningly as she clung to

him for life. Edgar chuckled and held her hand. "Its okay, Terra. I won't let you fall."

She smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Edgar..." She whispered.

Locke helped Terra and Strago with their footing when they were climbing the cliff, it

was small, but not to Terra and Strago, who have never done this before.

Edgar was the last to climb, encase one fell and he had to catch them.

As Locke managed to get them into a small opening, Strago gasped. "This is it! The

Magic cave!" He pointed to three statues in a triangle, soaking in sunlight, shining their

gold rays at them. Terra smiled as she realized that they made it.

"...They really are Magic...Whoa..." Terra began to walk forward, towards the statues.

Edgar smiled when she reached the old, dirt stairs and stood in front of them, watching

them bathe in the sun's glee. As her hands went out to touch them, a purple blob flew

out from a hole and slapped Terra to the ground. She cried and hit the ground with a

thump. Edgar and Locke ran over, Locke facing the ugly, purple octopus in front of

him. _Ultros!_

Edgar shook Terra gently as she stirred. "Ed..Edgar?"

He smiled down at her and chuckled. "Your alright now, right?"

She smiled back and let him helped her up. "Yes. Thanks Edgar..."

Edgar smiled and unsheathed his sword. "Ultros is here, Terra. You don't have to fight

if you don't want too."

Terra smiled sweetly. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Hmm?" She looked

pass him at Locke, who was distracting the octopus. "I'll always fight..." She

unsheathed her blade fairly easily and ran pass the king of Figaro, to stand besides the

thief. Edgar hand went to the hilt to his sword on his right waist and charged forward.

Locke smiled at his friends and turned to Strago. "You gonna help, old man?"

Strago scoffed. "Well, ain't we high an mighty!?" He ran over as fast as his old feet let

him and pulled a staff out, the tip on fire. Ultros smiled. "A meal fitting for a giant

shark!? Ooh, will I love it!" He hissed, licking his jaws and teeth, which were a darker

yellow from last time they saw him. Ultros swung a tentacle at Locke, but he jumped

and rolled to his side and yelled, holding his hands out towards the targeted limb.

"Fira!" A fiery blaze burned at Ultros' limb, causing him to hit Locke with another

arm, casting him into a wall of rounded rocks. Terra gasped and ran forward, cutting at

Ultros' exposed arms. Ultima found it's mark on a thinner limb, chopping it completely

off. Ultros screamed and knocked the blade away from her hands, grabbing her by her

feet an holding her above him, at eye level. He showed his sharp teeth. "Well, I think

Siegfried will like you as a payment..Yeah! I do believe he will! And those shiny, purdy

statues!" He hissed through his rotting teeth. Terra gasped and started kicking and

screaming. "Let me go! Now!"

Ultros laughed, tightening his grasp. "I'll eat yer purdy, lil face!" He opened his

mouth to show her he was serious. Terra began to punch his arms and kicked around.

"I said let me go!" She gripped his arms started to transform. Her skin felt like fire

under his grasp, but at the same time he felt like it was soft, and furry. Ultros gasped and

dropped her on her back. "You little witch! I'll smash you!" He raised his arm to drop

on her hurting body. Edgar pulled his crossbow out and shot out a army of arrows,

impaling themselves on his raised arm. But it caused no damage. Terra finally got to

her knees, half transformed, her ears were slanted upward, like a feline. Her arms were

shaking as they began to be covered by the snow white fur. Ultros sneered at her

defenseless position. Edgar gasped and ran after her, maybe he could safe her from

being smashed. Before he could reach, Ultros dropped his tentacle and landed on Terra.

Edgar's heart stopped, everything slowed. _N..No...No!_

Ultros laughed, causing Locke and Strago to see what the commotion was. They could

see Ultima blade a few inches away from the tentacle that had fallen on Terra.

"Maybe next time, she won't act so defiant!..What the fu-" His arm rouse with a potent

push. Standing, all white and angry, was Terra in her Esper form. Her aura around her

was a light blue. Her sky blue mist created a wind, whipping at the ground an Edgar,

who was closer to her. Her yellow eyes were now pueblo red. She threw his arms off of

her and jumped up in the air, flying over to a cliff.

Her mouth began to move in inhuman speed, chanting words Humes never heard

before. Her hands flew above head, trailing a thin, path of fire and smoke.

"Firaga!" A giant fire ball exploded into view above Terra's hands. She glared down

at the confused Ultros and realized her fiery blaze and anger. The mass of fire and

smoke engulfed Ultros, causing him to scream and cry. He yelled in anger.

"Waterga!" Water covered him, instantly chilling him and curing his wounds. Terra

hissed. Ultros growled. "That all you got, lil bitch?"

Terra jumped off the cliff and onto all her limbs like a animal. She howled, showing

her ivory teeth like it was a contest. Her claws dug into Gaia's flesh with powerful rage.

Edgar and Locke stared in amazement, while Strago watched in horror. Terra ran

forward, and jumped on Ultros, her claws digging into her oily flesh, cutting and

tearing. Ultros ripped her off of himself and threw her toward Edgar and Locke,

knocking them down. Next to them, Ultima blade shined enormously. Terra rose,

shaking the dirt off herself to see her blade calling. Edgar sat up and saw her lift the

blade with one hand, like she had used it so many times. Her fingers closed in around

the hilt as she plunged forward and slashed at his arms- Chopping three arms off with

the sharp, glowing blade that grew in size. Ultros screamed and tried to hit her again,

but she ducked and stabbed at his chest, making a hit. Blood oozed out painfully as he

screamed at her in anger and rage. Ultros smiled as he got her into view. "No its my

turn!" He opened his mouth and blew out a green cloud, thick, yet transparent. Terra

breathed in the smoke and started to cough. She fell to her knees, holding her throat

as she tried her best to breath. Her vision blurred. She was poisoned. Edgar screamed

her name and ran after her. He didn't care if Ultros killed him, as long as he got to her

side. Locke gasped and started to throw rocks and spare daggers at Ultros to gain his

attention. "Strago! Help!"

Strago nodded and held out his staff, still complexed on the situation that just

happened. "Fire Star!" The cave flashed and rouse in temperature. Soon, above Ultros,

stars as bright as the sun appeared, sparkling and shining. One by one they flew toward

him and hit him everywhere, cutting and slicing him. They burned him like Terra's fire.

At the end was a giant star. All the people in the cave soon realized that it was the sun.

It collided with Ultros, burning him to a high intensity. The room faded back to normal,

revealing an hurt octopus and Edgar holding Terra in his arms. Her coughing was still

ongoing.

Locke gasped and dug through his bag, searching for an antidote. He found one and

raced over, hopping over the limbs Terra hacked of in anger.

"Terra! You have to breath!" Edgar screamed at her, trying to get her to concentrate on

breathing. Her coughing was getting worse and Edgar didn't know what to do.

Locke pushed Edgar out of the way and gripped Terra by the neck, holding her face

upward, looking at the top of the cave. He gently poured the antidote down her throat, slowly

coaxing it down with his fingers. Edgar watched painfully as she started to cough more

and fall into Locke's arms. Her fur seemed so cold when Edgar was holding her, so

cold. Now she was normal and well, Locke turned. "You get her away from here!"

Edgar was handed Terra's limb body. "Please, Ed. Take her away. Me and Strago will

handle this!"

"I guess with my help, huh?" Asked a tiresome voice, shrill and loud. Edgar and Locke,

even Strago turned to see a twelve year old girl, with curly blond hair. In her hands were

a paintbrush and a drawing pad. It was Relm. Locke growled. "Go back home, dear!"

Strago yelled, casting a another spell on the purple blob. Relm laughed. "You guys

need me!" She sat down and pulled her pad out and dipped her paintbrush in her own

carrying case of inks. Edgar held Terra close and ran further away, laying her weakened

body against the caver walls. "Be safe here till I get back, okay?" He kissed her

forehead and ran back to Relm, to see what she was doing while her grandfather

distracted the octopus. She was drawing a painting of Ultros, it was very good, very

detailed to every point- From the lighting to the hidden shadows and scales he had.

When she finished, she looked up at the king an thief. "I hope it works!" She yelled,

sketching an few word above the picture. The words read:

"Attack thy self."

Ultros began to wail on himself. "Whats going on!?" He screamed, still hitting himself.

Edgar an Locke gasped, watching the image before them. It was actually attacking

himself, another Ultros had appeared in front of him, his arms beating the real one

down. Before long, the real Ultros had backed up and fallen into a hole, screaming his

revenge at them.


	49. An Cavern Of Espers

Chapter 46 An Cavern Of Espers

Terra woke up in someones arms. She groaned and looked up at Locke's steel eyes.

"L-Locke? What hap-happened?" She asked weakly as she drew in another breath of

air, which hurt her badly. Locke grinned. Terra noticed that he was holding her while

he was sitting down on the ground. He laughed. "You kicked his ass, Terra."

Terra frowned. _Who's?_ "W-Who?"

"Ultros, silly!" The memory came back quickly, but she remembered falling asleep

swiftly to a powerful pain.

Terra smiled. "Ooh, right...I failed though..." She muttered, rubbing her head. Locke

smiled again, helping her up to her shaky feet. "Eh, you didn't really. If Ed didn't to you

when he did, you probably would of killed him for poisoning you." The thief added

with a shake of his head. Terra smiled faintly. "...Really?" He nodded again. Terra

smiled, thinking back to everything that had happen. To think that she did that to

Ultros, was like thinking a butterfly could eat a spider. Terra looked up at Locke again.

"So..I did good?" She asked hopefully. Locke chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Aye, luv. You did great, real great." He whispered, grabbing her hands to lead her to

the golden statues, which were being watched by Edgar, Relm and Strago while Locke

and Terra rested. Locke came over with Terra.

"Jeez, let the girl pass!" He cleared them away to make a path for Terra. She walked up

and stood in front of the magical items before her. She could feel a great surge of

magic flow through her, like it was her blood, granting her power beyond humans

wildest dreams. She reached out and lightly touched the woman shaped figure, feeling

a burning sensation run up her spine and down to her toes. Her hands went back to her

sides as she turned to peer at a path that twisted up to a higher leveled cave.

"I..Can feel them..Their here." She muttered, making her way to the path, with her

friends running after her.

Terra plodded into the dark cave. She could barely see anything, but a small light to the

other end of the tunnel. She heard her friends come up and continued to go further.

Relm heard a low hiss and grabbed Locke's hand tightly, her heart beating faster. Locke

chuckled and squeezed her little hand. "Afraid som'in will get ya?" He asked. She

shook her head and said no. Suddenly the room lit up with a bright red flash, then

circles of purple energy balls shot around the room, circling around the group.

Strago ran besides Relm, While Locke stepped in front of the little girl to defend her.

Edgar found his sword and readied it quickly. Terra unsheathed Ultima blade and

grasped the hilt, searching the cavern for monsters. A man with bronze skin jumped in

front of Terra with a growl, scaring Relm. She grasped Locke's pants and stood closer

to him. Terra took a breath and sighed. More of them came out, growling an hissing at

them. Edgar turned to the thief. "Get Relm out of here, Cole!"

"Roger!" He turned with Relm an Strago, only to see more of the strange creatures

behind them.

Terra gasped when one pulled a dagger out. "Stay back!" She yelled, threating him with

her Ultima. The man lowered his arms and peered into her eyes, a frown replaced his

mouth. Relm screamed, gaining their attention swiftly. A larger creature appeared,

carrying a ax in his gloved hand. The monster raised his arm to strike the girl down,

but something caught his ax blade. It was Yuri. His armored arm was holding the ax's

blade up from the girl's head. "No, Zaraki! They mean us no harm!" Yuri insisted, his

arm throwing the blade upward and away from the little girl's head. Zaraki sighed and

rubbed his forehead. "I fear not or their power, Yuri! But of their lies! Let us rid of

them and be on our way to the mystic statues!" Zaraki yelled madly, pointing to the

people behind him. Yuri turned an looked into Terra's eyes.

"Zaraki, you'd mean to have me murder sir Maduin's little girl?" Yuri asked

calmly, waiting for him to catch on. The massive creature gasped and glared at the older

woman. "You mean to tell me this is Maduin's kid!?" Zaraki scream gleefully as he ran

over to the woman and engulfed her into a hug, scaring her to death. "Oh, little Gaia!"

Terra got loose from his grasp and fell backward. "Wh-Who are you?"

the huge man laughed, while Yuri came up from his side, a gleeful grin on his face.

Yuri held his hand out for her to take and said. " O little one, we've missed you so!"

He pulled her up and into a hug, so tight she could barely breath. "O-Okay! L-Let me

go!" She pleaded, gasping when her feet hit the ground. She looked up at the mystical

creature and frowned. "Are..You a Esper?" Terra asked, her mouth pulled up in a smile

when he nodded. "Oh, I was looking for you guys!"

Yuri chuckled. "We were hiding; You see we've hurt so many..." He frowned. "We

came here to hid our shame and pain, fearing that we'd do it again. So we headed for

a magical place that helped reduced our powers." Yuri replied dully as he looked down

and sighed. The though of those people dying hurt him, he never wanted to murder, nor

hurt humans, or anyone! He just couldn't suppress his power and it slipped out. Terra

sensed his pain and lifted a hand to his shoulder. "I'm..I'm sorry that happened..Really,

I am. But they forgive you! They want to apologize for causing you to go to such

limits." Terra insisted proudly, smiling at him, although he couldn't see it, she felt like

she needed it. Yuri and Zaraki smiled happily as they looked back at the other Espers.

They were happy as well! Yuri turned to Terra and her friends. "Alright, little Gaia!

Take us to them!" Yuri announced with glee in his voice.

Terra laughed. "Okay, I will. Can you give me a minute with my friends?"

"Sure thing." Yuri replied.

Terra ran to her team and asked what they should do; Go back to Thamasa, or head

back to the Empire. Locke though for a moment, and said. "Thamasa."

Edgar frowned. "I think we should take them some place safe- Away from them both."

Relm and Strago voted for Thamasa as well, so Terra picked it instead of Edgar's idea. ALthough Edgar knew she

picked it for Locke.

"So we take them to Thamasa." Terra declared bluntly and ran over to Yuri. She

whispered her answer and said to follow them out of the cave. Edgar sighed, rubbing

his brow. He didn't like that she chose the town over hiding them, but he'd back her no

matter what. When she came over with a smile and laugh of happiness he couldn't tell

her this was a bad idea, she looked so happy that she was doing something good he

couldn't take it away. Terra was so out of her usual self, that her team couldn't tell it

was the same, sad fearful, little woman they meet a couple of months ago. She lead

them out with leadership, although she got them lost a few times, the team and the

Espers didn't mind, they were too busy being silent. After hours, they found the

exit to the cavern and walked out to the falling sun, which left the sky a pink hue, with

light blue streaks running through it. Edgar smiled when Terra sat her body against a

tree and drank some of her water as if she hadn't had water in years. She hid her water

skin in her pack and skipped over to Yuri and sat net to him, right under the a big tree,

giving them shade and a chance away from the heat. Edgar's smile deepened when she

started to talk and smile. She was so sweet looking sitting there, her beautiful face lit

with a genuine smile. Her rosy red cheeks seemed more flush right now, Edgar guessed it

was because she was stuck in a hot cave for hours. But never the less, it made her look

more irresistible to him. Her amethyst eyes shined with bliss when Yuri answered her

back, her giggled, making Edgar chuckle and blush sightly.

Locke yawned, as he pulled the last tent up. Total, it made four tents that could hold five

each. a total of fifteen could fit. Of course he, Edgar and Terra, Strago and Relm would

share. The last eleven would share the other tents, and one had to stand guard with a

shift. It would go Yuri, Locke and Edgar all night, till they woke and left for Thamasa.

Night fell, and they finished their meals and headed in for rest, Terra and Relm ran in

the tent and quickly found the most comfy bedroll. Relm smacked Edgar's hand when

he tried to sit down on it before her and yelled. "Ladies first!"

Edgar chuckled and walked away to a thin bedroll and watched Terra. Locke had come

up besides her and joked about wanting the bedroll. Terra nodded and got up.

"Okay, you can have it. After all, you'll be on guard next, might as well let you have the

comfy one." She offered, crawling over to another cot on the ground. Locke cocked an

eye brow and laughed. "I was joking, luv. You can have it." He replied. Terra shook her

head languidly. "Its fine...Locke, you may have it." She untied her heeled boots and

lined them up next to her. Locke smiled an hugged her. " Good night, Terra." He

kissed the top of her head, laid down on the bed without taking off his boots. Edgar

smiled at her generosity. _She's so sweet_. Thought the king of Figaro, with a sigh as he

fell backwards and into sleep.

Edgar woke up and knew it was his turn for watch out, Locke had just come in and was

about to wake him, with much needed sleep. Locke had thrown the king's sword down

by his feet and said very silently, but loud enough for him to hear. "Their are monsters

out, watch out." Then he went to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes. Edgar stood

and pulled his leather boots on an made his way out side, by the fire that gleamed like

the sun, popping and sparkling. He sat down and rubbed the sleep from his wry eyes to

get a better look at his surroundings. His sword's hilt was in his hand the whole time,

ready to jump at any moment that may come. A few hours passed and Edgar grew tired,

his eye lids slowly drifting shut, then flew open when he realized that he couldn't sleep.

It was frustrating an hard, but had to- He had to protect his friends...And Terra no

matter what. He heard a branch snap an shot up, his sword ready to claim its victim.

It was Locke. He sat down near Edgar and sighed, gesturing for him to sit. Locke

frowned. "I...I-I couldn't sleep that long..."

"Why's that, Cole?"

"Eh, One reason goes to Strago's snoring! An another to..Well, um..."

"Celes?" Asked Edgar calmly as he threw wood in the fire to keep himself from falling

into deep slumber. Locke nodded swiftly. "Yeah, she..Well, has she talk to you when

we departed?" Edgar though for a moment. "No." He replied, sighing when Locke

groaned. Edgar rouse and stretched. "Was this not the reply you deemed fit, Cole?"

"I..Thought she had..."

"I saw her talking to Terra on the ship. Should ask her in the morning-"

"No!" Cried Locke, jumping up. Edgar stepped back in fear. "W-What?"

Locke shook his head rapidly and looked over to their tent, as if he thought Terra was

watching them. "I..Don't want her to know..A guy's thing..You know?" He whispered.

Edgar sighed. "I'll need more then that, Cole." The young monarch informed tiredly.

Locke nodded, saying he thought he would. "Well, see..We had sort of a fight back in

Albrook..." Locke mumbled, scratching is neck strangely. Edgar sat down and looked

up at the stars that shined as bright as the moon. "...You fought with her? Why would

you even think of a response toward a woman's argument? Woman should always feel

as if their right, or made the right decision, Cole. They like it almost as much as we do.

You should of let her win that fight..." Edgar muttered through a yawn. Locke frowned.

"I sorta said..That I couldn't do some'in she wanted me to do..."

"Er, Cole! Why do you even speak to women? Never, ever, ever let them know you

don't like their **'**wants**' **or **'**demands**'**. Always agree, unless it kills her, of course! But

alas, you've messed things up so badly..." Edgar mentioned, getting a quick gasp from

Locke. Locke jumped up and held his head in his hands. "Please..Please, Edgar! You

must help me!" He cried sadly, pleading for his friends help of the female heart.

Edgar patted his friends back. "...Cole, if you want this right, you're talking to the

wrong man. All I do is...Hurt them, I can't tell you how to fix a fight, when I'm the one

who uses women and hurts them, causing fights Is what I do. I have nay a thing for

you." Edgar sadly replied. Locke moaned angrily. "She'll hate me forever..."

"Forever, Cole? Forever is as long as you wish to be, never ever, my thief." Edgar

indicated. Locke noted the kings wryness and said, holding his head in his hands

again. "You should go get some sleep, Ed. I'll take over..."

Edgar asked if he was sure. Locke told him he needed time and sent the king away to

the tent.

Edgar stumbled to his bedroll and unfastened his boots to lay down, welcoming the

softness of the blankets below him. He looked over at Terra's resting body. Her head

was turned to the right, at him, while her arms rested on her chest, holding the blanket

up for warmth. It got cold at nights, so Edgar stood and lightly covered her with his

extra sheet and smiled down at her. She seemed so defenseless when she slept. He

leaned in and kiss her cheek. She sighed silently and rolled her head over. He chuckled

and went back to his bedroll. Sleep followed him and he dream of a light green haired woman, with

blond mixed with it, smiling and laughing with him, talking to him.


	50. Leo And Kefka's Face Off

Chapter 47 Leo And Kefka's Face Off

The next morning, they packed up and headed back to Thamasa. It only took a few

hours to reach, but they were still tired and very well hungry, since they ran out of food

portions last night. Terra found a berry bush and filled her bag to feed her friends. They

ripe and juicy, perfect to eat. After their short breakfast, they continued swiftly.

Finally they made in into town and stopped at the inn's entrance. Terra turned and

smiled at them."Okay, Leo's real nice, so don't be afraid of him. He's sweet and

understanding..." She looked behind her and searched for the biggest building.

Standing at the far end of town, was the mayor's house. In front of it, was Celes an Leo.

"Like Leo said, in two days, we meet at the biggest building! So to the mayors house!"

She cheered hopefully. The team started off, but Edgar held Locke back. "She

seems...Different. Don't you think, Cole?" He was talking about Terra, pointing at her

when she wasn't looking. Locke nodded and laughed. "Yep, sure does. Maybe its

cause she found some Espers. She probably feels like they can help her understand

herself more..." Locke added to the assumptions with a grin. After Edgar nodded,

Locke ran after Terra. Edgar cleared the way between them.

Leo turned and smiled at the group that came into view. A happy Terra with a smile

from ear to ear, A king whose face seemed clouded and a thief, who looked as if he

needed a lot of sleep, two strangers next to them and many strange creatures behind

them. Leo elbowed Celes, who was turned and whispered. "Their here." Celes

turned swiftly and smiled.

Terra spotted Celes and ran over, her pony-tail swaying as she ran toward her. She

stopped short breathed in front of the ice general. "Hi..Celes..." Terra managed to say,

holding her chest in her arms. The female general smiled fondly at Terra.

"Hello, Terra."

The hybrid looked up and smiled. "We found them! The Espers!" She spat in a hurry,

ready to share their discovery. Celes gasped, looking pass her friend to see the Espers.

Leo smiled and walked pass them toward the Espers and said, bowing his head

gratefully. "Ah, Espers! I have waited dearly to speak with you." Leo mentioned.

Yuri walked up to him and frowned. "We are sorry for destroying your towns- We

couldn't control it!" Yuri added swiftly.

Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Aye, we all lose ourselves in it..All is well, the Emperor

wishes to see you. Said he had to apologize for the grief he has caused you." Leo

bowed again. Yuri smiled and turned to hi9s fellow Esper friends and nodded, looking

back at the general. "I see..But we wish to say sorry for hurting and killing so many..."

Yuri and Zaraki asked if they were going to be able to head back to the Esper realm,

but Leo couldn't say. "I have no idea, Sir Yuri, if it is even possible anymore. But we

will surely try though." Leo insured quickly and knowingly as he filled through some

list of ideas to Yuri, who seemed to be listening quite well. Terra listened as well,

making sure she heard everything...Probably so she could back with them. Locke had

walked from Strago and Relm's side and besides the king, a wry grin on his rough face.

"..So, king? What will do when this ends?" Asked the thief, as if he actually cared.

Edgar, a frown still on his young face said, crossing his arms and watching Terra.

"I'll...Go back to Figaro with my brother...Why, Cole?"

Locke laughed at that and put his hands in his pocket. "Eh, you know me- Back to

treasure hunting." Edgar didn't believe what he said and sighed. "With Celes, I

assume?" The king asked, like it would _happen_ and he was right. Locke blushed.

"No-No! I'll be my self! Jeez, king, you know how to ruin a talk, don't ya?"

Edgar rolled his eyes and walked away. The bandit frowned. "Fine! Be that way, mate!"

Edgar was now standing besides Relm and the old Mage, Strago. As Leo hands met

Yuri's for a hand shake, the air filled with a sense with a sick feeling, a cloud of hatred

and pure evil. Suddenly, Edgar heard Terra screamed and turned to see Soldiers running

in with Magitek armor, Kefka Palazzo in front of them, laughing sadistically as he

counted the Espers. His tall, gawky figure seemed to straightened with joy as he

counted over thirty-five Espers he could kill. Kefka's face was lit with glee as he

screamed for his soldiers to kill every Esper in town. Terra turned to the Espers.

"Run! Get out of here!" The creatures shot off in different directions, only to be shot

down and beaten to a bloody pulp. Terra unsheathed Ultima to cut a man's arm off for

striking down a Esper. Edgar turned to Locke and threw a sword to him, the thief

caught it and started to defend some Espers, as did the king. Relm ran away and hid

behind a house with her grandfather. Strago took her little hand and ran into the forest

to protect her, saying to Relm calmly. "Don't worry about them, Relm. They'll be fine.."

Edgar noted during his battle with two men, that Celes had run to a group of men an

had taken them all down with a superb speed. He turned and saw Terra facing three

men, she used sleep on them quickly.

"Uehehe-he-he!" Kefka told a Magitek armor pilot to aim for the biggest group of

Espers. The man piloting the beast pulled a lever down and pushed a black button, the

front of the armor monster exploding a beam of black fire. A large group of Espers

were engulfed in his fury of fire, screaming as they turned to Magicit. Terra's eyes

beamed over with tears. "NO!" She turned to Kefka and ran toward him, screaming.

Kefka smirked as he grabbed her arm when she swung and missed. He threw her to the

ground and kicked her in the ribs, sending her to the floor with a cry. Edgar gasped,

killing the men that had taken him on. "Cole, get Terra!" He turned around and saw

Celes holding off her own battle. She was losing. Which would he save? Terra, or

Celes? He ran toward the woman with three men, killing one by stabbing him in his

back. Celes swung around and kicked a man in the face, casting him to the ground.

The last man died by his neck being cut. He turned and saw Locke pinned, he never

made it to Terra. Edgar's eyes went toward the hybrid. Her fight with Kefka was getting

worse.

Terra gripped his boot when he came in for another kick and pulled him to the ground.

Kefka growled and elbowed her in the back, getting up to glare down at her body.

"Your as weak as ever, little freak!" He walked around to her other side and peered

down at her face. Tears were forming. Kefka laughed. He knelt down an pulled her

head up by her hair, chuckling when she cried. He seemed to glow with satisfaction.

"You seem like you care about them, Terra. How could you get those emotions?"

He asked, letting her face drop to the dirt. She gripped the dirt below her and wished

that Kefka would be killed right now. She felt his hand smooth down her hair, as if he

was petting her- Like an Animal! She heard him walk away and tried to get up, but his

foot pushed her back down. "Stay in the dirt, where you belong!" Kefka felt a strange

feeling an turned in time to see Edgar running toward them, but he stopped, his eyes

wide. Kefka looked behind him slowly and saw a white, furry cat-like woman standing

in there, her chest puffing air out angrily. Her hands were clenched into a ball. Kefka

fell backwards when a curled fist impaled his face. Terra walked over and waited for

him to stand. He came up and screamed, shoving her backwards as he chanted.

"Disable!" Terra fell to her knees and couldn't move. Edgar felt the same, as did Celes

and Locke. Kefka laughed and turned to see all the Espers being killed. Terra's eyes

started to water when she saw Yuri fall and stabbed in the chest by a soldier. "Yuri!"

He turned to her and saw soldier about to stab her, he busted from the man's grip and

flew over.

His hands folded around the man's head and snapped it left, then right, killing him

instantly. Terra saw Kefka starting to power up a fire spell in his hands, throwing it at

Yuri, who screamed when he vanquished and turned to Magicit. Terra started to cry

and thrash about. Edgar watched as Leo ran over to Kefka and turned him around to

face him clearly. "Kefka! What do you think you're doing!?" Asked the angered

general. Kefka jeered at him. "How pathetic!" Kefka laughed, grabbing a shard of

magic off the ground, smiling when he realized that it was that Yuri Esper. Leo

gripped his hands together. "Kefka, no!" He yelled when he started collecting the

Magicit. Leo smacked the shards out of his hands and howled. "How could you ever

think you could kill them!? They are living souls like us!"

Kefka smiled gleefully as he picked the shards up. "Oh, little Leo! Your pure heart is

sooo weak!" He pointed his hands toward Celes and Terra. "What would you do for

them? Hmm?" Leo turned to see what he was looking at. His face paled. "You

wouldn't..." He stepped in front of him. "The Emperor would never forgive you!"

"Gastra? Gastra!? Ha, that old fool sent me here to do this!" Kefka bellowed. Leo

shook his head wildly. "Emperor Gastra would never!"

"Oh? He did!" Said Kefka, " 'you bring me those magical shards! Kill anyone who

interferes!'..Ah, what a joy I have had today!" Kefka said, reading his spell.

Leo's royalty ended there, that second, he had to make sure Celes and Terra were safe.

As a wave of lighting flew from his hands, flying toward the fallen women, Leo drew

his blade and absorbed the energy, shooting it back out toward the sky. Kefka laughed.

"Very good, Leo!" He drew his staff and looked back at the Returner's still bodies.

"I wouldn't kill Celes..She's..Special." His mouth formed to a smile. "And the little

bitch...Hmm, I'd make good use of her powers...A slave would do for me...What about

you!" Kefka threw a bolt at Leo, who ducked and ran toward the clown general, and

slashed at his chest, getting a hit to the chest. "I guess your a traitor now!"

Leo slid his sword threw the sky and hit the staff, and growled. "I'll never let you hurt

them! Or anyone else!" He sword lightly cut Kefka's cheek. The clown unsheathed his

sword, sending through Leo's chest. The old general fell down to his knees, facing Terra

and Celes. His breathing was hard and painful, his vision blurred as he noticed that

Terra's eyes were filled with tears, and Celes' face pale. His heart ached for them both.

He loved them like children..But it hurt the most for Terra. He had helped raise her

from a baby, she was so sweet to him, to every one.

To see her crying, was like taking her heart out and stabbing it himself. He remembered

holding her as a baby girl, helping to feed her, clothe her and even train her. His life was

ending now, soon to be a lifeless corpse on the ground. His blood poured from him

faster and faster till he felt hollow, soulless. He heard Terra calling him and calling,

but his mouth only opened to say one thing, she would never hear. "I'm..Sorry..."

The last image he saw was Terra crying when he pulled her off that boy when she was

only nine. What pain he most have caused her. Leo's body fell to ground, laying in a

puddle of blood and dirt. Terra's voice rang through the death filled air.

"Leo!" Kefka simply pass his fallen body and the Returner's, along with his soldiers.

He had gotten what he wanted and needed, now it was time for his leave.


	51. Remembering Death's Invite

Chapter 52 Remembering Death's Invite

Terra was standing in a smog of black clouds, sounds whistled pass her. Whispering

was made clear when she heard a scream. She turned an gasped. In front of her was a

mother holding her child in her bloody arms, pleading for the soldier to take her life

and not her son's. The soldier reached in and ripped the boy away. Thrown to the

ground the boy cried for his mommy. The Soldier unsheathed his sword and slashed the

woman down with no feelings. Then turned and gave the boy the same treatment.

Terra's eyes went wide. What monster could kill children like that!? She screamed.

The soldier took his helmet off and searched the surroundings. Terra's heart stopped.

The soldier was her! She killed them! She murdered a mother and her kid!

Terra fell to her knees, crying and watching the soldier take down more people.

Terra's evil double stopped in front of a fallen woman, with raven colored hair and big

hazel eyes that pleaded for safety. Her simple dress had stains on them, blood and dirt.

The town was on fire, from Terra's doing. In the background, she heard Kefka's

laughter. Terra rose her arms and stabbed the woman in the chest. The raven haired

woman gasped and fell backwards, holding onto the sword, she whispered.

"Locke..."

Terra woke up screaming and crying, holding herself tightly. She started to cradled

herself back and fourth, crying for death to take her. Suddenly, two men and a woman,

an a Moogle ran in. The tall blond man frowned when he saw her crying and pulled her

into a embrace so tight, Terra thought she'd die from suffocation. Locke sighed, patted

her back. "Terra?" Some one asked.

Her body shook from pain as she looked up at steel eyes. Her dream came back to her.

_Terra rose her arms and stabbed the woman in the chest. The raven haired_

_woman gasped and fell backwards, holding onto the sword, she whispered._

"_**Locke..**."_

Terra cried and held onto Edgar's arms, hiding her face in his shoulder, wiping her

tears on his shirt. Edgar's arms tightened around her slim, delicate frame. She felt so

cold in his arms, so sad and lonely. Her cries became more painful for her and Edgar,

so he pulled her away, un-did her fingers from his skin and sighed, wiping tears from

her red cheeks with his thumb. "Terra...I'm sorry that you had to do that..."

Terra sobbed and pulled his hands toward her chest, laying it on her heart. "It hurts..."

Edgar and everyone gasped lightly. "W-What?"

Terra fell into his arms and started to cry again, weeping in his arms, muttering that she

hates it. "Please..Save me..." She pleaded, rubbing her face on his chest, her eyes

burning. Locke and Celes stayed near, holding Mog as they waited. Edgar held Terra in

his arms till she fell asleep, whispering that she was sorry every now an then. Edgar

sighed and asked Locke to get a bed ready for her. The bedroll was the best out of all

the bought. They deemed it fit for Terra to get, considering everything she went

through.

Edgar sat by her and turned his head toward his team mates, now that Shadow was

there, their team was bigger now. He sighed, running a hand through his muddy hair.

"So...What do you think she meant by **'**Save me**'**?" Edgar asked his friends.

Locke groaned, rubbing his neck. Celes shrugged, Shadow muttered a nothing.

Mog licked his paw and said, cleaning his face. "Maybe she meant **'**Save her from the

pain**'**, ya know like..Killing her to end it..." Mog suggested sadly, adding a of course

we won't do that! Edgar didn't think of that and gripped his hands. I can't let her feel

pain...Not this kind! "I think...We should send her back to the ship..."

"How?" Locke asked weirdly as he chewed on some meat. Celes nodded, wanting to

know too. Mog simply stated that he could fly to the ship and asked Setzer to come

close enough so she could jump aboard. Locke said that he could get her aboard then

come back. Celes looked over at Terra's sleeping body. A wry frown was on her pale

face. Her breathing was slow, but steady. Occasionally, her hands grip the blanket

below her, her eyes would tighten their close grasp. Celes sighed, her heart couldn't

stand the sight of her childhood friend- Her only one, at that-Hurt or in emotion pain.

Celes heard Edgar say that was going to be the plan. But Terra would want to come!

Celes screamed in her head. _No!_

They turned to gaze at her. "No! She has to come! She'd want too! To..To help us..To

help the world..." Celes muttered.

Edgar sighed, shaking his head. "No..She can't fight..."

"Yes she can! Didn't you see her kill that thing!?" Celes yelled, causing Terra to roll her

head. Edgar hushed her. "That'S the reason she can't fight! She lets that evil win Celes.

If she continues..She'll..She'll be like Kefka..." Edgar mumbled sadly, his navy blue

eyes sought out Terra's fragile hand. Locke grunted. "...I wished that she wasn't like

this... That she wasn't half Esper..."

"Don't say that! Kupo! The half of Esper is what makes her Terra! You can't change

her!" Mog angrily screeched. Edgar agreed, gripping Terra's cold hand. "I...Want her

to be happy..To be herself..To..Live her own life the way she wants too." He smiled

when she sneezed in her sleep. "I want her to be..Terra." Edgar added, smiling as his

eyes fell over her face. Her little rounded nose, her little chin, her red lips, her perfect

shaped eye brows and her cute little, red cheeks. Edgar's wasn't aware that he stopped

mid-sentence until Locke coughed really loud. Edgar blushed, looking away from Terra

and hiding his face by looking down at the ground. "I...I just want some rest..." He stood

up and walked away.

Terra woke up in a cold sweat, unconsciously crying. Her vision was slurred from the

tears that wouldn't stop. She looked around the small camp and saw no one. Her heart

beat quickened. They had left her. She panicked,and started to breath harder. She stood

on her weak feet and tripped over nothing, crying as she realized they weren't here.

She crawled over to the fire and hiccuped. She searched for signs o f her friends and sat

down, hugging herself to stay warm. She heard crackling an glanced behind her

-Nothing. She sighed, looking into the fire's beautiful flames dance in and pop.

Fire..Fire was what she was made of. Her essence. She knew it and dreaded it. Fire

caused pain to everything it touched. She thought back at the day they escaped Figaro

when she burned that man in the Magitek armor to save her friends. When she fell

down that hole in Narshe and remember killing so many men with the same deadly

force that was fire. And the new dream- The dream where she murdered a mother and

her son, then a defenseless woman that knew Locke. Tears rolled Terra's rosy red

cheeks and down her throat. Why had she been the one to kill?

Edgar walked back into camp and saw a figure near the fire, holding its head in its

hands. Edgar gasped. It was Terra! He ran over and gently touched her shoulder,

causing her to jump up. "T-Terra?" He asked, watching her amethyst eyes close.

He sat down and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Please..Tell me what

you want Terra." She leaned into his warmth and sighed. "I thought you guys left me..."

Edgar frowned. "We'd never, dear Terra." He felt her back shake with a little laugh and

smiled. He held her closer, wrapping his cape around her lean shoulders. "I bet your

hungry, huh?" The charming king asked, pulling a piece of bread from a bag near him

and the fire. "Here," He offered it to. Terra took it and sighed, bitting into the chewy,

soft bread core. She smiled, eating the rest. Edgar heard her stomach cry for more and

chuckled not noticing her blush. He handed her more and rubbed her back while she

ate. When she finished and yawned, he asked. "Feeling better?"

"No..Yes..I don't know." She revealed sadly, leaning against him. "Where are the

others?" Edgar smiled and retrieved his hands back to his side. "They went ahead to get

some thing to eat- I stayed for two reasons, one being the most important- You – And then

to guard the camp..." Edgar said through a laugh. Terra swallowed and asked.

"...Did Locke have a girlfriend or sister..?"

Edgar's heart sank. "..G-Girlfriend? Um..N-Yes. Why?"

Terra gasped. "What'd she look like?" She sounded panicked.

Edgar chortled. "Um..." He thought back. "She had..Black hair, with brown

eyes..Why?" He asked sweetly and calmly as he could, careful not to scare her.

Terra sighed, puffing out a sob. Edgar gripped her hands with his own. "Why did you

want to know?"

Terra broke out crying, screaming an yelling that she killed her, killed her without

mercy. Edgar couldn't understand what she was saying, but knew it was important and

tried his best to fully except it. "Please, dear Terra. Your not making any sense..."

"I..I killed her...I murdered Locke's girlfriend..."

Edgar gasped, pulling away. "Wh...What? Are you serious?"

Terra nodded. "I was there when his town was attacked...I was leading it..."

Edgar's mind tried to wrapping its fingers around what she was saying, but all he heard

was Terra saying she murdered people. Terra looked up at him with swollen red eyes

and rubbed back tears. "He's going to hate me...Isn't he?" She croaked out hoarsely.

Edgar didn't know what to say. **'**_Oh, yes Terra, he will. He might even kill you for it._

_He loved her so much__.__**'**__._ Was that what he was suppose to tell her? Tell her that she was

going to lose a friend? "I...Don't know Terra..."

"What do you think? I'm a freak..Right? I murdered all those people..." She heard

laughing and turned to see Locke and Celes walking together, Mog resting on top of

Celes' shoulder. Terra jumped up weakly and gasped, watching them come closer till

they stopped and asked if she was okay. Edgar rose when Terra didn't respond.

"Cole...We need to talk..Now..." Whispered the king, sadly.

Terra gasped, grabbing Edgar's hand. "Please don't tell him!? Please!?"

Celes and Locke stared at Terra like she was crazy. Locke shrugged. "Alright. I'll talk to

you when I come back, kay Terra?" She went wide eyes at that and stormed off to her

bedroll, searching through her things.

Edgar took Locke far away from the camp encase he freaked out and went after Terra.

They sat down near a hill, overlooking their camp site. Edgar thought about what he

was doing and just told himself to say it. "Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something important.." King Edgar muttered. Locke raised an eye

brow. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Edgar gripped his hands._ Let him take this right gods!_

"Remember when Kohlingen was attacked by the Empire?" Locke nodded sadly.

"Do..Do you know who killed her?"

Locke sighed, scratching his head awkwardly as he kicked the dirt below him.

"Nay. Do you?"

Edgar told him not to freak out or do something he might regret and whispered, sadly

watching his friends eyes. "I know who did it...It was a woman.."

"Right?" Locke pushed, getting mad that he wouldn't spill it already. Then it struck

him. "It wasn't ...Celes..Was it?"

Edgar shook his head sadly. "It was Terra..."

Locke laughed, standing up he glared down at the king. "You expect me to believe

that?" Locke crossed his arms, walking away. "Man you need help-"

"I'm serious, Cole! She told she did!"

Locke stopped, he slowly turned toward the king, his eyes wide. "Wh-What?"

Edgar sighed, his wiped his palms on his pants and stood, looking down toward the

ground. "She said she...Lead the group that attack Kohlingen, Cole. I think...She was

under the influence of the crown though...She killed her..." The king gasped when

Locke screamed that he was a lier and ran off toward camp.

Terra looked up and saw Locke charging up to the camp, fists curled into a ball.

The hybrid looked down, knowing that he was angry and that he knew she murdered

his girlfriend. She gripped the necklace around her neck and wished she was far away,

when a male's voice rang in her ears. "Terra...?"

She gazed up and sighed. "Yes..Locke?"

"Is it true?"

Terra swallowed. "Is..Is what true?"

Locke frowned. "Did you really kill her!?"

Terra gripped her necklace and cried a little. "Yes."

Locke stepped back. "Why!?"

"I couldn't control myself!" She shot up and grabbed his hand, gaining Celes, Shadow,

Mog and Edgar's attention. "I tried not to but he made me! He made me kill her and

children! I'm sorry Locke, I'd never hurt you or anyone, especially someone you cared

about!" She hugged his arm frantically and cried. "I didn't mean too Locke! I'm so..So

sorry!" She gripped his hand and looked up at his eyes. "Please..Say something..."

Locke felt like his own sister stabbed his heart and left him to die slowly, rotting on the

dirt like an animal. How would she feel if he killed someone she cared about?

He changed his gaze and gripped her hand. "I need time..." He let her hand drop to her

side and walked off with out another sound. Terra watched his figure disappear in the

darkness of the morning and fell to her knees. Celes came up in shock at what she

heard and knelt down to touch Terra's shoulder lightly, to comfort her. "Terra, are you

okay?"

"I killed her..And now he hates me..." The hybrid whispered lowly. Celes pulled her

friend in a hug and sighed. "He doesn't hate you..."

Terra wiped her eyes and hugged Celes back. "...I wish I was never born with these

powers..."

Celes patted Terra's back and looked over at Edgar, then she glanced back down to her

friend and shook her head.

Edgar kicked the dirt and walked away, to find Locke. Edgar made it pass a small hill

and down a narrow hole. It lead to an opening that hung over a large mountain. Sitting

on a log, was Locke, holding his head in his hands. "Why...? Why..?"

"Cole?"

Locke looked back and scoffed. "What do you want!?"

Edgar sighed, leaning against a broke tree that died when the island left the solid

ground. The dying leafs made a shadow over Edgar's face. "You know it wasn't her fault,

right?" Asked the subdued king. His navy eyes look black in the shadows.

Locke slowly nodded, and gripped his hands. "I know..But its so..Hard. Ya know?"

Edgar agreed as he walked out from the shade and over to his friend, not sitting down

he took a breath. "She feels bad about it...That's what she was talking about that

morning, Cole. She would never kill someone or hurt them."

Locke nodded again, dully as if life left him. "I..Loved her so much..."

"I know, pal. But don't you think it happened for a reason?"

"What? No I don't think that, Ed!" Locke threw his fist into the log. "I was going to ask

her to marry me that day! Then she fell and I came back and she was killed by the

Empire- By Terra!" Locke settled down to his seat and shook his head. "She was like..

I don't know, fifteen? Oh could child being able to kill a full grown man or woman?"

Edgar scratched his head. "Magic, Cole. She had that with her. Rach-Er...She must of

fell or something and Terra took it..As a sign..To..Kill." It was hard on Edgar to say that

about Terra, but he had to show Locke that she didn't do it, Kefka did.

Locke laughed madly. "You know? I thought she died from a man...Seeing the blade

hole I just...Thought a man had that kind of emotional emptiness to senselessly kill."

Edgar licked his lips to stay calm. _She didn't do It on purposes! Damn Cole!_

"..."

Locke frowned at his silence. "I thought she was...Put on the crown at eighteen..I guess

I was wrong..Ha, shows me..." Locke muttered coldly. Edgar just listen to him ramble.

Locke stayed silent for a couple of moments, then he sighed. "I..I don't want to see her

right now..."

"That'll make her feel worse, Cole." Edgar noted sadly. Locke shrugged. "I just need

time-"

Edgar stomped on the dirt. "You can't let her stay alone that long and let her try to guess what

your feeling! If you hate her, get it over with and tell her! If you love her still," Edgar

took another breath. "Tell her your not angry with her, and that you don't hate her for

something she couldn't control."

Locke knew Edgar's words were the right thing to do, but his heart couldn't take it.

Couldn't take the chance to walk up to her and say he wasn't angry, when I fact he was.

But he still loved her like sister..Just needed time from her, thats all.

"We are leaving in three hours, Cole. Kefka won't stay on the is piece of land forever."

Edgar said as he walked away, his hands in his pockets.


	52. A Walk Into Hell's Open Doors

Chapter 53 A Walk Into Hell's Open Doors

Terra walked with her friends like nothing happened. She stayed to the out side of the

team, to the back. Her friends would whisper to themselves, asking if they should talk

to her, but soon would say she needed privacy. She knew they didn't know she could

hear them and sighed, watching the dirt change to grass as her feet picked up pace.

Terra looked up and saw Mog resting on Celes' shoulder. He hadn't asked to be on

Terra's shoulder in hours...Since they left camp. She knew why too. He was afraid she'd

kill him. But to Terra she didn't really mind that they thought that, what she hated was

the fact _that_ she killed people. She kept her eyes down the whole time they stopped for

water and food. Shadow was the one to ask her if she was hungry.

She shook her head and walked away, ahead of her group so she was a little bit ahead

and alone. Terra stopped by a little, dried out river and sighed at the image of dead

fish, rotting and being eaten by hawks and vultures. The fish died from the lack of

water. Terra knew that the fish had a short life span, but she felt so bad for them.

Edgar noticed that Terra wasn't with them and panicked. "Celes! Have you've seen

Terra!?" He called after her since she was further away from him. She shook her head

and continued to eat her meal. Edgar looked around their camp spot and started to freak

out. "Terra!?" He caught Shadow by the arm when he walked pass. "Have you've seen

Terra?" The rouge ninja shook his head and asked if he needed help. Edgar said yes and

Shadow shot off to search for her. Edgar hoped she was okay.

Shadow jumped down from a tree and landed silently on his feet, watching the woman

near the dead river like a hawk. He heard her speaking, no singing. He walked up and

listened from behind a tree. She was humming a beautiful song. Like it was another

language. Then she sang it in _their_ language. Shadow felt so..Happy listening to her

voice, so pure. Shadow tried to remember the words she sang so perfectly.

"_My heart was swimming in words gathered by the wind. My voice bounded into a_

_cloud-carried tomorrow._

_My heart trembled in the moon-swayed mirror. Soft tears spilled with a stream of stars._

_Isn't it beautiful? If we could walk, hand in hand, I'd want to go to your town, your_

_home, in your arms."_

She stopped suddenly and reached out to touch the dried up river, then whispered. "I

know your there..." Shadow sighed, walking out from behind the tree to look her

square in the eyes. She looked away, mad and embarrassed he heard what she was

singing. Shadow crossed his arms. "We are leaving now."

"Oh...I'll be back in a moment..."

"No. Now." The ninja muttered stiffly. Terra smiled faintly at him. "Your not afraid of

me, are you?" She asked as dully as he had spoke his words. He shook his head.

"I am afraid of no one."

Terra giggled, finding it hard to believe. "Some one must be able to scare you,

Shadow." She smiled. "I am afraid of Kefka, and Gastra...Even myself. Don't you have

one thing your scared of?"

Shadow knew there was one thing, but shook his head again, telling her to follow him

or he'd drag her back.

Edgar peered up from the now smoking fire and saw Terra walking behind Shadow, a

frown on her face. King Edgar ran over and grabbed her hand. "Don't ever head off

without telling us first!" He saw her eyes dart to the floor. "Yes Edgar. I'm sorry

Edgar." She shook his hand loose and walked away, toward the back of the team, again.

Shadow had half the mind to tell Edgar she could do as she pleases, but decided against

it. After the team packed up, Shadow told Edgar they were close, and that they should

be ready for attacks or traps. Locke and Shadow went ahead to searched out traps, Mog

and Edgar stayed in front to lead, they sent Celes off with Terra.

Celes turned to Terra, who was behind her, thinking of something. "Terra?"

"Huh?" She said dully. Celes sighed. "You do know why we were sent off together,

right?"

Terra shrugged indifferently. "Yeah...To talk, right?"

_She catches on fast._ Thought Celes as she slowed to meet the pace of her friend.

"Yes, thats it. I want to know how you feel." That was a question! Terra thought angrily.

"Is that question, or demand?"

Celes stuttered weirdly. _Whats wrong with her?_ "You know, I was only trying to help."

Tera walked further ahead. "Right."

Celes charged up to her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and stare her in the

eyes. Which was hard for Terra, since Celes was a whole two inches taller, and a whole

four inches with her boots on. But Terra held her own glare well.

"I know you feel bad about what happened. Hell, even I feel bad for you! But that is no

reason to treat your friends like this!" Celes screamed in Terra's face, causing the

hybrid to be angry. Terra scoffed and turned on her heel. "I haven't done anything to

you guys..."

Celes laughed. "Oh, really? What about staying to the back, keeping to yourself while

we are trying our damed hardest to please you!" Yelled a furious ice general. Terra

kept walking, ignoring her friends swearing and curses. "Fine! Be that way!" Celes

yelled before Terra disappeared from her sight. Celes growled and kicked the dirt.

"Humph!" She turned on her heel and walked away, knowing Terra was heading toward

Shadow's team, and Locke. So the general decided to head back to Edgar's team.

Terra walked into a still body and growled." Watch were your going..." She noticed that

it was Shadow. "Sorry Shadow.." She grinned sheepishly and stepped aside. The ninja

grabbed her elbow and pulled her to stop.

"Why aren't you with Celes?"

"Oh, we had a fight and split up."

"So you risked both your team and ours by leaving her!?" Shadow asked madly,

gripping her elbow, causing Terra to flinch in pain. A nod from Terra made him

increase the pressure. "the king will have my neck for this!" He hissed. Terra

muttered an apology and tried to get her arm back, but it failed when he tightened his

grasp more. "Lemme go!"

Shadow laughed. "Or?" He tempted sadistically as he dug his fingers in her skin. Terra

pulled away with a sharp shrug and when Shadow fell off balance, Terra kicked him

between the legs. Shadow coughed in pain. He fell to his knees and laughed.

"Damn! I'll kill you for that, freak!" He found a Kunai and held it between his fingers,

glaring happily at Terra, who was backing away from him. "Sh-Shadow? Whats wrong

with you?" She felt a rock wall and gasped, knowing Shadow would surely kill her now.

Shadow's Kunai found Terra's throat, his face approached Terra's. His heavy breathing

was hot against her cold cheeks. "...Afraid?" He asked, barely over a whisper. She

couldn't lie... "Y-Yes..." She cried, waiting for his knife to cut her throat.  
Shadow chuckled, returning to the front of her face, his Kunai still at the base of her

neck, waiting for his master to spill blood. His forehead leaned against Terra's, a smile

she couldn't see through the shroud appeared on his face. "Oh, I feel bad for..."

She swallowed back her cries and asked why. "...Death will come to you..."

"Fr-From you?" She asked weakly, feeling the cold blade on her neck. Shadow's smile

faded. His hands lifted up and pulled down his chin mask slowly. His jaw and lips were

un-covered now. She could see his sick grin appear again now. Fear enraged her body.

"..P-Please don't kill me..." She pleaded, touching his arm lightly. Shadow leaned in

and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped, trying to brake free, but Shadow's hand

found the back of her neck, holding her still, while the other hand found her back,

keeping her body from withering around in his grasp. His kisses gained more power an

ground with her own. He pulled her in a deeper kiss, his lips tracing her jaw line. Terra

gasped and screamed for help, but no one was there to help. She tried to punching his

back and arms, but he didn't feel it, his body seemed like rock. His mouth found her

lips again kissing her till he heard footsteps. He licked his lips and turned, letting Terra

slid to the floor, shocked and confused. Locke was there, staring wide eye at Shadow and

the panting, scared Terra. He saw what happened and cocked an eye brow in confusion.

"Shadow..Were you just..Kissing Terra?"

Shadow pulled his shroud back up and smiled. "...Felt good too."

Terra looked up and Shadow and kicked the back of his knees angrily, causing him to

fall. She stood up and gasped, her back tightly against the wall. "Y-Your not..Sh-

Shadow!"

The ninja rose and laughed. "Of course I am! I have been traveling with you for hours!"

Terra shook her head. "No! Shadow would never do that!"

"How do you know what I wouldn't do, freak!?" Shadow screamed. Locke gasped,

knowing who it really was. He ran over to Terra and jumped in front of her.

"Yeah! If you say your Shadow. Then what do you call Edgar?" Asked Locke to be

sure. Shadow laughed. "Edgar."

Terra jumped. "What is Shadow's dog's name?" Asked Terra, hiding behind Locke.

The ninja coughed. "Um...Do-Puch-Er!" He belched to fake his name. Terra gasped.

"He isn't Shadow!" She screamed. Shadow was about to spill what he knew, when the

team gathered up behind him. Edgar asked what was up, Celes glared at Terra, Mog

hummed weirdly. "I caught Shadow kissing Terra." Locke informed, trying to conceal

Shadow's false identity. So later he could tell Edgar an they could take care of him

privately. Edgar gasped, as did Celes. Terra blushed from anger. "But, Its not him!"

Edgar gripped his hands. "You bastard! What did you do to make her kiss you!?"

Shadow grinned. " Jus kissed her, king."

Edgar halted in his attempted to punch his friend and frowned. "What did you call me?"

Shadow laughed. "King. What else would I call you?"

"For one, you'd call me **'**Sama**'**.." Edgar said, his navy blue eyes went wide when he

saw a stair case made of dirt behind them. Above must be where Kefka was.

He knew what was happening. "Well," Edgar started walking over to Terra and

frowning. "Shadow..How did it feel to kiss Terra again?"

Shadow was dumbstruck. "Wh-What?"

"Oh, you know. Back on the ship and then now? Ooh, you forgot? How rude!"

Terra seemed to be angry with what Edgar was saying, but stayed silent so she didn't

hit him. "It was...Good." Answered the ninja. Edgar laughed, pulling his sword out.

"Back the fuck off Kefka!"

The team gazed at Edgar like he was crazy. But Shadow laughed sadistically.

"Oh? The king has seen through it? How utterly delightful!" Shadow's body withered

into a puddle of black liquid, then form into a human figure again, but taking the form

of Kefka. "How gleeful that you didn't notice, freak!" He looked straight at Terra.

"That wonderful, dreamy kiss we shared was perfect!"

Terra gasped, falling backwards. She kissed Kefka! She felt like throwing up in his

face, but she was paralyzed from fear. He was so close to killing her that she _felt_ dead.

Her face paled. Her hands shook against the soil, her heart thumped at her ribs, crying

to be free. Kefka smiled. "Oh, you didn't like my kiss? In the word of the king; How

rude!" He flew towards her shaken body, flying through Locke's body like he was a

ghost. He was! He was transparent! He knelt down by her and touched her cheek with

his finger. "I've always loved you Terra, even Celes," Celes gasped in a attempt to throw

up. Edgar sliced down toward Kefka's neck, but the sword flew through him and hit the

ground with a failed attempt for a kill. Kefka smile deepened as he caressed her cheek

with his index finger. Terra's body couldn't move, his clear, clouded blue eyes forced

her to stay and look into them, casting aside her fears. "Come back with me, Terra.

You could be mine...My little wife, and Celes could my queen!"

Celes growled, unsheathing Rune and running ahead to save Terra.

Kefka sighed, getting up. "Fine. I'll take that as a no." He turned and kicked Celes in

the chest, sending her to the floor. "Well then little freak! Welcome to _Hell's open_

_doors!_" Fire bolted up from the ground as he floated up the stairs and disappeared,

yelling. "I'll meet you up here, little freak!"

Terra gasped, closing her eyes to soak in what just happened. Her breathing was short

and unsteady, her hands gripped the dirt below her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and

shook her head. "L-Leave me be...Go!" She screamed, her eyes still closed.

Locke smiled and bent down to hug her. "Why would I leave you?" He asked softly,

pulling her into a deeper embrace. Terra opened her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Locke...? I'm sorry..."

"I know you are...Are you sure you want to come with us now? We're gonna be fac'in

Kefka..." Terra nodded. "I want too..."

Edgar smiled. "Then we should hurry! Before he chickens out." He chuckled and

out stretched a hand for her to take. Terra smiled weakly, wiping Kefka's spit from her

lips with an angry motion. "Right!"


	53. Kefka Palazzo's True Power

Chapter 54 Kefka Palazzo's True Power

Terra kept her fingers across Ultima's hilt, it was a right and smart thing to do,

especially now that Kefka's made himself clear. Edgar had told his friends that they

should prepare for battle just encase. Locke had sharpened his daggers while they

walked, Celes practiced with her sword, Terra just stayed silent and didn't bother to

practice or ' sharpen' her sword. The blade grew to her strength, never lost its edge. One

thing she didn't tell her friends, was what Ultima had told her back when she fighting

him. Would she let the evil engulf her? Would she fight It and win? Going toward Kefka's

path scared Terra more then anything In the world. She wouldn't want to tell that to her

team, scaring them and making her stay behind for her safety. She scoffed at that

thought. Like they could get her to stay behind! She heard a sigh and looked up at

Edgar's face. His face lit up with a charming smile, his navy eyes coaxed her back to

their world. "Thinking, dear Terra?"

She nodded and tripped on the loose stair, but Edgar caught her hand and chuckled,

brushing a stray tendril out of her face and hiding it behind her ear. "Please don't be

frightened, Terra. I'll protect you from him." She nodded and smiled, giggling as she

let him help her up. He laughed and helped her to his left side. She looked ahead,

smiling, but still thinking. He knew she was. Edgar frowned, but started to grin when

he saw her eyes shine with a certain spark he couldn't register. Edgar's heart felt like

liquid when she smile and looked back at him. "Edgar?"

"Hmm?" He was enchanted by her voice, not really knowing what she said.

"Do you think that when this Is over, that we'll be...Together as a group?" She asked

sweetly, with a flutter of her eye lashes. Edgar smiled, wrapping arm around her

shoulders, using that as an excuse to hold her. "Yes, we all will."

She seemed to like the sound of that and chuckled, leaning into his arms.

"Thanks Edgar.." She muttered, escaping his gasp to walk by herself. "Do think that we

will be able to beat Kefka?" She queried sadly, her amethyst eyes concentrating on his

frame. Edgar felt like telling her that they might die or live. But lying was what he was

good at- Specifically to women. Had he lost the will to lie?

"...We'll win, I'm sure of it Terra," He patted the lower area of her back, unconscious

smiling. That fact that she asked that question, told him either she was ready to give up,

or that she was scared they'd lose.

The team made it up the dirt-made stairs an onto a muddy area, pillared by loosed

mountains, shaken by the up-lift of the land. They heard silent talking an the wind

swooshing around them. Terra had no idea what to expect, but she was ready to fight.

Fight for her friends! As they approached the ill- stricken, flat land, that held the

statues of magical power. Standing gleefully by the back of the land, was the clown of

the Empire, Kefka. Laughing next to him, was Gastra Getmea; Emperor of Vector, and

soon to be the world. Gastra always seemed to be the ruler type to Edgar, even a

dictator. But never a man who wants to rule the world with an iron fist. As the team

paused quickly to wait for the evil duo to turn and see them. Kefka laughed.

"So, you've made it to my little party? Hm, I would of guessed you chickened out.."

He spun on his heel and glared at Edgar, then Terra and rested their last gaze on Celes

and Locke. "Have you made up a decision, Celes? Little freak?" He chuckled when

Terra scowled at that name. "Oh, a bit testy on that particular name?" Kefka squealed

happily as he raised his arms high over his head. "You can't possible believe the power

I have now! Gastra and I are invisible!" His hands suddenly created smoke, then a staff

appeared. "I have no doubt that Kefka can't beat even an half Esper." Gastra bellowed

his hatred toward Terra's heritage. Her mother was human and her father Esper, Gastra

knew that an played on it professionally. Torture and sickly tricks was his card game,

and he held the ace all the time. Terra smirked at the attempt. "I hold my lineage high,

Gastra. What you try to use to faze me, won't work."

Gastra chuckled unnervingly. "I see your growing more like your mother every

second." His hand went up toward Kefka's taller body. "If only you were older by a few

more decades..I'd make you mine." Gastra muttered through a sick, twisted grin of

satisfaction as his eyes scanned Terra's full, grown body he wanted so much. Terra felt

sick and thought she throw up in her mouth. Edgar growled. "You even think about

touching her and I'll take your head off myself!" The king screamed, walking from

behind Locke, who grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't." He whispered. Kefka

laughed. "Oh Celes. You could be mine as well! You could rule this world besides me!

To live and...Love each other!" Kefka yelled, raising his arms again, but a flash came.

Edgar, through the buzzing sound, heard Terra scream, then Celes and Locke, his own

mouth betrayed him as the light force him to his knees. His eyes opened and saw Terra

on her knees, as well as the rest of his team but Celes. Kefka was laughing as he moved

the statues. Terra screamed. "Don't move them!"

"Shut up swine!" Gastra screamed, smiling as his advisor continued to change the

course of the magical stones. Kefka smiled as the statues began to shake and change

color. The ground shook violently. Gastra turned to Celes, whose form was angered.

"Celes, child...You are special...Marry Kefka and rule this world as my successors!"

Celes growled. "Why don't I give you the splendid task of creating progeny to populate

my new Magitek Empire?" He chuckled after he finished. Celes felt her skin crawl

when Kefka second it. "Kill the others and we'll forgive your treachery!" He handed

her a sword. "Go.."

Celes' fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword as if it were her very own hand.

Fear caressed her heart while she walked toward her friends, sword in hand. Locke

looked, his heart pleaded that what she was doing was fake. She saw the sadness engulf

him and turned to her female counter part. Celes looked deep in the hybrid's eyes.

Terra watched in fear as the general walked up and held the sword above her head.

"...Leave her alive..." Gastra bellowed blissfully at the thought of _having_ Terra.

Celes heard a slight gasp and cry from Terra and closed her eyes. _No..This isn't_

_happening!_ She saw the glint of exception in Terra's eyes, knowing and wanting death

to come instead of _being Gastra's slave._ Celes turned swiftly. "I'll never give myself..Or

Terra..To you, Gastra! You sick, twisted bastard!"

Gastra gasped when she ran forward and stab Kefka in the stomach. Kefka screamed.

"_B-BLOOD! BLOOD! MY BLOOD!_" He held his stomach. "You vicious bitch!"

Kefka turned swiftly, staggering and swaying. "_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_"

He pushed the statues apart and turned to Gastra. "You...Let her kill me!" Kefka

screamed, pointing to him. " O dear magic power, kill this swine!"

The statues shifted in color and started to hiss, hum and growl. Suddenly, the air went

hot and heavy, an a thunder of fire swept down and engulfed Gastra. His screaming

became clear as he ran to the edge of the island. "I raised you Kefka!" They his burning

body fell over the edge, screaming in shear terror and pain. Celes could still smell his

burned flesh like he was beneath her. How could Kefka kill Gastra like that? He was

like a father to him! Celes felt her stomach churned. "H-How could you kill him like

that!?"

Kefka turned to her, holding his stomach ion anger. "Fuck you Celes! I'll kill you and

make _Terra_ my _wife_ and _queen_! Jealous?" He asked, smiling, and readying his attack

from the magic statues. Celes gasped, seeing the move the magic beings more.

"NO! Kefka!" She saw a flash of lighting and felt it bounce on her chest, causing her to

cough horribly.. holding her injured body. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Kefka, you mustn't move them! If you disturb the balance of their power, they will

run wild...!"

Kefka continued, ignoring the horrid woman with ease. Suddenly, he heard a whoosh

and saw a dagger skip pass his cheek, lightly cutting it. "Who's there!"

A black blur lepted down and grabbed Celes by the arm, raising her to her feet and

curing her with "Curaga." It was Shadow!

"Get up Celes, now. Get your friends and get out of here, now!" Shadow screamed,

running forward and pushing the dazed Kefka between the statues of the magic gods

and goddess'. As Kefka tried to push the stone back, Shadow held them still then

pushed with all his might, holding them against Kefka. The light holding the Returner's

faded, rendering them hopeful again. Shadow grunted. "Get out of here!"

Terra rose, her face pale and concerned. "What about you!?"

"I'll be fine! Just go...Please?" It was the first time he had used that word, Terra felt so

helpless when Locke grabbed her elbow and lead her away, running behind Celes, who

was leading the way. Shadow smiled, feeling Kefka push back. _Be safe..Team.._


	54. Fall, Or A Gather?

Chapter 55 Fall, Or A Gather?

Locke helped Terra over a boulder, the land shaking below them, violently. After he and

Edgar got over, the land fell. Celes turned, gasping at the missing island piece. Then

she ran ahead, hoping her friends were fast enough. Locke had appeared besides her,

panting in fear. They heard a scream and turned to Terra hanging onto a cliff, kicking

her feet wildly in the air. Edgar was closer, so Locke screamed for him to get her fast.

Edgar grabbed her hand and tried to pull up. "Come on Terra!"

He felt her fingers dig into his wrist and smiled, pulling her up an into his arms, with

out putting her down, he took off, toward Locke and Celes, letting Celes lead the way.

Edgar finally put Terra down when they saw the ship, flying under neath them, and

ahead to a safer point. Locke helped Celes up on a solid mountain, then looked behind

him to see that Terra's leg had suffered from the cliff dangle she had encountered.

Her leg was gashed,lightly bleeding. She looked paler, maybe because of what

happened. Edgar gently laid her down on her foot and sighed, worried about her health.

She smiled, waving his concern away, completely engrossed with what is happening.

Finally, Edgar broke the silence the had fallen upon them. "Should we jump?"

"I guess..." Locke muttered un-surely.

Terra gasped. "We can't leave Shadow!"

"He said to go Terra!" Locke yelled, ready to throw her over board like a bag of

potatoes. Celes looked over the side and back at her friends. "I think we should decide

fast!"

Edgar frowned. "We go!" He walked forward, but stopped with Celes an Locke, turning

to look at Terra unmoving body, her face turned to a pout. "I'm not leaving without

him!" Edgar grabbed her arm and growled.

"No time for this Terra!" He was about to throw her over the side but heard a chuckle.

"Is she the only one that cares?" Asked a dull voice, from behind them. The turned an

smiled. "Shadow!" Terra yelled blissfully as she hopped over and hug him, smiling.

The ninja sighed, pulling her away and shoving her into Edgar's arms. "Hurry, the land

in falling apart fast." He jumped over the side and threw a Kunai into the solid ground,

attached to a rope he tied on. He slid down to the deck and gestured for the rest to

follow. Celes went next, then Locke, Edgar wanted to helped Terra down. It was painful

for her to move, so Edgar went next and told her to come down next, above him so

could catch her if she fell. He blushed despite what was happening. He turned his eyes

right so he didn't see up her skirt. But, oh how it was tempting. When his feet touched

the floor, he looked up, stilling blushing and said. "Just fall Terra, I'll catch you!"

He called. She nodded. Being scared of heights caused her to reconsider, but she

decided to do it any way. She let her hands slid off, feeling air swoosh pas her as her

body hit Edgar's arms. They tightened for a moment, then relaxed as he stood her on

her feet, smiling as he cut the rope. Blackjack took off, so fast it caused the team to

cover their eyes. Setzer gasped, looking down. "Look below!"

Every one did, seeing the ground below them shift terrible as the magic rained its

anger down on Gaia. The land shifted and split apart, water splashing up at them,

creating tsunamis so high, it rocked the Blackjack. Terra watched in horror as the

ground opened up over a little town, engulfing half of the village. "Hold on!"

Setzer yelled, throwing the ship to the left, avoiding a massive chuck of rock from

hitting them. But another rock crashed into the side that held Terra, Shadow, Cyan,

Strago and Celes as well as Mog. Edgar gasped, jumping over to grab Terra's hand,

which is what Locke did as well. His fingers grasped around her little hand, fear over

sweeping him. He couldn't let her die! Not now! He looked into her eyes. They were

filled with tears as she realized that she was going to die. His heart broke when she

started to cry, fully anticipating what was going to happen. He heard Locke screaming

as he lost his grip on Celes' hands. She fell with Strago, and Shadow an Cyan. Edgar

looked down at Terra. Her eyes were closed now, but she opened them and said, lower

then a whisper. "I'm sorry..." Edgar's eyes widened as her hand slipped. He saw her

body wither as she hit a chuck of falling wood. It was the worst feeling ever to see her

fall, down into the ocean. Water, water all around her. She couldn't swim, she'd die.

Edgar heard crunching, it was his side of the ship falling off. But he no longer cared,

she was gone.

Relm screamed, grabbing on to Setzer's hand. Sabin ran over the broken ship and

grabbed his brother, screaming and yelling as he fell over the side with Relm and

Setzer. Edgar didn't want to live any more. His brother, his friends...Terra...They were

all gone. His life was worthless. He soon felt the crushing feeling of water hit his back

as he lost unconsciousness.


	55. Despair and Anguish

Chapter Despair and Anguish.

**Part 1 Of Despair and Anguish– Terra's Side. After The Wreck, Three Days Later.**

Terra's felt utterly sore. Her body drifting in an out of consciousness. She heard yells

and gasps. Something poked her cheek with a twig, muttering something as it poked

her again. A voice, so childish, whispered. "Is she gonna be a'right, Katrinny?"

_It __**is**__ a boy_, thought Terra. She felt a hand cover her forehead. "Oh, yes she will."

She suddenly heard a sigh. It was a older man. "Good. Children, that was fine work of

you to find her."

"I foun her, hough, Duane!" Yelled a little girl, right next to Terra's ear. Terra felt a wet

cloth cover her head. "Katty, go get the guest room ready, now."

"Why not send Robby?" She asked, then hurried off when the older woman repeated

herself. "Well, Golanna? Why don't you clear the sea weed off of her so I can lift her?"

"Okaie dokie Daune!" Yelled a little boy in glee. Terra felt the sticky stuff on her body

being lifted off of her sore body. She sighed in relieve when arms surrounded her body

and lift her off the hard, painful ground.

Terra was laid down on a bed and felt a sickly cold jell drip down on her injured legs

and arms, even her head. The older man, Daune, said. "I think she'll be okay..."

Then the older woman whispered. "Do you think she's hurt from the light?"

"Light? No, it would of killed her. She must have been on a water ship And crashed..."

"Really?" Asked the woman bluntly. "I hope she'll be able to walk.."

"Hey, Katrina, hand me the numbclay, will ya?" Terra felt a deep soothing, cream being

smoothed over her head and legs. Terra opened her eyes weakly, staring at the people

in front of her. Daune an Katrina smiled and ran to her side. The man looked down

at her, hurt eyes. "Who are you, miss? And how did you fall?" Katrina nodded behind

him. Terra sighed, feeling every nerve in her body light up in a burning sensation.

"T-T-Terra..." She croaked, her throat felt dry and scratchy. Daune's smile increased.

"I'm Daune and this is Katrina. The kids here found you by the shore after the lights

took their...How did you get here?"

Terra coughed. "...Air...Sip...Crashed...Cashed?" She seemed confused to Daune and

Katrina. Daune smiled in a funny way. "Is that a question...Or an answer?"

"...A-Answer." Replied Terra, her head ringing badly, her ears burning. Her hands

felt dead, her legs numb and her back sore. "You washed up on shore. One kid saw ya

and help ya further up, so you wouldn't drown."

Terra faintly smiled. "...Tell...Them Than-Thanks..."

"We will. Then after your healed, you can see them."

"How long have I been asleep? Terra asked strongly. Daune sighed. "The world cracked

up after the lights came. That was three days ago. Then we found you, that was this

morning."

"So...Three days ago I fell?" She asked herself. Daune chuckled. "You'd best get some

sleep, Terra." Terra did as she was told and fell asleep, from her sore body and a rest

-lusting mind.

**Part 2 Of Despair And Anguish- Celes' Side. A Year After The Wreck.**

Celes heard quiet humming and clicking of pots and pans banging into each other.

She smelt cooking meat, not yet done, but it smelt so good. Salted with pepper and

bayleaf, thought Celes as her eyes opened. Sitting, crossed leg, enjoying his supper, was

Cid, clothed in a long brown coat, with a little black cap on, which had two holes on the

sides. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, while his feet were covered by a

loose boots made for fishing. His face was pale, yet dimly colored with a silver beard.

His soothing green eyes shine when he turned and saw Celes' eyes open.

"Oh, Celes...!" He jumped up and pulled her into a hug, so powerful it caused her to

gasp. Her body leaned against the pillows while Cid held her head back and checked

her eyes to see if she was fine. Celes' head ran terrible. "C-Cid?"

"Celes I thought you'd never wake up! It took so long for you too wake!"

"How..Long?" Asked the drowsy general. Cid sighed. "Since the light of judgment

came an killed every one..." Cid coughed, his eyes red and swollen. His very pale face

the Celes noted is because he's sick. His nose was runny and he sniffed back a lot.

Cid sighed, gathering his overly long coat up in his hands and said, frowning.

"That was a whole year ago tomorrow...On...On.."

Celes couldn't believe she was asleep, no in a coma for a year. How monstrous!

"A-A year?" She gawked at that, her eyes watering over... Her friends...

"Wh-Where's Locke? And...And the rest?"

"I..I only found you..." He coughed again, but into a handkerchief. "By the shore."

Celes sighed, looking down at her bandaged hands. "What's Tomorrow, Cid?"

"...The beginning of March..."

Celes gripped the sheets below her, her forehead lining in anger. _Why?_

"...I need to go..Go look for them..." Celes sat up, feeling her spine fire up in pain and

relieve at the same time. Cid decided to help her up for two reasons; One she'd just do it

herself and two, he wanted to see if she could move. "Well?"

Celes slowly stood, her feet trembling. She was in a white gown, stitched up to the top

with white roses...Her favorite flower. Cid sighed. "Your other cloths were very wet and

dirty from the sand and sea weed I found on you, Celes. So I had this woman..Before

she died..." Cid sighed, then continued. "Make it. After she died, I just kept it for you."

Celes smiled, leaning on the old man for support and hugged him.

"Thanks Cid...C-Can I call you..Granddad?"

"Granddad? Granddad..I love the sound of it! Call me it or anything else! I will surely

loved it a lot, my dear Celes." In truth, he was her Uncle, but she and he knew that, but

she wanted him to be more like a father then a Uncle. Celes asked if he had anything to

eat, Cid answered with a sigh. "Nope...I've been with you, I only need food when I run

out and am hungry."

Celes smiled weakly. "How about after I stretch and get my body to function again, I'll

cook you something?"

He laughed. "It'll hurt if you move to much! I'll be fine, Celes. Really."

"Oh, stop being a stiff, Granddad! I'll get you something..Its the least I can do for what

you have done for me this...Pass year."

Cid chuckled. "Oh, alright. But after you're well!"

Three days pass, Celes had began walking out side, more and more everyday. Cid ate

the food he still had from fishing for her sleeping form, so it will hold him till she's

better!

She practiced fishing everyday, till she could at least catch two a day. Sometimes even

three. Celes came back the next day, four fish, strong and fat. She cook them while Cid

waited on the bed, coughing and sneezing like a wet, sick dog. She salted them and

made hot coco from the last bit in the boxes to the back of the house and served them

to Cid. Four more days passed, and Cid had gotten much better. His runny nose was

gone, his high fever too. But his cough still lingered, which scared Celes more then

anything right now- She didn't want to be alone. Celes cooked his dinner, made of wild

cruis- bird she had caught one morning, eating their last vegetables and taking their

cloths. They made good dinners back at the Empire and Cid loved them, so she cooked

them and gave it to him. Another day passed, an Cid's cough finally went away. Celes

had found a bottle of aspirin in a box in a cabinet, which helped cure him.

Cid glanced back at the sighing Celes sitting in his old, rocking chair and smiled

faintly. "Celes?"

She turned. "Hmm?"

"I have something to show you. I've been making it while you slept..Thought you'd

want to see it now..." He slowly stood up, his legs weak and frail under his weight, but

Celes helped him. "In the basement..Under the blanket is a...A raft. Use it to sail up to

the other lands."

Celes gasped. "Wh-What!? You'd want me to leave you here alone!"

"Oh, Celes. I know how much your heart would love to see your friends! Go find

them...And bring that Locke fella too!"

Celes blushed slightly. "But..What about you?"

Cid chuckled deeply. "Oh! I'll be fine, now that you saved me!" He puffed out his chest.

"I can fish and gather food now..All by myself!" He said stoutly. Cid pointed her toward

the stairs and smiled. "Down there."

Celes came back up and smiled. "Oh, thank you Cid. When I find them all, we'll come

back." Cid nodded, watching as she took the raft outside.

After she fixed the last things needed, she packed some food (Fish and birds, even

fruits.) She hugged Cid and said she'd come back to him and take him away from this

horrid, lonely place soon. After they hugged, he gave her the blade she fell with and a

blanket to keep warm from the cold then sent her off.

Another day came, but she saw no land, another ate away, but still no land. She soon

became scared.

Finally, after three days on the ocean, she spotted a small town. She'd have to hurry,

because it looked like there was going to be a storm. Once she met the solid ground,

she hurried under a tree to wait till it cleared. After she ran straight to the town.

It was Albrook. Celes wished to gods no one knew who she was. She met a small house

and made it inside to see a fire and many people drinking away at beer and rum.

She dug through her pockets and found thirty Gil. Enough for four days of food. She sat

down and asked for a piece of meat. After the meal, she looked over at a loud hum.

Sitting at a table in front of her, was a man with a light, blond beard. Blue eyes were

shining as he was kissing a brown haired woman. Celes gasped. It was Sabin!

Sabin pulled away and said, low for only her ears. "I've missed you Maia..."

She blushed, embarrassed at his sudden kiss in front of so many people.

"Oh..R-Really? I missed you too, Sabin."

Celes' eyes were wide, her hands lay limp by her sides. Sabin is alive!..And he looks

well. She got up to talk with him. Sabin grabbed Maia's hand when she tried to leave.

"Please don't go..."

"I..I have a flower shop to run..Even though they are dieing." Maia muttered.

Sabin sighed. "I'll..Make Gil for you..Stay with me..Please?" He begged sadly, his

fingers lightly digging into her hand.

"Sabin!?"

The monk looked up and gasped. "Celes!?"

Celes smiled. "Oh mu god! Have you've seen the others!?"

Sabin stuttered, letting Maia's hand drop. "...No..G-Give me a moment with Maia

please?" Celes left his side, giving him privacy. Sabin sighed, rubbing her palm.

"Maia. I'm not leaving this table, nor you, until you tell me when I get back, you'll be

with me." His navy eyes made her smile and blush. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh, alright, Sabin. Go save the world with your friends. Then come back to me and

we will live together!" She kissed his cheek then his forehead. "Come back alive you!"

"I will!" He kissed her thoroughly on the lips and hugged her, then ran over to Celes.

Celes smiled at her friend. "So...We head up. But where?"

"I've a map. We should check out Mobliz...Gau might be there." Sabin informed. Celes

nodded and told him they should get supplies first.

After what seemed to be hours, they were supplied and ready, getting Chocobos, they

headed north.


	56. Ray Of Hope Gone

Chapter Ray Of Hope Gone 

The travel was hard, hot and quite tiring for them. Sabin made camp on the third day of

travel, hoping that the heat would change. Celes didn't ask about the woman and stayed

to her self, but silently mused over it. After the dinner, they slept, but woke earlier and

made their way again. It was evening when they saw a torn down town, only three

buildings remained. But Gau loved that kind of stuff, so they decided to check.

As they stepped into town, dogs (Baby dogs.) Came out and barked over and over

again, till a little boy came out and screamed, running away again, yelling.

"Mama! Mama!"

Sabin grinned sheepishly. "Maybe they got scared from my beard..."

"You think, Sabin? Let's go in and ask them if them seen our friends."

They headed into town.

Sabin opened a door to let Celes in, after he headed in. A little fist hit his outer thigh,

causing him to laugh. It was the same little boy. His little head covered by blond hair,

his face was freckled, his nose runny. Green, round eyes were set on his face.

"Get way rom here munsters!" The boy screamed.

Sabin chuckled. "I'm no monster! I'm a friendly monk."

"Mama!" He ran away into a small room. Celes ran after him, as well as Sabin.

"Now Golanna. Tell me what you saw." Asked a calming, soothing voice.

"Hugie man with big, big," He held his arms wider. "Armsez An a really quare head."

The woman laughed, patting the boy's head. Her blond hair shined green in the fire

light. "I'll go see what monster has scared you, okay?"

"Terra!"

Terra turned at the voice and gasped. "Celes!" She ran over and hugged her friend.

Celes smiled, hugging her friend back. "Terra, you have to come with us."

Sabin said, coming up from behind the women. Terra smiled, embracing the mink

tightly. Celes nodded, staring at the children that now clung to Terra's legs like cloths.

"Whats up with the kids?" Asked Celes, a bit freaked out. Terra blushed, laughing.

"Oh, their my children!" Her friends gasped. "WHAT!?"

Terra stepped back a little. "Their.._My_ children. Why, do you think I'd make a bad

mom?" She asked, hurt.

Celes shook her head. "No. But..Why?"

"Their parents...Died!" The hybrid yelled, getting angry, but calming herself quickly

when Celes and Sabin gasped. "I'm..Sorry guys...I..I just..."

"Its okay, Terra. But we need you're help. Were going to beat Kefka."

Terra stepped away. A little girl cried, and Terra picked her up, laying her on her hip.

"Its okay, Rose. Its okay, I'm not leaving you guys."

"What!?" They asked, mad.

Terra patted Rose's head to sooth her. "I...The children need me, Celes. I can't leave.."

"Yeah! She's staying with us!" Yelled Daune, as he came in with Katrina.

"Terra Is our friend now! GO away!"

"Daune!" Yelled Katrina, smacking his head. Terra sighed, looking back at her friends.

"I'm sorry guys...I can't...Help any more..."

Suddenly, another little boy came in, pale faced. "MAMA! Its back!"

Terra gasped. "NO! Please, Celes and Sabin. Go out there an kill that thing.

PLEASE!?"

Celes nodded. "Fine. But were not done here!" She grabbed Sabin's hand. "Let's go!"

Celes stopped in her tracks at seeing the green hog-like beast tearing a tree in half.

It spotted them and screamed, running toward them. Celes quickly used Blizzaga, but it

just bounced off his scales and hit her back. Sabin was thrown toward a house by a

lighting bolt. There battle was ending badly, Celes was thrown into Sabin, who was just

getting up. Terra came running our, screaming as she unsheathed Ultima. Phumbaba

turned and smacked her down, holding her down by her chest, dripping drool down on

her. She thrashed about, clawing at his paw till he threw he in the air, her screaming

vanished. Celes gasped. She would die if she fell and hit the ground. Phumbaba caught

Terra just before she hit the ground and Juggled with her. Terra screamed as she hit the

hand over and over again. Celes gasped, unsheathing Rune and running over, slashing at

the beast's legs. Phumbaba dropped Terra, who fell on a pile of old hay and leafs.

Sabin ran over and used his strongest Blitz, scaring Phumbaba away.

He checked Terra and sighed when he felt her breathing, but unconscious. She had

bruises all over her already mangled body.

"We should take her back to the house." Sabin suggested as he picked her very thin,

and light body up, hearing her gasp when he touch cuts or bruises.

Sabin heard Celes arguing with Daune that they needed her for the safety of Gaia, but

he screamed and screamed that "Terra must stay with us!"

Celes told him that they needed her, because they couldn't possibly beat Kefka with out

her. Sabin sighed, hearing Terra get up. "G-Guys?"

They turned, Celes laid her hands on her hip, glaring at her for her answer that she be

the right one. Terra sighed, straightening her back, causing pain to shoot up her back.

"I...I can't go with you guys...I've lost my power to fight.." She muttered, getting a

shock gasp from Celes. Sabin understood and frowned. "Alright. We will not push,

Terra. But answer us this: Have you've seen any of our friends?" Sabin asked, crossing

his massive arms across his chest, his brow forming lines. Terra nodded slowly.

"Yes...Gau. He said he'd go to find Cyan and get stronger to beat Kefka..I told him he

should stay with me, but he said **' **_No! Me get strong! _**'** So I let him leave..." She

whispered, expecting Celes to yell at her for letting the boy go by himself. But, Celes

sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You are sure you don't want to go with us? We might

find..Find Locke and.._Edgar_..."

The hybrid looked up at the mention of the king's name, a sigh leaving her lips as she

laid back down, her head sinking in the pillows softly. "I..Want to stay, Celes. Go with

out me..I'd slow you down..."

Celes shook her head, turning on her heel. "Fine. Be locked away in this...This horrid

town. We have a world to safe! Sabin, let's go." She grabbed the man's arm and pulled

him out of the room and outside, finding ht tied up Chocobo's, they left in a hurry.

Terra sighed, pushing the blanket down, she sat up slowly. She frowned.

_They wouldn't need me..Right? I'd slow them down and get them killed..._

"Mama? Can we stay with you...?" Asked the nine year old boy, with red hair. Terra

nodded, helping the toddlers up on the bed and hugging them. A little, brown haired

girl clung to Terra, her little, chubby arms around the hybrid's neck. "You are gonna

leave us, huh?"

"Don't go, mama! We love you!" Cried the little red head, crying on her shoulder.

Terra patted the kid's backs and assured them she would never leave their side, ever.

"I love you children more then anything in this world..." She kissed little Timmy's

cheek and ruffled his hair.

"So you are gonna stay?" Asked Jake, a eight year old, his blond hair was cut army

style due to his father being a soldier for Doma. Terra hugged the children one more

time, before seeing Daune and Katrina at the door, frowning an being happy at the

same time. "I'll never leave you guys..." The children of Mobliz smiled and hugged

their** '**_Mommy_**'**, and said they loved her too.

Celes looked ever at Sabin, his eyes were watching the sunset that was quickly taking

the day away from them. His posture told her that he was worried for his twin brother

and wishing he knew where he was. Celes coughed a few times and asked, her hands

tightly around the rein's of her yellow beast. "Where are we heading now?"

"So soon?" The monk asked thoroughly.

Celes looked away. "What do you mean **'**_So soon_** ',** Hm?" Asked the baffled general.

Sabin sighed, pointing to the east.- Where Mobliz was. "So son because you are angry

with..With Terra." Sabin held his hand up when she tried to yell at him. "She wishes to

be with those children because she feels..They are the only ones that actually care for

her. Which is my thesis, Celes. Now a question; Do you think sh e could abandoned all

those children?" The monk had caused Celes to be silent for a moment, then a frown

crossed her face, she said with some much venom, it caused Sabin to recoil.

"So what, we aren't good enough for her!? We care about her too! And she just slapped

us in the face like it meant nothing to her!" Celes saw his shocked face and sighed.

"She can't just not help us...We'd help her if she asked for it."

"Yes, she would, Celes. But would you if you had children to care for? Would you let

them get hurt, starve or die just so you could helped adults? I don't know how long she

has been with those baby kids, but she seems to love them a lot...Which is something I

thought she/'d never do due to her exposure to the Empire."

Celes sighed, knowing she knew why Terra had stayed behind. "I know why she stayed

Sabin...But we need her..."

The day fell quicker, so they stopped and made camp, eating some food, they talked

about what they did since the island thing an the light thing they heard of so many

times. After they cleaned camp, they went straight to sleep. They had lost their last

_hope_ that day.


	57. Gerad The Thief, Or The King?

Chapter 58 Gerad The Thief, Or The King?

They found the next city easily, and quite happily. They let their Chocobo's free and

headed into town, looking around Nikeah's beautiful buildings- Just like it was a

year ago. Celes stopped by a tiny box, Sabin besides her. "We should look for Setzer.

He might still be alive. We'll take a ship to..." She checked the map Sabin had.

"...South Figaro. And if we are lucky we will find all our friends."

Sabin agreed and said he'd go look for the ship master and get a ride ready. When he

came back, he said that they were to meet at the dock in two hours. They split up and

looked for quick Gil to make and bought more supplies. After the time had reached its

trek, Sabin suggested they should hurry down to the docks. Celes and Sabin were

caught in a long line in the market place, stretching all the way down to the docks.

Celes turned to Sabin. "How long is the line?" She asked, since he was taller then her

he could check. Sabin peered over the buildings and saw a clearing. "We could cut

through, since we have tickets already." After he finished informing her of their new

way out, Celes took his hand and lead him down toward the ships.

They stopped on the deck, looking at the beautiful ships. Sabin smiled. "We go on the

**'**_Sea Beast_**'**. Said it was the fastest ship here." He noticed her wide eyes and her open

mouth, she wasn't listening to him. "Celes?"

She pointed toward the red boarded ship, with a wine red sail. On the deck, the name

was called "Ifrit". But she was pointing to the man, calmly talking to the ship master.

His head of hair was a dark gray, his cape from brown, trimmed by shiny, red silk.

The interior was also black, his boots were brown leather, his cloths were just a tight

shirt, with black, baggy pants, held up by a loose belt made of animal pelts and leather.

By his side, was a sword, hanging in a red sheath. His navy blue eyes seemed relaxed as

he told the ship master he couldn't possible sell a ticket for eight hundred Gil in all

silver. Celes gasped. "That..Looks like..Edgar!"

Sabin agreed blissfully and ran forward.

Sabin hugged the stranger man and yelled. "Edgar! Its really you!"

"E-Edgar!? Are you insane, sir! I am not this Edgar! I'm Gerad Banks of Tzen!"

Said Gerad, rather rudely as he pushed the man away with a look og disgust.

Sabin gasped. "Brother!? How dare you! I'll rip you apart til, you tell me the truth!"

"You touch me sir, And I'll," He tapped his chest with his finger. "Kill you myself!"

Sabin pushed Gerad away and glared down at him. "Brother, watch your mouth!"

The man recoiled softly and sighed, straighting his posture.

"Now dear sir..And miss," He said, noticing Celes besides him. "I am not this Edgar. I

am Gerad and have been since I was born on Gaia!"

Celes smiled, crossing her arms. "What if I told you I love to date you, Edgar? What

would you say then?"

Gerad smiled, his eyes shining lightly. "I'd say 'Dear woman, I don't know you, but I

would surely get to kn ow you, say over tea?'" Gerad said through a handsome grin and

laugh. Celes growled angrily as she punched his arm. Gerad backed away.

"My lady! I wish nay to harm a woman! But if I must I will!"

"Oh, Edgar! Could you make it more clear your really him!?" Celes yelled.

Gerad was about to say something, but stopped when ten men came in, all in brown

rags and with sand swords. Gerad laughed. "Ah, men! I see you showed up! So, are we

off now?" Asked Gerad, getting a nod from the men and turning to walk away.

"Edgar!?" Celes screeched. "I know its you! What will Terra say if you act like this!?

We found he, you know." Celes finished with a sigh. Gerad hesitated and stuttered.

"T-Terra, who? I know no such name!" Gerad stomped off with his men.

Celes sighed. "Maybe it wasn't him..."

Sabin chuckled. "Oh, yes it was! Did you not see what he did when you said Terra's

name!? Its him, I know it. Let's follow him." Sabin insisted, grabbing the general's hand

and leading her away, behind boxes so they took the same boat as Gerad.

The slept behind the boxes when it reached night, but in the morning, they found the

boat had stopped completely at South Figaro!

They saw Gerad go into a hotel room, escorting a woman with him. Celes sighed and

scoffed. "Why must he be like that?"

"He thinks he can only get love that way I bet...Let's get him while he's acting like

Edgar!" Sabin lead her sneakingly through the hotel's halls till they heard light

laughing an giggled. Sabin whispered to be quiet and listened to what they were

talking about. They heard the woman. "Oh, Gerad! You tease me so!"

"Hm...I don't try to, my lady..."

"Oh, but you do, you dog!" They heard Gerad kiss her and she giggle. Sabin hacked a

few times. "Its him..." Celes agreed through a laugh. "Yeah, we should stop him

before he embarrasses himself."

Sabin carefully opened the door, and peered inside. Laying on the bed, was a woman,

with Gerad on top, kissing her neck and lips. Sabin gasped, jumping up and scaring the

woman and Gerad. "Edgar! How dare you stoop so low!"

The woman sat up on her elbow, completely embarrassed. "Edgar! Who is Edgar.

Gerad!?"

Gerad started to laugh nervously as he sat up, glaring at Sabin. "Get out! I'm, not this

Edgar you keep talking about!" Gerad yelled, getting a slap from the woman as she got

up and left the room, sliding her skirt back on. Gerad glared back Sabin.

"What the hell Sabin!"

"Ah, ha! You are Edgar!?

"Er..No..I umm...Damn!" Gerad cussed, standing up, he fixed his shirt and wiped the

kisses he had just got off. Celes smiled and then frowned. "How dare you lie to us!"

"Lie! I need to sneak into Figaro! Those men were going to help me! You bloody fools

screwed that up!"

Celes laughed, and punched his arm again. "Jeez, Edgar. I really thought that it wasn't

you..." She smiled. "We didn't let your men find out..."

"They know now...After we got off the ship, a woman here recognized me..She was

also the one who helped screw up my plan..So I just..Well you know now."

Sabin scoffed angrily. "Yes, we do, You tried to bed her!"

"Thats what I do, Sabin! Jeez..." He looked back at Celes and blushed.

"So..Um is that invite still here or..." She slapped him and he quickly changed what he

was saying. "Okay! So, what about..Terra?" Edgar asked, looking down and hoping

Celes wasn't lying about his best friend. Celes smiled, as did Sabin.

"She's fine. She has children now..."

"WHAT!? W-W-W-With who!?" Edgar screamed, panicking like a lost baby. Celes

laughed, wile Sabin calmed Edgar. "She adopted them, Edgar. Their parents died after

the light..."

Edgar sighed in relieve and sorrow. "Oh..I am sorry for them..."

Celes didn't particularly like the subject and changed it quickly.

"So..We head to Figaro! We'll follow those Thiefs!"

Edgar faintly smiled. "Right..They said they'd head to the cave west of the town..."

"So we go then!" Sabin yelled, hooking an arm around Edgar's neck. "Let's head out!"

They left the room and made their way to the cave.


	58. Figaro Passage and Setzer!

Chapter 59 Figaro Passage and Setzer!

Edgar smiled at seeing sand all around him. He loved the feel of the heat, the lizard

scurrying across the sand, the hissing of snakes and shadows of birds above him.

An..The Cactus. His smiled widened as he thought of the day Terra refereed to him as

a cactus blooming. He closed his eyes and pictured Terra. With her blond- mintish hair

pulled up in her pony tail, her odd, but beautiful make-up she wore on her young,

attractive face. Her amethyst eyes shining in glee when she saw flowers or Mog. Her

little, cold hands...Her adorable traits and attitude..And her loving, caring soul.

He loved to see her smile, and now she was with children, wasting her smiles on_ them_.

He missed her so much...It scared him to death when she fell. Edgar sighed, drinking

some water, he sighed. Sabin frowned. "Bro? Whats wrong?"

"I mis- Er.." He looked over at Celes, who wasn't close enough. "I miss..Her..."

"Who?" Asked Sabin, who was quite naif. Sabin chuckled. "Who?"

Edgar sighed. "...Terra..." He said her name with a bit of magic in his voice, as if she

hypnotized him. Sabin smiled. "She's fine, you know..."

"Why isn't she here then...?"

"Because she said she can't fight anymore...It made Celes so angry..." Sabin muttered

so the ice general didn't hear. "She doesn't like that Terra doesn't want to help

anymore..."

Edgar sighed. He hated it because she was so far away from him...

"I would like to see her sometime..."

Sabin chuckled. " I know you'd love that..."

Edgar smiled, his eyes shining. "What does she...L-Look like...Its been a year since I

saw her..I spent my time looking for Figaro because I thought you guys died..."

Sabin smiled, saying that Edgar was always going to be the same Edgar, which in turn

caused the young king to blush heavily. "Just tell me!"

"As far as I remember, she looks the same, but with cuts and bruises...She's been the

kids this whole time, since she woke up after the fall..."

Edgar smiled. "I..I miss her so much..An you, brother..." He crossed his arms.

"We're almost near the- Ah, there it is!"

In the background, was a large cave, with many trees near the entrance. Sabin cheered

for the shade.

They made it to the cave and rested, then headed in, seeing tracks of boots. Edgar lead

them trough the cave, he new the signs of fresh tracks, or course with the help of Sabin

too. After what seemed to be hours, they finally saw the thief's, lurched out near a big

puddle of cave water. They called a turtle and used him (The turtle was huge!) to go to

the other side of the cave. Edgar showed his friends how to do it, they made it across

perfectly. They secretly followed the people down a stone hall, that looked like Figaro

castle walls, and into a small engine room. Edgar looked around the corner and saw

the men being captured by guards. "Now we'll teach you a lesson on thieving!"

"Lemma me go!" One cried. another yelled. "Down with Figaro!"

Edgar gasped, walking over very angry. The guard gasped. "K-K-King Edgar!"

The men looked at Edgar. "B-But your Gerad!"

"I'm Edgar, you twits! I'll kill you for saying that about my kingdom!" Edgar hissed.

The king told his men to take them to jail and tell the Chancellor to get in the throne

room, and that they had a lot to discuss. After arguing that fighting Kefka was

necessary, Edgar asked for rooms for his friends and that they resurface immediately.

After doing as the king asked, he listened to him ramble about his missing friends.

Then chancellor sighed.

"I guess for mister Setzer too, huh?" He asked dully.

Edgar gasped, along with Celes and Sabin. "Setzer! He's here!"

"Yes. He..Spends his time with...The _women_ here.." The chancellor muttered,

crossing his arms and sighing. Edgar smiled. Celes asked where he was, and the

advisor simply replied. "Where isn't he? He can be seen spotted by at...The balcony.."

Edgar nodded, hearing Celes' boots click on the floor as she took off. Edgar wouldn't

stopped her, but in the mood Celes has been in, their would be a horrid outcome.

Maybe if Edgar had stopped her, Setzer wouldn't be angry at the startling moment of

her jumping up and shouting at him.

Celes smiled when she saw Setzer talking to a woman near the balcony edge. She'd

teach him a lesson for his acts of lust! She walked silently up and shoved him lightly,

screaming."Boo!"

Setzer jumped, laying his hand on his chest, over his heart. "Holy shit, Celes!...Celes!"

He hugged her tightly and pulled away, not paying attention to the woman leaving

madly. "I thought you..Died!"

Setzer caught her scoff and smiled, laughing at her. "Oh, generals don't die, eh?"

Celes smirked, crossing her arms. "What the hell are you doing here in Figaro?"

Setzer smiled. "Well, I heard that the king was gone after I woke. I sought the castle

out In hopes of finding Edgar.."

Celes pointed behind her, like someone was standing behind her. "Edgar is here, just

came today, along with Sabin." Celes managed a small smile when Setzer sighed in

relieve. Setzer looked back at the blond and asked where she was and that he looked

everywhere and just recently gave up looking for Cyan, Mog and Terra. Celes, hating

the fact that Terra won't fight, growled. "Cyan I don't know about, neither Mog. But I

know where Terra is. She's at a run down town helping children...Said she lost the will

to fight." Celes tapped her boot on the stoned floor. "I guess she's off the team now..."

Setzer murmured sadly as he saw the king and prince of Figaro heading their way.

Edgar shook hands with Setzer, while Sabin smiled and patted his back in a bear hug.

Setzer chuckled. "Do monks have to kill a person when they hug?"

"Ha! Do gamblers have to be so thieving?"

'Bleh!" Setzer muttered, turning to Edgar. "Say, king. Should I show my new, refined

ship?" Setzer turned on his heel, pointing toward a little, black blob in the distance.

"See that there? Well, our next airship is hidden in that grave!"Setzer yelled as he

realized the thrill he'd get from the speed of the new airship. Edgar sighed, rubbing his

temples. "Grave? Setzer, surely you don't think we will head in there?"

Setzer grinned. "Oh, afraid? I've a new little friend to help us with the damned beasts

on the way!" Setzer said quite gleefully. Edgar and Sabin asked who, while Celes

thought about who it could be. "Think...He's very, very powerful...He's a good fighter!"

Edgar coughed. "Who Setzer?"

"He's out on the plains practicing. We were going to head to the grave anyway, but no

that you guys are here, it will be easier!"

"Shadow!" Setzer grinned at their shocked faces.

Edgar asked when they could go, and Setzer replied dryly that they'd go as soon as

they were ready. After a few hours, the newly found team, met at a tree, facing the

grave. Looking more sad and gloomy then ever, was Shadow. He shroud was new, but

his cloths were torn apart, dried blood stained him. He looked tired, but he was aware

of the things around him. "Edgar- Sama..." The ninja whispered, looking over at the

king as he approached him. "...Have you've seen my dog?"

"Nay, good sir...Sorry..." Edgar bowed his head in respect and glanced over at Setzer.

"So, how did you know about the airship in the grave?"

Setzer grinned. "Eh, I use to know someone...They died, so I put her..Ship in her grave,

rebuilt it too, but is the same, but way faster then mine."

Had Setzer kept to himself, they would be very suspicious of him, regarding him and

eying him. But the gambler knew that and thats why he revealed himself. As Setzer and

Shadow lead them to the grave, hidden in a grotto, Edgar talked to his brother, wanting

to know what he has done the whole year the fell. Sabin replied that he searched for a

woman named Maia after he thought all his friends died. He had found her in a bar, and

tried to ask her to stay with him, and take his hand in marriage after four months with

her, she shot him down saying he wasn't ready. But when he asked again, it was in front

of the people in the bar, and Celes, who actually got them together. Sabin said he

wanted to thank the general, but she wasn't very happy at the moment, so he withdrew

it. After Sabin told him of his adventure through and to Albrook, he sighed. Telling

Edgar about finding Terra at Mobliz and that Phumbaba attacked her and injured her

badly, and that she was forced to rest when they left her. Edgar swallowed back fear of

losing Terra. He asked if she thought of him, or asked about him, but Sabin shook his

head and sighed, itching his growing beard, that made him appear younger then he

really was. Sabin told his brother - After thinking for a moment - That Terra never

asked about him, but that he knew she would if they stayed longer. But Edgar didn't buy

it, and gripped his hands together under his cape and his new, silver and black armor he

had gotten from Figaro castle before leaving. Had she forgotten him? He felt so alone

for some strange reason. His heart flipped and pounded as he made up reasons why she

hated him and didn't care for him. Why and when did he start to care about what she

thought about him? He closed his mind to those possibilities and sighed, clearing his

head, he opened his eyes and asked how far they were. Setzer shrugged dully, while

Shadow checked ahead. "About..An hour, maybe."

And that was very true, they met the grave in an hour, sending them to stand in front of

a hill, colored black by the4 age of grass and dirt that formed to mud from the raining

that had stopped just two days before, and the sun didn't shine to light their path,

making it way harder then it need be. Setzer pushed a stone out of the way and pushed

a button, waiting for the stairs to shake into view. The case of steps appeared through

the middle of the hill, showing a dark hall. Torches hung from the wall, leaking drops

of wax, and embers down. They must be lit when the stairs appeared.

Lilied by many bugs in the air, Setzer used fire to clear the way, killing the insects fast,

so they didn't breath in their bodies. He lead them down a swirling hall, reaching all the

way down, deep into Gaia. Celes heard hums, and ghostly sighs as they went near a

large, steel door that said "People die when life is good."

It caused her to shake in fear as Setzer pushed the door open, a creak whispered across

the small room. A light poured into their eyes and they heard the hums grow and

increase to a full song. Setzer sighed as he saw a full, light brown ship appear in view,

with silver sidings, carved like a dragon and lion fighting each other. The engines was

so big, it hung down a small hole in the ground so it wasn't damaged. A large walking

deck was still open so who ever made it inside could flew it if they wanted.

Gold propellers made the back of the start engine, light shined down, causing it glisten.

Celes gasped. Edgar smiled in shock, and Sabin chuckled at Setzer. Shadow scoffed.

Setzer, grin on face, laughed. "Daryl knew how to make ships..." He said to muse their

excitement. Celes asked if she could go on, and Setzer nodded, telling the others it was

fine If they went too. As they went aboard, they realized that this ship was indeed the

best vessel in the world. Setzer turned to see Celes looking at him while he started the

ship up- Known as Falcon. Celes sighed, demanding to know whose ship this was.

"...It was Daryl's...She was my fiancée from five years ago..." Setzer sighed, rubbing

his head in frustration. He felt his heart slid further down his stomach.

"She..Died from a crash...I never found her body..."

Celes closed her eyes and said she was sorry for his lose, but Setzer regarded her for a

moment, then muttered. "Its okay..."

"Where..Did she crash at?" She asked softly, a little sad for him. Setzer chuckled, as if

she should know it. "At a island that was strangely shaped like a triangle..."

Celes sighed. "Did you ever get to check the island?"

Setzer regarded her for a long moment, then muttered. "I'll get the ship in the air, you

guys should hold onto something. o tell them my orders..." He waved at her, as she

turned, she realized he wanted to be alone.

Hours later, Edgar asked if they could go to Terra, but Celes told him she wanted to be

alone and that shew was healing. Sabin kept his brother distracted while Celes and

Setzer made up the plan. Setzer smirked at Celes' idea of heading to Maranda. Setzer

deemed it a waste of time, but that it would be smart to head to Zozo. After an hour of

wasted time, Setzer shot off toward Zozo's dark mountain's. It was a little harder then

he thought. The normal mapping of the area was completely destroyed. Many islands

were created, while most of Doma was sunken by the gulf of Nikeah and the Imperial

base. Which was the old world, but now they called Gaia's new state "The World of

Ruin". Setzer used the new ship to quickly gain speed and fly over the vasts ocean, that

shined a eerie green hue as the dying sun faded. Setzer announced that they would see

Zozo in a few hours, so they should rest. Celes told her friends with a sad expression on

her pale, snowy white face. Edgar smiled, thanking the sleep he wanted and needed,

and was now allowed to have. Shadow had went under to rest alone, while Sabin and

Edgar rested in a very nice guest room, with many flowers and vases. Golden plates and

silver cups decorated the shelves and hutches. One hutch caught their eyes as they

passed. It was a dark brown, so dark it looked like black, hued with the darkest purple

on Gaia. Inside was a picture of a blond, young beautiful woman, with the most odd,

but pretty gray eyes. She was dressed in a red flying jacket, with knee high, brown

boots. Her hair was flowing over her face, like liquid gold. Her pants were black and

tight, while a young man with silver hair had his arm around her shoulder, his face lit

by a smile. It was Setzer. Edgar walked over, now seeing the chains holding the small

door close. A lock, shaped like a heart, held the chains. Edgar reached out to touch it,

But heard an angry voice. "Don't you even dare!" It was Setzer. Edgar spun, seeing that

they were the only ones in here. Setzer growled. "What were you doing?"

Edgar smiled weakly. "Um...Admiring your picture, Setzer. She must have been really

nice..."

"Just get the hell out of here..." Setzer muttered, pointing to the back room Sabin was

assigned too. Setzer sighed, looking at Daryl's face, so vibrate! He walked away,

thinking. I will always love you, Daryl...


	59. Cyan's Help

Chapter 60 Cyan's Help

The town was very quiet, wind blew pass them as they walked pass an old rotting tree,

the leafs were dying as they dropped to the floor of the up coming winter. The icy cold

temperature made them dress warmer then they thought they would have too. Paint to

the gray buildings peeled off at the loss of a new coat,while some buildings loss their

foundation and started to sink and brake down. The sounds of voices carried through

the mist as they made their way into town. Nothing but a few monsters came to greet

the wondering team. Their boots crunched on the dirt as they plodded into the dead

village, haunted by bad memories for the team, they hurried. Maybe Mog or Gau came

here knowing that they would search it. As they went around, they saw no signs of life.

Except a few dogs, who look feed like kings. A couple of bowls near the old inn still

had meat and grounded hyner- steak. Which was a delectable cow-like beast found on

the plains out side of Zozo. They headed up the inn, searching for the owner, they

found no one. Setzer took Sabin with him, along with Celes to search out the other half

of the hall. Edgar turned to Shadow. He looked very concerned. It must be about his

dog. "You know," The king started, a faint smile crossing his face. "You're dog Is fine.

We..Well, we did have him before we jumped off. Relm was with him."

Shadow's eyes locked with Edgar's. "Really, Edgar-Sama?"

The blond monarch smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, I am a hundred percent sure,

ninja."

Suddenly, they heard the doors opening. A man in all black and purple armor was

standing in front of them, his long black hair pulled into a pony tail, while his thick eye

brows raised as he noticed the people in his house. Cyan smiled. "King Edgar! Sir

Shadow! You have found me! Oh, I cry your mercy! I have missed you!"

Edgar smiled, walking over to Cyan. "Cyan, it is good to see your..Well. But now that

we've found you, we seek your hand In battle against Kefka."

"Thee art decisive?" Cyan chuckled. "Aye! Thou shall see me in the fry!" His gray eyes

shined while Edgar smiled. "Good. Now Cyan, we've got a new ship, called the Falcon.

We need to know where, if you have, seen any of our friends..."

Cyan pondered it for a moment, then nodded wildly. "Aye! I've seen miss Terra...And

little master Gau. Aye, at Jidoor I saw sir Gau and Miss Terra was at Mobliz, helping

little children..." Cyan said clearly, making sure the king heard his words right. Edgar

smiled. _Gau, Yes!_ Edgar asked if he knew where Gau was heading, and Cyan laughed.

"Master Gau is far aroint! Young Gau made it clear that when miss Terra told him she

is not going to enter ballet with his fierce spirit against Kefka, he said to the **'**Gau

search Relm!**' **I let him wonder the Gaia plains after..."

Edgar asked if he mentioned where he was 'going', and Cyan nodded. "Jidoor, as thee

said ere. Shall we head there?" Cyan asked after answering Edgar.

The young king of Figaro nodded. Turned to Shadow and said, clearing his throat.

"Aye, go find Celes, Sabin and Setzer, will you Shadow- And es I know, Gil is needed,

I shall pay you your money."

The ninja laughed at the fact that Edgar read his thoughts and ran off, Edgar called after

him. "Tell them to meet at the ship!" Edgar turned to the knight of Doma.

"I shall accompany thou, sir Edgar!" Cyan said, walking with the king, and out of the

old, rotting building after giving his dogs all the meat he had before leaving.

Cyan explained what he was doing for the whole year the came and went, saying he

wrote to a lonely woman and helped her understand her sad dilemma. Cyan also

trained teenagers at Jidoor for a while. After he found no use in it any more, he left for

Zozo, three months after the the light came and went, killing millions of people in

Jidoor alone. They talked till they reached the spoken town of Jidoor, searching the rich

street (Even after the death and judgment light) and in buildings where Gau would hang

an eat. After they met up again, Celes pointed to a huge house – The painters house she

first found out about Setzer in – And said their were paintings in there, and Gau would

check for Relm in there. They hurried over, searching thoroughly. Edgar sighed, leaning

against the wall an a picture of Gastra Getmea. The wall shook, and opened into a door,

scaring Edgar when he heard hissing. Celes told Edgar that he was genius and ran

inside with the others. They made it through a small, narrow hallway, torches were

stuck on the walls, lighting their path. Every time they went further in, the sounds of

laughter and gasps grew. They encounter many rats and goblins, even witches with red,

wild hair, screeching for blood. After fighting through the enemies, they went through

another level of doors and hall ways. The laughter grew louder and louder.


	60. Gau An Relm, Kindred spirits

Chapter Gau An Relm, Kindred spirits

Had they turned back, they would never know what lies deep in the horrid hall, nor who

the voices belonged to. If they stayed, chose to follow the voices deeper, they would

surely meet what ever it is very soon. Although the team was confused as to why Relm,

or Gau would come down here, they kept going,fear and anticipation over whelming

them. Cyan, who was very concerned for Gau, noted weird claw marks on the walls as

they went further. Shadow, for some strange reason, kept to himself more than ever.

Setzer cleared his throat when they heard the laughter die off an turn to talking.

"I guess," Said the gambler, a bit worried. "We go in...Right?"

The team nodded, taking it as their only approach to their dilemma. They neared the

finally door, every one waiting for monsters to attack them. Edgar's hand lightly

touched the doorknob. He opened it slowly, gasping when he saw a large man yelling

for two children to stop. Edgar's eyes went straight to a little boy and a little girl

painting all over a valuable painting. Edgar gasped. "Relm, Gau!?"

The girl stopped, turning to Edgar, she smiled and ran over, suddenly whistling. A dog

ran out, barking for his master as he jumped on Shadow and licked his face. Gau ran up

and hugged Sabin and Cyan tightly. Sabin chuckled, patting the boy's head. Cyan

smiled, relieved that Gau was fine. Edgar smiled, while Celes sighed. The large man

growled. "You ruined my painting! W-W-W-W-W-Why!?" He started to cry into his

hands. Edgar looked at the painting; It wasn't ruined! It was..Colored instead of being

gray. If anything, it looked better this way! Edgar chuckled, pointing to the art.

"You know," He chuckled. "It looks way better than when we came in and it was half

finished." The man looked up at the king and faintly smiled. "R-Really? It does?"

"Oh, yes! It is..Um. very, very pretty..Sir." Celes said with a straight face, she's never

done this kind of thing before. Sabin agreed with her, as did Cyan, Shadow and Edgar.

The children that vandalized his art work, added their comments of how good it looked

now, following Edgar's plan. The man's smile deepened as he turned back to the art,

chuckle ling. "It really does!" He turned to the king, smiling brightly. "I am Owen

Fiskle Fonz Striplen! I do appreciate the kids work now, I do, I do!"

Edgar smiled, happy he got the kids out of trouble. The handsome monarch smiled.

"So you won't be punishing our little artists?"

Owen chuckled. "Whys, I nevers been insulted in me life! Oh, oh, oh, oh! In fact, I

haves a reward heres..Somewheres..." He ran over (Or rather plodded over) to a shelf

with many books, and searched through the shelves. He began to laugh when he pulled

a box out, embedded with jewels and diamonds. He pulled out a little, red crystal.

"It calls herself Lakshmi! So, so, so, so! You want!?" Owen asked, walking over to

Celes. Celes gently took the Magicit and peered at the red jewel in the middle, shaped

like a woman laying down n her back. Celes smiled. "Its an Esper..."

Edgar, who was already happy, was now erotic towards the gem. He touched the warm

surface and smiled. "Its so...Warm.." Edgar whispered, seeing Owen leave the room

with his painting so fast, Edgar didn't blink before he was out of sight.

Celes smiled, while Setzer and Sabin asked Relm an Gau questions.

"We should go find Strago." Celes said, grinning at her friends.


	61. Terra's Void Filled

Chapter Terra's Void Filled

They checked every where, but couldn't find Strago. Thamasa said they haven't seen

him in a year, nor had any one else in the world has seen an old man.

Standing on deck, was the Returners. Setzer flying, Celes reading a map, Sabin and

Gau training for the fight. Cyan and Shadow talked, while Relm painted. Edgar sighed,

looking out toward the setting sun. He wished he could see Terra before he battle

Kefka. He asked before, but they said no. Its like Terra's decision to stay made them

hate her. Edgar turned to Setzer._ Maybe_..

He tapped the gamblers shoulder and whispered something In his ear. Setzer laughed.

"Sure thing, king! Off we go then, right?" Edgar nodded, smiling.

Setzer steered the ship east.

Edgar could see the small, destroyed town clearly, un-like his team, who were so

engrossed with what they were doing, they hadn't noticed their change of course.

But when the Falcon landed, Celes started to yell at Setzer. After a few moments of

reasoning, she calmed.

Setzer asked who was going in and who was going to guard the Falcon.

Celes divided up the team. Since Edgar wanted to see her the most out of them all, she

chose him, then herself, then Sabin and Gau. They headed into town. Sabin told Edgar

that Terra lived up land, and the children under ground, where they were safe from

harm. Terra had top so when a monster comes, she could fight it off. After the quick

catch up, Edgar asked which house Terra stayed at. Sabin pointed to a brown, little

cottage, with a missing wall, which was the left side to the top, letting in cold air.

Edgar smiled, asking if he could go up and say hello. Sabin shrugged. Edgar smiled,

running up the hill as fast as he could. He knocked, to be polite, and waited for a

answer. The door opened and he thought he'd die. An young man answered, his brown

hair falling over his eyes. "Hello?"

Edgar sighed. "D-Does a Terra li-live here?" Asked the king quietly. Daune smiled,

nodding a yes. Edgar could smell apples cooking. _Must be a pie,_ he thought. The

young man sighed. "But she was hurt to day, so she's resting...I'm sorry."

Edgar gasped. "M-May I come in, please? I want to see her...Please?"

Daune shook his head about to say no when a woman yelled. "Daune just let him in!"

The young man nodded, moving away so the king could come in. Edgar immediately

saw Terra sitting up on the bed, talking to children all around her, smiling an laughing.

H noted the bruises and cuts. His heart tore in two. "Can I talk to her, please?"

"I guess so, but be silent, MR. Strago is resting too."

Strago! "I will, I promise." He walked ahead, hearing his friends appear at the door and

walking in.

"Now, Kate. What did I tell you about playing with Katrina's things?"

"Neva ever a touch her stuff." Replied Kate as she hugged her mama. Terra smiled,

looking over at another little boy. "Timmy, thank you for cooking me cookies. I love

them. An where did your brother go, Golanna?"

Golanna chuckled. "Slep'in mama." He hiccuped when she patted his head, feeling her

ribs react to the movement. Terra's arm was pulled. She looked down and saw a little

girl with red hair. "Isabel, are you tired?" "Uh-Huh.." Answered Isabel as Terra lifted

her up and kissed her cheek, causing the little girl to giggle. Terra placed her by her

side and covered her up, telling her "Good night."

"My, my. dear Terra. You are wonderful with children!"

Terra glanced up and gasped. "Edgar!"

The king's face held a bent smile, while his shining navy blue eyes looked at her.

Terra smiled. "E-Edgar? How did you find me?"

"Our friends, Terra." He replied as quick as she queried. He was by her side now,

taking her small hand In his. The children grew angry with the king. "Get way from

mama!" Edgar chuckled. "Hm, I do believe I've some candy here," He gave them some

candy to calm them while he talked to Terra.

"Terra, I have missed your company, dear heart."

Terra blushed. "I..I missed you too Edgar..."

"I hear your staying with the children, and not helping?"

Terra sighed. "I can't fight any more Edgar." She whispered sadly, wishing she could

help them. Edgar smiled. "I would make you do anything you didn' want to do, Terra."

She smiled, seeing James run in (An eleven year old boy).

"MAMA! Phumbaba is back!"

Terra gasped, trying to get up, but Edgar held her down. "I'll handle this, Terra."

"Daune and Katrina left Edgar! You can't let them get hurt, please, please!? Their

having a baby!"

Edgar nodded, seeing her scared face. Edgar gripped his hands. "I'll make sure you, or

anyone you love never gets hurt, Terra." He kissed her bruised cheek and left the house.

Edgar gasped as he saw a green beast tear up houses and trees, screaming. He saw

Celes, shooting ice at him, while his brother pounded his feet with his blitz.

Gau was red, his claws were dug into Phumbaba's neck, which was causing it to

scream. Edgar threw his bow out and fired the arrows in the monster's neck, besides

Gau. Phumbaba threw Gau off, into Sabin and kicked them across the plain, and into

a fallen down house. Celes was blown away by his rancid breath. Edgar fired again, but

was hit by a water wave, holding him to the wet ground, coughing. Phumbaba readied

his fist, about to smash Edgar into the ground. He heard a scream and

looked behind him to see Terra running toward him, her hand held Ultima, shining as

she slashed Phumbaba's arm, getting him away from Edgar. She helped the king up and

told him to run, and that she'd handle the monster. Edgar helped his brother up, looking

behind him to see that Terra had morphed into her Esper state. Phumbaba threw his fist

to the ground, shaking it with force, meaning to knock Terra down. But she was

already in the air, watching as he tore more houses down in his anger. Terra growled.

"Leave my town alone!" She sent a fire ball at his face, scarring him. Phumbaba's

knocked her out of the air, sending her to the floor. Terra rose in time to roll out of the

way of his foot. She stuck Ultima into his ankle and got to her feet, holding her palms

out, she started to chant. Black mist engulfed her hands, her eyes went red.

"Merton!" Phumbaba yelled, swinging his arms around to fan the black death away.

Terra quickly started another chant. "Meteor!" Tiny black meteorites shot through

Phumbaba's back. Edgar gasped when she shot a fire at his face, burning out his eyes.

Terra jumped onto of his square head and continuously slashed at his skull. Ultima

found its mark in Phumbaba brain. Phumbaba screeched in pain as he fell backwards,

into the ocean behind him. Edgar peered at it's head, seeing Terra sluggishly crawl to

the ground an fell to her knees. Edgar saw Celes running over, but then he saw children

running around screaming "Munsta!" They were pointing to Terra. The children started

to throw rocks at Terra, along with twigs and sand. Terra hid her face, crying she beg

for them to stop. Edgar gasped, running over to stop a little boy. "Stop it!" He ripped

the branch away and threw it to the ground. Edgar glared at the boy. A little girl touched

Terra's dirty shoulder. "M-Mama?"

Terra looked up at Kate. "You not ah munsta, huh mama?" Terra shook her head.

Kate hugged her mama and kissed her furry cheek. "I love you, mama." Kate

whispered, as more children came up and hugged the hybrid. Terra smiled gleefully as

she saw the rest of her children hug. Terra looked up at Edgar, then Celes. Terra sighed.

"Children, mama has something to say," Terra went back to her human form.

"Mama has something to do."

"Like wha, mama?" Timmy asked sweetly. Terra smiled, patting the boy's head.

"I've..To help my friends, Timmy." Terra whispered softly. The Returner's gasped

lightly. Edgar smiled. "Your going to help us, Terra?"

She smiled. "I must, to help my children." She stood up, knowing the kids were

confused. Daune yelled at her, while Katrina faintly smiled. "Terra, you can't! We need

you!" Terra told him she had to make the world safe for his child, along with hers.

Katrina hugged Terra, while the children ran up and hugged her legs. Pouting and

crying. "We will miss you mama!" "I love you, mama!" "I love you mores, mama!"

All her children cried and cried till Terra smiled. "I'll be back, children. I have to make

the world safe for you to play in." Terra said good bye and asked them to be good for

Katrina an Daune. She turned to Celes. "Where do we start?"

"Glad you're back, Terra. We start at Narshe, we must get Mog and the last few."

Terra looked back at her children and smiled. "I'll be back soon, okay children. Mama

loves you." She knelt down and let each kid (14) hug her tightly. Each one hugged and

kissed her cheek. "We will miss you, mama!"

Terra said her finally goodbyes, and left with her friends.


	62. Narshe's Little Army

Chapter Narshe's Little Army

Terra had asked to be alone on the ship she's never seen before, hiding in a large room.

Edgar noted her strange behavior and sighed. "I hope she's okay. Maybe we should of

told her to stay..."

Celes smiled, patting his back. "Oh, you didn't know? Terra's has motion sickness

and is very claustrophobic. Haven't you wonder why she always wants a big room?"

She asked weirdly. Edgar blushed. "Y-Yes! I've noticed, Celes But I thought she just

wanted a big room."

Celes chuckled. "Hit a nerve, king?"

Edgar rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Eh, a nerve of annoyance." His tone hinted

that he was teasing. "I bet I can hit a nerve, " He smiled. "Why haven't you asked to

look for Locke yet, hmm?"

Celes hit his arm and blushed, turning to walk away, making her safety for the stairs.

Terra heard knocking and looked up from the window; She didn't feel so good.

"C-Come in." The hybrid called after who ever was there.

The door creaked open, revealing Celes. The general smiled softly. "How are you,

Terra?"

Terra frowned, turning to the open window to vomit. "Horrible..." She shook her head

wildly. She heard Celes laughed and sighed. "Its funny I'm sick isn't it?"

"No, I was laughing because..Never mind." She looked around and took a breath.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure..." Terra muttered, leaning against the wall. Celes looked out the window, a

frown on her face as she spoke silently. "I just want to know..Why did you lie to us?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Terra asked, glowering at her. Celes rubbed her eyes.

"I am not mad at you, Terra."

"I didn't ask if you were mad, Celes! What did I lie about!?"

"About only seeing Gau, when Cyan came over to see the town, and found you. So

what did you feel you had to hide?" Celes asked thoroughly as she searched Terra's

angry eyes. Terra glanced out the window. "I..Never lied, Celes."

"Then why did he say he saw you?"

Terra sighed, rubbing her temples. "Your giving me a headache, Celes. Leave it be..."

Terra looked up at the intimidating general and sighed. "Go..Away..."

Celes growled, slapping Terra across the face. "Tell me, or I'll ask Cyan why!"

Terra snorted, glaring down at her hands. "He..Doesn't particularly like me, Celes."

"What?"

Terra touched her burning cheek. "I don't want to talk, Celes."

"Tell me!"

Terra shuddered at her friend's angered voice. "Cyan..He said I wouldn't be strong

enough to fight..."

Celes coughed. "Go on..."

Terra hesitated. "He said I would slow down the team..And I would..I'm not fit for you

guys..."

Celes chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, never listen to the moron, Terra! Cyan couldn't

tell red from green, he's so old!"

Terra laughed, sighing. "Celes..I'm sorry I lied..."

"Its okay, _Ter_." Celes muttered.

Terra suddenly felt a click in her heart. _Ter? Where have I heard that?_

"Um..Celes?"

"Hm?"

"Did we know each other in the Empire?" Terra asked silently, shifting on the chair she

had near the window. Celes had been very quite after that question, it scared Terra,

making her think she was angry at her. "C-Celes?"

"I heard you..." Celes smiled faintly. "Yes, we..Sort of knew each other. Why?"

"I don't know, just asking...Did we ever talk? O-Or spend time together?"

Celes' smile faded. "No, we never could. We weren't allowed."

"Oh..Did you..Ever wish you could?"

Celes smiled. "What are you trying to do, Terra? Of course I wanted to."

Terra giggled, jumping up to hug her friend tightly. "Oh, I knew you were a good

friend, Celes. I knew you didn't hate me!"

Celes blushed, pushing Terra off when she heard laughter from the door, seeing that it

was Setzer, Edgar and Sabin, Strago, even Gau and Relm. Celes growled. "She hugged

me!" Edgar chuckled, elbowing his brother in the ribs. "Oh, but you let her. Celes is a

girly- girl!" Sabin agreed, laughing while Gau repeated Edgar, Relm started telling her

grandfather she was right. Terra gazed at their amused faces. "Whats so funny?"

"Celes is!"

"Why?" Asked Terra sweetly, not getting it like the others. Celes sighed. "You guys are

children!" She pushed pass the men an one girl at the door and left. Terra looked at the

men. "What did you guys do that for?"

Edgar smiled. "We certainly didn't mean to upset you, dearest Terra. Did we men?"

"Nope!" Replied, Sabin, Setzer, Strago an Gau. Relm laughed. "I mean to upset them

both." Relm smiled, laughing when they stared at her. Terra smiled. "Does this mean

we're at Narshe, Setzer?"

Setzer nodded, grinning. "Yup! I just landed. So we came down here to tell you,

princess."

Terra blushed. "Well, thank you Setzer. And every one else." Her eyes went to Edgar's

for a moment, then to Sabin's. "Whose to go in?"

"Oh!" Edgar laughed, shrugged when they glared at him for interrupting. "I will decide

that!" He looked over the team. "It will be me, Celes, Relm and Terra, Strago! Shadow,

Setzer, Sabin, Cyan an Gau are another team. We will search Narshe thoroughly."

Terra itched her head. "Why do we girls have to go with you?"

"B-Because I'm the leader! And...Don't you women want to see my handsome face?

I want to see your pretty face."

Terra giggled, while Relm and everyone else rolled their eyes. Relm pulled at Edgar's

sleeve. "Could we just hurry!"

Edgar smiled, patting her head before saying. "Yes, yes, we will go. But every one must

dress warmly." He winked at Terra, who smiled and lightly blushed. "Okay. Relm, do

you have anything warm? If not, Setzer has lots of stuff in the closets here. I may have

something you could wear."

Relm smiled, pushing the men out of Terra's room. The men heard Relm telling Terra

to kick Edgar between the legs next time he flirted with her. The hybrid answered with.

"Wouldn't that hurt him?"

"Thats the point, Terra."

"Oh..."

Setzer laughed, punching Edgar's arm, he whispered. "Better watch it, Ed. Might lose

something." Setzer chuckled, while Edgar growled and made his way to the bridge.

Terra and Relm came out of the down stairs, dress in warm clothes. Relm had a cape

over her, with brown gloves. Her head was covered by a light blue cap, with ear

muffins. Terra had a long, black cape on with a red interior, while her hands were

covered by fingerless gloves. She had a scarf on, tied tightly around her throat.

Sabin had his Narshe attire on, when he fought against Kefka and his evil crew. Gau

just had a coat on. Cyan had a scarf to keep his neck warm, while Strago and Shadow

just found light cloaks. Edgar had nothing new, he would be warm enough. Celes also

had nothing new, she didn't feel the cold like they did. After they finished with their

needs for heat and warmth, Edgar lead the team into Narshe.

Cold, tired and very cold, the second team seemed like icicles to the abandoned town

of Narshe. Their boots would stick and crack on the snowy ground, and slippery stairs

as they searched for any life, particularly Mog. Shadow, who was leading team Silver,

was rather annoyed by his team mates. Gau had become tiresome, with his repeats of

"Mr. Sir" If Shadow hadn't been able to suppress his anger, he would of killed the boy.

But for some strange reason he did not. Sabin and Cyan talked to the boy, laughing and

talking like they weren't on a mission. Sabin had asked for a lunch break four times in

one hour, while Gau asked for a break to play in the _white glory_, as he described it.

Cyan, a bit too poetic, seemed more talkative then before. He rambled about his life as

a young knight for Alex Fon Doma, king of Doma. Shadow, as angry as he is now,

ignored the foolish people and made his his way to old house that were decaying to

rubbish. Edgar's team, team Mythril, made their way down the small glen they hoped to

never see again- The same glen Terra turned to a Esper and flew off screaming. Edgar

grimaced at the memory and sighed. He looked behind him and saw Celes with Relm,

talking. Terra was trailing, looking rather dispirited. She was really lose in thought,

Edgar knew by the why her eyes looked cloudy, none moving, nor caring. He took an

breath, looking down at Strago, who noted his silence and peered behind them to see

the king's object of scrutiny. Strago patted the young king's arm. "Now king, she will

be fine. She is just thinking."

Edgar smiled weakly. "Aye..I was just thinking that she..Might do something like

before." He saw Strago's eye cork up. "Oh, yeah. She kind of freaked out here, turned

to her Esper form an flew away." At thew finish, he saw Strago frown. "So she can turn

into a Esper? Hm...How..Strange." Strago said with a shrug of dismissal. "Quiet

strange, but! I think we should just let her be. She might need to come here." With

that, Strago plodded ahead, up rising snow s his cape dragged on the ground. Edgar

smiled at the old man's wisdom. The king decided to keep to himself.

Terra glanced up, her eyes concentrated on Edgar's form, disappearing in the snowy

wind. What had he been talking about with Strago? Terra wished she could fly like she

did before when she was separated from her friends. Flying to Zozo was such a thrill!

But she couldn't control herself in that form, it was like her evil twin, fighting to kill

those around her.

She could feel Gaia's (Her Esper form) Spirit screaming for a release, even for a

second. Terra knew if she switched to Gaia, she would lose control and kill someone in

a horrible way like she did to those men back at Mobliz. She didn't want to hurt her

friends by accident, especially now that they think she can control it. She would of told

them, but they never asked, and she was afraid they'd lock her up or kill for it. She so

wanted to tell Celes, most of all. But Celes was so...Serious. She'd do something like

locking Terra up. The hybrid sighed, fear wasn't something overcame Celes, but it

devoured Terra in seconds. Does that make her weak? _Of course it does!_ She thought,

stomping her heeled boots in the snow, crunching the hard-like balls of frozen rain.

Why had she been born like this? Why couldn't it be someone stronger? Like Celes, or

Locke, Sabin and Edgar. Maybe she could be like them, if she tried hard enough. Yes,

thats what she'll do! She'll be strong, like her friends. But she must practice, train like

them. Terra felt a pang of hope rising as she picked up her pace, smiling, until she hit

someone and glanced up to apologize. She gasped. Standing in front of her was a white,

hairy monster, with a bone club in one hand, holding a ax int eh other. He had dark, red

eyes and a weirdly shaped snout. It looked like a yeti. Terra looked around, scared. She

had wondered off in her thinking! She was in a narrow hole like trench. She swallowed.

"Uh...H-Hello...Um..Mr. Y-Yeti..."

The yeti yawned, as if he was bored with her already. Terra saw him raise his bone club

and gasped, stepping back a little. "Um..I'll be going now-"

"No! You Umaro's now! Live, eat Umaro! You Mine!"

Terra screamed, running away. But Umaro grabbed her leg, causing her to fall and hit

the ground with a thump, snow flying up to greet the monster of Narshe. The hybrid

yelled for her friends desperately while the Yeti dragged her away.

Edgar sighed. Nothing. He turned to his team. "We take five everybody."

Relm jumped in bliss, sitting down and wrapping her arms around herself. Edgar gave

everyone some food, freshly cooked but stopped and searched the team. Celes, Strago,

Relm...T-Terra? Edgar's gasped. "T-Terra!?"

Celes looked up. "What Edgar?"

"Terra's gone!" Edgar yelled, looking around in fear. Celes searched. "She probably

went some where to be alone..."

Edgar waved an hand at Celes. "She'd tell us...I think.."

Relm coughed. "The whole point of being **'**_Alone_**'**, you oaf." Relm giggled when

Strago told her she never talks to a king that way. Edgar brushed Relm's insult off an

looked around to see if she was heading back ."I don't like this..What if something

happed?" Asked the king, scared. Celes patted his back. "She's strong Edgar. She can

handle herself, you know." Celes reasoned silently, calming his fear to a manageable

level. Edgar frowned. "Sure...I still want to look for her..."

"..Fine.." Celes sighed, turning to the rest of the _Mythril team_. "Come on, we search

for Terra!"

Umaro threw Terra into a pile of hay and smiled, showing his stained teeth.

"Umaro bought gift to bosses! Umaro get food." He threw some dried meat at Terra's

feet, laughing as he played with a skull on the ground. Terra looked at the meat in

disgust. Grass, hair and many other nasty things were on it. "I'm no hungry..."

Umaro turned to her. "You eat now!" He growled.

Terra gasped. Picking the meat up and peering at it with sad eyes. "Its dirty though..."

"No dirty! It good! Eat!"

Terra frowned, about to pick a piece off to chew, when she heard a gasp. "Umaro!

You can't make Terra eat that!" Mog screamed angrily as he glided over to his shoulder.

Terra smiled, jumping up, dropping the food. "MOG!"

Mog smiled. "Kupo! What's up, Terra?"

Terra giggled. "We came her looking for you!" She dared to go forward, toward the

yeti. "We need your help with beating Kefka..."

"Ya know! We were gonna do that exact thing!" HE fluttered his wings.

"Where's everyone else? Kupo!"

"Searching for you."

"Whose with ya?" Asked Mog, grinning. Terra smiled, counting on her fingers.

"Cyan, Celes, Sabin, Shadow, Strago, Gau, Relm, and Edgar. Why?"

"So you don't know where Locke is?"

Terra sighed. "No."

"Just wait Terra. Kupo-po!"

"Huh?"


	63. Strange Stone

Chapter Strange Stone

Edgar wasn't sure when, but Terra manged to sneak away without being noticed.

He thought he kept a good eye on her, but apparently not. His decision to let her stay to

the back was a bad one, one that kept eating at him. They had just finished searching all

the back caves, nothing left but the northern caves, up where the Esper slept.

But when they made it up there, looking for their friend, they saw that the creature was

out, snout touching the snout to another creature. The second beast was red, fiery and

glowing like the sun. Its yellow eyes were slanted downward, its wings fluttering in

anger as the first Esper seemed to talk to it. The fire Esper jumped up in rage.

"Valigarmanda! Find the unworthy and exterminate them!"

Valigarmanda hissed at the fire bird. "But Phoenix, how do I tell them apart?"

Phoenix flapped his wings at the ground bird. "You can tell! Kefka is the most

important though. Be ready to face him!" With that, he retreated back, into many

grottoes in the back of Narshe's glen between two mountains. The ground bird, green

feather sparkling like emeralds, turned to the humans. "You!"

Edgar jumped back, ruing the thought of coming up here in the first place.

Relm and Strago gazed at the amazing colors of the bird. Edgar swallowed back

fear. "V-Valigarmanda? We ask you of something..."

The bird chuckled very human like. "And what's that human?"

"Have you've seen a woman with greenish- blond hair? She has purple eyes..And um.."

He thought for a second and raised a hand a little below his his neck.

"About this tall."

Valigarmanda laughed. "You mean the young one from before?"

Edgar smiled. "Yes!"

The green bird narrowed his eyes. "No and yes."

"Uh? Yes or no?" The confused king asked, searching the creature's eyes thoroughly.

Valigarmanda smiled, turning his triangle shaped head and pointed to a far of cave,

where Phoenix went. "No I have not seen her. But the yeti has. He brought here to his

masters; Mog and the fire bird you just saw." The green bird said, turning to Edgar and

his friends,_ Mythril team_. Valigarmanda lowered his head to Edgar's.

"Hop aboard. I shall take you through the glen..But I ask of one thing."

Edgar nodded, asking what it was, while Celes exchanged looks to Relm and Strago.

"You must fight me after, with your full team. Defeat me and I will do two things, let

you live and give you my power. So I may fight besides my friends you have rescued

from Vector grounds." Valigarmanda whispered, lowering himself more so they could

get aboard. "I cannot fly, but I can run just as fast as Fenrir!"

As Relm got aboard, Edgar as a gentlemen, held her down with one arm so she didn't

fly off when Valigarmanda lepted off the cliff, wind slashing at their faces as they

landed on soft soil. The ground bird took off in a hurry.

Terra sighed, holding her cape closer to her body, feeling the last bit of warmth drain

from her as she came out into the snowy fields of Narshe. She didn't know how long

the yeti- Umaro - dragged her, but for one thing she was far from her friends. As the

snow fell on top of her head, she shivered, hiding her chin, mouth and nose under her

cape. Mog asked if he could hid in her cape, so Terra held him while she walked across

the field, with Umaro next to her, not feeling the icy chill of Narshe. Terra's stomach

growled. Its been a day since she saw her friends...And ate. She searched through her

pocket, only to find a little crumb of crackers. She saw Mog's face and sighed, handing

him the crumbs. Mog thanked her with a lick on the cheeks and a purr of delight.

After another hour, Terra noted the change in mountain ranges. She asked Mog if he's

been here before. Mog answered with a shrug. "Nay."

They made it to a cave, warming up by staying close to each other. Mog made it clear

they had to find a better cave or lose limbs to frost bite. Terra shivered, holding Mog

closer. "Its..S-So cold..." She whispered, wishing for her sort of warm house back in

Mobliz, her small, but good enough cot, with all those holes that made sounds that sang

her to sleep at nights. She hoped for the warmth of her children's love..Something she

thought she'd never have. She coughed, pulling the cape over her head in a last attempt

to keep herself alive. Mog whimpered in the cold then, he wasn't nearly as cold as

Terra, but it was rather troublesome. Umaro felt nothing, his body was a mass of thick

fur. Mog flew over to the yeti, whispering in his small cat like ear. Umaro laughed like

a child, picking Terra up by her arms. She screamed in surprise, thrashing about, afraid

the monster would kill her for food.

Umaro hugged her close to his chest, stopping air flow. She coughed, asking him to

loosen up, which he did after Mog hit his square head._ It is indeed warmer then_

_walking,_ thought Terra, a weak smile covered her pale face. As they walked on, Mog

asked questions she never got to ask back in W.O.B. He asked about her life, but she

told him one thing- She only remember Leo bringing books to her when she was little.

Mog asked if she was sure she didn't remember anything else, she shook her head sadly.

She sighed, knowing that was a lie. For the past year, she remembered a few things that

happen to her, but she'd never tell anyone.

Night fell, so they camped out in a long, deep cave, with many warm places to sleep.

Umaro curled up in a corner, letting Mog sleep on his head, while Terra leaned against

his ribs, wrapped in her cape and scarf. Dreams bit at Terra, horrible ones, ones that

scared her so much. A strange aura filled her, summoning black and blue colored

dreams. Sometimes they were mixed, like tonight.

_Standing in a small room, filled with many young soldiers, was Terra, her eyes were_

_set in her determined ones, before she was imprisoned in the Slave crown. She could_

_see other students get called ahead, being ranked higher on their grades. Terra saw_

_Celes make general, she must have been 12 or 13 then. The last two soldiers was a boy_

_and herself. Clothed in all black like Kefka told her too (Apparently this was his color_

_of chose for a witch like her) She stood, tall for her age and for women in general,_

_Terra watched as the last soldier was called - The boy. For some strange reason Terra_

_knew in her dream that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly everything_

_turned green an yellow. She saw Kefka's angry face and grimaced, knowing what_

_would happen, she turned and ran, ran far away, maybe to find a hole to crawl into_

_and die in peace. But she was stopped by three men, who told her Kefka wanted her_

_now. He stood there, his face red, even though it was painted too much with white_

_makeup, seemed to pale back when he saw her scared eyes. Is hand came up, slapping_

_her. "What have I told you! Never, ever lose!"_

"_I-I couldn't win. Its not up to me, Kefka!" She pleaded, watching his hand slap her_

_again. She coward at his whim, crying at his feet for forgiveness. Kefka, smirking now,_

_kicked her away, screaming over and over again. Terra could feel the pain dream Terra_

_was going through, it hurt like it was happening again, in real life! Kefka pulled twelve_

_year old Terra up by her arm roughly, throwing her against the wall. He pointed his_

_finger at her red, stinging face. "If you lose another time, I will beat it out of you! Do_

_you understand!?" Asked the crazy clown, his eyes burning with anger. Kefka dropped_

_her when she nodded slowly, walking away he muttered something. Terra let her tears_

_fall, looking over in a liquid motion to see him standing there, like nothing happened._

_She cried when she saw__** Leo**__ walk away with out a care to see her treated like that._

_Everything was being seen in a maroon color now, her vision blurred as the image_

_faded into another. Terra, now 14. was being ranked higher, for the first time. She tried_

_again, but it ended with Kefka's rage he promised to unleash if she lost. But for the_

_third time, she finally passed, and was now a personal guard for Gastra and Kefka_

_Palazzo - her care taker. She looked happy for once, to know Kefka wasn't going to_

_beat her for once. But everything changed when he whispered in her ear that night as_

_he locked her up in her closet room; "You will soon seen the pain I can cause...__**Terra**__."_

_He'd never used her name before, she swallowed back fear, seeing him close the door_

_and hearing the locks clink as he bolted them up. Terra cried on her bed till she fell_

_asleep, when she woke up in the real world._

Terra shot straight, gasping. She heard Mog's voice, scratchy and sad. She opened her

eyes, seeing his little body in front of her. He sighed in relieve. "Kupo! You scared us

Terra!" She apologized many times, saying she was okay, just hungry and cold, but

Umaro fixed that. He found meat. "Clean meat! Umaro no let hit dirt! No dirty!"

Terra smiled, starting the fire with her hands, since they had no wood, they used her

sword to stick the meat on and cooked over the mass of fire she created, which also

served as light for them as they ate. After the delicious meal, they talk for a while,

decided on what to do. For the first time since waking up in Zozo, Terra dug through

her belongings. She found it. A small, circle crystalline ruby stone, with a " _F _"

engraved in the middle. She closed her eyes. Remembering the day, a year ago, that she

found it under her pillow in Zozo. Edgar had given it to her. Unknowingly he would never

realized she knew and found it. She held it close. When she fell off the Blackjack, she

almost lost it, but she grabbed it and held onto it with her life. Daune and Katrina found

it clutched in her hand. They removed it but gave it back to her when she was well

again. Terra smiled, opening her eyes to look down at the " _F_ " She sighed, hearing

Mog's gasp. "Where did ya get that, Terra!?"

She looked over at him. "N-No where..I had it..Since I woke up in Narshe's caves!"

Mog jumped at her sudden yell. "Okay, okay! No need to shout! Kupo!"

Terra looked down and said she was sorry for yelling at him. She hugged him tightly

before standing up. The stone made her feel safe, powerful, strong and worthy to live

among the humans..Among her friends..Among the king of Figaro. She smiled.

"Let's go, guys. We can find a way out if we try!"

Mog grinned. "Yeah!" "Umaro help!" The yeti called out, smashing his fists in his

chest. Terra smirked at them, turning to a entrance in the cave, leading them further in.

"There! I know something is hidden in there!"


	64. The Path To Fire

Chapter The Path To Fire

Edgar, feeling helpless every moment that passed, sighed, rubbing his neck, and

shivering in the even colder wind. Relm, cuddled up in his cape, muttered that she was

cold. Edgar looked over at Celes, who didn't feel the cold like them. He asked her if she

could spare her cape, which she did, but Relm snatched it away and kept it all to

herself. It was okay though, because that was what Edgar's wanted it for- To give

to Relm. Valigarmanda jumped across and small hole and stopped in front of of a cave.

Edgar sniffed the air. _Meat_, thought the king, a grin on his face. _Must be Terra!_

The young king helped Relm off, tying the cape around Relm better before running of

into the cave. Indeed someone was here, the smell of cooked meat was stronger in the

back, near a hole leading further in. Edgar smiled, motioning for his friends to come.

If in fact Terra had went through here, she shouldn't be far. Edgar watched the bird tell

Celes that he'd wait for them here. And so they went, far in to find Terra, their hybrid

friend. Edgar could see the dirt moved from walking and knew someone went through

here recently. He saw weird tracks and itched his head. They kind of looked like dragon

tracks. King Edgar showed them to Celes and asked if they should go ahead.

Celes shrugged turning to the rest of the team. "Yes, we will. I'll go with Relm, you go

with Strago. I'll head left, you right. Understood?"

Edgar nodded, telling the old man to follow him. Strago saw little Relm run off with

Celes and sighed.

Terra looked down a narrow cliff, leading down to a switch. It looked rather large, like

it could hold a lot of weight. She looked at Mog and asked if he could get Umaro to

throw a boulder down on the switch. The yeti threw a good sized rock down, hitting the

switch on target. Terra jumped in joy, but suddenly the floor shook and they fell down,

rolling and rolling. Mog hit something. He stood, gazing down at Terra's limb body.

The Moogle gasped. Umaro was on top of her! "Umaro! Get off Terra!"

Umaro said he was sorry and helped Terra up, who was a little confused after the fall.

Mog explained that the ground opened up, and they fell. Terra nodded, holding her hurt

head for a second. "Oh..How far did we drop?"

"Hm...About twenty feet or so." The Moogle replied, fluttering over to her shoulder.

Terra smiled weakly, patting Mog's head she asked if he could tell Umaro to see ahead.

Umaro left, coming back to report another grotto opening. Terra followed the yeti

to the back, hearing the sounds of steam, like the ones she heard in Figaro castle.

She wasn't aware of the heat rising until Mog coughed and commented about it.

Terra used water and told him to drink from her palms, which he did. She gave Umaro

some too, then a little to herself - She was weary. She found a path leading to a small

pound. Mog and Umaro drank till they felt like the pound, Terra filled her water skin.

Mog thanked her, but Terra didn't feel very laudable. They went on, going down very

steep stairs that lead to a under hang of cliffs. Terra sighed, seeing that they were

trapped. Below them was a lake of lava, popping and hissing as dirt and tiny rocks fell

in from the cliff's weak points. Terra noticed the other part of the land and smacked her

head angrily as she realized the way out was there and now they were stuck here.

She apologized to her friends and told them to rest a while against the walls.

She kept her gaze on the other piece of land, sad that she lead her friends into danger.

O.o

Edgar noted the fallen cliff and shook his head, thinking Terra wouldn't take the chance

of leaning over one. He laughed, walking on. Strago hummed the hymn of the faith.

Edgar asked what it belonged to and the old Mage smiled.

" The temple of Gaia and Ouranos. The planet and its mate. Gaia is the most

wonderful thing the universe has ever seen. Ouranos gave _Gaia_- Or.._Terra-_ Her first

children; _Oceanus, Coeus, Crius and Hyperion,_ all were sons. Gaia was born off the

creator of the worlds- _Chaos,_ her father. Chaos was the nothingness out of which the

first objects of existence appeared. These first beings, depicted as the children of Chaos

alone, were _Gaia _(The planet), _Tartarus_ (Under world), _Nyx_ (The darkness of the

night), _Erebus_ (The darkness of the under world), And _Eros_ (Sexual love). After, Chaos

sent them off and ruled as the first god of the planet. Gaia, fearing her father would

come and kill the god of light (_**Aether**_) for announcing his disapproval of the evil he let

hurt the planet. Gaia saw her father murder Aether in front of her eyes, the god that

made the very, air they breathed in. So she fled down to the mortal plain and

helped protect it from the pain he could cause. She met Ouranos, god of the sky and fell

in love, although Chaos disagreed, he watched as hua daughter married in the mortal god

plain. Chaos murdered their mortal love, in turn turning them back to gods. Eros, saw

and made the Hymn of the faith for them. Which is the very song I was singing. Which

started life as we know it. Really, don't tell me you never knew the _**Life**__ song_?" Strago

finished with a sigh as Edgar shook his head. The king smiled. "I liked the story

though." Strago chuckled. "Of course you do, the name _Terra_ was mentioned."

Edgar blushed, snorting. "Thats not why, you old fart!" He turned his red face.

"I..Liked the part were Gaia runs off with Ouranos and fell in love."

"Hm..._Right_." Strago cleared his throat. "I bet we will find _her_ soon...Then we may

leave this cold hell."

Edgar nodded, wanting badly to feel heat on his face, wishing for any kind of warmth.

He gasped at the sudden temperature rise. In front of them was a pool of lava, crackling

as hot chucks of magma exploded from under it. He heard Celes' voice behind him and

turn to see her following them. "Celes?"

"Edgar, we found nothing at the end."

Edgar frowned. "We'll we found this lava pit." He pointed to it and sighed.

"I don't get it, we should have found her by now...Unless she fell in the..Crap."

Edgar's heart raced at his own thought.

Celes smiled, laughing. "Oh, Edgar! Look!" She pointed to a cliff across the pit.

Edgar, and everyone else, followed her finger. The king jumped in joy at what he saw.

A head of greenish blond hair could be seen, with a black cape on, which was being

taken off due to the heat. Edgar smiled when the figure turned and threw the cape

down. Edgar could see her pale face now, and her odd clothes. He called after her.

Terra wiped the sweat from her brow and took a gulp of water, her last amount and

peered over the lava pit. Waving his arms wildly, was Edgar._ Edgar...? Edgar!_

Terra jumped up, waving her arms around like he was doing. "Edgar, Edgar!"

She saw him stopped and point to the exit behind her. Terra shook her head.

"We can't go there Edgar!" "We can't!"

She strained to hear him. "Go back that way!" He called again, it took her three times

before she heard him correctly, then she gave him a nod and turned. She disappeared

from his sight.

Edgar smiled "How the hell did she get over there?"

Celes, Relm and Strago shrugged. "Who knows..Let's hurry."

They started off. They stole down the main path, till they got to the fallen cliff. They

waited for any signs of life below them. After ten minutes, Edgar could hear Terra's

sweet, soft voice carry all the way up to him like magic. He grinned when he could spot

her hair before her body or anything else. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Edgar!"

Edgar asked her if she could get back up, but she said no. He thought for moment.

"Is there another path down there?" He asked.

He heard nothing at first, then her voice started. "Uh-huh. Why?"

Edgar turned to Celes. "Have any rope?" She nodded, digging though her pack an

handing him a long, piece of rope. He tied it up to a boulder and made Relm go first,

then Strago. After went Celes, then himself.

Terra hugged Edgar after Celes. The king blushed, but no one could see in the dark.

He hugged her back, and saw a white beast behind her, holding Mog. "What is that!?"

Terra let go and turned, laughing. "Oh, that is Umaro, Edgar. He's a yeti."

"..Yeti? You've been with an yeti, Terra?" Asked Celes and Strago.

The hybrid nodded, smiling. "He's sweet, really."

Edgar smiled, patting her head. "Yeah, sweet...Terra we need to get out of here."

He itched his neck. "Do you know how?"

Terra shook her head. "But there is another path this way.." She ran off, her friends

charging after her.


	65. Phoenix Flight

Chapter Phoenix Flight

Shadow sighed, looking back at Narshe. "We'll see them back.." Cyan said sadly.

Setzer laughed, punching the old man's arm. "Don't worry, Cyan. They've got Celes

and Edgar! Nothing can go wrong with two up tight leaders." Setzer laughed when

Sabin shook his head madly, shaking off anger. Setzer laughed, turning to Shadow,

their leader. "Are you sure we should stay here instead of looking for them." He

whispered, his eyes on Narshe's main gate. Shadow sighed, rubbing his neck, thinking

of a way to leave their side faster. "I am sure, gambler. Let's head in and eat, plan and...

Hopefully sleep." Shadow walked off, Interceptor running after him, tail waggling.

Setzer laughed, elbowing Sabin and peering at Cyan. "We need to find him a woman,.

A good, strong, beautiful, young woman who can make his dreams come true."

"Twue?" Asked Gau, weirdly fascinated in their conversation. Sabin chuckled, telling

the boy to go wait in the dining room. Sabin turned the gambler. "Don't talk like that

with a boy in talking range." Sabin spat, walking off to help the boy get food in his

stomach. Setzer scoffed. "He's old enough to know about it, monk!"

Sabin shook his head and closed the door behind him and Gau. Setzer laughed.

"What ever!"

Terra jumped down the tiny flight of stairs and looked up at her friends, saying it was

fine to jump. Edgar came down last, shaking Terra. "That was dangerous for you to just

jump like that, Terra!" He closed his eyes. "What if you broke an leg...Or something

else?" He asked, sighing. Terra smiled, shaking his hands off of her. "Well, I didn't..

So let's move on, kay?" She ran off with Celes, Relm and Umaro. Edgar sighed.

Strago coughed. "She's not a child, you know."

"I know..."

Mog jumped up on his shoulder. "Then stop actin' like it. Kupo." Muttered Mog.

Edgar laughed, walking away to follow the girls and yeti. "I guess so..She has been

taking care of children for a year, hasn't she?"

Mog nodded, as well as Strago.

Celes felt someone poking her and looked down a little to stay at Terra. "What, Terra?"

The hybrid smiled. "..Have you noticed Edgar..Has been acting differently?"

Celes smiled teasingly. "Yes. I have an I know why too."

Terra gasped lightly, "You do? Tell me! Tell me!" She jumped up, giggling like a little

girl. Celes pointed teasingly at Terra. "You."

Terra gazed at her finger and pointed to herself. "..Me?"

"Yep!"

Terra glanced down at the floor and sighed. "Have I've been acting strangely?"

"No. But he doesn't want you to get hurt." Celes smiled at her startled look. "And Edgar

wishes you to take your safety to a proper level."

Terra nodded. "I guess I haven't been paying attention to my health, have I?" Terra

asked weakly, knowing the answer. Celes patted her back. "Just..Follow Edgar's orders,

okay?" The Ice general shrugged when Terra smiled, hugged her and shot off.

"Well...Taking off like that isn't what I had in mind, Terra."

Edgar watched Terra run up to a cliff and peer down, awed at something. The king

hurried after her. He looked over the edge at the same time of grabbing Terra's hand

and pulling her away. "Please don't do that..." He whispered. Terra frowned.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered, looking down as she ran back to Celes. Edgar sighed, glaring

over the side to see a ramp of stairs, leading down to a grotto opening. He turned.

"Okay, this is another path. I hope we don't get stuck down there..."

Terra jumped up and down, waving her arms. Edgar chuckled. "Yes, Terra?"

"How about we send a search party first? I could go in with Cel-"

"Good idea Terra! Celes and the yeti, Relm and Strago. Go in and search. Report back

if nothing. Report back in two hours if you've found a way out."

Celes nodded, asking who was captain. "You are, Celes." Edgar added, sending them

off. Edgar smiled. "Good. We should find a way out soon."

Mog laughed. "Or a way in, if you know what I'm talki-" Edgar threw a rock at Mog,

silencing him before he finished. Terra sighed. "What am I going to do, Edgar?"

Edgar smiled, taking her hand, even though she fought him back. "You could stay here

with me..And Mog."

Terra scoffed. "I wanted to go. What if they find something-"

"Dangerous? Well, I'd feel way better if you didn't go."

"Why? I can take care of myself." Terra insisted madly, crossing her arms, glaring at

him. Edgar laughed, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes. "You'd go and get

hurt on purpose, then?" He asked, letting her chin drop. He noted her eyes had went

pass him to the path Celes had taken.

The torch Mog was holding creating light behind him, brightening Terra's face.

He sighed as he counted the different scars on her face. The one that caught him most,

was the little scar near her left eye brow, right at the end. It wasn't the biggest on her

face, but he just...Couldn't keep his eyes off of it. She hadn't seemed to care that the

scars were there any more. Cole had told him before Terra came into the dining room

back at Figaro, that he shouldn't talk about them, might cause her to cry. Edgar would

never want to make Terra cry, especially now that he grew on her. He liked all her scars

really, like the tiny one near her ear. Mog had caught his scrutiny and coughed, gaining

Terra's attention. She gazed at Edgar's lost face and smiled, giggling. "Is something

wrong, Edgar?" She asked sweetly, touching his arm. Edgar jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine..." He cleared his throat and glared at Mog, mouthing;

"Why didn't you tell me I was staring!"

Mog laughed, shrugging as he flew over to Terra's shoulder. "I'm starving, king. Any

food? Kupo-po." Terra smiled, asking the same thing. Edgar dug through his pack, and

found a strip of meat..._Only one_. He sighed, thinking over which one should get it.

Mog is a little creature who might need food more then humans.

And Terra is a human..Half human and a woman, who should get the food. Edgar

smiled, looking over at Mog. "Sorry, I only have one piece.."

"ME, ME, ME!" Screamed Mog, jumping up from Terra's lap as she sat down to wait.

Edgar hid the meat before Mog could rip it from his hands. "When was the last time

you ate, Mog?"

"Um...Ter-Terra gave me a cracker earlier..Does that count?" Edgar nodded, and Mog

sighed. He gazed up at Terra. "When did you last ate Terra?" His voice was softer then

it was for the Moogle. She thought for a moment and muttered. "The night we were

going to Narshe..We didn't have breakfast, remember?" The witch looked down. Mog

grunted. "No fair!"

"Terra?"

She looked up. Edgar handed her the meat strip and smiled. "You can have it..."

She grinned. "Really? Its mine?" He nodded, walking away. He heard her tell Mog to

come over. He turned. Terra had split the meat and gave him a piece, and split it again.

Terra stood, walking pass Mog as he devoured his food. The hybrid sheepishly smiled

as she took his hand and gave him the bigger piece. "S-Setzer always said a man needs

more food then women..." She stuttered, blushing.

Edgar smirked. "Setzer, huh? Well, I think its sweet of you, Terra." He took her hand

and kissed her palm. Terra smiled, sitting down with him and Mog, eating her meat

and talking with her friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Celes listened to the yeti hum, Strago singing the hymn of the faith and Relm telling

her grandfather is is too old. Her mind felt like it was about to explode! She took a

breath and turned her head when she heard a hiss. Another opening could be seen,

glowing red from the inside. She told her team to be silent and walked in, hand on the

hilt of her sword. She stopped at the end, gasping at the massive pool of lava and

bridges made from rock and stone above the lava. She turned to see a stair case leading

to a main bridge, ending at another grotto door. She carefully helped her friends across,

and over the bridges slowly. They reached the door within ten minutes of taking on the

trek, Celes had half carried Relm because she could of fallen. Once they went through

the door, Celes smelt burning wood, or was it cloth? She turned around and corner, go

faster then her friends, she stopped abruptly an gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Standing a circle chunk of land, was a soot covered man, in black pants, his shirt was

off, revealing a half- built body. His sandy blond hair clung to his face from sweat

while his hands clutched a glowing red crystal. A bandanna was tied around his left

hand, while his right held a dagger, bloody from fighting monsters.

Celes smiled, running over to the man with lightly tan skin. She screamed as loud as

she could muster and hugged the man, Yelled his name. "LOCKE!"

Locke gasped, feeling arms surround his waist. He turned around and smiled, hugging

her back. "Celes! My gods!"

Relm smiled at the image, telling Strago that she was right- That they like each other.

Locke pulled her away and smiled, blushing. "Celes...How did you get here?"

Celes grinned. "We were looking for Terra. She's in this cave."

"Why would Terra be in here, luv?" He asked, with a chuckle. Celes told him what

happened, but stopped when he glanced down at the crystal with a sigh. "Locke, whats

wrong?"

The thief laughed, patting her shoulder. "Nothing! Let's meet up with the team, kay?"

Celes agreed, and lead them back, talking to Locke and ignoring the three behind them.

Locke was happy to see that she lived, and was very glad to hear that Edgar, Terra,

Sabin, Setzer, Relm, Gau, Strago, Mog and even Shadow and Cyan.

He was a bit confused as too why Mog's friend, Umaro was with them, but decided to

ask questions later. As he gained further into conversation with Celes, he slowly

reached for her hand, smiling he whispered. "I found Magicit, Celes."

Celes looked up, excitement in her eyes.

--6666666666666666666666666666666--

Edgar coughed, shivering a little, he covered his chest with his arms. _Damn its cold! _

He gazed over at Terra, who was holding Mog tightly for warmth in her sleep by the

tiny flame Edgar got to bloom with small pieces of wood laying around. He smiled

when she sneezed and rubbed her eyes in her sleep. He could tell she was freezing cold,

so he stood and wrapped his cape around her slim shoulders, and threw more of the last

wood in the fire. O how he wanted more wood, or at least cloth they weren't using.

He sat down near Terra after completing his job and sighed, cuddle just a little near her

right side, so he was facing the door Celes went through. He wasn't the cosmopolite

kind of person. He lived in a desert his whole life, except when he left for a few days

too see his friend, Locke. He shivered, feeling the temperature drop. They would die in

these caves if they stay any longer. He looked over at Terra's unusually pale face and

sighed, wrapping his arms around her, giving her his warmth. It scared him to feel her

coldness through her cloths and capes. He could hear her silent breathing and gasped.

"Hold on Terra, we'll be out of here in no time." He lifted her up, waking Mog. He fell

to the ground and glared at Edgar. "What the hell, king!" Mog screeched angrily, but

stopped when he saw Terra's ghost like figure. "Is she okay? Kupo!"

"I..I don't know. But the weather seems to have a worse affect on her then us. We

should leave."

"What about the others?" Mog asked, flying over to his shoulder, peering down at

Terra. Edgar sighed, carefully switching Terra around in his arms while covering her

bottom half with the second cape. "She's really cold, Mog. We have no chose. I'll leave

a message."

"A message, Ed? How rude of a king." Said an amused voice, chuckling. Edgar turned

and gasped. "Cole!"

He smiled, as Celes and the others came up behind him. "What up with Ter?"

Edgar frowned. "I..I don't know, Cole. She's very cold."

"Cold, eh?" Locke frowned, walking over to feel her temperature. "Hmm...That **is** cold."

He unwrapped his heavy coat from around his waist and put it on Terra.

Locke pulled out a dagger. "We'll cut through the main exit to the back. Ain't the far

from here, don't know why ya didn't take it..."

Strago came up, taking good note of Terra's face. "Let's get her to a home. I'll check her

out there."

Locke nodded, walking ahead with Celes. "Follow me, then. Celes keep eye on our left

flank, kay. Umaro keep an eye out to our back. Ed, keep Terra as warm as possible."

Then they took off in a hurry. Locke was right, it only took them about thirty minutes

they way he came in and out. But Edgar felt Terra's temperature dropping every second

that went pass. He began to worry when she coughed badly and mumble under her

breath. He pressed her against his warm chest an prayed for her life.

They finally made it out in time to see Valigarmanda waiting. They told him what

happened and he replied stoutly. "Very well. I have seen your worth. You went into

Phoenix cave and came out with a harm, save the sick girl. I'll take you to a house as fast as

I can. Then I will give you my power."

They got aboard and held onto his feathers as he flew pass mountains, rainbow colored

feathers flying behind him like a trail.

They reached a house - Arvis's house, which they never checked before - and placed

Terra on the small cot. Quickly, Relm and Celes undressed her and gasped. Her body

was light blue- She had frost bit. Celes called Strago in and he slowly sighed.

He checked over her body, a bit embarrassed at seeing Terra this way. He nodded,

turning to the girls. "Relm, dear. Go get me hot water and warm clothes. Celes," He

said, waiting for Relm to leave. "I need you to tell me how long she was out In the cold."

Celes asked what he meant. Strago explained the symptoms. "Frostbit is damage to the

skin from freezing and is due to prolonged exposure to cold temperatures. It occurs

when ice crystals form in the skin or deeper tissue. The longer she was out in the cold,

the worse it is. Wind causes it as well as dampness and type of clothing worn. I need to

know encase I need to give her more drugs then what I think she needs. " Strago said

gently while she helped start a fire. "We need to get hot water to her to drink, then we

must apply warm, not hot, water to her skin till she can feel. Don't rub her blisters,

Celes. We must not do anything then helping as to what I said to do."

Celes nodded, afraid for her friend's life. "You know," Started Strago. "She feels it

more then us and you because her element is fire. It happens faster to her."

Celes nodded sadly as she covered the un- bit area's up with a blanket. She carefully

helped immerse the area's with the water. They carefully helped her up off the bed an

onto a mattress near the fire, about four feet away so her body didn't die from the

sudden change in temperature. Relm came in with the hot tea she made and the clothes.

Edgar was behind her, his eyes close so he didn't see anything. "I..Is she okay?"

Celes frowned, helping Relm with dressing Terra. "I think she will be fine..."

Edgar smiled. "Is it okay if I stay?"

Strago sighed. "Fine. But don't move her, and make sure your warm enough to touch

her."

Edgar nodded, going over to a chair to sit and watch. They poured the tea down her

throat carefully as they fluffed her pillows. After an hour, Locke came in, scared to

death. Edgar told him she just needs rest an hot liquid. Locke smiled weakly and sat

near him and Celes, who was now waiting like the king. Strago went out to the living

room and helped prepare the other beds for the rest of the team. Locke had told Edgar

an Celes about the Esper he fought and got. He also told him that Valigarmanda gave

his power to them. After a few more hours, Terra's skin got some of its soft, red glow

back, but she was still pale. Her normal pale, that is. Edgar thanked the gods that it was

just a first stage. They all went to sleep, but Edgar and Locke. They wanted to make

sure she was fine. But as hard as they tried, they fell asleep.

Morning came, and they heard rustling around in the kitchen. Edgar woke in fright,

searching for Terra's sleeping form, which was comfortable planted in front of the fire

place that was dimming. She was rolled up in ball, her hands were clutched to the rims

of the blankets. He chuckled, running over silently an bent down to see her face.

He lightly touched her cheek and smiled at her warmth. She coughed, her eyes fluttered

open. "..Edgar? W-Where are we?" She asked, clearing the sleep from her eyes.

Edgar helped her on her knees and replied. "Arvis's house. But he's not here. We found

a note saying he ran from the light and took refuge in the slums of Narche, the old

Narshe." Edgar felt her forehead, laughing at her annoyed face and bored eyes.

"Don't give me that, Terra." He took his hand away and felt her neck. "Your getting

better."

"B-Better? What was wrong with me?" She asked, scared. Edgar smiled.

"Nothing..Well you had frostbit, but we healed you before it got bad."

Terra sighed, jumping a little. "What about the others?"

"Oh, we found them and a special someone."

"Who?"

"Cole." Answer the king, seeing her eyes wide up. She noticed the thief on the chair

and scrambled to her feet, racing over, stopping at seeing him holding Celes' hand.

Terra blushed, embarrassed she saw their private moment and turned, almost falling

over, but Edgar caught her in time. "Whoa, there Terra. Careful now."

Oh, sorry." She giggled, letting him guide her back to her bed. "You need more tea and

food." He left before she could say anything and came back with bacon, bread and

oatmeal, with hot vanilla tea. She ate the oatmeal quickly, while she asked not to eat the

bacon. She slowly consumed the bread and drank her tea. Once every one woke up, she

was better and could walk straight. She hugged and asked many questions toward

Locke. He laughed at her stubbornness when she kept asking away after he asked for no

more. He finally got her off on Celes and snuck away in front of the line that was

leaving Narshe. Terra noticed his plan and sighed, thinking he didn't want to talk, she

slowed down, due to her languidness and her fear of being compressed into a ball

because she was middle to her team. She was the last person to the back, then it was

Sabin and Relm. Her eye lids kept closing, but she quickly opened them every time.

She was so tired. She sometimes strayed off path, but silently caught back up.

Finally they could see the ship...Coming back! Edgar gasped, running forward to see

what happened. Every one took off, leaving the tired Terra behind.

Edgar pulled to a stop and gasped at Setzer. His body was dirty and lightly cut. As was

the rest of the team. "What the fuck happened?" Asked Locke, confused. Setzer

chuckled. "We sort of went out and kind of found someone willing to fight with us."

He waved his hand. A figure came out of the ship, dressed in rags ranging from red, to

orange, yellow and green. A red over rag covered most of its body, trimmed by yellow

silk. Long, blue ribbons were tied across its chest, all the way to its shoulder and neck.

Another red cloth with yellow, black and white dots was tied across the top layer of

cloths on its chest. It had black Hakama, with yellow and red fur at the ends, with

brown rope as a belt. Brown sandals were covering its feet, while on its back was a

sheathed sword, as wider then its body and way heavier. Its head was covered by a

orange shroud, with yellow fur around the eye's hole, with two red feathers on top.

They could see its light tan skin and gray eyes.

Edgar frowned. "Whose this?"

"Gogo." Replied the mysterious thing. Edgar rubbed his neck while everyone asked

how they found it. After explaining that they were visiting the crash site of Daryl, they

asked what they were doing. Edgar told them what happened to Terra and everything

else. Edgar gasped, turning around. "Where is Terra?"

"..Right here..." Replied a languorous voice. Edgar glanced at back at Terra, his navy

eyes worried for her. For a moment he felt like an idiot for leaving her behind.

Terra slowly made her way to their side, looking at Gogo with worried eyes, she asked.

"Who is that?"

"Gogo." It replied. Terra nodded, shaking. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit..." She

slowly made her way pass her friends and Gogo, going down stairs.

Setzer frowned. "Whats wrong with her?"

Edgar sighed, itching his head. "Oh, she's sick..." Edgar mentioned in a casual tone.

Setzer nodded, watching Edgar's eyes shifted from Terra to Locke. "So, looks like we

head out to Kefka now." Edgar muttered flatly from pure hatred of Kefka.

Locke nodded. "Yeah, we should. We have out team back plus new ones..." The thief

announced sadly, not wanting to face the evil, sadistic clown. Locke had mentioned that

he wasn't really sure if they should or not, being the only ones who will try. While

Locke and Edgar talked about the plan, Setzer snuck off. Celes raised an eye brow at

his departure and sighed, knowing where he was going.


	66. A Start Of Love Before The Fray

Chapter A Start Of Love Before The Fray

Terra sniffed back tears that were waiting to spill from her eyes. She crawled up on her

bed and pulled a light blanket up, to keep warm. Terra found a handkerchief and blew

her nose. She felt worse then when she woke. Her head hurt, her back felt like it was on

fire, her arms heavy and stiff, and her legs felt numb. Worse of all, her eyes felt dry and

they were very cloudy. She rubbed cold water on them before, but it didn't heal them,

so she decided to lay down and rest. As her head touched the pillow, she heard

knocking at the door. "Terra?"

The hybrid sighed, holding the pillow over her face. "Come in!"

The door opened and Setzer came in, silver hair flowing down his back. His light

purple eyes shined at her. "Hello beautiful." He smiled at her when she threw the pillow

off. Terra cocked an eye brow. "Setzer?" She coughed and sneezed before adding.

"What did you want?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you."

Terra gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Setzer laughed, walking over to sit near her. "I was joking, Terra."

Terra chuckled. "Oh, okay...What have you've come for, Setzer?"

The silver haired man frowned, but quickly added a chortle as he edged closer to her.

"Nothing really. Just want to talk."

"..." After a few seconds Terra said. "About?"

The gambler got closer. "Anything really. Like how you feel..Or if you want..Something

particular?" Setzer outer thigh was lightly touching her hand that was splayed down by

her side where he sat. "About what we have in common? Hm, like having scars?

Of maybe being alone in this world." He pushed the subject more.

Terra smiled weakly. "I'm not so alone any more..I have my children..."

"That not what I mean," He got closer. "I mean like...Well...Lovers?"

Terra blushed a little. "I don't need one...I only want my children, **Setzer**."

The gambler smiled as he lightly took her hand. "How about we try something to see if

you really don't want a lover?" He suggested proudly as he stood up. Terra became

flustered. "I..I don't know..."

"Well we can see if you like it first. How about...Tag?"

"H-H-How?" She asked timidly as she pulled the blanket up more.

Setzer shrugged nervelessly. "Its tag, but with our mouths."

"Mouths? You can play tag that way?"

Setzer smiled, leaning over so his nose touched hers. "Yes, you can. And I've played it

a lot. Maybe when your better, we can play something else? Like..A sleeping game?"

"Oh, I'd be good at that one." Terra giggled, while Setzer smiled at the thought of _it._

"Really? How about we play _it_ then?" He sounded excited and out of breath.

Terra thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay...But only for a while. I don't feel so

good..." She said, laughing when he touched her nose with his finger. Setzer leaned in,

his breath felt like wind how close he was. He pursed his lips and leaned in to kiss her.

Terra felt like everything stopped, or slowed. She couldn't tell anymore. She closed her

eyes, heart beating. She felt his breath on her lips and swallowed. It was what Kefka did

to her, but with a better feeling - Knowing she could stop it made it a nice thing. Right

when his lips lightly touched hers, the door flew opened. Terra jumped, blushing, while

Setzer was thrown to the floor. Standing angrily above the fallen gambler was Locke,

Edgar and Sabin behind him, being led by Celes. Terra's cheek turn dark red.

Celes sighed. "Oh, Setzer, you'll never learn!"

Locke growled, turning to Terra. "Are you okay, Terra?" She quickly nodded, not

knowing why she wouldn't be. She would never know Locke meant it in a emotional

way. Locke walked over, while Sabin stared wide eye at the scene. "Terra, did he touch

you in anyway?"

Terra's blush deepened. "N- No..Why wouldn't he be allowed to touch me?"

Locke stuttered a little. "B-Because its rude! Men, Setzer, should never touch a

_mother_!" Locke said loudly as Setzer rose, who was half mad and half happy he almost

got to where he was heading.

Terra made a confused face. "But you touch me all the time."

"W-Well thats different, Terra!"

Edgar jumped in the subject. "Terra," He said softly as he sat by her. "Setzer!" He shot

the gambler a angry look and continued. "Should never..Never..Um..Let's just say he

should only touch you if your dating him." Edgar said thoroughly, expecting Terra to

say something smart ass on accident. Instead, she stared at him weirdly, not fully

grasping the subject to his speech. She finally nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed.

"..Um...I'm sorry but I don't understand..."

Edgar and the room sighed, but Setzer laughed. The king placed an hand on her

shoulder. He thought for a second and said brightly. "How about this; If a man touches

you anywhere but the hand an arm, you slap him till he leaves?"

Terra smiled laughingly and nodded. "Slap them? Wouldn't that hurt them, Edgar?"

She asked, cocking her head, causing Edgar to smile. "Yes it will. But that's what you

do, understand now?" She nodded wildly, giggling. "But what if I hurt them a lot by

accident? I'd feel bad." Terra said. Edgar sighed. _This is hopeless_, he thought.

He turned to Celes. "Talk to her, Celes. Tell her about..._**It**_." With that, Edgar lead the

men out, but dragged Setzer out by his shirt. Celes sighed sitting near Terra.

"Okay, we have a lot to talk about..."

Terra swallowed. "Like?"

"The birds and the bee's, Terra. And about when you should do _it_."

Terra listened carefully, but gasped or made terrified faces when she said something

that grossed her out. Celes told her about what men try to do to trick them, and why

they do _it_. Terra cocked her eye brows when Celes said that the first time is always

special and should be only for the right man. Terra asked why they should even do _it_,

and Celes said that's how babies are born and that he makes the men..Happy. Terra

asked if they could carry children with out _it_, but Celes shook her head. "There is no

other way Terra. Its completely natural."

"Natural?" Terra repeated. Celes nodded, taking her hand. "Yes, it means every one and

everything does it." Terra nodded. "So..It makes babies?"

"Yes..."

"...Can I have one?"

Celes gasped. The subject wasn't going in the right direction, so Celes spiced it up a bit.

"No." She saw Terra's confused face and continued. "You can't till your..Um..Twenty

-one at least. Its law!" Celes stoutly said, shaking Terra's hand. The hybrid was at lose,

she didn't know what to say or do at this moment. She asked one last thing.

"How do you know when its the right man then?" Terra's eyes were on Celes'.

Celes stopped, thinking herself. She didn't know the answer herself, she had never

chosen a_ right man_. Celes sighed. "I guess...I...You know what? How about we just

talk about this later?" Before Terra could say ' no, now ', Celes quickly got up and ran

out the door. Left alone and confused, Terra sighed. "..._Lovemaking_?" She whispered,

itching her head as she fell back into her pillows. Sleep overcame her soon, as she

thought of the_ right man_. It came to her as a blond man...Then it faded away like a

cloud.

000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000-000--9

Edgar noticed Celes running down the hall and into the engine room. He sighed,

walking away like he didn't see her.

Celes sighed, holding her head as she thought of everything she knew about her

feelings for Locke. Her heart felt heavy and hurt as she realized that he might of moved

on. Her heart beat increased as she started to cry. Cry? Celes Chère crying? A general

of war. A woman breed for killing and leading her men was now crying like a baby.

_Why am I crying!?_ She screamed in her head as she laid her back against the wall, her

breath came out in sobs as she thought of Locke, and the night he kissed her. It felt like

heaven when he held her that close. Like she was the only one he could do that too.

She could still remember how he smelled the night, how warm he was, and how he

made her feel._ Damn him for that!_ She didn't need anyone till _he_ showed up!

Her crying carried down the hall.

Locke heard crying and turned to the left, looking down the hall, he ran.

The first thing he saw was Celes, leaning aganist the wall and sobbing into her hands.

He shot off, stopping in front of her. "Celes..Whats wrong?"

She looked up in surprise and wiped her eyes. "Nothing!"

Locke smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face and placing it behind her

ear. "Now come on, bunny. I can tell something is wrong." He took her in his arms

even though she fought him. He rested his cheek on her hair, smiling.

"Celes, tell me please."

Celes frowned, heaving sobs as she paused for a second. "I-I told you it was nothing."

Locke hug her tighter. "...Its about that night, isn't it?" Locke asked soothingly,

smoothing her hair back as he lightly kissed the top of her head, startling her.

Celes gripped his shirt and wiped her face on his chest, her heart beat was increases

faster. "Locke..I know I haven't been the nicest person..But I..I can't stopped this feeling

I have. It hurts when I think about it stopping..I need you..."

Locke frowned slightly, mentally slapping himself. "Celes...I'd never leave you..."

He whispered in her ear, kissing her hair. "I...I...Love you..."

Celes stopped, pulling away and watching him with scared eyes. "W-W-What?"

Locke swallowed, blushing he took her hand and held it against his heart.

"I..I love you, Celes Chère. An I never want to see you with anyone else but me..."

He blurted, looking down from her scrutiny as it grew. Celes smiled unconsciously

and grasped his hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his

muscled chest. "...I..Love you too, Locke.." She awkwardly said. She meant it, but she

had never said anything like that before. It felt weird, strange and new to her.

Locke laughed. "Strange, huh?" He smiled down at her, his finger lightly touching her

cheek. Celes blushed. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I am weak! Or that I need

you at every turn!" She punched his arm and he laughed at her. "Oh? I think it does,

my little pumpkin pop."

Celes growled, tears still in her eyes, she punched him again. "I mean it Locke!"

Locke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer. "Let me dream, love." He grasped

her to his chest. "Of course you mean it." He leaned in a kissed her, his arms quickly

lifting her up. He pulled away and she sighed. "Let's go someplace..."

He lead her to his room and laid her on the bed, looking down in her crystalline blue

eyes. "Celes...I love you so much." He kissed her again, then lifted her up and laid her

down on him. "I want you to sleep, rest for our battle. I'll pamper you after." She

laughed when he kissed her neck and hurled a blanket over her. "Sleep love." He kissed

her forehead and smiled faintly when she laid her head down on his chest. He wished it

would never end, but they would soon have to face Kefka. He listened to her silent

breathing and sighed, falling asleep to the beautiful beat.


	67. A Vacation First?

Chapter 69 A Vacation First?

Edgar woke to Sabin's snoring, which sounded like a elephant blowing its truck.

The king enjoyed his brother's company, in fact, he loved it. It helped heal the ten years

they lose. His brother told him of Maia, a beautiful brunet woman in Albrook, who

had promised she'd marry him after he freed the world of Kefka. Edgar smiled at the

thought of his brother marring before him, A king! He'd be half king then, instead of

prince. Edgar decided to tread lightly and threw his formal clothes in a box by his bed.

He purchased new clothes that morning before hiding his old ones. He slipped on a

tight black sleeve sweater, which had a cut from the neck line to a little below the

clavicle. His dressed in loose black pants, with a small dagger for safety. His put

fingerless gloves on, matching his clothes, he tied on leather black boots. He looked in

a mirror an thought poor man. His face looked more handsome in all black

complementing him. He smiled at the image and ran a hand threw his long gold hair

with a sigh. _Hmm... _He grinned as he left for the bathroom.

--99--99--99--99--99--99--99--99--99

Terra woke up and took a long, hot bath, that helped with her cold body and pained

back. She came out, wrapped in a red towel, she dug through the drawers for something

clean. She pulled out a red skirt and a light amethyst blouse. She quickly dressed.

The skirt fitted her like a glove to hand. It swayed with every step, her blouse showed

off her figure. It embarrassed her, but she'd get over that. She found brown shoes and

tied them up and searched for a brush. She comb her hair and sighed every time a

curled piece of hair wouldn't go straight. She finally just kept it that way and put it up

in a pony tail, letting two curls fall in front of her face. They wouldn't stay up anyway.

She turned and saw Mog sleeping peacefully in his costume made bed, which was ten

times bigger then him. She found a ribbon and swiftly tied it around his neck and

giggled silently as she left.

--77--77--77--77--77--77--77--77-77

Locke woke up with Celes still with him, her arms wrapped firmly around him. He

smiled and gently woke her up and said their was a bathroom encase she needed one.

She thanked him and ran to the bathroom to take a bath. The thief grinned, knocking

on the door. "Celes? May I join you?"

"...No you pervert!" She yelled teasingly at him. Locke laughed. "Alright. I'm gonna

wait on the ship's deck, kay?" With that, he left the room and made his way to the deck.

--88--88--88--88--88--88--88--88--88

Edgar leaned against the ship's railing and sighed as wind blew pass him. With out that

annoying, long hair, he could actually stay in the wind as long as he wanted. He slightly

missed it, but shrugged it off. His beautiful blue eyes found a young woman off the ship

near a flower patch. Her mintish, blond hair was tied up, while she wore a light cloak.

Edgar grinned, running down the ramp. He slowed down when he saw her lean down

and pick a flower. He watched from behind a tree as she started to hum and sing

silently. She picked another flower and sighed when she saw that it was eaten by bugs.

She dropped it and searched for netter ones.

Edgar smiled, walking forward.

--22222--22222--22222--

Locke gazed over the railing and stopped when he saw Terra, searching through

flowers. He noticed Sabin walking behind her, coming up to talk...Wait _Edgar?_

Locke itched his neck in confusion when he noted Edgar's cut hair.

Edgar tapped her shouldler, causing Terra to gasp a little. "Oh, Edgar...Hi.."

He smiled at her, bending down to help search through the flowers. "What are you

looking for?" He asked gently.

Terra smiled. "I'm looking for a blue poppy."

"Oh..." Like he knew what that was, but he'd try for her. He picked a blue flower and

gave it to her. She giggled, taking the flower. "Edgar? This is a daisy."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Its okay..." She said putting the flower in her arm sleeve. "Thanks though."

Edgar beamed in pride. "Your welcome...What's a poppy?"

Terra pointed to one flower she was holding. "They look like this..See?"

Edgar nodded and stood up, leaving. He came back with red, yellow, pink, white,

creme and blue poppies. She gasped, looking at the massive form of flowers he held.

"Poppies, right?" He asked, handing her the flowers. She smiled, hugging Edgar.

"Oh, thank you Edgar!"

The young king smiled. "Your welcome..." He chuckled when she gazed at his hair.

"I've cut it..Horrible cut, huh?"

Terra laughed. "I like it cut..You look more..Gallant..." She whispered timidly.

Edgar chuckled. "I do? Hm...You know I've been thinking."

"Hmm?"

"I think we should take a vacation before fighting Kefka..." Edgar blurted out.

Terra smiled. "What would we do?" Her voice was dimmed with glee and anticipation.

Edgar grinned, brushing the curls in front of her face back, he whispered.

"We..Could have the team eat at a restaurant. Or maybe..Go to a play?"

Terra smacked his arms teasingly. "Why must you tease Edgar?"

"Oh, but milady! I'm not!" He jokingly placed his hand on his heart. "I will tell the

team. But I must know one thing; What would like to do?"

Terra thought for moment and blushed. "I..Don't know..."

"Come on, tell me." Edgar said when she pulled away from his hand.

Edgar grabbed her elbow. "Please?"

Terra sighed. "I...I would love..Love to see the opera Celes told me about..."

Edgar grinned. "I can do that..I think. I'll ask if its out of reach, okay?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I promise I will get you to that Opera as soon as time

allows...Such a wonderful date."

Terra frowned, shaking her head and turning. "A date? N-No..It would be..A friendly

thing, right?" She asked hopefully. He agreed and took her hand, leading her back to

the ship.

Locke grinned as he saw the hybrid being whisked away by the king, up the docks.

The thief hurried to the dock's bridge and waited for the two to appear. When he saw

Edgar's hair, he laughed, walking in front of them. "Well," Said the thief, with a grin.

"I see the king has cut his kingly hair?"

Edgar chuckled. "Got in the way."

"Yeah, I bet. You look like your brother now."

Edgar laughed, bringing up the subject of a little party before fighting Kefka. Locke

listened and nodded, rubbing his chin. "So we like gather up and have fun one last

time?" Locke asked, shifting his feet so he could lean against the railing again. Terra

muttered that she'd love it. Locke laughed. "Well...Thanksgiving _is_ tomorrow..."

Edgar gasped, forgetting that holiday completely. " O! Thanksgiving! I forgot about

that!"

Terra itched her arm uncomfortably. "What..What's thanksgiving?"

Locke frowned. "It when people, or family gather up and eat a big, ole turkey for

dinner and have yummy apple pie and my favorite kind of pie- Strawberry!"

Terra smiled.

"Apple pie? You can put apples in pies?" She asked weirdly.

Edgar chuckled. "Yup! And pumpkins. Which is really good, you'd like it, I'm sure."

The king said as Celes came up, asking what they were talking about, giving Locke a

faint smile. Locke told her and she agreed it was a good idea, due for one reason; She

wanted more time with Locke.

Later that day, Edgar told the team, getting yells of excitement from them.

They spent that day buying food and dishes for the team, silver ware and many cups.

Locke split the team up.

Celes and Locke. Relm and Strago, Cyan and Gau. Sabin and Shadow. Mog and

Gogo, Umaro and Setzer and Edgar and Terra. Which Locke did on purpose. The thief

had plans he wished to come true in a day, so he set _them_ on the trip of finding the

most important ingredient of all- The turkey fit for fourteen people. Cyan and Gau went

off for the silver ware and Sabin and Shadow went to get the pie stuff. Celes and Locke

went to get the decorations for the feast. Gogo and Mog went for the chairs and table

cloth. Umaro and Setzer went for the second important stuff- The Cooking pans and

stuffing. Relm and Strago went for other stuff, like plates and cups.

The group went far into Maranda.

Locke grinned when he saw Celes picked out a beautiful table piece for thanksgiving.

She had picked matching decorations, but Locke like the table piece the best. After they

bought their stuff, they left. Locke elbow Celes softly. "You know..I don't think I've

actually had thanksgiving in a house before." He muttered. Celes laughed, tip toeing up

to kiss his cheek. Locke grinned, kissing her back and swooped up all her stuff and

kissed her lips. Celes laughed when he nudged her with his elbow and said he loved

her. It sounded so weird hearing that word from Locke. It made Celes' heart skip.

She hugged him before whispering she would never lose her feelings for him.

Setzer watched Umaro run around, completely distracted. He laugh silently as he stole

away.

Edgar turned to see Terra searching through the turkeys. She tried to pick a really big

one up but failed. He helped her look at it and put it back when she shook her head,

saying it wasn't big enough. He watched in glee as she continued to search through the

dead, delicious birds. She never knew what the holiday was or what is was for, but she

seemed to enjoy it, although she couldn't spend it with her children. He wondered what

she'd do after they defeat Kefka. Go back to Mobliz, or stay...With Locke or Celes.

He knew she was very happy with her children and knew the answer he was searching

for. He silently wished she never met the children partially because they'd take her free

time after this fiesta with Kefka is over. He liked watching her move around, like an

angel lost and searching for her home. Every thing she did seemed awkward and missed

place, like a torn page from a fairytale book. She was mysterious, but very delicate an

fragile. Her love and trust placed in wrong hands had caused her down fall in the

Empire. She had trusted the Emperor and he betrayed her like she was an animal.

Edgar hated it when he thought of those letters he never got to read about her past,

maybe it held important facts. He'd find the Returner's cave again an search through the

rest of the letters he knew Banon had. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her slim

body as she picked a turkey for him to pick up. His hand brushed hers for a moment,

but he knew she thought nothing of it and sighed, smiling at the size of the bird.

"This is a big one Terra. It'll do, since we have three little, girls on our team."

"I like to eat too, Edgar." She replied dully at him, as if reading his mind when he

thought women eat little. He knew she ate right. "Oh, yes, Terra the great has nay a

fear in foods." The king winked at her, causing her to blush and turn her head.

"Um..Edgar?"

"Hm?" He muttered, asking the lady at the store if they could take a crate with them.

Terra waited for him to finish and said. "What will _you_ do if we beat Kefka?"

"Hm..I will head back to Figaro with my brother. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Perhaps I..Can visit you?" She stuttered sweetly while she

looked a the turkey one last time. Edgar chuckled. "I'd love to have you visit, milady.

Even when its two am in the morning on a Monday."

Terra laughed at him, smiling. "Edgar? What will happen if Kefka beats us?"

"...That won't happen, Terra." He insured as he lead her out on the streets of Maranda.

Terra sighed, picking up her pace to match his unsteady one. "I mean if he wins. Will

he kill us?" She queried again. Edgar cocked an eye brow. _Why is she asking this?_

"Terra, whats wrong?"

She just stared at him, then glanced toward the floor. "I..I know that he has fused with

the statues, Edgar. What if..If..."

He now started to glare at her silence. "Tell me, now."

She just sat there in her silence, uncomfortably shifting in her tiny shoes.

Terra had kept quite this whole time, and haven't said a word about Kefka. Edgar knew

it had to be about Kefka, she was very shaky and pale. If had not ask now, she'd never

tell any one. He pressed the subject again. "Tell me..."

Silence grew, along with his anger. "Terra, tell me now!"

She jumped and looked into his eyes, tears building up in hers. "I..I want to be alone.."

She ran off, crying. Edgar sighed, walking ahead so he could put the turkey away and

search for Terra after.

She charged down a street an into a thickets, her weeping wasn't loud, or quiet, but it

carried. She fell to her knees and cried. She had never cried for fear of her own death

hurting others, but now she had Children and many friends she thought cared about her.

Terra had never felt so hurt and alone before. She knew she probably did back in the

Empire, but she couldn't remember if she did, so it didn't count. She wished for it all to

end and for her to be in her warm bed, in her little wind blown house on top of the hill

in Mobliz. The perfect amount of wind singing her to sleep at nights. She heard_ him_

coming before she could react and clean herself up, but it was far too late. The_ man_

came and asked if she was okay. Terra frowned. "No..I'm not okay, Setzer..."

"What has you bothered, Hun?"

"Life...People and children. Things you wouldn't know nor care about." She replied

dully. Setzer chuckled. "Aye, I have nay feeling for things you women seek or desire.

I have my eyes on..Better things then that." He whispered softly in her ear.

She felt this hand on her shoulder and frowned. "I'm not suppose to let you touch me.."

She muttered through a unsure tone. Setzer laughed silently as he played with her

green- blond hair. "I know they said that but," He looked around and smiled faintly.

"They are not here. Its just you and me, sweety."

Terra looked up at him and sighed, resting her head on his arm. "..I'm afraid.."

"Of?" He asked through a low, husky whisper. He played with the curls to her hair.

Terra felt very weird with what he was doing and pulled away. "That I'll die and leave

the children alone..." She replied sadly, hearing him get closer. "You know," He started

with touching her back softly. "I have something that might take your mind of that

fear." Setzer suggested as he started to turn her body. Terra stopped his hand when they

went to her waist. "Stop Setzer.."

The gambler growled teasingly as he lightly touched her cheek with his finger.

"Stop what, deary?" He asked, reaching for her waist again.

Terra murmured at him when he lightly touch her neck with his hand. Setzer reached in

for her blouse, Terra swallowed.

Edgar followed the small, dainty shoe marks In the dirt, which he knew was Terra's.

He heard Terra speaking softly and paused. Listening, he frowned.

"Please Setzer...They said not to let you touch me like this..."

"Their not here, though. We can play." Edgar heard Setzer raspy voice. He heard

rustling and peered down a small hill. His eyes went wide when he saw Setzer kissing

Terra on the lips while she lay on her back in the grass. The king, angry as ever slowly

made his way down the hill.

Setzer's hand went straight for her blouse's buttons. "I like purple on you, Terra."

He whispered, kissing her cheek when she began to ask him to get off again. She

gasped when his hand went under her shirt and touched her navel. "Setzer! Get off!"

"Off? Right when it started?" He kissed her eyes, then her lips. Begging for her to react

to him. She closed her eyes and heard angry yells, opening them to see Edgar, throwing

Setzer down. Edgar threw a fist in his face. "She said to get off!"

Setzer sighed, wiping blood away. "Please..She liked it as much as I did." He looked at

Terra. "Right? You certainly didn't try to get me off."

Terra sighed, fixing her clothes. "I'm sorry Setzer. But I..Don't like it and never will..."

She whispered through a hurt cry. Setzer made an confused face. "Really?"

She nodded, feeling Edgar's glare at her. "I'm..Sorry..." She stood after fixing her

blouse and ran off. Edgar turned to Setzer. "Look what you did, you bastard!"

Setzer laughed at the king. "Mad, king, that I had gotten to kiss her first?"

Edgar pushed pass him and followed Terra.


	68. Dinner, No Real Conversation?

Chapter 70 Dinner, No Real Conversation?

It took him a while to guess the Terra hidden herself in her room the day, till it was

thanksgiving. Sure, he should of went to her and tried to get her to talk, but he knew

she didn't want too. Edgar told Celes and Locke alone for what conspired that day.

Locke, feeling like the big brother, growled. "God damn Setzer!"

Celes sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Well...She is eighteen, you know. And he is a full

grown man who, lets face it, has needs." The general stated, getting sighs from the two

men.

Edgar frowned. "Did you not talk to her about..._It_?"

"I did. She heard. I left." Celes informed, crossing her arms. Locke grinned at his

secret girlfriend. "So...What do we do? Their going to be awkward around each other

now."

Edgar rubbed his chin. "Maybe we can sit her at this side," He pointed to the end of

the left column. "And Setzer at the front of the right column."

Locke nodded. "Might work, mate! If she comes out, maybe we can get her to sit

there..Next to Shadow and Gogo? How weird."

Celes shook her head. "She doesn't appreciate Shadow right now, and Gogo is new.

She might want to sit near us, or Cyan..No she doesn't like him...Hmm." Celes could

not think of the right place for her, almost like she could never fit. Locke grinned.

"How about it goes Me, Celes, Edgar Terra and then Sabin? That way she's not near

Setzer nor Cyan or Shadow." The thief seemed pleased with himself. Celes laughed.

"That'll work. Now we have to get her to leave her room."

"Which will be hard..." Locke stated, already thinking of a way.

"Yeah.." Whispered Edgar.

If it wasn't for little Mog, Terra would be alone right now. She told Mog of everything

Setzer did and how it made her feel. Mog, feeling a bit weird because he never actually

talk to a woman, let alone a human woman, sighed. "Umm..It sounds like he's try'in to

mate with ya, Terra."

"Mate?"

Mog sighed again. "Yeah, make babies and stuff..."

Terra frowned. "Setzer..Would want to make babies with me?"

"Well, more like preform the task."

Terra sighed, crossing her arms. "Why do men have to act this way? Blur up their

emotions like this! It hurts us Women- Erm...Well it hurts them." Terra stated as she

fell back on her cot. Mog laughed. "You say that like your not one, Terra."

"I'm not, Mog." She replied stalely. Mog chuckled, playing with her finger when she

started to scratch his behind his ears. "Maybe your being too hard on yourself, Terra."

Mog suggested with a sigh. "Well, Terra? Will you be hav'in dinner with us?"

There was a pause. "...I..I don't know..."

Mog's stomach growled. 'Well...Dinner starts in five. I'll meet you there or not." He

licked her cheek like it was a good bye kiss and flew toward the door and went through the

doggy door. As if on cue, Terra heard Edgar's voice. "Terra. The turkey's done. Are you

coming out?"

She sighed, hiding under the blankets. "...I'd rather not..."

She heard him sigh and walk away. She felt so bad, so bad that she wasn't attending the

thanksgiving party. It might be the last time she has to spend time with her friends. But

Setzer would be there, and it would bother her to no end. She was deathly hungry too,

she felt like she was about to throw up from the lack of food. She curled up and cried.

Edgar told them he tried to get her to come out, but she said no. Locke had asked if

he should go and ask, but Celes and Edgar said that he shouldn't bother her. And so

they ate their turkey, talking about nearly everything they did on that year that passed.

Setzer told of his trek to find Figaro for help, Sabin of his marriage and Locke of why

he went after Phoenix- To revive Rachael, a long lost love. He whispered to Celes that

she was gone and that his heart belong to her. Gau of his training, Relm of her painting

and Strago of escaping the prison of the Kefka cult and _Cefca Tower_. Shadow of his

want to find his dog, Interceptor. Cyan of his new found girlfriend- Cristina- A woman

in Maranda. He thought Lola was for him, but it was met for Lola to lead him to

Cristina. Mog told them of his marriage into Urla's line of women. Urla – Ancient great

king of Moogles – Great, great granddaughter, Bella. He told them of his new baby

that would come in three months, since she was already six in. Umaro told of his

masters, Mog, Locke, Phoenix, and Valigarmanda. Gogo of a story told of great gods

bringing itself back from the darkness. Edgar of how he looked for every one and found

a way into Figaro. Locke laughed when he found out about Edgar's failed attempt to bed

a woman back in South Figaro. Celes told them she took care of Cid and found them.

The team laughed and talked, all wondering what Terra had done in the last year.

The team ate in silence for a couple of moment, till Relm said. "Someone pass the

stuffing, please." Sabin gave the food to her, then started a conversation that lead

ultimately to nothing in particular. The Returner's finished their dinner, save Edgar who

saved some for Terra. He helped with the dishes and then headed off to bed like the

others did, only Mog wished to join Setzer because Terra might want to be alone

tonight. Edgar fell asleep fast, thinking of how sad and alone Terra might be feeling

right now.

Terra's stomach growled in hunger as she stood up. She could still smell the turkey and

wanted to taste it badly. She could sneak out and steal some. Which she decided to do.

She found the kitchen and ate deftly. She hurried with the dishes and sighed as she

looked over the table and the pretty Decorations Celes put down. She sat down and hid

her face in her hands and cried till she fell sleep. She had no way of really telling her

friends why she didn't attend the party. Her death when they defeat Kefka will explain

all.


	69. Real Feelings!

Chapter 71 Real Feelings?

As if it was normal, Edgar rolled out of bed and sighed, smiling when he remembered

last night.

"_Sabin, you'll drink yourself to sleep!" His brother yelled, laughing. The Monk threw_

_his head back and devoured the last of Nikeah black wine. Sabin refilled the king's_

_cup. The king had four cups already. Edgar smiled, looking around the small bar he,_

_Sabin and Gogo went to after the thanksgiving party he shared with his friends. Sitting_

_in a corner chair, was a blond haired woman, with light green eyes and thin lips. Her_

_goddess like arched eye brows tainted Edgar's soul. She was watching him with the_

_whole night, taunting him by licking her lips. Edgar smiled. "You know brother, I think_

_I should spend some time with the last woman I might ever see."_

_Sabin glowered at him, crossing his arms and screwing up his drunken face._

"_I see. Leave me lone ans taked whoman. Whatahever. Go. I don'ts have time to_

_shpare." Sabin hiccuped as he fell backwards and unconscious. Edgar laughed as he_

_stood and stole across the room, over to the beautiful young woman who caught his_

_eye. His flapped his cape back with a flourish and smiled down at her. "Milady. I have_

_noted your scrutiny. May..We talk?" He indulged in persuading a woman into a_

_defenseless talk, then the kiss came and took them to a new place he loved to be. They_

_talk, he listen, they left. Had more wine and did what Edgar wanted. Although_

_something in mind told him this was a bad idea when he entered his room on Falcon,_

_he deemed it his drunken state and continued with his Fun. He later found out from her_

_before they fell asleep that she was twenty. A year older then Celes and Terra. What_

_did it matter? He had taken young girls' innocence before, why not now?_

Edgar smiled down at the fast asleep woman and dress as fast as he could, comb his

bed hair, which was less of a task now that it was trimmed. His lavish living made him..

Predictable, so he spiced himself up a bit, for the ladies at least. As he put his shoes on,

he heard knocking on the door and opened to look into the face of the thief. Locke

growled when he saw the woman and sneered at his stupidity. "I should of guessed

you'd do this, mate. Ain't no other pass time game you love, right?"

Edgar offered a faint laugh and a grin. "You know me too well, my dear friend."

"Yeah...Too well. Tell her to leave. We're heading out in...Celes?" He was looking

down the hall now, now catching Edgar's attention as well. The general appeared very

angry, but mostly sad. Her feet stopped as she came too the thief's side. Her face was

covered with a frown of concern, then she hissed at Edgar for having a woman in his

room. "Didn't take long, did it Edgar? Locke," She turned to him. "I found Terra in

the kitchen. She was fast asleep on an chair, her face was red from crying. I woke her.

But she screamed at me when I asked what was wrong. Then she stormed off saying

**'** _I'd_ **' **never understand." Celes informed with a shrug. "I don't think she wants to come

anymore." Locke thought over her words and peered at Edgar. "Get rid of the dame,

then meet up at the deck. I'll talk to out little magic user." He hurried down the hall.

Celes coughed. "I guess that woman has seen your bad side?"

Edgar smiled. "Bad side, Celes? I'd say she loved...The _side I_ played." With that, the

king closed the door.

Locke knocked three times to make sure Terra had heard him and came in, hearing

sobs from the bathroom. In truth, he expected her to keep talking to him, once she

started there was _no way_ of getting her to stop. He opened the door and saw her jump

up and hug him, crying. He patted her back, ready to hear the _whole_ story. "What

happened, teddy bear?"

Terra looked up at him and wiped the tears away. She sensed he didn't really want to be

here and that made her cry more. Why would he hate to talk to her so much? Was it

because she murdered his first love? No, that was over and done with, wasn't it?

She pulled away and looked into his steel colored eyes, feeling the lose of her only

good friend, she changed her eyes to the floor. Locke asked again.

Terra stuttered. She knew Everyone thought of her as a pesky, burden they all had to

carry. Her baby ways made them hid in their shells till she left. She couldn't help her

emotions were...So hurt all the time.

This whole time she thought they just wanted her to stop talking, which is what she

knew Locke wanted right now and just say what was bothering her. She wouldn't let

him win so easily. Terra formed words. "I..I am scared.."

"Of?"

"Of..Of Kefka..." She muttered.

Locke frowned, sighing in relieve it wasn't a long, story that would punker him out and

render him languid when they climbed the tower today. "He's nothing to be scared of,

Ter. You know as good as I know that he's just a weak little fool." He said soothingly.

Terra wanted to laugh at his blunt voice of jaded distaste of her rambling. She kept her

anima, her fake one on. She hugged him and hated every second knowing he hated

their talks. She loved him more then anything in this world, and since he found out

about her killing his first love, she had sensed his pure hate that day. She would miss

the real talks he use to share with her, their smiles and hugs, their love for each other as

siblings grew apart. She would endure the fake smiles, hugs, talks, laughs and the one

thing she loved the most- The feeling she got when he said he'd protect her no matter

what. After the hug ended and Locke gently pulled her away, she saw his face and nearly

cried at the thought that flew across her mind. Abandonment, distrust, hatred and no

love. "We're leaving soon, so you might want to get dressed." With that, Locke had

left her alone like before, alone in her little black world she called her mind.

Edgar caught the gleam of distaste in Sabin and Setzer's eye when the woman left the

ship with a Chocobo. He caught the angry, confused looks from Relm and Gau, even

Strago and Shadow! The king kept calm and asked himself why they were so bluntly

angry with him. Was it the fact that he spent his last day (Encase it was) with a stranger,

rather then a friend? Edgar ignored them and went to the top of the ship, where Mog

and Umaro was. Mog scoffed. "Jerk!"

"What?" Asked the king as they walked away. Edgar itched his neck embarrassingly

and peered over the side of the ship.

Terra quickly ran over an pass the turned Strago, Relm, Gau and Shadow and went

straight to the end of the ship. She hated being crowed by people or things, like being in

the middle was the most unbearable thing she had ever had happen (Well, that she

could remember.) She sat down on a free **'**_C_** '** shaped chair and sighed as she buckled

herself up when the Falcon thudded and flew off toward the east.

Terra got off the seat when they hit proper levels and hid behind a barrel to vomit in

peace. She heard talking and sobered up, shrinking more so they couldn't see her.

"Why has Terra been so weird lately, Locke?"

"I don't Celes. We can't nurse her for long, you know."

"Yeah, but she can't remember anything. Should we really let her know about us? I

think she likes you." Celes said with a bit of jealousy. Locke chuckled.

"Me? Well, don't worry. I love you Celes, my dear."

Terra heard him kiss her and gasped lightly. _They are together! This whole time?_

She's been so blind! To think Locke cared about her. She loved him and he loved Celes.

Her world fell apart, her heart shattered into a millions pieces. Celes spoke next.

"We should tell her after the fight. I don't want her mad or affected by it. She'd be

distracted."

Terra gasped, her heart no longer beat its rhythm. It felt dead. She felt the tears swell up

and slid down her face. She had done everything for them, for this team as she

could possible manage, but they chose to talk about her like this behind her back? Was

she not worthy of telling the truth behind their hatred? She could just sit there and hear

them continue to thrash her. Locke was talking now. "She's my friend, but she's been

out of it ever since Kefka and the floating island thing."

"Yeah..." Agreed Celes dully. How could they talk about her like this!? She screamed.

Celes and Locke looked over the barrels and gasp, immediately regretting what they

said. Terra's face was red and wet from tears, pale on her neck and chest from heaving

vomit due from motion sickness. "How can you two lie to me so much! I already

knew...Knew you didn't care for me Locke! It was clear to me the whole time!"

By now the whole team had came around the corner and watched her rage.

Terra punched Locke's chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, kicking and

punching, but gaining no ground with him. He caught her hand, truly sorry for the pain

he caused. He stopped her. "Terra wait, please?"

"NO! Go love Celes! I..I don't..Forget it!" She cried as she ran off,

her face covered with her hands. Locke saw everyone shocked faces and told them it

was nothing, but Edgar knew it wasn't. He knew Terra loved Locke, an that Locke loves

Celes, who in turn loves him back. She was lost between them, forever knowing the

pain she would continue to have. To know the man she loves is in love with another

woman. It was her endless reason of hating her life, her meaning was gone as well as

her heart.


	70. Enter The Tower!

Chapter Enter The Tower!

His wondering mind kept him from talking, from listening to his friends, to his own

brother. Although Sabin knew why his brother had not spoken a word since they

departed over the tower, his sadness was for his brother. The stormy tower that held the

evil, sadistic clown appeared below them. Edgar searched through his friends faces and

noticed the fear in each one. Celes was clutching Locke's hand, Locke was clutching it

in return. Sabin was standing near Gau and Relm, with Strago next to the little girl.

Shadow was watching Relm, Cyan was very calm. Mog was resting on Umaro's head,

while Setzer was too the back with Terra, who was very silent and hurt.

Oh, how Edgar hated it, how he wished he could comfort her, but he knew she would

rather be alone right now.

Edgar turned to his team. "Alright...We must split up. We'll make three teams, with one

extra person on two different teams, okay? Good!" He sighed and continued.

"It'll be me, Gogo, Setzer and Terra." He didn't want Locke on his team, nor Celes

because it would cause Terra pain. "Cole, Celes, Sabin and Cyan are another. Mog,

Umaro, Shadow, Relm and Gau and Strago." Edgar saw Terra's sad face when Locke

smiled at Celes and said it was luck they were on the same team. Celes turned to Terra,

wanting to apologize. "I'm truly sorry for everything I said or did Terra...Please talk?"

Terra looked away and turned around. "I just want to leave already..."

"Terra...?" Celes muttered, reaching for her shaking hand. "Please..I'm sorry...Wait.."

She saw Terra's eyes filled with tears and stepped back. "Terra? My gods...Why didn't

you tell us?" She asked weakly, finally knowing the reason why she didn't attend the

thanksgiving party. Every one gathered up and listened. Celes went on, explaining to

herself and the others why Terra was out of it for the last couple of days.

"Why, Terra? Why!? You could of told us! You...You'll...Die and you didn't bother to

tell anyone!" Everyone gasped. Terra turned. "Would you of stopped beating Kefka

to bring peace to the world just to save me? I'm not normal, I'm not human, nor Esper. I

am different in every way, yet I assume I am as normal as you guys, when I'm not."

She faced the different, but the same kind of person she was- Celes.

"Would you have stopped this plan and risk a future with Locke just to keep _me_ alive?

I know that you love...I know that you'd want him, I know my children would want a

peaceful world and not some monster that washed up on their shore line."

Edgar gripped his hands as she continued.

"I love my children, I love the team I grew on. I want them to be happy, even if that

means I'm just a memory." Terra whispered through a cry.

Celes slapped Terra. The hybrid fell backwards. "What will happen to you when this is

over!? You'll disappear and leave us! I can't let that happen!"

Terra rubbed her cheek. "...You'll have no chose, Celes. The minute you destroy Kefka

and the statues, I''ll perish with the magic and the Espers. There's nothing you can do."

Another slap hit her across the face. "If you want to die so much, then just do it!"  
Terra looked down. "...I'll...Help with the final battle, but I'll perish after. I need

someone to watch and take of the children..." She wiped tears away. "Tell them that I

love them...And that I'll always be with them. I'll watch over you guys were ever I go. I

will not let anything harm you while I'm helping, I promise." Terra muttered as she

gazed up to the faces that watched her. Locke growled. "Why would you say something

like this!" He screamed at her, causing her to wince. Edgar calmed him quickly.

Terra rubbed her cheek again. "I didn't do this on purpose if thats what you think..."

"Well it is! What if you do die? What will we do with out you?" He yelled at her.

Terra said she was sorry, and heard Setzer say they were above the tower.

"I..Am...Truly sorry for not telling you guys, but I didn't know how. I thought it would

be best if I just kept it to myself." Terra insisted through a weak sob.

Celes sighed angrily, while Edgar's face paled. "Terra...?"

She looked up at him, her face was clouded with sadness. "Yes...?"

Edgar bent down and lifted her chin with his finger, smiling he said.

"I'll make sure those children of yours see you again! But in the mean time, we must

part down to Kefka. He is waiting for us. Let us be quick!" He helped her up, not

expecting the hug she gave him. She cried on his chest, sniffling like a baby.

"T -Thank you Edgar..." Her arms went around him when he tried to brake free.

The king smiled softly, smoothing her hair down. "Your welcome, my dear Terra."

She giggled when he hugged her back and pulled away, bowing before her.

"Let us be on our way, milady of half." He kissed her hand and lead her pass the

watching eyes, down to the deck. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I think maybe.."

He grabbed her hand when the team met up to their places, about to jump.

"Remember that we are a family now Terra. We will not let anything happen to you."

She smiled and said something back, but Edgar didn't hear through the wind when he

pulled her into his arms and jumped off.


	71. Minerva

Chapter Minerva

Locke woke up, Celes on top of him,. He saw Sabin laying on his back, while Cyan had

fallen down on a soft hill. _Lucky him.._ Locke thought as he stood up and helped Celes

till she was coherent enough to walk by herself. Locke woke Cyan, Celes woke Sabin,

then they headed off towards the only way that was there - South. As they walked, Celes

turned to look at Locke. "Locke? Do you think that Terra will perish with With...The

Espers and Magic?"

"I don't know." Locke replied stalely as he rubbed his neck. His feet hurt from the

walking, his back hurt from the fall, and his head hurt from the confusion that went on.

Celes shivered in fear and sadness as she realized she could lose her childhood friend.

Edgar coughed, searching through the debris for Terra, the one he cared more about

at this moment. Unfortunately he found Setzer, then Gogo. _Where did she fallen?_

Gogo said he had saw her fly down near the west when they jump. And that she broke

free of his grasp. Setzer said he'd look for her, but Edgar made the hard decision.

"No...Mog's team went that way. Their sure to find her. We must hurry and make our

way to Kefka." Edgar said finally, feeling like a bad man for leaving Terra alone.

In truth, he hoped that she wouldn't be found till they beat Kefka and she didn't have to

die. His heart felt like it was being stabbed with every step he took further away from her.

**!!+&#**

Terra cried as she threw a piece of metal off of her body. She had fallen down a hole

that lead to small room, that appeared to be a garbage room. She had cuts and bruises all

over her body. Her mintish- blond was covered in old paper, old rotting food and many

other things. She stood up and brushed all the garbage off and looked around the room.

The only door was at the south, which she chose to take, all the while she called out for

Edgar, Setzer and Gogo.

Locke found a south gate, ripped open by claw marks, or at least thats what it looked

like. He crept in with his team, and peered around. A long bridge lead to another south

gate. But when they got there, they found out they needed to push a switch to get the

door open. Locke told his team, team silver, that they were to wait or Edgar's team,

the_ Mythril team_ and the _Copper team._ They sat down and talked while they waited.

Edgar slowed down after three hours of walking south, it was endless, or so he

thought. Another hour went by and he saw a ledge hanging over a black hole.

On the edge, was a floor panel lit with red sparks. Edgar tried to step on it, but it didn't

push down from his weight.

Setzer tried, failed. Gogo tied and it went down with a thud. The floor shook and they

heard sudden shouting. "_Yeah, yes!_"

Edgar peered over the edge and gasped, happily swinging his arms around.

"COLE! UP HERE!"

Locke looked up after cheering over the door that suddenly opened and saw Edgar

waving his arms about, smiling. Locke laughed when he noted the side bridge leading

down to them and pointed to it. Edgar caught on and took his team down to greet

Locke's group.

Celes smiled and laughed when they came into view, but she frowned after a second of

looking about. "W-Where's Terra?"

Edgar sighed. "She fell out of my arms and onto Mog's path."

"Oh..." Celes muttered, wanting to apologize for slapping her twice. Locke nodded and

said this was the only way to go, so they headed through the door. Sabin chuckled.

"Now our team is called **' **_Silver Mythril_** '** ." His team laughed at him and continued.

**!!()**

Terra kicked at the dirt below her heeled boots. Why had she fallen off course?

She frowned after an hour went by and she found no one. She became bored and

started to sing to herself, but that soon caught the eye of annoyance and she thought

about what would happen if she were to die. She sighed, coughing from the dryness of

her throat and searched the area for anything she could drink. There was nothing, so

she went on, her thirst hurt her more then she thought. She heard low hums and hissing

and ran from where she standing down a hill, that fell straight down to another heap of

garbage.

Edgar sighed. Its been eight hours since they fell, and they already found Mog's team

unconscious after the fall. They never got up, never found Terra. Setzer told Edgar it

was a mistake leaving without her, told him it was his fault it happened and now she

could be dead, or hurt. "Her leg could of broke and she's left out in the open for

whoever can hurt her! Because of you!" Setzer yelled. Edgar told him it was a bad

mistake and that she would be fine. Setzer laughed at him. "You only pay attention to

her _body_, when you should care for _her_!" Setzer screamed, Locke trying to

clam as he walked closer to the angry king. Edgar shot him a sneer. "Like you should

talk! You've been after her since _you saw_ _her_! At least I gave up!" Edgar yelled back.

Locke sensed Edgar's anger grow with every word Setzer said.

"I bet when she announced her love for Locke you thought She wasn't worth caring about! " Setzer ate a face full of fist

and fell backwards.

"Forget you, Gambler! I have and will always care for Terra! I do not want anything

from her but to know she's safe! But she is lost and it is my fault and I feel like crap!

So shut the fuck up!" The king screamed before charging ahead. Locke sighed when

Setzer flipped him off and stood up, brushing the dirt off of himself.

**#&#**

Terra crept away from the sound and ran further ahead, her heart beating from the

lost of air. She fell over a rock and down a hill as the result and landed straight on her

backside. She held back tears from the pain and stood up. Terra wondered what her

team was doing right now, if they were worried for her or just trekking onward.

She sighed but smiled when she saw a door leading south.

**!!**

Edgar became very concerned for Terra. She had not been seen since the jump, she

was lost and it was his fault she was gone. His feelings were mixed with rage an

irksome sadness that ate at him, devouring his only sanity that was left. Soon they

reached an archway, with two statues standing by each other. Edgar turned and saw

Gau touching the woman shaped one and screamed. "NO!" But it was too late, the

statue shook and broke free, screeching like banshee. It knocked Gau to the floor,

shooting a beam of light at Relm, Strago, knocking them down as well. Edgar rose with his

sword, and making his way to Gau's defense, he hacked through the arms of the evil

monster. Locke had throw a boomerang, while racing across the battle field to get to

Celes and Sabin. Celes struck the beast on its arm and called upon the ancient

language. "Blizzaga!" Ice ripped at the beast's arms and legs. "You shall never kill me,

humans! I am the invisible god known as _Poltergeist_! I and Goddess shall call upon the

strength of the three!" But only two statues were there, so the woman beast form and

started to attack as well. Edgar threw his crossbow's arrows toward the skull of the

woman. She screamed and used her many braid- like tentacles to swipe at him,

holding him to the ground. Celes screamed another spell. "Meteor!"

Tiny, round meteorites shot from the sky, impaling themselves on the goddess's head,

gaining her attention from Edgar enough to raise her her arms. Edgar rose and ran off,

turning to use his own magic on the beast like woman. " Flood!" Water washed up and

pushed her down to her back, giving Sabin a chance to attack. Sabin rose and

summoned his blitz. "Bum-Rush!" His fist glowed black and he pounded the goddess'

face, growing more angry, Sabin used his hands to blast through the beast's face.

Edgar smiled, throwing his cross bow at the last monster, he shot off the arrows and ran

ahead, screaming his magic spell. "Flare!"

Cyan used his sword to hacked through the armor the monster had, while Strago cured

and Relm sketched to keep the monster's attack at a low rate. Celes caught the plan

Edgar created and ran ahead of him, using her sword to point at the beast's stomach, she

turned to Locke and said. "Now!"

Locke threw his fist up and yelled. "Firaga!"

Edgar also called upon his magic, as did Celes at the same time. "Firaga!"

The monster, Poltergeist, was screaming as his feathers sat on fire and burned his body.

That monster fell easily, thought Edgar. But where was the third he mentioned?

**ERERERERERER**

Terra heard explosions and became increasingly scared. As she continued, she saw the

huge statue shaking. She stopped and hid behind and stone pillar. She watched as it

broke free and started to hiss. "Brother!? Sister!? Has the unholy beasts of Gaia sent

you to the promised land!? I shall make them pay!"

Terra immediately thought of her friends and gasped, gaining the monster's attention.

"You! I am _Doom_! Master of Chaos, master of Ultima! For I am his father, his lord, his

sire!" His glare pierced hers. "I know of the death you caused my family! You shall

pay for it with your life!."

One of his arms fly toward her, knocking her to the ground. Screaming, Terra squirmed

around, feeling for Ultima blade. She found it and sliced it through his hand. _Doom_

cried out, lifting his hand, she ran away from him, crying as she realized she'd die here,

die alone. She failed her friends. She failed everyone on Gaia. _No! I will not fail them!_

She thought of Edgar. "I will not fail Edgar..I will not!" She burst into flames and she

flew upward, screaming. She sliced _Doom_ across the face, and flew to his feet, slicing

the ankles, she made her way up back to the face while he worried about the new cut

on his feet. Terra's yellow eyes grew black as she screamed. "Holy!"

White circles escaped from her palms and fed off of the darkness of his skin, his soul

and his power. While _Doom_ tried top get the Holiness off of him, Terra casted another

spell. "Haste!" Orange mist went around Gaia (_Terra_) and increased her speed.

_Doom_ saw her flying toward him and raised his hand. "Black Core!"

Blackness made a ring around Gaia, engulfing her body, causing great strain on her

body, forcing weight thirty times larger then her to squeeze her to death. She cried, but

quickly regained her composure. She swiftly lifted _Doom's_ claw higher and

and rolled out of the way.

Gaia laughed, jumping away from his attack, she flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you win, little human!" _Doom_ yelled throwing her off.

Terra - _Gaia_ - Calmly stared at him, his round, black, beady eyes watched her every

move. The witch laughed, glaring at Doom, she yelled. "Human? You think I am a

human? Oh, how I pity you." She jeered at him, her voice cracky and low, rumbling in the back of her throat.

_Doom_ grew cross and yelled.

"Oh, you are no human? Then what may I call you? Oh about Little _Minerva_?"

Gaia, smiling, cocked her Esper head and said, very calmly. "You may call me what you

wish, _Doom_. But it will not change the fact that I'm not letting you live."

_Doom_, now choleric, howled as loud as he could, his breath creating storms.

"I'll see now! Esper child! Those pitiful Espers chose to breed with Humes?

And you are half, I bet?"

Terra gripped her hands, her claws digging into her flesh. "...I am what my parents

made me, _Doom_!" She flared, her eyes darkening to black as she grew in power from

her rage. He coward at her energy she created around herself. _Doom_ threw his arm out,

trying to catch her, but she vanished in thin air. She appeared above him and slashed

through his rotting cheek. _Doom_ growled, thrashing about his arms to hit, but no blows

stopped the hybrid. Terra landed on his back and drew all the power she could convey.

Ultima grew in length as the power increased, emitting a soft red and blue glow.

Nearly two times longer then her body, Ultima shined with a destructive glow.

_Doom_ gazed at the blade, fully knowing what it was now. "...Ultima...?"

The holy blade flew through _Doom's_ face, piercing through his eyes and upped brow.

Ultima, Terra holding it, flew through his skull, showing the ground below with the

demon's blood. It fell to the ground, nearly dropping on Terra when she landed.

Terra morphed back to her human state and sighed, falling to her knees to rest. When

she was in the form, it took a lot, especially to try and control it. She turned her head to

see the body of Doom becoming transparent, till it shined and left a beautiful wrist band.

The last thing she remembered was seeing the wrist band shine, then her eye lids closed

on her.


	72. Kefka's Pull?

Chapter Kefka's Pull?

Edgar, falling to the ground with a thump, made a sigh. Where were they? What were

they to do? His mind felt foggy, clouded from the truth. His arms hurt from the pain up

lifting up the dead bodies of the gods and goddess they just killed. Some of Their

friends were trapped under, so they helped. Edgar found a red cape clip. He clipped it

to his cape were it met his shoulder. He noticed a change in vigor, his magic increased

as well, or at least thats what he thought. Cyan had found a weapon, new and thin, but

very good he said. He still kept his old one encase the need comes to use a heavier

sword. Edgar had a growing fear he would never see Terra again, but he must think

positively, right? So he would! But something was telling him that Kefka knew what

they just did and was very angry at them. Edgar could feel Kefka's pull, bringing the

king closer to his death. But Edgar must find Terra! He must help her, help her live

through the disappearance of magic. He would never be the same if something

happened to her. He stood after everyone was done and said they had to move out,

which the team did willingly, all worried for Terra, not knowing she just beat off the

strongest of the three gods on this tower by herself. If Edgar could survive his parents

death, then he could probably survive Terra's. Although he never truly felt this weird

feeling like this before, so his heart may not fully grasped what happened. _No!_ Thought

Edgar, angry at himself. _Terra will live! She will survive and live with her children, and_

_have a happy life with her new family!_ Edgar smiled when he thought of her laying on

her cot, holding her children, showing her beautiful side he adored so much. Her

perfect smile that would send any man falling backwards, her amethyst eyes that enticed

him to no end. Her paleness was bordered perfectly with her mint colored hair with the

hues of blond in it. No doubt caused by her mother's blond hair and her father's light

blue-green hair. What made him go crazy was her timid, but very strong spirit. She was

naive, and innocent. But she was so strong and willful, it made Edgar's heart grow for

her more. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was love, but he told himself not to get

attached to those feelings, for Terra loved Locke. When he thought about Terra kissing,

hugging, laughing and living with Locke, it boiled him to the rim. Even if Locke loved

Celes, Terra would strive after him forever, that made Edgar want to kill Locke. There

Terra was offering her peaceful, loving heart to him, and he chose Celes. Edgar couldn't

blame Locke, he_ loved_ Celes, how was he too spend his life with someone he doesn't

_feel_ for?

Edgar felt confided in a tiny caged. When was he to get his love? Was Terra it, or is it

someone else? He didn't know. But he did know that Terra needed him right now, so

He'd find her.

**!!#!!#!!#**

Terra woke up and coughed from a dry throat. She slowly sat up and looked around,

realizing it was night time she jumped up, scared. _Oh no! I'm...I'm going to be late!_

_Their going to fight him by themselves! No! _She stood up, shaking at first. She steadied

herself and looked around, seeing the wrist band that appeared after _Doom_ died.

She picked it up and smiled faintly. It was gold, with tiny red gems and crystals in it.

Carved in it was the words;

"_Minerva, virgin goddess of strategic warfare and heroic endeavor._"

Terra frowned. _Maybe my friends will find this on my body..._ She went on, sliding the

wrist band on as she jumped down a hill.

**!!#!!#!!#!!#**

Edgar found a door, ten times large and taller then the others. Words were carved in it,

although he couldn't read it, he knew it held Kefka. But they couldn't open it. So they

sat down an ate in the dark, waiting for something they didn't know about to happen.

**!!#!!#!!#!!#**

Terra fell down from exertion, tired from walking, tired from no food in her, and tired

from the sadness and fear in her heart. She felt so alone, so weak. As she fell to the

floor to lay down for a moment, she pressed down on a switch and heard a clink.

She jumped up and searched around. She noted the switch and gasped, thinking she did

something bad. She got up and ran. She didn't want to fight another monster, not when

she felt like she was going to drop dead from her weak bones. She stopped at the end of

a bridge and sighed, crying. "I'm alone..I'm alone and no one even cares enough to look

for me!" She cried into her hands, sniffing an sobbing. When she heard yells and

laughs and scared gasps, she looked up (Or rather down) And saw her team on afar off

bridge. She gasped, suddenly in glee. The first one she called was;

"**_LOCKE!_**"

Locke peered up from the door, a smile on his face, and gasped when he saw a young

woman hundreds of feet above them, calling his name. He jumped up and down.

"**_TERRA!_**"

Edgar turned when he heard Terra's name being called. Locke was pointing to a cliff

above them. Edgar's heart stopped. She was waving to them, smiling, but crying?

She looked tired and beat up from all the dirt on her. Edgar pushed pass his friends that

now saw Terra and gazed up at her from where he stood.

"TERRA!? Are you okay!?" Edgar asked, ready to climb the wall to get to her.

Terra nodded and looked down the cliff. _What's she doing?_ Edgar gasped when he

realized she was looking for a place to climb down. "Don't you dare Terra!" Edgar

yelled. She smiled down at him and said something he couldn't hear. Then she stood up

to the edge and turned to climb down. Edgar gasped. "NO! STOP!"

She laughed, but it was very silent sounding to him. Then, Edgar almost died when she

let go, falling through the air like a rock. He felt his feet give way, his heart stop, his

body sink to the ground. _No..._

Then in a blur, she was engulfed in fire, white flames and blue lighting. Suddenly out

came a white furred beast, with magenta colored hair. The beast flew toward him, it

was flying very weirdly, weakly and tiredly. When it collided into him, he stepped back

a little, holding Terra in his arms. Her breathing was very staggered an quick, like she

couldn't breath. He looked down at her furry face and smiled. "Terra?"

She rubbed her face on his shirt and cried. Edgar frowned, sitting down with her in his

arms, he soothed her with words and hugs. When she was calm, it was because she fell

asleep. Everyone gathered around him and peered at Terra's morphing body that slowly

went back to her human form. Locke bent down and ruffled her hair and kissed her

forehead. "Good night Terra."

Edgar smiled when every went to their bedrolls, leaving him alone with Terra. He

smoothed out her hair and blushed when she cuddled close with him - No one saw it.

Edgar chuckled and lifted her in his arms, covering her with his arms and cape, he

leaned against a wall. Through out the night, she cried and twitched in his arms. Edgar

wondered if this is what occurs every night she fell asleep. He sighed, patting her back.

"Its okay, Terra..." He kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. _What is she_

_dreaming?_ Edgar asked himself. Then he woke to find her arms around his

neck, her face nestled between his neck and shoulder. Her warm fingers lightly touched

his neck, causing the hairs to stand up, making him blush. He felt he warm breath

lightly brushing pass his neck to behind him. He couldn't help it, he had too.

He leaned In and kissed her, lightly at first. He'd never feel this kiss if he didn't try it

now. He felt her lips move and kissed her lighter. When he felt her hands convulse into

a grip, he kissed her a little deeper. He pulled away and peered at her face.

Edgar sighed, shaking his head. His heart ached as he rolled her around in his arms and

carefully wrapped his cape around her more, so she wasn't freezing.

He leaned his body against the wall and listened to her breathing, her occasional laugh

and sigh. He loved her laugh. He thought of her laughing with him and fell asleep.


	73. Kefka's Question

Chapter Kefka's Question

Edgar woke early, so he could make Terra's favorite – Toast covered in syrup – Which

was his favorite breakfast as well. He boiled the water he found in a pound and made

the drinks. As the fire cooked their meal, the smell wavered over to the sleeping people.

Locke, Celes, Gau and Relm rouse first, then Sabin, Cyan, Mog Umaro. Ten minutes

later, when the food was done, Shadow, Gogo, Setzer and Strago woke up. Edgar

smiled looking up at the peacefully sleeping Terra, lightly snoring. She was curled up

in a ball near the second fire, with Edgar's cape covering her slender body.

He kept her food warm, but when it started to pass over twenty minutes, Edgar rouse

and went over to wake the sleeping beauty. He bent down and chuckled lightly.

"Terra? Terra...Wake up..." He nudged her, but she sighed and rolled over. Edgar

narrowed his eyes and laughed, thinking of the perfect thing to say. He whispered in her

ear. "Terra...I made your favorite breakfast." He whispered the name and Terra's eye opened.

"...Really...?" He nodded down at her and slowly rose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Edgar helped her get her boots because she was too sleepy to function right. He even

tied them for her, although he loved it so much, he said it was the only time. But deep in

side, he wanted to anything for her. She smiled down at him, licking her lips from

hunger. Terra smiled. She grabbed his hand when he

finished. "Edgar?" He could hear his heart beating. Her hands were so warm and small

in his, so tender and caring. HE kissed them and laughed. Terra smiling. "Must you tease me so, Edgar?"

Edgar faintly smiled, weak that couldn't say he meant half of what he would say to her.

Terra giggled when he blushed. "Edgar?"

"Oh! Um...I'm just a king, with so many duties. What do you expect, milady of

Mobliz?" He kissed her hands. Terra laughed, pulling her hands away so she could hug

him. "Edgar...I'm hungry..."

"Then follow me, dear." He led her over to the fire and fed her, giving her an extra

piece of toast with syrup. She enjoyed it and smiled. "This is very good Edgar."

Edgar beamed brightly. "...Thanks Terra..." _You don't know how much that means to_

_me. _Locke gazed up at Terra, who was engrossed with her meal. _She hates me!_

Locke thought sadly as he looked away. _Why did she have to have feelings for me,_

_Gods?_ The thief sighed.

They packed up and went on, Terra stayed with Edgar. It was strange. _Why?_ Locke

asked himself. _She always stayed with __**me **__before_... Locke kicked a rock madly.

Terra giggled at Edgar's jokes, asking to hear more. Edgar laughed along with her. His

jokes weren't funny, they might be to her though, since she forgot everything a year ago.

He only laughed because he loved to her laugh, and to make her laugh more was a reason.

Terra got closer to him and sighed. "Tell me something else, Edgar..."

Edgar chuckled. "As you wish, milady." He thought for a moment and looked down at

her. "I once asked Locke if he could spare air. He actual tried to had me air. When he

realized I was playing with him, he punched me. It was pretty funny seeing him try to

give me air with a jar."

Terra stood there, dumbstruck at first, then she frowned. "Thats not funny...That mean

that he hit you..."

Edgar laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "If you were there, you'd laugh

too." He muttered, not really talking, but wanting to have a reason to put his arm

around her. Suddenly, they appeared above a ledge, leading down another cliff, but it

was wider, longer and more steady. Terra ran up to Edgar when he went down first.

They were the last to go down. She grabbed his arm and hid behind him, under

his cape like a lost child. Only her head peaked out from where his arm was, her cheek

resting on his right. He laughed. "Whats wrong, Terra?"

"I..I don't feel so good about this place...It hurts..."

Edgar sighed, turning to hug her. He rested his forehead on hers. "I won't let anyone

hurt you..I promise.." He whispered, soothing her more then he thought he could.

She nodded, showing him the wrist band she got. "You see this? I found it after killing

_Doom_.."

"Wait...What?" He said, leading her up to his suddenly stopped team.

Terra nodded. "Yup! I was fighting this god named _Doom_. He said you killed his weak

children and that you had to face the ultimate God – _him_. But I kept him away..."

Edgar smiled, patting her back. "And I bet it was ten times stronger then ours."

"..." Terra stared at him and cuddled close. "Edgar? If anything happens to me, can

you take care of my children and Mobliz?"

"Nothing will happen. But if you feel you must have a promise, I will give you my

word...Terra." He gripped her hand as they came to a stop to the back of the team.

Edgar, being the tallest alone with Sabin, peered over their bodies and gasped at what

he saw. Kefka, draped in all yellow, red, green and black, sat on a chair made of thorns

and bones of people. His staff sat by his side, as he gazed over the faces. He seemed

more pale then before, more..._Deadly_. Edgar swallowed back his fear, gripping his

hands, ready to whisk Terra away from Kefka. But Kefka had read his thoughts.

"Oh, I wouldn't if I were you, king. Might shoot _her_ dead." He yelled calmly.

Edgar stopped, looking down when Terra gasped. Her body shook. She was crying.

He knew she was scared, but to cry? Suddenly, it dawned on him.

He was hurting her with magic! Edgar growled. "STOP!" He yelled, bringing Terra to

the ground when she started to scream in pain. Kefka jeered at them. "Uwee-he-he!"

He stood up, his cape flapping behind. Locke hissed. "Your low! Attacking a woman

when she's defenseless!" Celes watched as Locke was thrown away by a bolt of

lighting. Kefka turned to the general. "Celes? How have you've bee-"

"Release her!" Edgar screamed, trying to help the desperately sobbing Terra from her

pain. Kefka glared at him, snapping his fingers, the pain was lifted from Terra.

Edgar sighed, bringing the crying Terra in his arms. "Its okay now...Its over now,

Terra..." She shook in her arms. Kefka laughed again. "How funny! Now answer me,

Celes. Or little, bitchy, Terra gets the same treatment but harder!" Kefka yelled as he sat

down again, watching her. Celes sighed, rage filling her. "..I'm...F-F-ine!"

Kefka nodded, asking everyone else. They answered with the same thing, but Edgar

said. "Fuck off, Kefka!"

Kefka found it amusing and laughed. "Oh, you speak the truth, king! Something like

that will...Happen." He looked down at Terra mangled body.

"Terra! How do you feel, Little witch?"

Terra ignored him, but he reached her in her thoughts. A_nswer me, bitch! Now! Before_

_I kill the thief, or maybe the king will go?_

Terra cried. _F-Fine.._. "Okay! I'm okay!"

Kefka smiled. "Good thing you replied, right?"

"You'll pay if you hurt our friends!" Sabin and Setzer screamed at the same time.

Gau jumped up, holding Relm's hand, which made her blush. "We uwao Kefka!"

Relm smiled. "Yeah! I'll fight till the end!"

Kefka chuckled. "What did the boy say? I couldn't understand him!" Kefka broke out

laughing. Gog turned to Shadow and Strago, he whispered something as Edgar helped

Terra up. Kefka laughed, looking down at Terra. "I'll destroy everything! Not one

person will live on Gaia, or should I call it its new name – _Chaos_!"

Terra stood. "D-Destroy? Maybe you can destroy! But people will rebuild! They will start new lives

will be born!"

Kefka laughed, gaining everyones attention, Locke now standing watched as Terra dare

Kefka by stepped up to the edge to face him. "And time will destroy all of those things.

Why do people cling to life, knowing that they must someday die? Knowing that none

of it will have meant anything once they do?""

Terra growled. "Because its not the end that matters! Its knowing that you have done

something to live for right now, at this moment! Something you've worked

for...Something that's worth protecting! As long as you have that...That's enough!"

Kefka smiled. "Oh, and did you all find your ' _Something_ ' in this world that won't die?"

"Yes!" They screamed. "A person worth protecting!" Locke said, walking up besides

Terra in a line. "Someone willing to accept me for what I am and will love me for it!"

Celes added, now besides Locke. "A life and child who live on with me!" Cyan blared.

"Friends...and family." Shadow said.

"An adorable little granddaughter!" Strago howled, besides Cyan and Relm, who spoke

next. " An obnoxious grandpa...Who I couldn't live with out!"

"Wings from a loving, dear friend!" Setzer said, with a smile, besides Celes an Shadow.

"New pals!" Mog joined in. Gogo an Umaro joined in as well.

" A loving brother who always looks out for me, and forgives me!" Sabin smiled as he

went in the line. "A peaceful kingdom. A loving Brother and someone who will be with

me forever!"

Kefka glared at the line of fourteen people in front of him, Terra leading it with a grim

face on. His staff appeared in his hands. "BLEH! You people make me sick with your

self- help book lines!" He smiled down at Terra. "If that so..." He snapped his fingers.

The ground shook terribly, causing them to fall to their knees. Suddenly Terra

screamed , holding her head in her hands and she trashed about. Edgar stood.

"TERRA!"

She could feel all the people that were hit by the light of judgment. Their screaming,

their pain, and the sorrow that they left loved ones behind caused Terra to freak out.

The pain was too great, too much at one time. She couldn't take it! The screaming, the

feeling of blood in her mouth. Her mind heard every person cry for help, cry for

children that just was obliterated by the light. She screamed. "Stop it! Kefka, please!"

She cried looking up at him, pleaded for him to stop. Kefka smiled, rubbing his chin.

"I will...For one thing.."

Terra croaked out a cry. "W-What?"

Edgar could feel the hairs on his neck rise. Kefka flew up in the air, holding his arms

out. "If you, Terra Branford, half Esper an half human, will take my hand In marriage."

Edgar gasped, while everyone was dumbstruck. The king gripped Terra's shoulder.

"No..Terra...Don't.." He said as she rose to her feet.

"...If you leave them alone- The people of Gaia – And my friends alone, I will do

what ever you want."

Kefka grinned, not missing the shocked face of Edgar as he held his hand out for her.

"Then come here..._Terra_."

She was about to, but Edgar shot a army of arrows at Kefka, causing him to draw back

and scream. "You'll pay for this you snipe!" He shot Edgar down with a powerful bolt

of lighting. Terra gasped, seeing the torn shirt of Edgar's, revealing a small, red scar.

Anger boiled through her. Her fingers dug into her palm as she turned to Kefka. Her

eyes were black. "I've taken the last thing from you, you bastard clown!" She screamed.

Her team gasped at her language but watched as she dared Kefka to fight her by

unsheathing Ultima blade. Kefka chuckled. "You want to fight me!? How ridiculous!"

Terra screeched as she started to morph into her Esper form. Terra howled like a

lion and gripped Ultima. "No one hurts my friends!"

Kefka chortled. "Oh, don't hurt me with your Esper powers!" He jeered at her.

He rose his arms. "If its a fight you want Terra, then a fight you will get! Make me pay

for everything I've done to you!"

The ground shook.


	74. Kefka's Final Form

Chapter Kefka's Final Form

Terra broke out into a run, her hand gripping Ultima in a quickened fear. She ran to the

left, along with Gau, Setzer, Gogo and Mog. The others went right. Terra spun around

in time to avoid a fire ball and slashed through another so it didn't get pass and hurt her

friends. She ducked and casted a spell, while Gau concentrated on get his powers to

work. Setzer threw his trap cards, creating barriers around them for protection from

some Magic. Mog danced to recharge their energy. Gogo readied himself to copy Terra.

Terra aimed her hands at the ice shards flying toward the others and fired.

"Firaga!" Flames engulfed the ice, smelting it to puddles. Kefka chuckled.

"That all, Terra!?" He screamed, holding hands toward her. "_Tornado!_"

Terra's eye went wide as the storm flew after her, Terra ran (Gaia) pass her friend, but it

was no use, the Tornado picked her up and threw her many feet away, far enough not to

be seen. Mog jumped up. "Setzer! Terra needs help!" Mog flew away.

Edgar turned and saw that Terra was thrown back. Edgar called upon the magic of the

ancients. "Hastaga!" Orange mist went around his team, Edgar turned before running

toward his fallen friends. "Keep to the right, I doubt he'll be able to defend against us

all!"

Locke smiled at Celes, pointing at the weak joint to the mountain cliff Kefka stood on.

"Aim for that, luv! I'll keep him..._Distracted_!" Locke casted Lighting at Kefka.

The clown of the world turned and grabbed the bolt, throwing it toward the running

Edgar. Kefka's evil laugh warned Edgar. He ducked rolled and held his hands out.

"Comet!" Falling from the darken sky, large pieces of meteorites crashed into Kefka.

He screamed, aiming for Relm. "Die! Die, Die!" He hit the ground with his staff.

"Meltdown!"

Relm fell backwards, screaming as red and orange liquid consumed her body,

draining the energy from her. Shadow growled, casting. "Esuna!" Green light helped

Relm, the Shadow threw a Shuriken toward Kefka and yelled. "Blizzaga!"

Kefka's hand froze, so he thrashed about. "Damn you!"

Gau jumped across the area and attacked Kefka, his hands were claws as he ripped at

Kefka's shoulders for hurting Relm. Kefka chuckled, throwing the boy off with a bolt,

he aimed for Setzer and Gogo. "Firaga!"

They fell to their knees. Celes shot at the weak spot and yelled. "Meteor!"

The tiny meteorites hit their mark with accuracy, shaking the cliff at first, then fell.

The team cheered when Kefka fell from vision.

Edgar pulled to a stop and knelt down to helped Terra. Her nose was bleeding. He

shook her. She rose with a cough and peered into the king's face. "You okay?" He asked

as he helped her up. Terra nodded. "Y-Yeah...I think so." She rubbed the blood from

her nose, smearing it. She smiled. "Let's get Kefka and put him down." She said in her

mysterious, dark, enchanting Esper voice as she stood up, weaving at first, but found

Ultima and looked up at the ledge as The clown appeared in the sight. Terra gripped

Edgar's hand with the other hand and ran ahead. leading him upward to Kefka.

Kefka angry face grew hot red as he peered over the faces of the fourteen people in

front of him. "So, Returner's," He smiled at each one then deepened it when he saw

Terra with Edgar. "I wouldn't want to kill you, my dear, little Terra. But if I must?"

Terra glared at him. "Forget it!" Kefka growled, shooting up in the air, watching Terra's

hand wrapped around Edgar's hand. "I've raised you! I made you what you are- A

killing monster, created to serve me! Under all pretenses!" He body morphed into a

angel, with many wings, a long, dark purple sash was tied around his naked body, while

his gold hair was tied up in a pony tail, his eyes were black. His teeth were sharpened

into blades. His skin paled, his eyes went round...Like a fish. His grew small gills near

his ears. His body glowed in red, yellow and black mist. Terra stepped back, Edgar

looked back at her. Kefka resembled a shark in the face, but an angel (Dark angel) as

well. Kefka smiled sadistically at them, mostly Terra. "What about now, Terra? Oh does

my new form please you? Is it like the Espers!?"

She stared at his disgusting appearance and kept herself from vomiting. "I hate it!"

Kefka yelled, shaking the mountains. "IS that how you treat a person who loves you!?"

Terra gasped, shaking her head. "Love? Love!? You don't love me, if you did you

wouldn't of tortured me, beat me every time I did something wrong! You would of

never, ever put that crown on me if you did!" Terra screamed, gripping her hands.

Kefka frowned. "How else was I to get you to...Respect me? By asking you! HA! I did

what I did to Madelin - Showed her respect!" He lowered his gazed to her necklace.

"Oh, how I remember Leo angry and sad response to her death. Such a terrible thing."

"L-Leo?" Terra muttered. Kefka laughed. "Oh? You didn't know?" He laughed again.

"Leo Christophe was madly, deeply, and romantically – Although She didn't notice -

In love with Madeline."

Terra gasped, staring at Kefka with wide eyes. "What?"

"Leo met your mother when she was...What was it? Um...eighteen? Your mother was

seventeen, and was a slave to Gastra and me. Although I was young, and happily in

the best years of libido, I wanted her. But no! Leo whisked her away every time with his

sweet words! She just liked him better! She never noticed me! Even when I came to her

cage that day I threw her in jail. She forgot me, so I made her pay. Even when I offered

her my hand, she refused and said I was a monster! Shows how much love is worth!"

He snapped his fingers, causing Terra to fly up in the air, thrashing about, afraid he'd

kill her. But he kept her still. "But I did find someone I _feel_ for..You. Although its just

about your physical beauty that creates that feeling, I still want to keep it. And keep

you. So how about it? Let's populate this world with our powerful children. They will

be our new army!" Kefka smiled as he let her down a little. "I am great at Coitus."

Edgar grew angry. "Forget it Kefka! She will never do any thing with you!"

He grabbed Terra's dangling leg and pulled her down in his arms. "Stop stalling and

fight!" The king added, smiling faintly at Terra as he put her down. She nodded.

"I don't care if you loved my mother, or me! I will never forgive you! Ever!"

Kefka growled. "I do not love you..That would go to Celes," He winked at her, making

the thief get mad.

Kefka threw a fireball at Terra. "Die bitch!"

Edgar pushed Terra down and covered her head from the heat and flames, barely

making it himself. She smiled, thanking him before getting up and firing back.

"Ultima!" White fire and mist attacked Kefka. Kefka managed to get it off and powered

up to kill Terra. But Celes growled, running forward with Locke. "Ultima!" Celes

screamed. Locke next yelled his spell. "Holy!" The white energy engulfed Kefka, but it

was too late, the spell he yelled escaped. "Flarga!" Fire engulfed Terra, causing her to

scream in pain as she fell to the floor, trying to put out the fire. Edgar gasped, casting

water on her, but it was good, the flames wouldn't disappear! Edgar's heart stop when

the second spell of Waterga didn't work. _NO!_ _She can't die! _Edgar kept casting water on

her while Gogo and Setzer, Sabin, Gau and Relm attacked. Sabin cured while Setzer

casted Thundaga on Kefka. Gau used his rage skill, Relm used sketch to helped counter

his attacks- Which did help. Gogo copied Terra's move at last, after trying his best to

memorize the moves and words. Finally, he yelled. "Compress!" What Gogo did was

completely different from Terra. Kefka's arms became red and boiling. "Curaga!"

Kefka yelled, when he found out it didn't work, he yelled a different spell, an again,

an again. He realized that he couldn't cast _Curaga, Firaga, Thundaga, Flarga, _and

_meltdown._

Celes an Locke cured their team at his distraction. Edgar nearly cried when Terra

rolled over the cliff, screaming. "TERRA! NO!"

Kefka laughed, trying to get Gau off of him. He did! And threw him back.

Kefka knocked Celes, Locke, Shadow, Relm, Gau and Sabin down with a thunderous

bolt, bigger then anything they have ever seen. Strago, Gogo, Setzer, Mog, Umaro and

Cyan attacked with many Blizzaga's, but Kefka destroyed them with a new magic he

called Steam and chuckled at their attempts to hit him. Kefka defeated them with a

giant wave of water. He jeered at them, turning his attention to Edgar, who was peering

over the cliff Terra fell off of. "NOW YOU DIE, KING!" A sword made of lighting and

fire went spiraling toward the shocked king. A dark, monstrous screech filled the air.


	75. Death's Door Opens For Us!

Chapter Death's Door Opens For Us!

Edgar saw the sword coming, his feet stuck to the ground. He didn't want to live, not

when Terra died an unfair death. Her poor life wasted for them! _We don't deserve her!_

_We don't deserve anyone like Terra..._Edgar thought sadly as the blade came closer.

Why had it been Terra? Why couldn't it be him? He would never be the same after, so

why not die? He felt his heart beat faster, and faster as the blade came nearer.

He heard a monstrous screech and looked up. Terra was flying toward him, angry then

ever as she grabbed the tip of the sword with one hand and hurled it back faster then

anything he's ever seen! The speed was amazing! Incredible! She shot off after the

sword, tailing it with a soul braking screech. Her screaming filled every ones ears and she drew

Ultima and jumped above Kefka's shock face and stabbed downward, at his chest, where the new sword

(His sword) was pierced and made a new hole, marking her kill. Kefka screamed,

grabbing her hair and taking her down with him, the sword going further as Terra

pushed it in with all her power. Kefka grabbed her neck and squeezed it with all the

energy he could muster up. But it failed, Kefka's body began to shake and turn

transparent. He clutched her neck. "You will go with me...TERRA!" He pulled the

sword out and stuck it through her stomach. She coughed out blood, looking up at

Kefka's face as he laughed in pain and glee. "How does it fe-el!? Y-You'll be going to

he-hell with me! Death has the gate open for us! Let's depart!" He dragged her down

the tumbling, shaking and braking cliff into the darkness of what he called **_Hell._**

Edgar screamed her name over an over again, feeling the ground beneath him crack

with each step. He glared over the cliff, seeing her body fall down many edges with

Kefka's body not far ahead. "_TERRA! YOU __**CAN'T**__ DIE!_"

Edgar felt his arm being pulled as Sabin dragged him away from the braking cliff, and

into safety. He could hear Locke screaming that the land was braking and to clear out.

Shadow picked Relm's unconscious body up, while Umaro picked Strago's and Gau's body

up. Mog flew up high, watching them and searching for a way out. Gogo Turned and

woke Cyan up, while getting Setzer up as well. Celes was being led out with Setzer,

Locke and Gogo, even Cyan. Sabin went with the others._ Interceptor_ ran behind his

master, barking and jumping up over the falling rocks. Edgar screamed, trying to get

out of his brother's grasp to find and help Terra. "NO! We have to go back, Terra's not

here!" He screamed over and over again. But Sabin picked him up an put him over his

shoulder as he ran after the other team.** "**_TERRA! TERRA!_ **"**

His screams faded as they left the falling edge and into along narrow hall. Sabin threw

his brother over the hole and jumped himself, helping the other over too. The monk

picked his brother up and carried him again, despite his_ protests_ an _yells._

Mog, flying above, pointed to a cliff. "There! Over there! The ship is being piloted by

the crew! They came for us!" Mog screamed, being the first to make it over.

Celes fell down and gasped when the bandanna she stole from Locke's drawer fell out.

She ran after it. The ground broke an she fell over, grabbing onto the metal. She

managed to get the torn bandanna. She looked up and saw Locke helping her up and

leading her to the ship. "You went back for that thing!? What's wrong with ya!?"

He yelled, helping her up. Celes smiled at him. "It belongs to my friend. I stole it."

She grinned at the ' _Stealing_ ' part and laughed when Locke said she was being like him

now. Shadow put Relm down as she woke up and hug him an Interceptor, he smiled.

"Stay close to the help bars, Relm. You'll be safe." He helped Gau and Strago to the

help bars as well. Umaro grabbed Mog and Cyan by the arms and held them down.

Setzer jumped up and rushed to the wheel, turning it as he pulled a lever down and

yelled _here we go_. Gogo watched Setzer steer the ship upward as Sabin managed to get

on in time with Edgar, who was still screaming. Sabin threw him down as the ship

broke free of the tower an tied him up to a pole. "Stay here!" Sabin yelled. Edgar

howled that they must go back to Terra, but they said it was too late, she was gone.

Edgar realized it was true and cried, no one seemed to noticed it, but his pain was far

more worse then his embarrassment. His heart shattered, his eye burned, his lips dried,

his fingertips felt numb. His mind crack. He lost the one thing that made him feel good

about himself - Terra.

**_111#_**

_TERRA! TERRA! Wake up, now!_ Called a powerful, loving voice.

_Right now, little lady!_ It yelled more angrily.

Terra opened her eyes, knowing she was still falling, even though the area around her

was black. The voice yelled again. Terra gasped. "M-Maduin...Father?"

Maduin chuckled. "My dear little girl. Oh, how I've missed you." He wasn't talking in

her head anymore, but in real life. She saw his bronze skin, his long, pointed ears, his

slender nose, his light red eyes shining. He embrace her lovingly as he picked her up

and held her still in mid-air. He hugged her again, as she did too. "Father!"

Maduin smiled weakly as he landed on the ground, gasping at the sword in her. He

pulled it out and healed her with all his powers. Maduin helped her to her feet,

pulling her out of her Esper state. "Terra...I love you so much...I wish I could stay with

you.."

Terra cried, grabbing his arm. "Then stay! Please?" Her eyes teared over, and Maduin

thought of his loving, wife and chuckled, wiping the tears away. "I can't dear. Once

magic is fully gone...I will perish, along with the others."

"And me.." Terra whispered, hugging him again. Maduin sighed, pulling her away.

"I love the fact that you want to stay with me, but I can't let you throw your life away

like this." Maduin said in a powerful voice as he pulled a cloth out an gave it to her.

"This is your mother's. She wore it all the time. She was going to give it to you on your

eighteenth birthday...But.." He stopped when Terra opened it and gasped. It was a ring,

a small ring, with many gems and diamonds. In the inside was the words.

"_My dear little girl, may my love and heart be with you, along with your father._

_Please remember who you are and love yourself for it. Never change – Madeline and Maduin Branford._"

Tera cried as she saw her father's hand disappear.

"Please don't leave me...Please?" She cried, hugging him. Maduin smiled.

"The cloth..It was Madeline's and her mothers...R-Ribbon.." He said through a cracking

voice as he tried to hang on for a little bit more. He continued.

"T-Terra. I want you to know that we love you, and always will. But it is not your time.

As long as your heart is attached to someone, or something, you will not perish with us,

since you are half." He kissed her cheek and pulled off his small, silver belt, with many

orbs of magic on them and handed it to her, which she put on immediately.

"Live..._.Live_ for your friends, _live_ for your children...Live the life me and your mother

wanted you to have. Please?" Terra nodded, reaching for his remaining hand. "I love

you...Dad."She whispered through a hurt, lonely voice.

Maduin beamed. "As do I, Terra. Fly far away and know your parents love you with all their heart and give to this

world like your meant too! Show them your love, your brilliance, and your passion. For

I and your mother are watching over you and waiting for you with open arms where

ever we go." Maduin replied, hugging her one last time before turning completely

transparent, shattering into broken pieces of Magicit. Terra fell down crying, picking

the biggest shard and clutching it to her chest. She rose slowly, feeling the ground

shake as she tied the ribbon on her arm and putting the ring on as well, hiding the shard

in her pockets, she transformed and shot off. Terra closed her eyes and saw Katrina's

limb body, Daune and the children crying. Terra saw the new, born baby crying for

milk and frowned, searching for the last of her energy she could bring up to save her

friend.

_**!!#**_

Edgar was finally freed when they flew far away from Kefka's tower. He ran to the end

of the ship and watched as the tower fell over and created a wall of dust and metal to

shoot off everywhere. His eyes glossed over with tears. _Terra..._

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a flick of purple and white light shine above the

sun. As it got closer, Edgar heard words, many words in his head as he stepped back to

get a better view. The words formed better when the light got closer.

_Katrina! Don't give up yet!_ _I won't either!_

Edgar heard the voice say, then he heard.

_Revive!_

_Edgar! Edgar! Help me! I'm falling! _The sweet, timbre voice cried.

Edgar jumped up when he saw Terra's Esper formed body falling, but she was awake.

Edgar screamed. "Setzer, slow down! Terra! Its her, she trying to caught up! Slow down,

damn it!" Setzer slowed in time to see Terra's limb body fall from the sky.

Edgar ran after her descending body, and jumped forward to catch her. Terra landed in

his arms with a yelp from her. Her body shifted from the white, furry, beast and into

her human body. Never has she been in that form so long, besides the Zozo thing, but

Ramuh helped her control her power some. But Terra was doing this now, by herself.

Edgar Held the slightly unconscious, body of Terra. She woke up to

see Edgar dimly though her sleepy eyes and smiled. "E-Edga..gar..." She whispered,

falling asleep. Locke came up and yelled at Edgar for not covering her up. The king, his

heart back to life, smiled, not replying to Locke for once an wrapped his cape around

Terra limb body. Everyone prepared a bed for Terra, while the crew drove the ship

down, toward Figaro.

* * *

_Author's Notes _**:**

I hope you liked my fanfiction

There is one more, last, last _last_, chapter. I promise, but i will update it later, to keep you waiting 0 Please Review.

EdgarAndTerraFigaro,

E.A.T.F


	76. Epilogue

_Epilogue  
_

Terra's eye fluttered open. Her body sore and very weak. She felt a blanket on her,her vision was blurred and it was very hard to keep her eye lids open at all. She could feel the warm heat of a fire to her right side, the chime of the bells outside. She smelled food cooking, pies and muffins, even roast! She smiled, but groaned when her stomach chided her for food. She opened and closed her eyes many times before she could see better. She forced herself to sit up against the bed board and smiled at the room she was in. She sniffed the air and lightly drooled for the wonderful smells of different pies cooking She turned her head left and peered out the window. She could see the bright blue sky (Once yellow and dark gray)and dark green grass. She could see the dying trees growing back as the fresh, new wind played with them. It looked chilly outside, but perfect in any way. She curled up in the bed and continued you watch the sky. The clouds drifted by, as did she._She_ woke to find the fire out and the window open, but the smell of food drove her crazy. She sat up again and looked around. Her eyes went to the steaming pie near the window. She used her shaking hands to get the blanket off. She tried to move her feet out,but she was lightly pushed down by soft hands. She gazed up confusingly and smiled. Edgar fluffed her pillows and tucked her under the blankets, and patted her head. "Please don't get up, Terra." He turned and lifted the pie up and sliced her a piece.  
She smiled as he laid the plate down and cut the first chuck and held it up for her, which she ate blissfully.  
Edgar spoke again, very low. "I almost died you know. Gave me such a scare, little lady." He rubbed her knuckles. Terra frowned, swallowing the food.  
"I'm sorry..." She sighed and reached for his hand before he lifted another piece of pie up. "Edgar...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't be cautious...I let Kefka hit me.." She started to cry. "I..Saw_ him_..." She wiped her eyes and weakly lifted the blanket, blushing when she saw she was naked. She dropped the blanket. "W-Where is my stuff? I need it, please give it back!" She sobbed as she held the sheet against her body better. Edgar gasped when she tried to get up. He stood up and told her to calm down, running over to a drawer. He came back with a ribbon and her other stuff. Edgar placed her items on her lap. Terra ripped through the items till she found the ring and held it close, crying. Edgar watched her cry and cry, muttering something he couldn't hear. It hurt him to see her like this. He grabbed her trembling hand and squeezed it tightly. "Terra, please stop crying?" Edgar pleaded, as he kissed her hand, laying it under the sheets. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "...Why should I? I lost everything..." She murmured through another choke. Edgar smiled weakly. "You haven't lost us, me Locke, Celes, Sabin, Setzer and the others are still here for you." He grabbed her other free hand and played with the fingers. "You've been asleep for a while..You know?" "...How long?" She asked, giggling when he tickled her. "Three days! I should punish you for it!" He said with false anger, glaring at her with tender eyes.  
Terra smiled, apologizing as she cuddled under the sheets for warmth. Edgar stood up. "I think you are alright, maybe I should pick you up and take you out side?" Terra smiled, saying that would be nice as soon as she dressed. After she dressed, she talked with her friends, smiling and hugging them all. She told of what happed and how she escaped, even helping Katrina in giving birth and then saving his life. Terra showed them the shard of her father, the ring and the ribbon (Which was Dark red, with a little bit of gold fur at the ends.) She stayed with her friends at Figaro for the first ball of_ Rebirth_. But she still had healing to do.  
She stayed for two months and headed back to_ Mobliz_, to help with the children. As her feet touched the deck of "_Boomie_" She turned to wave to her friends. Her gaze fell on Edgar's. His young, handsome face was covered with a smile as he saw Terra air hug him. He waved and bowed, blowing her a kiss. Edgar could see her catch the kiss and hold it to her chest and smiled, giggling. The team left sadly when the ship left the horizon. But the king stood there, smiling, not wanting to leave yet. He hoped in his heart she'd leave those children and come back to Figaro with him and stayed there for ever, but she was gone.

Finally, after three hours of standing and watching, the sun setting into its pinkish, red blanket of love. The king of Figaro slowly made his way out of the dock area and sighed.

_ .:THE END:._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. For it will not be the last (Hopefully, i mean ) There is, and i was planning this th whole time, a_ third fanfiction_ coming. The Final Fantasy VI trilogy is what it is called But i hope you don't think i am doing this just to write, so i may and may not put it up sooner then later.

_ FANFICTION **1**_: Final Fantasy VI**:** Beginning_  
FANFICTION **2**:_ Final Fantasy VI**:** Novelization_  
FANFICTION **3**:_ Final Fantasy VI**:** Fallen Angel; Cross over (FFVI AND ?? will be revealed later) I hope you will want to read it!_  
FANFICTION_ **4: ??  
** _FANFICTION_ **5: ??**

Well, bye - bye ya'll!


End file.
